Vuelveme a querer
by mikoblue
Summary: Natsu le ha confesado sus sentimientos a Lucy pero ella lo rechaza quedando solo como los mejores amigos, sin embargo ahora que otra rubia ha aparecido en la vida de Natsu queriendo conquistar su corazón, será Lucy capaz de permanecer solo con el título de mejor amiga o se arrepentirá de haberlo rechazado y buscara que él la vuelva a ver más que su mejor amiga.
1. Chapter 1 La Confesión de un amigo

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO I

-LA CONFESIÓN DE UN AMIGO-

-Te quiero Lucy- fue la declaración de un avergonzado Natsu –sabes esto es algo embarazoso pero quisiera saber si podríamos comenzar a salir... más que como amigos…que seamos…- un rostro serio mostro su determinación pero era visible un ligero sonrojo –¿Lucy quieres ser mi novia?-.

Y ahí estaba yo con los ojos abiertos y sin poder moverme, sorprendida por la declaración de mi mejor amigo, no sabía que decir ninguna buena respuesta venia a mi mente, simplemente las palabras no salían, podía ver la mirada expectante de Natsu, esperaba por mi respuesta, ¿Qué le diría?, en serio Natsu había complicado todo, ¿En qué momento pensó que lo quería más que un amigo?, creo que siempre he sido muy sincera al decirle que lo considero mi mejor amigo, nunca le he insudado que fuéramos algo más, salir con Natsu juntos como novi… no podía ni imaginármelo, el y yo nos llevamos excelente como amigos pero como pareja no sé y no quiero imaginarlo… no niego que me parece muy atractivo tremendamente guapo, con aquel atractivo rostro que se complementa tan bien con ese perfecto cuerpo, no me estoy desviando, el es muy atractivo pero es mi amigo y aunque me resulta muy halagador que me quiera… bueno no niego que alguna vez yo también pensé que lo quería de esa forma y es que él es tan maravilloso que era inevitable que esa idea no cruzara por mi mente, pero la supere al pensar que si las cosas no funcionaban nuestra preciosa amistad terminaría y solo pensar en perderlo me dolía, no permitiré que nada se interponga en nuestra amistad, lo que Natsu siente es solo una ilusión y tenía que decírselo, solo que ¿como lo hacía sin hacerlo sentir mal? no quiero romperle el corazón, no quiero que se sienta triste, aunque tal vez sea inevitable, pero si tal vez…si le explico la situación lo que pienso el probablemente comprenda que nuestra amistad es más importante.

-Natsu- comencé tratando que mi voz sonara convincente para que el aceptara fácilmente lo que le diría –me halagas que pienses eso de mi, pero...- pude ver como su cuerpo se tensaba supongo que se imaginaba lo que le diría a continuación –no puedo corresponderte- me dolió ver como su mirada se desviaba de la mía, lo estaba lastimando pero era necesario –Natsu seamos sinceros, tu no me quieres de esa forma lo que pasa es que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, nosotros somos buenos amigos y te has confundido, lo que tú sientes por mi es solo amistad no amor, por eso...-

-Detente por favor Lucy…está bien comprendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero por favor no sigas… - repentinamente la mirada de Natsu me atrapo –pero no menosprecies mis sentimientos, se lo que siento por ti, lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, si te he dicho que te quiero es porque así lo siento, pero entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mi- pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos –pero no me quiero rendir y al menos ahora sabes lo que siento por ti y tal vez con el tiempo…-

-Natsu yo… yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, quiero que sigamos como hasta ahora, que podamos confiar plenamente en el otro, que juntos disfrutemos momentos llenos de alegría, que viajemos y tengamos grandes aventuras, Natsu yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos ¿podríamos olvidar esto y ser solo amigos?-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Lucy?- su mirada y su voz demostraba que no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte, supongo que tenía aunque sea una pequeña esperanza que le correspondiera.

-Eso es lo que quiero- le asegure mostrándome suplicante por que aceptara mi egoísta petición.

-Está bien pero solo con una condición- espere que fuera algo que pudiera hacer, haría cualquier cosa por conservar nuestra amistad –Solo si somos los mejores amigos- cuando su sonrisa apareció acompañada de esas maravillosas palabras todo se volvió calma.

-¿En serio los mejores amigos?- pregunte alegremente, por la esperanza que después de este incidente todo regresará a la normalidad.

-Los mejores amigos, para siempre- me respondió Natsu con una alegre sonrisa a la que no pude evitar corresponderle.

-Pero te voy a decir algo Lucy- comenzó a decir repentinamente serio, seguramente para darle firmeza a sus palabras –algo despertó en mi y aunque no lo quieras creer tu lo despertaste, pero tú solo quieres que seamos amigos y si eso es lo que quieres me parece bien, haría cualquier cosa por tu felicidad daría mi vida por ti y si tu solo quieres eso de mi no me queda más que aceptarlo, Lucy quiero que recuerdes que siempre estaré ahí para ti, pero tal vez algún día me vuelva a enamorar, tal vez encuentre a una mujer que me quiera y acepte mis sentimientos es posible que comience una relación con ella, entonces tal vez nuestra relación cambie, me tendrás que compartir ¿Estarás bien con eso? ¿No te molestarás?-.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón, conozco a Natsu mejor que nadie se lo maravilloso que es, que alguna chica se enamore de él es algo muy posible, era justo yo también espero encontrar a alguien a quien pueda querer y que me quiera y aunque siento que yo si interpondría nuestra amistad ante un posible amor, entendí a lo que se refería así que le respondí sonriente –mientras no me ignores y te olvides de mi y nuestra amistad por esa chica, todo estará bien, incluso hasta te puedo ayudar a conquistarla si tienes problemas, porque déjame decirte algo Natsu, eres mi amigo pero eres demasiado despistado con los sentimientos de las mujeres debes de aprender que las mujeres somos muy delicadas y tu no las sabes tratar-.

-Claro entonces cuando ese momento llegue, espero que me ayudes Lucy- me contesto sorpresivamente sonriente, verlo así no podía más que hacerme feliz y lo tome del brazo, como si con ello dependiera mi vida.

-Cuenta con ello, pero por ahora hay que ir al gremio- en ese momento fui interrumpida de forma ruidosa por mi estomago, haciéndome sentir muy avergonzada, ¿Por qué él tenía que escuchar aquel vergonzoso sonido? ¿Por qué Natsu siempre tenía que estar presente en todos mis vergonzosos momentos?.

-Lucy no eres femenina- me dijo burlándose sonoramente de mi.

-cállate por eso te dije que no sabes tratar a las mujeres, ahora vamos a comer y tú me invitaras porque no tengo dinero-.

-¿No tienes dinero, Lucy?-.

-No y pronto tendré que pagar la renta-.

-Entonces está decidido, vamos por Happy y hagamos una misión juntos- dijo Natsu mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Pero Natsu tengo hambre- le hice saber mientras era arrastrada al comienzo de una nueva aventura.

-Ya comerás después tenemos que correr no quiero que el idiota de Gray se quede con la mejor misión-.

-Ok- respondí alegremente, porque todo regresaba a la normalidad, porque volvemos a ser amigos, los mejores, no sé qué pasará en el futuro pero sé que jamás me arrepentiré de mi decisión, jamás me arrepentiré haber rechazado a Natsu, mientras tenga su amistad todo estará bien, si él está junto a mí de esta forma nada malo pasará.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

GRACIAS POR SU LECTURA

ESPERO QUE FUERA DE SU AGRADO.


	2. Chapter 2 Solo Amigos

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO II

-SOLO AMIGOS-

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Natsu me confesó sus sentimientos o como yo le llamo el pequeño lapsus de desvarío de mi querido amigo, cuatro meses de que decidiéramos que solo seríamos amigos, cuatro felices meses de tranquilidad porque como yo deseaba nada había cambiado, no había tensión en nuestra amistosa relación todo era normal entre nosotros, justo como debía ser, incluso me atrevo a decir que ahora somos un poco más unidos bueno si eso es posible, todo en mi vida es perfecto soy miembro del mejor gremio Fairy Tail, mis habilidades con la magia han mejorado bastante, soy parte del equipo más fuerte del gremio, tengo una acogedora casa a la que podía llegar y relajarme, tengo amigos que me quieren al igual que yo a ellos, pero sobre todo tengo a mi mejor amigo Natsu, ahora que lo pienso la perfección no existe y es que otra vez estoy en bancarrota y el pago de la renta esta cerca, pero bueno es solo una pequeñez en mi maravillosa vida.

Cuando llegue al gremio estaba tranquilo, algo muy extraño pero después de dar una rápida mirada supe el por qué de aquella calma los dos magos más ruidosos Natsu y Gray no estaban al parecer aun no llegaban, me dirigí a mi lugar en la barra, estaba aburrida y sabía que tenía que tomar una misión pero no tenía ánimos.

-¿Qué tienes Lucy, te vez desanimada?- me pregunto Mira que al parecer era la única que trabajaba en el gremio.

-No tengo dinero y tengo que pagar la renta- le conteste mientras mantenía mi cuerpo mi habitual postura en la barra.

-¿Entonces por qué no tomas una misión?- me preguntó.

-Pero es que Natsu no está y no se a donde se fue, y no lo he visto desde ayer y es un tonto por no decirme donde esta- le conteste tranquilamente pero noté como la molestia por la ausencia de mi amigo se reflejaba en mi voz.

-Y por qué no vas con alguien más… creo que Levi está disponible- me decía mientras miraba el registro de las misiones.

-No, esperare a Natsu seguro que no tarda, aunque tal vez debería buscar algo para cuando llegue, quisiera sorprenderlo- teniendo esto en mente me levante animadamente, era una buena idea yo elegiría la misión una divertida, fácil, rápida y por supuesto que el pago sea bueno, me pregunto si tendré suerte, seguramente Natsu se sorprenderá. Después de algún tiempo me encontré con una misión perfecta pero al tomar el cartel alguien me lo arrebato.

-¿Este es nuestro nuevo trabajo? Es muy fácil Lucy, es solo hacer de escolta, deberías escoger algo mejor, donde pueda pelear- quien me había quitado el cartel y ahora tenía deseos de pelear era Natsu quien para mi sorpresa aprecio tras de mi sin que me diera cuenta de su presencia.

-No esta misión me gusta, es tranquila y además la paga es muy buena, si no te gusta puedo hacerla sola- dije mirándolo de reojo y con una pequeña sonrisa porque lo conocía tan bien que podía adivinar su respuesta.

-Como dices eso Lucy somos equipo, haremos esta misión juntos- sonreí feliz, él había dicho justo lo que yo creía, él jamás me dejaría sola.

-Muy bien vamos juntos ¿Pero dónde está Happy?- pregunte dándome cuenta que Happy no estaba con Natsu algo muy extraño porque ellos por lo regular estaban juntos.

-Supongo que él se quedo con Gray- dijo mientras veía hacia la puerta como esperando que aparecieran en cualquier momento.

-¿Estabas con Gray? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- cuestione curiosa.

-Solo hablando- me contesto secamente, haciendo que mi curiosidad aumentara ¿Cuál sería su tema de conversación?.

-Y… ¿De qué hablaron?- quería saciar mi curiosidad así que seguí con mi interrogatorio.

-De cosas… cosas de hombres, no te interesa- cuando Natsu dijo esto pude notar la aparición de un sutil rojo, tenía que saber que habían hablado.

-¿Cómo sabes que no me interesa si no me dices?- dije sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de responderme ya que en ese momento Gray entro acompañado de Happy, este último no paraba de reír, yo conocía esa sonrisa como no conocerla si había sido víctima de ella en varias ocasiones, con eso comprendí todo.

-Estaban hablando de cosas románticas- y como Happy se burlaba de Gray era obvio quien era el de los líos amorosos -¡¿Gray está enamorado de alguien?!- grite sin poder contener mi sorpresa por aquel descubrimiento. Natsu rápidamente cubrió mi boca con sus manos para callar mí según él imprudente comentario.

-Calla Lucy- dijo en voz baja mientras volteaba a ver en todas direcciones como si temiera que alguien me hubiera escuchado, algo que me pareció exagerado a menos que…

Y entonces entendiendo que quería discreción, me libere de su mano e hice mi pregunta -¿A Gray le gusta alguien del Gremio?- Natsu me veía de forma extraña como si estuviera decidiendo si sería bueno contarme, si no se decidía yo lo ayudaría –vamos puedes decirme, no se lo diré a nadie-.

-No te diré nada, ese es asunto de Gray nosotros nos vamos tenemos un trabajo que hacer, ¡Happy deja de burlarte del pobre idiota ya lo harás después nos vamos a una misión- después de que dijera eso fui prácticamente arrastrada al igual que Happy fuera del gremio.

Lo que yo no sabía en ese momento era que alguien me había escuchado y que mis palabras llamaron su atención causando que ahora me encontrara en la mira de esa persona.

-Vez Natsu esta misión será muy fácil y así viajaremos con los gastos pagados sin contar con que la recompensa es muy buena para solo hacer de escoltas- dije con satisfacción cuando llegamos a una hermosa mansión.

-Pues sigo pensando que es aburrida porque es demasiado fácil, ¿verdad Happy?-

-Claro porque Lucy la escogió y es muy gallina- se burlo de mi Happy.

-¡No es miedo!- no quise admitir que ese tipo de misiones me daban miedo, pero no por los motivos que ellos creían no quería una misión donde la vida de Natsu pudiera estar en peligro –es solo que es bueno hacer diferentes tipos de misiones, además como es escoltar a un rico seguramente habrá algunos bandidos- dije sin realmente desearlo, quería disfrutar una tranquila misión con mis dos amigos nada de qué preocuparme.

Cuando entramos a la mansión vimos que la mansión no solo era elegante por fuera sino también por dentro no es que me sorprendiera realmente después de todo yo también había vivido en una mansión sin embargo admito que la decoración era magnifica los muebles de madera perfectamente tallados y la tapicería era de buen gusto, los cuadros y esculturas eran verdaderas obras de arte, sin duda quien decoro esta casa tiene un excelente gusto, al final lo que más se sorprende de la decoración es que aunque sea elegante también es sencilla, algo extraño porque la mayoría de los ricos gustan de ser ostentosos.

-Pasen la Señorita los está esperando en el salón- nos dijo una linda sirvienta que me recordó mucho a virgo, tal vez la única diferencia entre ellas es que ella tenía el cabello largo que mantenía recogido.

Seguimos a la singular sirvienta hasta una habitación que mantenía de igual forma una elegante pero sencilla decoración y en el centro se encontraba la figura de una mujer que llevaba un largo y vaporoso vestido en un tono rosa.

-Aquí están los magos que aceptaron la misión joven dama- nos presento la sirvienta.

Entonces aquella femenina figura se giro hacia nosotros mostrando a una bella joven de piel blanca y suave, de rubios cabellos que caían sobre sus hombros, sus ojos de un precioso color azul, sus facciones eran delicadas la imagen de ella era linda pero cuando sonrió aquella imagen solo puede describirse como bella.

No podía creer lo que veía era una joven hermosa y entonces reaccione si yo como mujer me había quedado sin palabras entonces Natsu…, gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba la imagen que jamás espere ver, Natsu estaba ahí de pie con los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca y lo que más me impacto podía ver claramente un sonrojo en su rostro, no pude evitar imitar a una estatua; ahí estábamos la hermosa mujer nos veía, yo veía a Natsu y mientras que él la veía a ella como si quisiera que esa imagen queda graba en su mente por siempre eso fue molesto, no me gustaba, al final ninguno pudo reaccionar hasta que Happy hablo.

-wow, eres muy bonita, ¿Verdad que ella es muy bonita Natsu?-

-…-

-¡Natsu! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡¿Verdad que ella es muy bonita?!- gritaba Happy.

-¿Que dices Happy?… no te escuche- finalmente reacciono Natsu.

-¡Qué ella es muy bonita!- dijo Happy mientras sus alas para colocarse frente Natsu para llamar su atención.

-… si ella es muy… bonita…- dijo Natsu haciendo que extrañamente me sintiera molesta y como si repentinamente se acordara de mi existencia volteo a verme –Lucy no lo crees también-.

-Si es bonita- dije como si no me importara, la verdad es que yo diría que es Hermosa pero quiero que Natsu piense de esa forma en ella, ya era suficiente que le llamara bonita.

-Gracias- se escucho una voz fina proveniente de la "bonita", me molesto aun más aparte de ser bonita también tenía una melodiosa voz.

-Somos magos de Fairy Tail- dije mostrando el emblema del gremio al igual que Natsu y Happy, hemos aceptado su petición- y comencé a presentarnos – el es Happy, el es Natsu y yo soy Lucy-.

-¿Natsu de Fairy Tail?- pregunto la joven.

-Si- le contesto él y me molesta decir que aun podía notar un leve rojo sobre su piel.

-¿Natsu Dragneel? ¿Salamander?- dijo emocionada la chica

-Si- contesto Natsu sorprendido por el cambio de voz en la cliente.

-Cuando hice mi petición a Fairy Tail tenía esperanzas, pero nunca me imagine que usted la aceptara, soy una gran admiradora de usted Sr. Dragneel, es un gran mago que usted acepte mi petición puedo estar tranquila porque ahora sé que mi vida no corre peligro- hablaba la "bonita" mientras su emoción era cada vez más evidente sorprendiéndonos a los tres.

Algo no me gustaba la chica se había acercado rápidamente a Natsu y sujetaba su mano, diría yo que se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades, pude notar un leve sonrojo en ella algo que paso desapercibido para Natsu.

-Déjanos todo a nosotros y llámame solo Natsu– y después de estas palabras Natsu hiso lo que no debería de hacer, bueno no a cualquiera y eso es que sonrió y no fue cualquier sonrisa fue esa siempre hacia que creyera ciegamente en él, esa sonrisa que infundía confianza, vi como tuvo el mismo efecto en ella que ahora que ahora lo veía de una forma bastante… ¿embelesada?, Natsu debería tener cuidado con esas sonrisas yo soy inmune pero otras chicas no.

-Gracias- dio tímidamente.

Con esa sola palabra la chica creó un ambiente… no podría darle nombre… tal vez ¿intimo?, no me gustaba, sentí la necesidad de romper esa atmosfera.

-bien porque no nos explicas para que nos necesitas exactamente, solo sabemos que requieres de una escolta…- entonces me di cuenta que no conocía su nombre, cosa que ella pareció notar.

-Michelle, mi nombre es Michelle Lobster-

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Si están leyendo hasta este punto muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado y les cause el suficiente interés para leer otro._

_Si tengo pensada una historia aunque un tengo detalles que me faltan, me siento insegura con esta historia por el cambio en la forma de narrar la historia, tan insegura me siento que estuve a punto de darla por terminada, el primer capítulo puede entenderse como capitulo único, pero al ver sus comentarios, gracias por eso, me anime a continuarla no sé como resulte solo espero no decepcionarlos._

_Puedo decir que estoy segura al 99.99% que no se imaginaban la aparición de Michelle (no digo al 100%, porque nunca se puede estar seguro de eso), no estoy segura (perdón si me equivoco) pero me parece que el personaje solo ha sido usado como muñeca o solo la mencionan, espero que les agrade y perdonen si su personalidad es distinta pero solo vi algunos capítulos del relleno (prefiero el manga), pero el personaje me gusto y decidí usarlo, tengo un motivo que explicaré a su debido tiempo._

_Algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo pero no me atrevía, agradecer de forma individual:_

_**Zy system**__, Gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, pues no fue un OneShot, tenía la idea de esta historia aunque no estaba segura, espero que sea de tu agrado, y por cierto ¿Li… quien?, bromeo._

_**AgathaxB**__, muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu tiempo para leer, Lucy celosa es algo importante en la historia aunque al principio será sutil, espero que la historia no te parezca lenta y aburrida._

_**X10go**__, primeramente por tu lectura y comentario gracias, si friendzone pero bueno Lucy así lo quiso ahora verá como Natsu puede encontrar a alguien más, me sugeriste dos opciones pero… ¿y si hay una tercera? _

_**bakuinu,**__ muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y por tu comentario, pues si comencé otra historia aunque no estoy muy segura de ella, espero que sea de tu agrado y no te aburra porque vez se sienta algo lenta pero espero poder mejorar eso, como dije antes ¿Li… quien? No me cae mal pero… y Yukino es pronto tal vez en un futuro._

_**Heero Root**__, Gracias por tu comentario y por supuesto tu lectura, por lo que dices supongo que has leído otra historia de las que he escrito gracias por eso y por lo de genial espero no decepcionarte. _

_**Kurashi92**__, te agradezco tu comentario y tu lectura, si la continúe como puedes ver y que Lucy se arrepienta de su decisión pues… es muy probable, no puedo decir nada aunque al continuar la historia seguro te imaginas que ocurrirá. _

_Gracias nuevamente por su lectura y perdonen los posibles errores orográficos, como el domingo es un día importante para mí, tal vez haga algo, pero no es nada seguro (por si les interesa)._


	3. Chapter 3 La petición de una nueva amiga

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO III

- LA PETICIÓN DE NUEVA AMIGA-

Happy, Natsu y yo estábamos cómodamente sentados en un sillón, mientras Michelle caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente como si estuviera esperando que pasara algo horrible, no pronunciaba palabra pero pude ver que en varias ocasiones se detenía a ver a Natsu, pero este nunca lo noto, era un tonto como no podía ver que cuando la mirada de Michelle se detenía en él, esta se enternecía y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía, no me gustaba.

-Aquí esta señorita- era la sirvienta que nos había recibido, traía consigo un pequeño cofre que coloco en las manos de Michelle.

-Gracias Virginia- dijo Michelle mientras le sonreía, eran buenas amigas fue mi conclusión, Michelle se acerco a nosotros mientras comenzaba a abrir el cofre, dentro había una preciosa gargantilla adornada con un zafiro que combinaba con los ojos de Michelle, sin duda era una joya de gran valor.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto mi amigo que a veces podía parecer algo lento por las preguntas tontas que en ocasiones hacia, sin embargo para mi sorpresa Michelle no lo tomo de esa forma.

-Es una joya de compromiso, me fue enviado junto con una nota- Michelle tomo un sobre que se encontraba en el cofre para después dársela a Natsu para que este la leyera mi curiosidad era tanta que me acerque y lo que la carta decía era…

"Mi amada Michelle:

Te mando este pequeño regalo como muestra de mi amor y mi deseo de que seas mi esposa como fue el decido por tu tío y mi padre, si deseas terminar el compromiso solo tienes que devolvérmelo y nuestro compromiso será cancelado, pero si el cofre junto con esta joya no llega a mis manos en dos semanas a partir de la fecha en que la recibas, asumiré que has aceptado nuestro matrimonio he informare a las familias más distinguidas del reino nuestro compromiso.

Atte. Tu amado Josep".

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese matrimonio mi tío lo arreglo como muestra de amistad con un socio, mi tío falleció hace dos meses así que di por hecho que me había librado del compromiso pero…-.

-No fue así, ¿Verdad?- dije con algo de lástima por su situación, sabía lo que es vivir en ese mundo lleno de mascaras.

-No, él organizo una fiesta, invitando a las familias más ricas e influyentes de Magnolia a la que fui invitada sin imaginarme lo que me esperaba, él Anuncio nuestro compromiso yo estaba bastante sorprendida pero no lo suficiente como él quería, le hice saber mi desacuerdo con el matrimonio y supongo que para aparentar ante todos que él es un caballero y respetaba mi decisión me da esta opción- explico Michelle, mientras su mirada mostraba la tristeza de su corazón.

-Apariencias- dije de forma inmediata al recordar ese mundo que había abandonado hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Apariencias?- pregunto Natsu sin comprender a lo que me refería.

-Las apariencias son muy importantes para esas personas, tienen que cuidar cada cosa que hacen para proteger su reputación, eso les da buenas relaciones, poder, dinero- le explique recordando lo que mi padre decía.

-Me sorprende Lucy ¿donde…?- comenzó a preguntar Michelle.

-Mi nombre completo es Lucy Heartfilia- hable esperando que eso explicara todo.

-Ah… ya veo eso lo explica, entonces me comprendes Lucy- me dijo Michelle sonriendo, le devolví la sonría sabiendo que había encontrado una nueva amiga.

-Pues no veo el problema, solo tienes que regresársela si no te quieres casar- nos interrumpió Natsu.

-Ese es el problema- comenzó a hablar nuevamente Michelle –desde que me entrego el cofre, han intentado robarlo, en dos ocasiones dentro de la mansión y una tercera cuando intentaba devolverlo, afortunadamente no lo consiguieron-.

-Entonces lo que quiere es que no seas capaz de devolvérselo y así obligarte a casar con él de forma que pueda mantener la imagen de caballero- asegure ya que había comprendido la situación.

-Sí, y ahora quiero ser yo quien la entregue para librarme de este compromiso, para asegurarme que este cofre llegue a sus manos, por eso fue que pedí su ayuda quisiera que me acompañaran en mi viaje, solo iríamos los tres- Michelle se dio cuenta de su error al ver a Happy y sonriendo corrigió –perdón cuatro-.

-Pues a mí me parece bien, será mejor de lo que pensaba creí que sería una misión aburrida pero parece que habrá peleas- dijo Natsu emocionado por la idea de pelear, yo no pude evitar suspirar pensé que sería una misión tranquila pero también no podía evitar simpatizar con el problema de Michelle se bien lo que es estar atrapada en ese mundo y si podía ayudarla lo haría, podía ver que era una buena persona.

-Claro Michelle necesita que la protejan en el viaje por que como es muy bonita seguramente quieran secuestrarla, ¡Natsu tienes que protegerla!- dijo firmemente Happy, eso no me gusto mucho, pero Happy tenía razón Michelle necesitaba ser protegida.

-Claro Happy déjamelo todo a mi yo me encargare de protegerla, y la ayudare a romper ese compromiso, esto es cada vez mejor- emocionadamente dijo Natsu.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo nadie debe casarse si no es por amor, no permitiré que te obliguen cuenta conmigo Michelle- dije contagiada de la positiva actitud de mis amigos.

-Entonces ¿Partimos ahora mismo? ó ¿Tal vez prefieran descansar y partimos mañana?-pregunto Michelle.

-Yo pienso que deberían pasar aquí la noche, la señorita no esperaba su llegada hoy, necesito preparar su equipaje- dijo Virginia, mientras que yo no puedo evitar pensar que es virgo se parecen tanto hasta en su voz y su única diferencia es su cabello.

-La verdad yo preferiría que el viaje lo hiciéramos discretamente para evitar problemas, así que no necesito un equipaje, si cambio mis ropas y viajo con ustedes estoy segura que nadie me reconocerá y siempre he querido viajar y si es con Natsu… sería un honor- dijo Michelle repentinamente emocionada por la idea de viajar con mi mejor amigo, no me gusto.

-Por mi está bien pero tengo hambre me vendría comer algo antes del viaje- hablo Natsu mientras se levantaba y al parecer comenzaba a buscar donde estaba la cocina.

-Claro quiero pescado oye ¿tienes pescado?, me gusta el pescado, y el pescado es muy rico- Happy comenzó a hablar con Virginia.

-¡Como pueden estar pensando en comida, tenemos que ayudar a Michelle, en lugar de comer deberíamos de preparar un plan!-dije de forma autoritaria yo tomaría el control de la misión porque era más madu… lamentablemente mi estomago se empeñaba en avergonzarme y les hiso saber a todos lo hambrienta que estaba y por si fuera poco otra vez frente a Natsu, lo único que pensaba es que mi cuerpo tenía la misión en avergonzarme como si fuera un malo y repetido chiste.

-Lucy tu también tienes hambre- comenzó a burlarse Natsu –y no mientas Lucy tu estomago lo está gritando todos podemos escucharlo-.

-Si Lucy te escuchamos tienes hambre, deberías de comer menos ya pesas mucho- ahora se burlaba Happy.

-¡Cállate gato!- grite bastante avergonzada y justo cuando pensaba salir corriendo otro ruidoso estomago llamo nuestra atención que sorpresivamente provenía de Michelle.

-Lo siento parece que yo también tengo un poco de hambre- dijo con vergüenza –entonces como todos tenemos hambre por qué no pasamos al comedor, tenemos un excelente cocinero y dadas las circunstancias estoy de acuerdo con Virginia en que comencemos nuestro viaje mañana-.

-Michelle eres muy divertida, te pareces a Lucy- comenzó a reírse Natsu, eso no me gusto por que decía eso, ¿Es que acaso no me había dicho que yo no era especial? No tenia por que comprar, no me gusto.

-Cuando Lucy tiene hambre da miedo, pero cuando Michelle tiene hambre se ve linda ¿No es así Natsu?- pregunto Happy, pero Natsu no respondió solo miraba a Michelle mientras sonreía, no me gustaba.

Debo decir la que comida era excelente, en definitiva Michelle tenía razón el cocinero era genial comí tanto que las burlas de Happy fueron inevitables, aun pienso que podíamos comenzar el viaje, pero no niego que ha sido muy divertido la biblioteca en la casa de Michelle es asombrosa pase toda la tarde leyendo, mientras Happy, Natsu y Michelle estaban en el jardín divirtiéndose con algo, no sé en ese momento no me importo. La cena parecía que sería igual de asombrosa y resulto ser bastante animada, al parecer durante la tarde los tres se volvieron muy amigos fue cuando me importo lo que hicieron, no podido entender nada de lo que están hablando y me sento fuera de lugar quería preguntarles pero no puedo romper ese ambiente de amistad entre los tres, así que mejor al final me he quedado callada durante la cena. Cuando por fin termino la cena Michelle nos dirigió al segundo piso para ocupar nuestras habitaciones.

-¿Quieren una sola habitación?- sorpresivamente pregunto Michelle

-¿Qué?- Natsu no entendió y yo me comenzaba a dar una idea.

-¿Ustedes solo son amigos o están juntos?- nos cuestiono Michelle mientras se detenía y mantenía su mirada hacia abajo.

-Claro que estamos juntos somos amigos y un equipo- dijo alegremente Natsu, por mi parte entendí muy bien a lo que se refería Michelle, era demasiado obvio me sorprendió que Happy no pareciera darse cuenta y recordé mis palabras "mientras no me ignores y te olvides de mi y nuestra amistad por esa chica, todo estará bien, incluso hasta te puedo ayudar a conquistarla si tienes problemas" Natsu y yo éramos amigos y ahora alguien se interesaba en él, aunque Natsu no parecía darse cuenta, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me pregunte, Michelle era buena, aunque apenas la conocía sentía una extraña conexión con ella y Natsu pues… solo era mi amigo fui yo la que quise eso, así que sería buena amiga e ignoraría esa extraña sensación en mi estomago y esa opresión en mi corazón, solo somos amigos me repetí.

-Michelle si pudieras colocarnos en dos habitaciones Natsu y Happy se quedaran juntos en una y yo en otra, solo somos amigos bueno en realidad los mejores amigos- dije como buena amiga que soy, vi como Michelle me sonreirá en señal de agradecimiento y rápidamente dirigía su vista a Natsu mientras se sonrojaba, también pude ver como este seguía caminado sin darse cuenta del doble sentido de la conversación, suspire no podía esperar más de él, lo bueno es que me tenía a mí como su amiga yo lo ayudaría, porque eso éramos amigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias por leer otro capítulo más de esta historia, espero fuera de su agrado lo suficiente para continuar leyendo._

_Quiero disculparme por la deprimente e insegura actitud que he tenido, pero bueno los exámenes son estresantes y más si tu profesor va tres veces que pospone el examen para agregarle más información ya que le parece que está muy sencillo (no, no está sencillo), listo lo he dicho, bueno ahora con una nueva actitud retomo esta historia antes dije que me sentía insegura con ella pero ahora que me he tranquilizado estoy contenta de escribirla así que la continuare esperando que sea de su agrado, se que hasta ahora no se ve mucha relación con el título de la historia por eso tratare de publicar más rápido, este y el siguiente capítulo tienen mucha relación con Michelle, como adelanto les digo que se titula Conociendo a una amiga. _

_bakuinu, Hola, muchas gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, creo la aparición de Michelle si fue una sorpresa tratare de hacer algo diferente, eso me gusta, gracias por tus palabras me ayudaron y si la historia te gusta ahora tratare de que así sea hasta el final. Y muchas gracias por la felicitación, si era mi cumpleaños, y me alegro que te gustara la historia ya tenía algo escrito pero no quedaba con la temática de cumpleaños así que justo antes de subirla se me ocurrió otra que fue la que publique._

_x10go, por tu lectura y comentario gracias, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y por supuesto que me alegra que no te esperaras lo de Michelle me gusta sorprender, espero poder seguir haciéndolo._

_Heero Root, Gracias por tu comentario que significa que leíste el capitulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, también te agradezco tu felicitación por mi cumpleaños se agradece mucho._

_Nuevamente Gracias por su lectura, disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía. _


	4. Chapter 4 Conociendo a una amiga

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO IV

-CONOCIENDO A UNA AMIGA-

No podía creer lo que había pasado, no más bien lo que estaba pasando y yo que pensaba que esos dos necesitarían mi ayuda apenas me había decidido cuando…

-Bueno entonces los llevare a sus habita…- Michelle se tropezó y pensé que caería pero eso no paso Natsu había actuado rápido y detuvo su caída, fue cuando me di cuenta que algo ya había pasado entre ellos Natsu la sujetaba por la cintura mientras le sonreía, sonrisa que Michelle le correspondió, sin duda un momento intimo entre los dos y yo ahí parada sin saber que decir.

-Michelle con esta es la- Happy interrumpió mientras con sus patitas parecía estar llevando la cuenta de algo –octava vez que te tropiezas en serio eres muy torpe pero graciosa –Happy comenzó a reír seguido por los otros dos –con esto se cierra la cuenta en lo que llevamos del día te has tropezado ocho veces, te has golpeado la cabeza cinco veces y has tirado algo como nueve veces, ¿se me olvida algo, Natsu?

-Sí, se te ha olvidado que se ha comido como cinco rebanadas de pastel- siguió Natsu.

-Les dije que era algo torpe, pero Natsu no es muy correcto contar cuantas rebanadas de pastel me he comido- Natsu le lanzo una mirada divertida pero que a la vez mostraba precaución –y además fueron seis rebanadas y tres tazas de chocolate- dijo Michelle riéndose.

-Michelle eres torpe, te gustan mucho los dulces, pero no engordas, eres muy divertida y eres muy bonita me caes muy bien si te gustara el pescado diría que eres perfecta- dijo sonriente Happy.

Cuando Natsu finalmente la soltó que por cierto ya me parecía a mí que llevaban demasiado tiempo en esa posición, siguieron riéndose los tres mientras se alejaban de mí, porque en todo ese tiempo no me había podido mover impresionada por la escena que había visto, no fue hasta que la voz de Natsu me volvió a la realidad.

-Vamos Lucy que estas esperando, tenemos que ir a dormir mañana viajaremos temprano- fue lo que Natsu me dijo.

Después de eso no supe lo que paso, de repente ya me encontraba en una habitación sola, en algún momento había llegado, en algún momento me despedí de ellos y los vi marcharse, y ahora me encontraba sentada en la cama sin saber que paso, me sentía extraña, jamás me había sentido de esta forma así que no le podía dar un nombre a este nuevo sentimiento, tal vez me estaba complicando realmente no era nada, solo me había sorprendido por la actitud de Natsu tan… tan ¿caballerosa?, en verdad necesito dormir me estoy haciendo ideas muy extrañas, cambiar mis ropas por unas cómodas para la noche y me dejarme caer en la cama tratando de sacar todos esos pensamientos es lo que necesitaba.

En la mañana estaba asustada no sabía el por qué, solo que cuando desperté tenía miedo había sido una pesadilla, me levante y trate de despejarme, voltee a mí al redor y por primera vez vi la habitación en la que me encontraba como el resto de la casa era muy elegante, y al centro la gran y cómoda cama en la que me encontraba, ¿Cuánto no tiempo no había pasado desde que estuve en un lugar parecido fácil desde que deje mi hogar, me golpee mentalmente no podía ponerme nostálgica en estos momentos tenía una misión por delante, una misión de la que dependía la felicidad de alguien a quien rápidamente considere mi amiga.

Salí de la habitación, me preguntaba dónde estaría la habitación de Natsu y Happy cuando repentinamente este ultimo apareció aun adormilado.

-Lucy ¿Has visto a Natsu?-me pregunto.

-No, pensé que estaban juntos los estaba buscando, Natsu dijo que teníamos que irnos temprano-.

Y justo cuando termine de hablar escuche la risa de Natsu, tan alegre como siempre, voltee a ver Happy pero estaba igual de sorprendido, bajamos rápidamente nos dirigimos a la sala de donde provenían las risas de Natsu.

-Es muy gracioso-.

-Pero si esta es la ropa que me preparo Virginia se supone que es lo que visten las jóvenes de la ciudad-.

-Pero que es que te vez como Lucy y eso es muy gracioso parecen hermanas-.

-Entonces… ¿me veo bien?... ¿Te gusta cómo me veo?-.

-¡Te vez muy bonita Michelle!-

Happy hablo e intervino en la conversación entre Michelle y Natsu, antes de que yo pudiera hablar por la sorpresa al encontrarme a Michelle que vestía un conjunto sorpresivamente familiar, eran muy parecidas a las ropas de sirvienta que use en la segunda misión con Natsu él tenía razón parecíamos hermanas, me sentí muy feliz ante la idea de una hermana.

-¡Lucy ya viste Michelle se ve igual a ti!- dijo Natsu cuando se percato de mi presencia aunque no había parado de reír.

-Pero Virginia me dijo que esto… era lo que se usaba-

-A sí es cuando fui al pueblo, pregunte donde podría comprar ropa y esto fue lo que me dieron-hablo seriamente Virginia que no parecía entender que había convertido a Michelle en una linda y atrevida sirvienta.

-Vamos Natsu no te burles de Michelle, ella se ve muy bien- tome a Michelle de la mano y comencé a andar –pero si no tienes ropa puedes usar la mía- le ofrecí amablemente para que evitara las risas de Natsu y ella pareció entender que se había equivocado con la vestimenta porque comenzó a caminar.

-Pero Lucy yo nunca dije que ella no se veía bien, la verdad estoy de acuerdo con Happy Michelle se ve muy bonita, solo digo que es gracioso porque ustedes dos parecen hermanas- dijo serio Natsu.

Algo paso en mi interior cuando escuche las palabras de Natsu, mis sentimientos se dividieron por una pequeña parte nuevamente me sentía alegre por la posibilidad de una hermana, pero por otra parte que era mayor me sentía mal de que Natsu hiciera un halago a Michelle, algo se retorció en mi interior y mi pecho se encogió.

-Gracias- fue el agradecimiento de Michelle a las palabras de Natsu, mi estomago se sintió pesado y no me ayudo ver como Michelle veía a Natsu con esa mirada de enamorada mientras sus mejillas delataban sus pensamientos, mientras Natsu la veía de una forma…

-Se guuuuuuuustan~-Happy comenzó a burlarse interrumpiendo mis pensamientos aunque no los de ellos ya que ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo.

No puedo explicar lo que pasaba por la mente de Natsu y Michelle solo sé que soy escritora o al menos intento serlo y aquel pequeño intercambio de palabras acompañadas con esas miradas creaba un ambiente romántico uno de esos donde los protagonistas eran víctimas del travieso Cupido, como buena amiga que había decido ser lo que tenía que hacer era llevarme a Happy y darles su privacidad, pero no pude algo me lo impidió no podía permitir que algo entre ellos pasara, Natsu es mío fue la idea que se apodero de mi mente.

-Ven Michelle tenemos que cambiarte, seguramente mi ropa te quedara bien- dije mientras arrastraba a Michelle lejos de Natsu con el pretexto de que se cambiara la ropa.

Cuando por fin estuve sola con ella todo volvió a la normalidad, nuevamente Michelle se convertía en mi hermana comencé a elegir la ropa, sentía como si jugara a las muñecas, una falta rosa, una blusa negra de finos tirantes complementando el conjunto con unas medias y zapatillas negras, como detalle final adorne su cabello con un listón rosa, color que parecía favorecerle, revise cada detalle del vestuario ante la mirada avergonzada de Michelle que al parecer siempre había usado finos vestidos, pero eso no importó y solo me detuve hasta que estuve satisfecha con mi trabajo, nadie que la viera en esos momentos se imaginaria que era la cabeza de una de las familias más ricas del reino, eso me recordó, que no sabía nada de su vida si la protegería necesitaba conocer un poco acerca de ella.

-Estabas al cuidado de tu tío, pero ¿y tus padres?- pregunte curiosa.

-murieron cuando aún era pequeña, mi medre murió apenas cumplí los cuatro años por lo que apenas la recuerdo y mi padre… él quería mucho a mi madre, cuando ella falleció él se encargo de mi siempre aparento ser fuerte pero… creo que la tristeza lo alcanzo y cuando tenía yo siete el…- pude notar como las lagrimas amenazaban con hacer su aparición, me arrepentí de preguntarle –él se... él falleció dejándome al cuidado de mi tío, junto con la administración de todos nuestros bienes ya que yo era aun muy joven.

-Debiste pasarlo muy mal, pero ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- dije para animarla.

-Si lo soy… libre para enamorarme de quien yo quiera ó espero hacerlo, claro con su ayuda- dijo Michelle mientras su mirada se dirigía a la ventana como si ella pudiera ver algo que yo no podía.

No podía negarlo Michelle se veía muy linda, podía ver la mirada de una mujer enamorada, no me gustaba su mirada, bueno no me gustaba el por quien de la mirada, me sentía extraña algo nuevamente se retorcía en mi interior acaso yo estaba… no imposible yo no lo quería de esa forma, Natsu y yo solo éramos amigos yo lo había decidido así, además de que no podía evitar simpatía ella se había convertido en mi pequeña hermanita.

Cuando bajamos listas para emprender el viaje, las caras de Natsu y Happy mostraban la sorpresa, Happy no dejaba nuevamente decir lo bonita que Michelle estaba algo que ya me comenzaba a molestar, ese gato no debería de impresionarse tanto después de todo yo también soy hermosa debería estar acostumbrado a la belleza de una mujer, mientras tanto Natsu no había dicho nada pero pude ver las rápidas miradas hacia Michelle sin que ella se diera cuenta, no me gustaban esas miradas, podía sentir como algo en mi nuevamente se retorcía, solo amigos, solo amigos… me repetía constantemente para que aquello que comenzaba a despertar volviera a su letargo.

Y finalmente sin nada más que hacer en la mansión comenzamos nuestra misión para ayudar a nuestra nueva amiga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer este capítulo, espero que fuera de su agrado, agradezco especialmente aquellos que me hicieron saber sus impresiones, me alegra que les gustara y me hace feliz que me lo hagan saber._

_Que decir de este capítulo con este capítulo termina lo que considero como prologo (uno largo debo admitir) por la idea que tenia al principio de la historia sin embargo creo que si ha servido para que Lucy sepa lo que perdió por no arriesgarse, bueno dije el prologo pero quien sabe tal vez la historia resulte corta no sé, no soy buena calculando los capítulos. Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido Michelle? ¿Diferente al anime? Si lo sé, aunque use algunas cosas, cuando pensé en usar a Michelle decidí que quería una historia para ella, no solo usar el personaje como una cara bonita para que Lucy se sintiera celosa, si no darle algo de personalidad, un pasado, algo que la hiciera diferente para que no fuera una solo una muñeca, además de que entonces sería creíble si algo más pasara entre Natsu y ella (loca imaginación mía), bueno espero que les gustara._

_**bakuinu**__, Muchas gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, como siempre muchas gracias, como tenía tiempo libre comencé a escribir para avanzarla historia lo más que pueda antes de diciembre ya que después me será difícil, aunque me esforzare, en cuanto a si Lucy se guardara lo que siente… espero que leas el siguiente capítulo y que este te agrade._

_**Heero Root**__, Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer un capitulo y también por tu comentario, como vez en este capítulo se ve un avance entre Natsu y Michelle algo que no pasa desapercibido para Lucy. Espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado._

_**Kurashi92, **__gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario se aprecia, y listo aquí está la continuación espero que fuera de tu agrado lo suficiente para leer el siguiente capítulo._

_**fanatico Z,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y tus comentarios, me alegro que gustara la historia, un escarmiento... me gusta la idea. Bueno espero que este capítulo te gustara y que te interese leer lo que sigue._

_Agradezco su lectura, y disculpen si se me paso algún error ortográfico._


	5. Chapter 5 Celosa por un amigo

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO V

- CELOSA POR UN AMIGO-

-Es increíble, cuantas personas, ¿siempre son tan concurridos estos lugares?- hablo Michelle emocionada cuando llegamos a la estación donde tomaríamos un tren que nos acercaría ya que para llegar a nuestro objetivo ya que como era un lugar apartado tendríamos que viajar en carruaje a otra ciudad para tomar otro tren que finalmente los dejaría en nuestro destino, nos esperaba un largo viaje.

-Pero que dices Michelle hoy no hay tanta gente, casi esta vacio ¿nunca has viajado en tren?- le cuestiono Happy.

-No, va a ser mi primera vez…-la voz de Michelle era apenas audible como si estuviera confesando algo vergonzoso -siempre he viajado en carruaje aunque no he viajado mucho-.

-Pues no te has perdido de nada viajar en tren es horrible, es la cosa más espantosa que te puedas imaginar, sigo pensando que lo mejor sería que viajáramos a pie-.

-Calla Natsu no asustes a Michelle, si viajamos en tren será más rápido sin mencionar con que ella no está acostumbrada a viajar y menos de esa forma- callé a Natsu que me sorprendía justo cuando pensaba que existía la posibilidad de que él se interesara en Michelle este actuaba de forma normal, sentí como algo en mi interior se calmo.

-Bueno si Natsu dice que es tan horrible… tal vez deberíamos buscar otra forma de viajar- dijo asustada Michelle ya que al parecer había creído en las palabras de Natsu.

-No creas lo que Natsu dice, lo que pasa es que Natsu tiene una debilidad no soporta los transportes, en cuanto sube a uno… bueno ya lo veras es una escena muy graciosa…- dije para inspirarle confianza a Michelle.

Y tal como lo había predicho cuando el tren comenzó su marcha Natsu fue incapaz de mantenerse digno, nunca cambiaria no pude evitar una sonrisa y extender mis brazos para recibir a mi amigo en su lamentable estado para cuidarlo, pero… él nunca llego, crucé mis vacios brazos molesta al ver la imagen ante mí, Natsu había escogido los brazos de Michelle para descansar, ahí estaban los dos sentados ella jugando con la rosa cabellera de mi Natsu pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos para después continuar acariciando su rostro, bajando sus caricias hasta llegar a su cuello, tomándose su tiempo en aquella cicatriz en el cuello de mi Natsu que generalmente era cubierta por su bufanda, eso era pasarse ni siquiera yo su mejor amiga se había atrevido a tanto, y cuando sus caricias comenzaron a bajar al pecho de mi Natsu, mi sangre comenzó a hervir había un límite y aunque Michelle me agradara se estaba pasando.

-¡Michelle no toques de esa forma a…!- comencé a gritar mientras me levantaba de mi asiento molesta por la actitud tan oportunista de Michelle pero alguien me interrumpió.

-¿Lu-chan? Lu-chan ¿eres tú? ¡Si eres tú!- era Levi que se arrojo a abrazarme en cuanto me reconoció.

-¿Levi? ¡Levi! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendida pero a la vez feliz por la parición de mi amiga.

-Pues… yo…voy a…estoy…- dijo dudosa mi amiga, sentí que algo que me ocultaba, pero lo ignore eso no era posible mi amiga no me ocultaría algo.

-¡Bien entonces podemos viajar todos juntos!- hable emocionada por la idea de más personas en el viaje resultaba oportuno para alejar a Michelle de mi Natsu -¿Dónde están Jet y Droy?-.

-Bueno Lu-chan… no estoy viajando con ellos…-.

-¿Entonces estas viajando sola?-.

-… No… yo… ¡ha veo que estas en un misión con Natsu!, pero… ¿Quién es ella?- hablo Levi evadiendo mi pregunta, pero no me importo Levi había conseguido la atención de Michelle que dejo de jugar con el cabello de mi Natsu.

- Mi nombre es Michelle gusto en conocerte- se presento educadamente ante Levi, sin embargo le fue imposible levantarse ya que mi Natsu aun permanecía recostado en sus piernas, la imagen seguía sin gustarme.

-Hola yo soy Levi, soy amiga de Lu-chan y por supuesto también pertenezco a Fairy Tail- y mientras se presentaba se sentaba junto a mí.

Michelle comenzó a contarle a Levi el motivo de nuestro viaje mientras comenzaba nuevamente a colocar entre sus dedos los cabellos de mi Natsu por su parte Levi la escuchaba atentamente, mientras yo cada vez me sentía más molesta con Michelle que nuevamente se aprovechaba de la debilidad de mi Natsu eso ultimo me hiso reaccionar, ¡¿Qué era lo que había estado pensando todo este tiempo para decir mi Natsu?! ¡¿Desde cuándo era mi Natsu?! ¡¿Cuántas veces había dicho mi Natsu?! ¡¿Qué me pasaba?! ¡¿Por qué le había gritado a Michelle?! ¡¿Por qué me sentía tan inquieta?! ¡¿Tan intranquila?! ¡¿Por qué me sentía mal de que Natsu prefiriera los brazos de Michelle y no los míos?! Y sobre todo ¡¿porque estaba tan furiosa por la cercanía de Michelle y Natsu?! ¡¿Y ahora porque me molestaba conmigo por decir sus nombres juntos?!.

-Oh has tenido una vida muy triste y que te obliguen a casarte es muy malo, pero estas en buenos manos Natsu y Lucy son magos muy fuertes puedes confiar que ellos te ayudaran- dijo Levi interrumpiendo mis locos e irrazonables pensamientos -¿No es así Lucy?-.

-Si claro- dije esperando que esa respuesta fuera suficiente, ya que me había perdido toda la conversación.

-Lu-chan ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Levi, mientras Michelle me miraba preocupada mientras seguía jugando con el cabello de mi Natsu la imagen cada vez me gustaba menos, comenzaba nuevamente a sentirme furiosa pero ahora con el tonto de Natsu ¡¿Es que acaso no podía comportarse?! ¡¿No podía controlarse?! ¡¿Tan débil era para no poderse sentar?! ¡¿Qué tanto le gustaban las piernas de Michelle?! ¡¿Por qué rayos las de ella?! ¡¿Qué yo estaba pintada?!.

-¿Lu-chan…estas bien?- escuche como Levi me hablaba y apoyaba su mano en mi, tratando de llamar mi atención, pero esta al igual que mi mirada solo se concentraba en mi Natsu y la mano de Michelle que otra vez descaradamente pasaba su dedo en el cuello de mi natsu acariciándole la cicatriz ¡¿Qué acaso Michelle estaba obsesionada?! ¡Por favor Michelle contrólate!.

Levi entonces dirigió su mirada a donde yo concentraba con furia la mía, y sonrió para después acercarse lentamente a mí.

-Celosa- dijo en un volumen bajo para que solo yo la escuchara.

-¿Qué?…- atine a decir imitando su volumen de voz.

-Estas Celosa- dijo nuevamente Levi, pero ahora mostrándome una sonrisa que por un momento me recordó a Happy.

-¡No!... yo… no… tu… estas equivocada… yo… no… solo… amigos…- hable nerviosamente tratando de defenderme mientras me alegraba que Natsu estuviera inconsciente y Happy ¿Dónde estaba Happy? Eso es una oportunidad –no lo que pasa es que estoy molesta por que Natsu solo está ahí recostado en las piernas de Michelle –no pude evitar que mi molestia se notara en estas últimas palabras –sin pensar en el pobre de Happy que ha desaparecido-.

-Pero Lu-chan ¿Qué dices? Si Happy está aquí dormido- me hiso saber Levi mientras señalaba a un dormido felino cómodamente recargado en la esquina del asiento –y yo nunca dije por quien te sentías celosa-.

Pude notar como la mirada de Michelle se posaba en mi solo que ya no era de preocupación, si no que mostraba que esta al parecer había entendido algo, mientras Levi seguía sonriendo y nuevamente se acercaba a mí.

-Te estás muriendo de celos Lu-chan- sonrió mi amiga y acercándose aun más a mi dijo –admítelo Lucy estas enamorada de Natsu-.

-¡Te he dicho que yo no estoy celosa y él no me…yo no estoy…!- comencé a gritar mientras me levantaba, pero entonces repentinamente el tren frenó violentamente haciendo que no pudiera mantenerme en pie y que inevitablemente callera sobre el inconsciente Natsu que a su vez había caído de las piernas de Michelle resbalando al suelo.

-Suave… se siente muy suave- era la voz de Natsu que apenas se escuchaba.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte tratando de levantarme inútilmente ya que nuestro equipaje había caído sobre mí.

-Mi cara… suave- repitió Natsu.

-Lo siento- dije avergonzada cuando me di cuenta que lo suave en el rostro no era otra cosa que mis pechos mientras con gran esfuerzo me lograba separar lo suficiente para ver el rostro de mi amigo que estaba ¿sonrojado?, no pude evitar sentirme complacida ante la imagen y la idea de que Natsu disfrutara mi cercanía, mi cuerpo y justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar de ese pensamiento…

-¡Levi! ¡Contesta ¿Estás bien?!- se escuchaba una voz masculina.

Y ahí frente a nosotros la imagen de quien no esperaba ver de la forma en que jamás imagine era Gajeel que simplemente estaba tan asustado al vernos como cuando un niño es sorprendido por su madre robando unas galletas de la cocina.

-¡No es lo que parece!- comencé rápidamente a hablar antes de cuestionarme que hacia él en el tren.

-¡Ah!- ahogo un grito Levi que mostraba la misma expresión asustada de Gajeel –descubiertos- alcance a escucharle.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme reaccionar, todo vino a mi mente rápido Levi no viajaba con Jet y Droy, pero tampoco viajaba sola, una voz masculina llamaba a Levy, Gajeel apareció repentinamente, el rostro de Gajeel parecía asustado al igual que el de mi amiga.

-Ustedes dos…- comencé a decir mientras volteaba a ver a Levi que asentía tímidamente sonrojada –pero… porque no me dijiste…- sin embargo mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por cuatro hombres que habían aparecido en el vagón se acercaban a nosotros.

-¡Dénnoslo!- grito el más pequeño de los cuatro más sin embargo su apariencia era la más desagradable.

-¿Qué rayos quieren aquí?- Grito Gajeel interponiéndose entre los cuatro atracadores y nosotros aunque pienso que solo lo hacía por mi pequeña amiga que aun permanecía sentada.

Lo que ocurrió después fue demasiado rápido para que pudiera saberlo con claridad Gajeel se había lanzado contra dos de los bandidos, mientras que sin que yo me diera cuenta en qué momento se había liberado de la prisión en la que lo tenía atrapado, Natsu estaba encargándose de los otros dos, aquellos bandidos no parecían significar nada para los dos poderosos Dragon Slayer que pese al poco espacio lograban moverse ágilmente dirigiendo sus ataques, haciendo que cada golpe disminuyera con la conciencia de los ilusos que se habían atrevido a dirigirse a nosotros.

No podía evitar emocionarme levantándome del suelo comencé a victoriar a mi mejor amigo, mientras Levi sonreía orgullosa, ahora no tenia duda esos dos eras más que amigos ¿Por qué Levi no me había dicho nada?.

Sentí como alguien cubría mi boca trate de girarme para ver mi agresor pero al no lograrlo, me asuste sin embargo no lo suficiente para quedarme sin hacer nada, trate de alcanzar mis llaves pero no podía encontrarlas seguramente se me habían caído cuando el tren frenó, entonces seguí mis instintos y use mis uñas para aferrarme a su mano usando toda mi fuerza.

-¡Maldita!- grito un hombre alto, mientras me arrojaba al suelo, fue entonces cuando vi, a otros dos hombres uno sujetaba fuertemente a Levi con una mano cubría su boca mientras que con el brazo impedía que esta pudiera moverse, mientras el segundo hombre que seguramente era el que me había retenido, ya que sacudía su mano violentamente intentando desaparecer el dolor ocasionado por mi defensa, mientras que la otra mano sujetaba a una aterrada Michelle que suplicaba mi ayuda.

Con la firme intención de ayudar a mis dos amigas me arroje contra los dos bandidos sin importarme lo que me pasara, me negaba a verlas sufrir, no si yo podía hacer algo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Si están leyendo esto muchas gracias, por que supongo que es porque leyeron este capítulo algo que se agradece, especialmente agradezco a quienes me dejaron su comentario, muchas gracias por eso, no se imaginan cuanto se agradece y más en estos momentos._

_Bueno primero perdón por la tardanza, pero por situaciones tristes que ocurrieron en mi familia me fue posible publicar antes, incluso estoy avanzando algo lento, pero espero recuperar el ritmo, de ser así pronto sabrán de mi. Ahora sí, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, y por lo que leí en sus comentarios a varios de ustedes también, espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado. Ahora bien ¿Qué les parece la aparición de Levi y Gajeel como pareja? ¿Les gusto? Es la primera vez que incluyo una pareja diferente a Natsu y Lucy, y me siento extraña, pero quiero ver si soy capaz, tengo pensado que la aparición de otras, espero poder lograrlo, ah perdón si les incomodo esta pareja, ¿creen que debería escribir una advertencia de las parejas que apareceran? (aunque eso sería adelantar). _

_**bakuinu,**__ Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu lectura se agradece, el capitulo pasado actualice el fin de semana tenía tiempo y el capitulo escrito y dije ¿Por qué no?, y si un avance entre esos dos es porque quiero complicarle las cosas a Lucy, y lo seguiré haciendo un poco más. _

_**Heero Root,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y te agradezco mucho tu comentario, me alegra que te parezca buena la historia, si Lucy se está arrepintiendo y en este capítulo se puede ver como se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, algo para lo que no falta mucho. _

_**x10go,**__ Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por supuesto tu lectura, y si celos, celos y celos, como dije me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, los celos son muy divertidos e irracionales, claro nada en exceso, espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado y que te provoque leer el siguiente._

_Gracias a quienes tienen esta historia entre sus favoritas Heero Root, Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan, SakuSakuKyomi, se me había olvidado agradecer perdón, pero muchas gracias, espero que la historia les siga gustando y no se arrepientan, me esforzare._

_También agradezco a quienes la siguen Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan, Kurashi92, Natsukira, SakuSakuKyomi, Zy system, muchas gracias eso me hace saber que ustedes se toman su tiempo para leer la histori, se agradece, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Bueno me despido por ahora, muchas gracias por su lectura y disculpen las posibles errores ortográficos, aunque reviso nunca se sabe._


	6. Chapter 6 Sentimientos por un amigo

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO VI

- SENTIMIENTOS POR UN AMIGO-

No podía solo quedarme y ver cómo estaban siendo lastimadas Levi y Michelle, no lo pensé simplemente me lance hacia ellos con la firme intención de rescatarlas, pero algo se me adelanto una sombra negra paso a un lado en dirección a Levi, supuse quien era y lo confirme cuando mi pequeña amiga fue liberada y ahora estaba resguardada entre los protectores brazos del dragon slayer de hierro que simplemente había noqueado al bandido que había aprisionado a Levi, pude ver como ella no podía contener las lagrimas que habían sido ocasionadas por el miedo mientras se aferraba a su salvador, ella estaba a salvo.

Rápidamente voltee a ver a mi Michelle que era presa del terror al encontrarse como único Rehén de aquella banda de malhechores, instintivamente dirigí mi mirada en busca de Natsu para pedir su ayuda, pero este al igual que Happy habían desaparecido junto con los bandidos, no tenia opción Natsu no me podía ayudar y Gajeel distante de lo que ocurría con Michelle al ser mayor su preocupación por Levi era de igual forma incapaz de ayudarme, la única que la podía ayudar a la Michelle era yo, y a pesar de que no tenía mis llaves no estaba indefensa y usando el látigo como mi única arma me lance nuevamente al bandido, que ya esperaba mi ataque por lo que pudo detenerme con bastante facilidad sujetando el extremo del látigo con la mano que antes me había tenido prisionera, y usando su bestial fuerza me acerco a su puño.

Pude dolorosamente sentir como su fuerza era aplicada sobre mi rostro sin ninguna consideración, haciendo que pensara que moriría del dolor ocasionado por aquel brutal golpe, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, acompañadas por un ahogado grito que demostraba el inmenso dolor que sentía. Mi mente queriendo escapar de aquel dolor comenzó a mostrarme recuerdos de él, de la persona que había sido capaz de alterar toda mi vida, a quien consideraba la persona más importante en mi vida, Natsu.

Estaba consciente de lo que pasaba aunque sin poder entenderlo podía sentir cómo era arrastrada fuera del tren por mi atacante mientras que Michelle se encontraba presa del terror lo que le facilitaba a los bandidos su captura, la última imagen que vi en el tren fue la de Gajeel tratando de proteger a Levi, manteniendo una difícil pelea debido al poco espacio dentro del vagón y la cercanía de su amada con otros dos hombres que hasta ahora se habían mantenido a la sombras.

Cuando estuvimos fuera del tren vi como un sujeto nos esperaba y que ahora se encargaba de la inmóvil Michelle, mientras que otro aparecía tras de nosotros sosteniendo entre sus manos el cofre que contenía la joya que deberíamos proteger, fue entonces cuando mi mente comenzó a unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

El tren se había detenido de forma violenta seguramente fueron los sujetos diez según podía recordar, sabían quiénes éramos fueron directo hacia nosotros, eso significaba que alguien…

-¡camina maldita!- grito mi agresor.

-¡Dejémoslas, no las necesitamos ya tenemos el cofre!- grito el hombre que mantenía sujeta a Michelle.

-¡No! ¡Podemos tener más dinero si nos llevamos a la chica! ¡Seguramente el rico pagara una fortuna por recuperarla!- grito nuevamente mi captor.

-¡Entonces solo llévate a la rica, la otra no la necesitamos!- grito quien llevaba el cofre.

-¡Pero no sé quien es! ¡Por ahora llevémosla a las dos y después nos desaseemos de la que no nos sirva!-.

El miedo me invadió, no había nadie que pudiera rescatarme, comencé a llorar no solo por el dolor del golpe que aun persistía si no porque ahora veía como mi vida corría peligro. Una idea vino a mi mente ellos solo estaban interesados en el dinero no en nuestras vidas, sabía que nuestra misión era proteger a Michelle hasta que entregara el cofre, pero ahora que nuestras vidas corrían peligro lo importante era salvarnos luego podríamos recuperar el cofre.

-Si lo que quieren dinero, yo puedo decirles como tener más de lo que seguramente les ofrecieron- dije lo más segura que pude.

-¿Qué?- comenzó a hablar de forma burlona uno de los bandidos –nos piensas pagar para que las dejemos libres, debes estar bromeando-.

-Si nos dejan ir… les diré como pueden conseguir mucho dinero-.

-Debes estar bromeando mocosa, se ve que no tienes dinero y ahora nos lo prometes-.

-El cofre… ábranlo- le conteste pidiendo que se conformaran con eso y nos dejaran en libertad.

-Estás loca, pero te creeré- me dijo el hombre que me mantenía cautiva -¡Ábrelo!- grito a quien tenía el cofre.

Este inmediatamente obedeció, eso me hiso saber quién era el líder de aquella banda; cuando abrieron el cofre pude ver como sus miradas se llenaron de codicia ante la joya de gran valor que al encontrarse expuesta a la luz del sol hacia que luciera aun más hermosa.

-Y pensar que le entregaríamos este tesoro a ese rico, seguro que esto vale más que lo que nos ofreció- dijo sorprendido.

-¿Entonces nos dejaran ir?-pregunte esperanzada.

-¿Eres tonta? ahora que tenemos esto y a ustedes seguro le podemos sacar mucho dinero a ese rico- hablo en líder mientras me comenzaba a ver de una forma horrible –y ahora creo que en lugar de deshacernos de la que no sirva para obtener dinero, puede resultarnos útil para saciarnos-.

Ya no solo era miedo lo que tenia era pánico, voltee a ver a Michelle ella lloraba en silencio por las palabras de aquel malvado hombre, seguramente culpándose por mi futuro, por mi parte nunca imagine que las cosas pasarían de esa forma, yo solo pretendía darles lo que querían para que nos dejaran libre, pero ahora todo se había complicado, yo lo había complicado, dejé que pánico se apoderara de mi mente y…

-¡Ayuda! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!- comencé a gritar en mi desesperación -¡Natsu! ¡Ayúdame Natsu! ¡Natsu!- grite con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaba nuevamente implorando por la ayuda de mi mejor amigo, aquel que siempre me había protegido del que siempre había dependido y que nuevamente necesitaba a mi lado.

-¡Déjala Maldito!- escuche la voz de mi amado amigo que había aparecido junto con Happy -¡Que te he dicho que la sueltes desgraciado!- nuevamente grito Natsu, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara violentamente al verlo, mi cuerpo se relajo, ahora todo estaba bien, él me salvaría.

Cuando fije mi vista en el rostro de Natsu no pude evitar sorprenderme, podía ver la furia en sus ojos, algo que al parecer también habían notado los tres bandidos que comenzaron a retroceder sin ser consientes de ello.

-Vamos chico será mejor que te calmes si no quieres morir- amenazo mi captor que había sido el primero en recuperarse de la impresión, sin embargo Natsu ignoro la advertencia y se acerco apretando sus puños con fuerza mientras eran cubiertos por el fuego.

No podría describir cómo fue que paso, todo fue muy rápido en un momento era prisionera y al siguiente era libre al igual que Michelle que miraba impresionada la pelea que ocurría enfrente de nosotros, y la vedad es que yo también estaba muy sorprendida, Natsu se defendía con la facilidad con la que atacaba, dándome la impresión de que solo estaba jugando con unos niños que cada vez se veían más agotados e indefensos ante los golpes de Natsu, para mi simplemente se veía genial, tan atractivo simplemente me quede abstraída de aquel hombre al que considere perfecto.

Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, me sentía emocionada ante la imagen de él, de mi mejor amigo, de Natsu peleando por mí, pero entonces la recordé Michelle, entonces la vi mientras ella lo veía a él mientras sus manos apretaban su pecho como si quisiera controlar su corazón, su rostro reflejo su emoción y un muy notable sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

Vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Natsu "tal vez algún día me vuelva a enamorar, tal vez encuentre a una mujer que me quiera y acepte mis sentimientos es posible que comience una relación con ella, entonces tal vez nuestra relación cambie, me tendrás que compartir ¿Estarás bien con eso?" no, no estoy bien con eso "¿No te molestarás?" si me molestare y mucho, después pude escuchar las palabras de Levi "Celosa" si conteste "Estas Celosa" claro que lo estoy "Te estás muriendo de celos Lu-chan" no solo muriendo, los celos me consumen "admítelo Lucy estas enamorada de Natsu" si lo estoy, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo, al hombre al que rechacé algo de lo que estoy arrepentida, porque ahora había descubierto que estaba enamorada de él, estaba enamorada de Natsu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Como siempre Gracias a quienes han leído hasta este punto, les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo para leer este capítulo y agradezco especialmente a quienes me hacen saber su opinión acerca de la historia se agradece enormemente, muchas gracias._

_Perdón que el capitulo sea corto algo que compensare al siguiente no hay mucho que decir del capítulo solo que Lucy se tardo bastante en darse cuenta de lo que sentía, tal vez algo tarde o tal vez no, ¿Por qué Lucy se da cuenta de sus sentimientos en una situación así? innegable me gusta el drama y quise darle un poco a esta historia y porque según creo cuando la situación es dramática las personas tienden a ser más sinceras con lo que sienten, por cierto me alegro que les gustara la pareja de Levi y Gajeel (GaLe) porque tengo pensado algo para ellos y que hará que Lucy se quiera golpear la cabeza con una pared, eso es como adelanto, y por cierto ¿Han visto el cuarto ova? El Señor Mashima sabe lo que hace, al menos hasta ahora espero que siga así, ¡Natsu y Lucy forever! perdón salió mi lado entusiasta._

_**acny,**__ muchas gracias por tu lectura y por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia, un momento romántico entre esos dos hace falta pero… dame un poco de tiempo aunque tal vez el siguiente capítulo…bueno no sé si podría ser romántico, por ahora Lucy ha descubierto sus sentimientos, en cuanto a que Natsu se preocupe por Lucy… él siempre lo hace._

_**bakuinu,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, te lo agradezco mucho como siempre, ¿como estoy?... recuperándome muchas gracias por preguntar, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior al final Lucy exploto ante el "descaro de Michelle" y si ahora las palabras de Levi resuenan en la mente de Lucy, espero que este te resultara interesante, menos humor un poco de drama, me alegra que te gustara la aparición de Levi y Gajeel porque esta pareja tiene cierto objetivo, sin mencionar que le adquirido cierto agrado por pareja._

_**x10go,**__ Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer este capítulo y por tu comentario, me divirtió mucho el marcador ¡Vamos Lucy, no te dejes! ¡Michelle no pierdas la ventaja!, me alegro que te gustara la pareja GALE, ahora creo que a la mayoría le gusta esta pareja, gracias por leer el capítulo con una sonrisa, he tratado de recuperar ritmo porque si hay alguien que le guste esta historia, por esa persona escribiré, además le he tomado gusto a escribir._

_**Heero Root,**__ Muchas gracias por leer otro capítulo y por tu comentario, se agradece me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, en este capítulo Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que siente, en cuanto a que será lo que hará Lucy para que Natsu se vuelva a fijar en ella, es a lo que quiero llegar de ahí el título de la historia, sé que voy algo lenta pero tratare de darle más agilidad, y si me he contenido mucho para que Natsu no muestre sentimientos de forma directa que sea sutil, tienes razón cuando amas a alguien olvidar a esa persona no es fácil y mucho menos cuando solo han pasado meses. _

_**Kurashi92,**__ te agradezco tu lectura y tus comentarios, siempre se agradecen también me alegra que te siga gustando la historia y me motiva mucho que lo esperes el siguiente capítulo o bueno este, en cuanto a tu historia de Fairy Tail ya sabes lo que pienso, espero que este capítulo te gustara lo suficiente para que leas el siguiente._

_**fanatico Z,**__ muchas gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, me anima que te gustara el capitulo, si todo siempre tiene una primera vez y generalmente esa primera vez da miedo, gracias nuevamente por tu lectura y espero que te cause el suficiente interés para leer el siguiente._

_Bueno como siempre gracias por su lectura espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, y como siempre disculpen los posibles errores ortográficos pudieron habérseme escapado._


	7. Chapter 7 Enamorada de mi mejor amigo

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO VII

-ENAMORADA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO-

-Lucy ¿Estás bien? Respóndeme Lucy ¿Estas herida?- me pregunto el hombre que amaba, mientras me sujetaba de por los hombros tratando que le contestara.

-Si- dije mientras una espontanea sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro causada por su contacto, ¿Cómo había podido negar este amor y enmascararlo con amistad?.

-¡Natsu! Creo que Michelle esta herida- grito Happy llamando nuestra atención, Natsu se comenzó a alejar de mí, yo no lo quería, no ahora que había descubierto que lo amaba y menos para irse con otra… aunque esa otra fuera Michelle, me sentí egoísta pero lo ignore, yo estaba herida lo necesitaba cerca de mí.

-No te vayas Natsu, te necesito- le suplique deseando que mis palabras transmitieran mis sentimientos, podía notar como el calor invadía mi rostro pero no podía controlarlo al igual que mi corazón.

El pareció comprender mis palabras, pude ver como su mirada se concentraba en la mía, haciendo que mi mente comenzara a fantasear con un mundo donde solo estuviéramos los dos.

-Si tu quieres que este contigo aquí estaré, si me necesitas te ayudare, porque somos los mejores amigos Lucy- dijo Natsu mostrándome esa maravillosa sonrisa e hiriendo mi corazón al recordarme que solo éramos amigos y todo era mi culpa –ahora Lucy, no me alejare mucho te voy a cuidar pero ahora Michelle me necesita más que tu-.

Después de eso pude ver como Natsu se marchaba de mi lado en dirección hacia Michelle que trataba de ser consolada por Happy, no podía evitar sentirme celosa y más cuando Natsu la abrazaba de la forma que yo quería que lo hiciera conmigo, tratando de consolarla la acercaba cada vez más a él, nuevamente creando un momento intimo entre ellos y como en todos los anteriores yo intervendría si antes lo había hecho sin ningún motivo ahora que sabía que estaba enamorada de Natsu no permitiría que él se acercara a alguna chica que no fuera yo, comencé a acercarme para intervenir pero eso no fue necesario.

-¡Hey salamander! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Deberías de encargarte de estos tipos- grito Gajeel mientras golpeaba a uno de los bandidos que parecía estaba recuperando la conciencia, mientras arrastraba a otros inconscientes.

-Pero que estás diciendo tú fuiste el que se largo dejándome con todo el trabajo para ir a proteger a tu… Levi-chan- contrarresto Natsu haciendo una excelente imitación de Happy, y haciéndome saber que él sabía de la más que amistosa relación entre mi amiga y Gajeel.

Me sentía algo incomoda por el hecho de saber que hasta Natsu sabia de la relación entre esos dos, Natsu era muy… bueno el no debería de saberlo no al menos antes que yo, por que Levi y yo éramos las mejores amigas, algo que yo desconocía pasaba pero estaba segura averiguaría.

-¡Lu-chan! ¿Estás bien?-grito Levi apareciendo tras de Gajeel con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras corría tras de mí-.

-Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco- conteste colocando mi mano sobre mi rostro para tratar de calmar el dolor que persistía en mi.

-Perdóname Lu-chan, no pude hacer nada para defenderte y pensar que ese tipo te golpeo de esa horrible forma-.

-¡¿Quién golpeo a Lucy?!- pregunto Natsu alejándose de Michelle.

-El- acuso Levi señalando a mi agresor – golpeo a Lu-chan en el rostro- Levi recogió el cabello que cubría mi cara dejando a la vista la hinchazón y el morete que comenzaba a aparecer a causa del fuerte golpe que recibí.

Pude ver la furia en los ojos de Natsu al ver mi rostro, furia que descargo en el causante de mi dolor, cuando al parecer se sintió satisfecho se acerco a mi mostrándome una triste mirada.

-Lucy porque no me dijiste, perdóname no debí dejarte sola es mi culpa- se disculpo Natsu mientras acariciaba mi rostro con ternura y cuidado como si su tacto me lastimara, no se imaginaba lo equivocado que estaba, el rose de su piel me hacía sentir sensaciones tan agradables… placenteras y todo porque había descubierto que lo amaba.

-¿Entonces estos quienes eran?- pregunto Gajeel que pateaba a uno cercano a él como diversión.

-Creo que su objetivo principal era el cofre, supongo que fueron enviados por Josep para obligarme a casarme con él- contesto Michelle en tono monótono pero sentía que por dentro estaba asustada por lo que podía hacer Josep para obligarla.

-¿Y quién es ese?- intervino nuevamente Gajeel.

Yo no me sentía con ánimos para hablar así que decidí relajarme en el bien formado y reconfortante torso de Natsu, esperando que alguien contestara la pregunta.

-…Y eso fue lo que me conto Michelle- finalizo de explicar Levi para después dirigirse a nosotros– y pues nosotros pasaremos cerca de su destino, podríamos ir con ustedes me gustaría ayudarles-.

-A mi me gustaría regresarle a estos tipos y darle las gracias por el entretenimiento- pude ver la sonrisa de Gajeel mientras apretaba sus puños preparándose para golpear al primero que pasara por su camino.

Gajeel uso su poder para atar a los malhechores usando una barra de hierro haciendo imposible su escape, finalmente cuando subimos al tren para emprender nuestro camino me abrace fuertemente a Natsu impidiendo que este se alejara de mí, ya en nuestros lugares y con Gajeel encargándose de preparar todo para el viaje, me deje consentir por las caricias de Natsu que calmaban mi dolor, pude notar como las miradas de Levi y Happy reflejaban cierta burla algo que no me importo ya que era cierto Natsu me gustaba y si alguien me preguntaba no lo negaría, sin embargo la mirada de Michelle reflejaba tristeza, era cierto que la consideraba mi pequeña hermana pero esto era amor y yo era egoísta, tenía que dejarle claro que Natsu me pertenecía o al menos fue lo que pensaba hasta que note que aunque él parecía disfrutar nuestro contacto ya que distinguía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, en ocasiones bastantes a mí parecer su mirada cambiaba de dirección encontrándose con la de Michelle, esta le sonreía de forma tímida haciéndola ver algo linda, y cuando eso pasaba me aferraba aun más a Natsu atrayendo su atención causando que este me viera de forma preocupada, era un tonto confundía mi comportamiento posesivo con dolor físico a causa del golpe.

Cuando el tren comenzó a moverse no le permití a Natsu decidir al lado de quien viajaría, él lo haría conmigo, lo tome entre mis brazos pude ver su sorpresa ante mi atrevida acción, pero no mi importo y cuando el tren comenzó a moverse fue incapaz de escapar de mi, decidí imitar las caricias de Michelle comenzando por su cabello bajando a su rostro para después continuar con su cuello concentrándome en su cicatriz, pese al mareo pude ver como el cuerpo de Natsu reaccionaba a mi contacto estremeciéndose, incluso podría decir que su malestar había disminuido, desde que descubrí mis sentimientos me sentía diferente y ahora que su cuerpo estaba a mi disposición, el mío se sentía agitado, excitado haciendo que me atreviera a más, baje mi mano a su torso delineando cada parte de él, era tan perfecto que me sentí codiciosa quería más recorrer con mis dedos cada parte de su cuerpo así que comencé a bajar aún más por su abdomen hasta que…

-Lu-chan, ¿necesitas que los dejemos solos?- me interrumpió tímidamente Levi sonrojada por mi actitud tan descarada, mientras Happy me veía de forma burlona probablemente esperando la oportunidad para burlarse de mí, algo que cada vez me importaba menos.

Después de aquello me había controlado, por tres motivos uno era que era no tenia privacidad por lo cual podía ser interrumpida en cualquier momento y eso era muy frustrante y el segundo era por Michelle que parecía no saber dónde mirar y el tercero y más importante es que el tiempo paso demasiado rápido ya que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

La mansión de Josep era de mayor tamaño que la de Michelle pero no por eso más bonita, y cuando entramos pude ver el pésimo gusto de la decoración justo como la de la mayoría de los ricos, decoración exagerada con el único objetivo de hacerle saber a los invitados el poder adquisitivo del dueño; nos hicieron esperar en el recibidor oportunidad que aproveche para hablar con Michelle.

-Cuando salgas de esta mansión serás libre y podrás hacer lo que quieras- le dije mientras sostenía su mano para darle mayor valor a mis palabras.

-Quiero hacerlo es algo por lo que vale la pena esforzarse- respondió Michelle mostrando confianza.

-¿Que tanto están diciendo? lo único que venimos a hacer es golpear al desgraciado que se atrevió a intentar lastimar a…-

-Tu enana-chan~- se burlo Natsu que venía tras de nosotros arrastrando a nuestros atacantes.

-Se guuuuuuuuuustan~- le secundo Happy.

-Levi… ¿ustedes dos son…novios?- pregunte aprovechando que el tema había salido, no hacía falta que me lo dijera pero quería una confirmación.

-Si- me contesto segura, pero de forma cortante queriéndome dar a entender que no era el momento para hablar del tema, algo que ignore deliberadamente.

-¿Desde cuándo?-.

-aproximadamente cuatro meses-.

-¡Cuatro meses! ¡Y no me habías dicho nada! ¡Levi creí que éramos amigas!- grite sin poder contenerme ante la sorpresa de que mi mejor amiga me ocultara algo tan importante.

-Lu-chan- dijo Levi tomándome del brazo y acercándome a ella para que la pudiera escuchar –este no es el momento, cuando regresemos te lo contare todo-.

-Pero eso no importa, el problema es que me lo has ocultado por cuatro meses- dije con un notable tono de disgusto.

-Que no te dijera nada fue tu culpa- note un tono de reproche en sus palabras –pero ya te dije que te lo contare todo cuando regresemos-.

Acepte las palabras de mi amiga al ver que no podría obtener nada más, pero cuando regresáramos Levi me tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

–Toma Michelle- dijo el felino con tono serio ya que entrego el cofre que contenía aquella preciosa gargantilla que se había convertido en la llave para la libertad de mi amiga.

-Pues entonces ¿Que esperamos? Ya tengo ganas de golp… de entregarle a estos- se corrigió Natsu mientras continuaba arrastrando a bandidos que aun mostraban temor por la fuerza del dragon slayer.

Cuando finalmente nos permitieron continuar a la sala, nos encontramos con el hombre que respondía al nombre de Josep, un hombre de baja estatura cuyas facciones estaban lejos de considerarse atractivas para cualquier mujer y si a eso se sumaba su personalidad resultaba repulsiva, eso explicaba el porqué tenía que usar métodos tan sucios para que alguien se casara con él, pude notar su mirada lasciva sobre nosotras algo que me provoco asco.

-Si la sigues viendo así te vas a arrepentir- se hiso escuchar Gajeel que se coloco frente a Levi protegiéndola de la horrible mirada del hombre frente a nosotros, seguido de Natsu que hiso lo mismo con Michelle y conmigo.

-Si la sigues viendo así necesitaras nuevos dientes- dijo Natsu haciendo que me sintiera protegida al igual que Michelle.

El pequeño hombre sonrió de forma desdeñosa mientras se sentaba en un sillón y comenzaba a fumar un puro que saco de entre sus ropas.

-Si hicieran eso, me encargaría de acabar con Fairy Tail, solo es un gremio insignificante-.

-¡¿Qué dijiste maldito?! ¡No te atrevas a decir eso del mejor gremio!- grito Natsu mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque al igual que Gajeel.

-No lo vas a hacer- intervino Michelle sorprendiéndonos a todos y colocándose al frente del grupo –Fairy Tail es un gremio en el que hay personas que aprecio mucho y quiero desde ahora lo tomo bajo mi protección, si te atreves a hacer algo en su contra, yo me opondré a ti-.

-¿A si? ¿Y qué es lo que harás? ¿Solo eres una mujer? y una que no merece ser mi esposa al vestir de esa forma tan descarada-.

-Puede que antes me dejara intimidar por mi falta de experiencia pero ahora cuento con amigos a los que quiero- su mirada se dirigió hacia nosotros en especial a Natsu –y a los que quiero proteger-.

-Pero si estas acabada, sin tu tío administrando la fortuna de tu familia, terminaras en la ruina- hablo Josep quitándose la máscara de caballero que había mostrado a Michelle durante la fiesta seguramente porque veía el cofre en las manos de Michelle y con eso su negativa a su matrimonio –yo me encargare de eso-.

-Eso no pasara, no lo permitiré, puede que en estos momentos me encuentre en menor posición económica pero es algo que cambiare ahora que he tomado el control, pero además mi familia posee nombre algo que supongo deseabas obtener al casarte conmigo ¿o me equivoco?- nuevamente Michelle mostro una increíble seguridad –Y aprovechare eso… este mundo es de apariencias, prestigio, historia y eso es algo que mi familia posee y de lo que tu careces, así que recibe el cofre como muestra de mi negativa a nuestro compromiso y te pido que no te atrevas a aparecer ante mí y te exijo que dejes de amenazar a Virginia con su familia desde ahora ellos vivirán en mi mansión estarán a mi cuidado- finalizo Michelle.

Todos estábamos impresionados por el cambio de su actitud, yo no pude evitar sentirme mal mientras Michelle se encontraba en problemas yo me había comportado de una forma infantil, debido a mis celos, ella había madurado en el viaje y yo me había dado cuenta de mi error.

-¡¿Pero quién te crees?! ¡Tú no eres nadie insole…!-.

-¡No te atrevas!- grito Natsu mientras detenía Josep quien se había levantado y amenazaba con golpear a Michelle –si algo le pasa a Michelle me encargare de ti-.

De esa forma terminamos con la misión, ya que después de las amenazadoras palabras de Natsu, Josep retrocedió y de mala gana acepto la negativa de matrimonio, sin embargo cuando salíamos de la mansión los dos Dragon slayer se escabulleron sin ser vistos por los empleados causando algunos cuantiosos destrozos dentro del edificio para advertirle a Josep que si intentaba algo contra nuestro gremio su vida corría peligro.

Mientras caminábamos de regreso a la estación pude ver como Levi tomaba del brazo a su sonrojado novio apoyando su cabeza en él mientras caminaban a un mismo ritmo, era la imagen de dos enamorados, mientras que por otra parte una imagen dolorosa se presentaba ante mí, Natsu y Michelle hablando, él halagándola, felicitándola, sonriéndole, mientras ella le correspondía feliz por hecho de ahora poder estar junto a él como una mujer libre, era indiscutible que la imagen me lastimaba por un lado veía la historia que pudo ser mía si me hubiera arriesgado, dos personas antes solo amigos ahora enamorados caminaban juntos y felices sin importarles nada más que su felicidad y por el otro veía mi realidad, el hombre al que amaba y que por miedo había dejado ir, había encontrado a alguien que estaba interesado en él, alguien a quien conocía y podía decir que era delicada, divertida, amable, sincera, bondadosa y muy bonita pero sobre todo era alguien que no tenía miedo y se ocultaba bajo la máscara de la amistad.

En esos momentos una pregunta se formulo en mis pensamientos ¿Me rendiría?, ¿Sería capaz de aceptar que Natsu fuera apartado de mi lado? ¿Lo dejaría ser feliz junto a Michelle o junto a cualquier otra mujer? la respuesta llego tan rápido como la pregunta, no, no me rendiría, porque todos merecemos segundas oportunidades, y ahora que había descubierto mis sentimientos no permitiría que otra tomara mi lugar, en este viaje me había vuelto egoísta, yo tomaría mi segunda oportunidad y la aprovecharía él sería mío, recuperaría su amor, porque lo amaba y quería estar junto a él, el título de mejor amiga se volvía insoportable, yo no quería ser vista por él solo como una simple amiga, si no como mujer, ser la mujer más importante de su vida, quería convertirme en la mujer que Natsu amara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Pues aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer otro capítulo les digo Gracias por seguir dándole una oportunidad a esta historia, y quienes me dejaron su comentario muchas Gracias se lo agradezco por que me orientan y me ayudan a continuar, nuevamente Gracias._

_Lucy estuvo a punto de hacerle a Natsu cositas… de no haber sido por Levi quien sabe que hubiera pasado, agradezcamos a Levi, gracias Levi (mal chiste, perdón), la verdad tuve que controlarme para que no pasara nada más, mi gusto por la pareja me hacia escribir cosas que aun no deberían de pasar._

_¿Qué es más difícil? Una rival maldita que todos odien como ó una bondadosa que todos quieran, ¿Qué harían en la situación de Lucy? si la persona que aman encuentra a alguien que la puede hacer feliz ¿serian egoístas y tratarían de retenerlo o lo dejarían marchar? (aunque ustedes pueden ser su verdadera felicidad), bueno ya es demasiado pensar, esta solo es una historia con la que pretendo hacerles pasar un buen rato, por cierto aunque he pensado solo en dejarlo en romance ¿porque aun es romance/Humor, aunque falta mucho para ser una historia con humor? Es Porque tiendo al drama y para poder detenerme y no hacer dramática la historia, porque la historia se presta, así que perdonen si falta humor, trato de mejorar eso. _

_**bakuinu,**__ Hola muchas gracias por tu continua lectura y por supuesto tu comentario, y me alegra mucho que te gustara, Lucy acepto sus sentimientos y ahora se plantea preguntas importantes, como adelanto la siguiente pregunta es ¿Cómo volverlo a conquistar?, pronto comenzare algo nuevo, espero que sea de tu agrado_

_**x10go**__, gracias por leer otro capítulo y por tu comentario, me da gusto que te siga gustando, y la idea del beso es buena (pensar en la reacción de Lucy, me divierte) y creo que ya sé que como se va a dar, espero que cuando pase sea de tu agrado._

_**MajoDragneel,**__ te agradezco dedicarle un poco de tu tiempo para leer esta historia y gracias también por tu comentario, Perdón, lo siento sé que me tarde muchísimo para llegar a esta parte nuevamente me disculpo, pero espero que lo que venga a continuación sea de tu agrado, por lo pronto un poco de avance con Lucy._

_**Infinity Infinytum, **__muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por tu comentario, muy animado me hiso sonreír, perdón por lo del capítulo corto pero quería que terminara con Lucy dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos y para compensarlo me extendí en este, me alegro que esperaras este capítulo que espero fuera de tu agrado y gracias por seguir esta historia y considerarla entre tus favoritas._

_**Heero Root, **__gracias por leer otro capítulo y por tu comentario, pues si te gusta el GaLe, planeo darles su espacio aunque aun que aun tengo mis dudas de cómo hacerlo sin que sea forzado, y lo de Lucy y la pared aquí va un poco, y ¿Qué hará para que la vuelva a querer? O ¿Lucy realmente tendrá que hacer algo para reconquistarlo?._

_**fanatico Z,**__ por tu lectura y por tu comentario Muchas Gracias, me alegro que esta la historia te atrajera desde el principio y muchas gracia por los buenos deseos, por cierto tus palabras me ayudaron a darle forma a una historia, espero que no te moleste._

_Gracias por leer hasta este punto, y perdón por las posibles errores ortográficos escribir por la noche tiene sus desventajas._


	8. Chapter 8 No me rendiré

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO VIII

NO ME RENDIRÉ

Po fin después de un tiempo que me había parecido eterno llegaba a mi casa, al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de mí, me deje caer en el suelo apoyando mi peso sobre la puerta y comencé a recordar nuestro viaje de regreso...

Cuando llegamos a la estación Levi y Gajeel se separaron de nosotros.

-Lo siento Lu-chan pero nosotros… pues…nos veremos cuando regrese- se disculpo Levi mientras corría tras de Gajeel que no se había detenido escapando de las constantes burlas de Natsu y Happy.

-¡Pero recuerda que cuando regreses me vas a contar todo!- grite como despedida para recordarle que no olvidaría que me debía una explicación. Al verlos marchar juntos y sobre todo solos supe por que no había visto a Lily, sonreí ante la felicidad de mi amiga.

Mientras esperábamos nuestro tren, Michelle nos explico lo que yo me había imaginado, al parecer Virginia avisaba de los movimientos de Michelle a Josep, no pudiendo negarse al ser amenazada con el sufrimiento de su familia si no obedecía, pero Virginia es leal a Michelle así que le advirtió, así fue como se les ocurrió pedir ayuda a un gremio y ofrecer una recompensa que atrajera a magos fuertes, sin embargo Virginia a diferencia de Michelle que confió en nosotros en el momento que supo de Natsu, ella no creía que seríamos capaces ese fue el motivo por el cual nos pidió quedarnos durante la noche, mientras ella fue al pueblo a investigarnos usando como pretexto las ropas de Michelle, cuando sintió que seriamos capaz de defenderla nos dejo marchar mientras avisaba a los hombres de Josep, orando para que nosotros pudiéramos protegerla, algo que habíamos podido lograr con éxito.

Cuando viajábamos de regreso en el tren, Michelle parecía sentirse incomoda, ella se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos a diferencia del objeto de mis deseos que al parecer era el único que lo ignoraba, aproveche eso ellos ya se habían acercado demasiado y no permitiría que algo más ocurriera, así que tome a Natsu de la mano indicándole que se sentara junto a mi pude distinguir la sorpresa en sus ojos pero aun así accedió sonriente, cuando el tren comenzó a moverse Natsu cayó inmediatamente en mi brazos, sin embargo no podía disfrutarlo completamente y era por había surgido en mi nuevas preguntas ¿Natsu aun me quería? ¿Qué tan importante era yo para él ahora? ¿Michelle había ya ganado su corazón? ¿Qué tan importante era Michelle para él? ¿Yo tenía alguna oportunidad? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Qué haría para volverlo a conquistar? ¿Qué haría para que me volviera a querer?.

¿Qué hacer para conquistar de nuevo su corazón?, primero ¿Qué había visto en mi? ¿Qué había hecho yo? Para que aquel chico que jamás había mostrado interés en las mujeres me declarara su amor ¿Sería capaz de lograrlo de nuevo? Y más ahora que tenía competencia, porque después de haber visto a Michelle enfrentándose a Josep solo era cuestión de tiempo paraqué actuara, o al menos es lo que creo.

Al final nos despedimos de Michelle recibiendo antes nuestro pago, yo al principio me negaba pero al recordar que tenía que pagar la renta pues… lo acepte gustosa el dinero era suficiente para tres meses, Michelle había sido muy generosa considerando lo poco que habíamos hecho, él resto del viaje fue en silencio, cuando el movimiento del tren cesaba podía notar la intensa mirada de Natsu sobre mí, seguramente preguntándose ¿Que era lo que me pasaba? mientras yo cobardemente miraba por la ventana al no ser capaz de decirle lo que sentía era vergonzoso y mucho más al ver la mirada y sonrisita burlona de Happy; en definitiva no le diría nada por ahora no era el momento ni el lugar, ¿Espera porque Happy no se burlaba abiertamente? ¿Por qué tan discretamente? ¿Por qué ninguna insinuación? ¿Por qué no me ayudaba? Si él se comenzaba a burlar yo podría aprovechar el momento y juguetonamente decirle a Natsu que lo quería, ¿Que acaso el felino no mentía que él me gustaba?. Al final Happy no dijo nada y cuando llegamos a Magnolia ya era tarde así que nos despedimos y cada uno partió a su hogar, que era donde me encontraba ahora.

Cuando mire dentro de mi hogar la luz del atardecer se filtraba por la ventana dando un aspecto triste a mi casa, había albergado esperanzas que Natsu quisiera sorprenderme y me recibiera mostrándome su adorable sonrisa pero no, estaba sola en mi hogar o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que…

-Lucy~…- se escucho una voz que hiso que mi cuerpo temblara de miedo.

-¿Q…Q…Quién…esta…a…ahí?- pregunte tratando que mi voz mostrara valentía, pero el resultado era lamentable.

-Lucy-san~… Juvia te ha estado esperando-.

-¡Juvia! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendida por la presencia de Juvia en mi casa y más por la forma en la que me veía.

-Juvia ha esperado a Lucy-san, porque Juvia quiere que Lucy-san le diga quien tiene el amor de Gray-sama- me hablo mientras lentamente se acercaba a mí.

-¿Juvia… yo… estas… bien?- realmente me daba miedo.

-Juvia quiere una respuesta, acaso ¿Lucy-san no le dirá a Juvia quien le ha robado el corazón a Gray-sama?- dijo mostrando ahora una triste mirada.

-No…no…lo sé- respondí aun asustada algo que se notaba en mi tono de voz.

-Juvia sabe que Lucy-san lo sabe, Juvia escucho cuando Natsu-san y Lucy-san hablaban de los sentimientos de Gray-sama- dijo mientras me veía de una forma penetrante queriendo saber la verdad que creía que yo conocía.

-Por eso te dijo que no lo sé, quien lo sabe es Natsu yo le estaba preguntando pero él no me quiso decir-

Oh… ya veo Juvia se equivoco- dijo apartándose de mí un poco aunque al parecer una nueva idea aparecía en su mente –pero… ¿Por qué Lucy-san estaba interesada en los sentimientos de Gray-sama?, ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lucy-san esta tras de Gray-sama!-.

¡No!- grite sin pensar ante la idea que se formaba en la mente de Juvia –yo no estoy interesada en Gray, yo solo tenía curiosidad- continué rápidamente tratando de calmar la oscura aura que emanaba del cuerpo de Juvia-.

-Lucy miente… como Gray-sama es tan guapo que Lucy-san quiere el cuerpo de Gray-sama, pero Juvia no le permitirá a Lucy-san acercarse a Gray-sama-.

-¡No Juvia!... ¡Te equivocas no me siento atraída por Gray, a mí no me parece guapo!... – grite sin contenerme con la única intención de aclarar el malentendido -a mi… me gusta…-.

-¿Lucy-san no está interesada en Gray-sama?- me pregunto examinando mi rostro, seguramente para detectar si le mentía.

-No- firmemente respondí.

-Entonces ¿A quién ama Lucy-san?- me cuestiono aun manteniendo su mirada en mi.

-Yo…- pude notar que el calor de mi rostro aumentaba ante la idea de que esas palabras salieran de mis labios –me gus…- entonces me detuve, la primera persona que debía escucharme decirlo era él –Natsu- termine diciendo solo su nombre esperando que Juvia entendiera.

-¿Lucy-san está enamorada de Natsu-san?- pregunto, yo solo asentí mientras bajaba la mirada, era muy vergonzoso.

-Juvia lo sabia- dijo mientras se alejaba de mi.

-¡¿Qué?!- grite sorprendida ante las palabras de Juvia.

-Juvia sabía que Lucy-san estaba interesada en Natsu-san-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?-.

-Porque Gray-sama es tan guapo y genial que despierta los bajos instintos de las todas mujeres que lo rodean, cuando Gray-sama descubre su perfecto cuerpo Juvia siente como la temperatura aumenta y un algo en el interior de Juvia comienza a…- deliraba Juvia mientras cubría su avergonzado.

-Juvia creo que solo tú sientes eso cuando vez a Gray, para mi él es solo un amigo- la detuve antes de que sus fantasías me robaran su atención.

-Juvia se tenía que asegurar, Lucy pudo haber sido atrapada por el encanto y la pasión que desprende Gray-sama olvidando sus sentimientos por Natsu-san-.

-Juvia como supiste que yo…pues…- tartamudee avergonzada sin poder decir claramente mis sentimientos.

-Juvia ve como Lucy-san mira a Natsu-san, es obvio lo que siente, y ahora que Natsu-san y Lucy-san son novios, Juvia estará tranquila, Juvia tendrá una rival menos ahora Juvia solo debe cuidar a Gray-sama del resto de las mujeres que se enamoran de Gray-sama a primera vista-.

-Bueno… Juvia… Natsu y yo no somos novios- pude ver su rostro sorprendido –yo lo rechace…-.

-¡Juvia Lo sabia Lucy-san esta tras de Gray-sama! ¡Se ha olvidado de sus sentimientos y se ha dejado llevar por las bajas pasiones que despierta Gray-sama! ¡Juvia no permitirá que Lucy-san le quite a Juvia su Gray-sama!- grito escandalizada, pude ver como se comenzaba a perder en extrañas fantasías, realmente me resultaba difícil hablar con Juvia cuando Gray se involucraba en la plática.

-Juvia no te imagines cosas- dije nuevamente tratando de calmar sus fantasías, para contarle mi historia- Natsu me confesó que yo le gustaba y yo lo rechace porque creía que solo sentía por él amistad pero ahora sé que no me es suficiente yo quiero más… yo quiero todo de él- termine de decir, mientras suspiraba.

-Juvia quiere saber los detalles-.

-Bueno, Natsu y yo fuimos…-.

-Juvia piensa que Lucy-san es una tonta- dijo en un tono serio y ¿Algo de enfado? –Lucy-san tuvo una hermosa declaración del hombre a quien ama y lo rechazo, si Gray-sama le dijera eso a Juvia… Juvia no puede con tanta felicidad-.

-Lo sé y ahora no se qué hacer, no quiero perderlo Juvia- podía notar como mi voz mostraba mi deprimente estado de ánimo.

-Entonces no lo hagas-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si Lucy-san no quiere rendirse, entonces Juvia la ayudara-.

-¿En verdad? ¿Me ayudaras?-.

-Sí, Juvia ayudará a Lucy-san para que reconquiste el corazón de Natsu-san-.

-Muchas Gracias- dije mientras abrazaba a mi amiga.

-Sí, Juvia ayudará a Lucy-san, para evitar que Lucy-san busque consuelo en Gray-sama, eso complicaría las cosas para Juvia- susurro a mi oído, suspire tal vez no eran los motivos que quería pero ella me ofrecía ayuda así que la acepte –pero Juvia también quiere ayudar a Lucy-san porque somos amigas- finalizo Juvia, haciéndome sonreír ante el amistoso y sorpresivo gesto.

-Solo llámame Lucy- le dije sonriente mientras terminaba nuestro abrazo –somos amigas- Juvia analizo mis palabras y me mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lucy- me llamó tímidamente, al perecer era la primera vez que se dirigía a alguien solamente con su nombre.

-Sabes Juvia, tal vez yo también pueda serte de ayuda para que tú y Gray estén juntos-.

-¿Lucy me ayudaría a conquistar el corazón de Gray-sama?- me pregunto con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Sí, hare todo lo que pueda para que ustedes dos estén juntos- le asegure sonriente.

-¿Seríamos aliadas en el amor?- me pregunto con expectación.

-Aliadas por él amor- le asegure con una mayor sonrisa, que ella correspondió.

No sabía que pasaría, no tenía idea como reconquistar a Natsu, de hecho no sabía si él aun me quería, pero algo tenia a favor ahora tenía una aliada, una que jamás pensé tener, Juvia se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, bueno Levi era mi mejor amiga pero como ella ya tenía su historia con el hombre que amaba eso la descartaba en esta situación, así que eso convertía a Juvia en mi nueva mejor amiga, mi aliada, cuando el sol se oculto en el horizonte nos despedimos y esa noche cerré mis ojos feliz ante la idea de un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas gracias por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a esta historia, en verdad gracias por esta nueva oportunidad, agradezco especialmente a quienes además de su lectura se hicieron saber su opinión que me ayudan a continuar y me orientan para saber qué es lo que les interesa, porque mi objetivo es escribir una historia que sea de su agrado. _

_No mucho que decir de este capítulo solo que ¿notaron la actitud de Happy?, y disculpen la extraña y rápida explicación de Michelle, trate de ser breve para agilizar la historia, por cierto corríjanme si he exagerado con Juvia, revise el manga y anime donde según la traducción ella hablaba así, pero no estoy muy segura y otra vez perdón si sienten un poco lento el capitulo y corto, pero les doy mi palabra que el siguiente será más largo y como adelanto el titulo es: un día de espionaje._

_**bakuinu**__, Hola muchas gracias por leer otro capítulo y por tu comentario me hace muy feliz que te gustara, y Lucy posesiva y celosa me divierte mucho es algo que he usado mucho en esta historia, para demostrar que las mujeres también son celosas, y si Lucy tendrá su segunda oportunidad, por lo pronto ella será muy feliz en el próximo capítulo. Y también un te mando un beso._

_**MajoDragneel, **__Gracias por tu comentario y por supuesto muchas gracias por tu lectura, por lo de Natsu no creo que te caiga mal en esta historia, y si crees que Natsu ha olvidado a Lucy te invito a Leer el siguiente capítulo aunque claro se prestara a tu interpretación._

_**Infinity Infinytum**__, gracias por leer esta historia y por tu comentario, que me resulto algo confuso, pero al menos entiendo que te llama la atención, bueno igual muchas gracias, pareces una persona alegre pero ¿Cómo le dijiste a Mi Natsu?, por cierto en cuanto al fic no entiendo…¿quieres una dedicatoria? o… _

_**x10go,**__ muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer otro capítulo y dejarme tu comentario, siempre tan divertido, la verdad es que Lucy está pagando su error, pero merece hacer su lucha además tendrá un incentivo el próximo capítulo, para que pueda seguir, espero que sea de tu agrado, y muchas gracias por animarme._

_**Heero Root,**__ Muchísimas Gracias por tus palabras y por supuesto por tu lectura, muy agradecida, eres muy observador, si quise ser sutil pero es cierto los sentimientos de Natsu no han cambiado y también tienes muy buena memoria, si se supone que algo paso cuatro meses atrás, y en parte es el motivo por el que Levi no le conto nada a Lucy, y si ella tuvo la culpa por hablar de más, pero decir más sería adelantar. _

_**fanatico Z,**_ _te agradezco mucho que te tomes la molestia de leer otro capítulo y de dejarme tu comentario por eso gracias, si Lucy es una pervertida y quiero que siga pervertida y celosa, por supuesto que visto el manga y cuando Natsu barrio el piso con esos presumidos me emocione, quisiera ser capaz de poder escribir acción (que es de lo que se trata Fairy Tail) pero aun me falta mucho, por lo pronto gracias_

_**AgathaxB**__, gracias por tu lectura y por tu comentario, se agradece ya que valoro tu opinión y supongo que lo de pagita es por todo lo que me tarde para llegar a esta parte ¿no?, pues si es así se que me tarde bastante, mi estado de ánimo a afectado mucho a esta historia, igualmente gracias porque significa que has leído los anteriores capítulos._


	9. Chapter 9 Un día de espionaje

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO IX

- UN DÍA DE ESPIONAJE-

Los primeros rayos de un nuevo día lograron liberarme de la pesadilla que tenia, aunque no podía recordar de que se trataba, solo que me sentía muy triste, cuando me levante pude notar que el dolor en mi rostro había aumentado, necesitaba asearme así que me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha, deje que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo tratando relajarme, cuando me sentí satisfecha fue inevitable que me enfrentara al espejo, el aspecto de mi rostro era horrible, la inflamación había aumentado y la coloración oscura era más evidente, me sorprendió que Juvia no lo notara seguramente porque mi cabello lo cubría, cepille mi cabello teniendo cuidado esconder "mi pequeña" imperfección, cubrí mi cuerpo con una toalla y Salí del baño llevándome una sorpresa por la presencia de dos Dragon Slayer, en el marco de mi ventana.

-Buenos días Lucy-san- me saludo la pequeña Wendy que se encontraba entre los bien trabajados y protectores brazos mi segundo e inesperado y muy atractivo invitado Natsu que extrañamente desvió su miraba al suelo después de verme, al ver la cómoda posición de Wendy sentí celos, envidia como deseaba ocupar su lugar, suspire algo andaba mal conmigo si me sentía celosa de una niña.

-Lucy siéntate, Wendy va a curar tu herida- dijo Natsu mientras colocaba a Wendy sobre la cama, pero al ver que yo no me movía, se apresuro a venir hacia mí, seguramente preocupado que el golpe hubiera afectado mi cabeza –Perdón Lucy, fue mi culpa… me prometí que no dejaría que algo te pasara… que nadie te lastimaría y fallé ahora tu lin… estas lastimada- las palabras de Natsu me hacían feliz, fijé mi mirada en su rostro mientras el contemplaba el mío con culpabilidad por no haber podido protegerme.

-No es tu culpa y solo es un golpe… al final me salvaste de un destino peor- hable recordando el futuro que me esperaba si Natsu no hubiera estado cerca.

-Gracias Lucy, ahora siéntate para que Wendy use su magia- y tan rápido como sus palabras Natsu tomo mi mano y me llevo junto a la pequeña Dragon Slayer, que inmediatamente comenzó a usar su magia, ante la impaciente mirada de Natsu que parecía intimidarla.

-… Natsu-san… me llevara un tiempo… tal vez debería sentarse-.

-¿Lucy tienes hambre?- pregunto sin mirarme al parece algo le incomodaba.

-Si- dije sorprendida por la actitud de Natsu, jamás lo había visto comportarse tan tímidamente en mi casa.

-Bien entonces iré por algo de comida, espero que cuando regrese ya hayas terminado Wendy- dicho esto salió por la ventana ante la inquieta mirada de Wendy y mi resignada mirada, me preguntaba si Natsu sabía que mi casa tenía una puerta.

-Lucy-san…- me hablo tímidamente mi pequeña amiga -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-.

-Me descuide y resulte herida…- conteste rápidamente entendiendo a lo que se refería Wendy- fue mi debilidad Natsu no tuvo la culpa ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Bueno ayer por la noche cuando llegue de una misión junto con Erza-san y Gray-san, me encontré a Natsu-san que me estaba esperando, me explico que habías sido lastimada en una misión y quería que sanara tus heridas, pero Erza-san dijo que si no era grave habría que esperar a que me recupera, Lo siento Lucy-san yo…- unas pequeñas y sinceras lagrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Wendy -yo estaba muy cansada y no podía usar magia, estaba agotada por la misión use mucha magia de curación en Gray-san y Lyon-san porque fueron golpeados accidentalmente por Erza-san cuando ella luchaba con el enemigo y Erza-san estaba muy preocupada por mí, perdón Lucy-san por mi debilidad…. Si yo fuera más fuerte podría…

-¿Natsu estaba preocupado por mi?- pregunte interrumpiéndola estaba más interesada en saber la respuesta a mi pregunta, que los detalles del seguramente gracioso momento que había pasado Gray al ser golpeado por Erza.

-Si estaba muy preocupado, espero toda la noche en Fairy Hills hasta que recuperara mi magia- dijo Wendy con tranquilidad sin saber que sus palabras aumentaban mis esperanzas pero…

-se preocupo como ¿un amigo? o ¿Cómo un novio?- nuevamente pregunte esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

-No entiendo- contesto Wendy con una mirada confusa.

-Nada olvídalo- dije recordando nuevamente que Wendy era una pequeña niña que aun no tenía interés en esas cosas, la única loca interesada en el romance era yo.

Cuando Natsu regreso mi rostro se había recuperado, fue un desayuno muy divertido porque Wendy conto los detalles de su misión que termino con Gray y Lyon este ultimo que había aparecido repentinamente, siendo golpeados por Erza en varias partes del cuerpo y por el sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de Wendy supuse que algunos resultaron especialmente dolorosos para los dos magos de hielo y todo al parecer los magos comenzaron a discutir acerca del futuro de Juvia en Fairy Tail, cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al gremio, separándonos Wendy fue con Erza, Natsu corrió hacia Gray seguramente para seguir burlándose, mientras yo fui con Juvia quien mantenía su mirada fija en el ya semidesnudo Gray, tenía mucho que hablar con ella.

-¡Hola Juvia!- la salude alegremente.

-¿Por qué Gray-sama no ve a Juvia?, oh el cuerpo de Gray-sama se ve tan…- fantaseaba Juvia ignorándome mientras comenzaba a entrar a su mundo de fantasías.

-¡Juvia!- grite sacándola de su fantasía que creo comenzaba a subir de tono porque el rostro de Juvia contrastaba perfectamente con sus azules ropas.

-Lucy se interpone en el amor de Gray-sama y Juvia- me reprocho.

-Sabes Juvia creo que Natsu aun me quiere- dije ignorando sus últimas palabras y sentándome frente a ella que ahora me miraba atenta –hoy en la mañana…- comencé a contarle lo que había pasado y lo que creía –así que creo que aun le gusto, ¿Si no porque se preocuparía tanto por mi?-.

-¿Por qué son amigos?...bueno no conozco muy bien a Natsu-san, pero como siempre está cerca de Gray-sama se que él se preocupa mucho por sus amigos ¿Lucy crees que Natsu-san este interesado en Gray-sama? Primero Lyon-san y ahora Natsu-san, Juvia tiene muchos rivales.

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- grite escandalizada ante el loco comentario -Natsu no… bueno a él no le gusta…-.

-Oh bueno es cierto, Natsu-san dijo que Michelle era bonita Juvia se pregunta ¿cómo será Michelle para que Natsu-san muestre interés en una mujer?- Juvia hablaba mientras yo sentía como algo apretaba mi corazón, ¿En verdad Juvia era mi aliada? o ¿solo buscaba desalentarme? –Pues entonces Juvia cree que debemos saber más de Natsu-san, ¿Si Natsu-san aun te quiere? Juvia cree que debemos… -decía mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí disminuyendo su tono de voz –espiarlos- susurro a mi oído.

-¿Espiarlos? Quieres decir Espiarlo... ¡espera¡ ¡¿espiarlo?! ¡Pero eso es acoso!- grite llamando la atención de los pocos que se encontraban en el gremio, entre ellos Natsu parecía estarse preguntando qué rayos me pasaba, así que baje mi tono de voz –Juvia no puedo ir por la calle siguiendo a Natsu… es vergonzoso-.

-Juvia cree que así podremos entender a Natsu-san, aunque Juvia cree que a Natsu-san le gustan las rubias-.

¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Que no sería mejor simplemente ir y decirle lo que sentía? no, no podía me sentía demasiado insegura si Michelle no hubiera aparecido yo podría… a quien quería engañar si ella no hubiera aparecido… bueno tengo mucho que agradecerle a Michelle, lo que pasaba conmigo era simple tenía miedo al rechazo de Natsu, tenía miedo que Natsu me devolviera mis palabras.

-Lucy se van, Juvia cree que si vamos a seguirlos tenemos que irnos- se levanto de su asiento esperando mi respuesta.

-¡Vamos!- dije corriendo junto con Juvia para recuperar la distancia perdida, me estaba convirtiendo en una acosadora, pero no me importaba quería saber si aun tenía un lugar en el corazón de Natsu.

Seguirlos era bastante difícil no podíamos acercarnos demasiado por la posibilidad de ser descubiertas cuando Natsu y Gray comenzaban una pelea aunque no duraban mucho eran constantes ¿En verdad podían ser tan amigos, si se peleaban tanto?, jamás entendería esa relación, las horas pasaban y cada vez me sentía más cansada, sin embargo Juvia parecía bastante acostumbrada a caminar de forma sigilosa, escondiéndose cuando era posible que nuestra presencia quedara expuesta, Juvia prácticamente pasaba inadvertida para todos, tenía talento como espía.

-Gray-sama y Natsu-san se han detenido- me susurro Juvia llamando mi atención con una mano mientras con la otra me señalaba un lugar mejor para escondernos y poder escuchar.

En verdad era cansado y la verdad no creía que sirviera escuchar una plática entre esos dos probablemente solo hablaban de técnicas de combate o quién era el más fuerte o…

-¡Me gusta!- grito Natsu llamando mi atención ¿Qué era lo que le gustaba? O ¿Quién? –¡Maldición, no lo puedo evitar!-.

¡¿De qué estaban hablando?! no podía escuchar habían bajado su tono de voz, lo único que veía era como Natsu agachaba su cabeza apoyándose con sus manos, también distingui como en gesto amistoso Gray golpeaba ligeramente su hombro, enserio ¿De qué estaban hablando?, me moría de la curiosidad.

-¿Juvia crees que nos podríamos acercar más?- pregunte fastidiada por el hecho de perderme tan importante conversación.

-Juvia cree que sí, Lucy sígueme- me dijo mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse por el suelo de forma sigilosa, una gran habilidad diría yo, y siguiendo su ejemplo fui tras de ella.

-¡Tu eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Al menos yo me arriesgue!- grito Natsu levantándose enfrentándose a Gray -¡Tu ni siquiera te has atrevido a hablarle! ¡Si sigues así te la van a quitar! ¡Así que no me vengas con tus consejos románticos cuando tú no has hecho nada!-.

-¡¿Y para que te sirvió decírselo?!– ahora era Gray quien gritaba levantándose para colocar su rostro cerca del de Natsu.

-De nada… no sirvió de nada… al menos antes mantenía la esperanza- contesto Natsu calmándose y nuevamente sentándose –pero contigo es diferente, te aseguro que lo que me paso, no te pasara a ti-.

-No lo sabemos… creíamos que ella… bueno que cuando te decidieras ella aceptaría-.

-Pero no paso… y cada vez me resulta más difícil seguir a su lado-.

-No entiendo que paso… ninguno lo entiende hasta Mira estaba segura que ella aceptaría-.

-Aun creo que deberías hablar con ella, no entiendo de que tienes miedo si ella te lo grita, tu solo tienes que decirle que sientes lo mismo-.

-¡Cállate!... si ella me rechaza no se qué hacer… y si me acepta también no se qué hacer… nunca me había enamo…-

-Hey ¿escuchaste eso?- pregunto Natsu levantándose.

Juvia y yo estábamos aterradas, en nuestro afán por escuchar nos acercamos demasiado y ahora posiblemente seríamos descubiertas por el agudo oído del Dragon Slayer que ahora comenzaba a maldecir, pude ver como Natsu se acercaba al aromático arbusto donde estábamos escondidas algo que agradecía de esa forma el olfato de Natsu no nos detectaría, antes habíamos tenido suerte el viento estaba a nuestro favor, pero cuando estuvo frente a nosotros tenia sentí tanto miedo ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué escusa daría? Si era evidente que lo estaba siguiendo, era obvio que me había convertido en una acosadora, podía sentir como mi corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente, trate de calmarlo si seguía así sería mi delator ¡maldición corazón deja de latir ! ¿Quieres que nos descubra?, trate de detener mi respiración…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero mi alma me regreso a mi cuerpo en el momento en que vi como Natsu regresaba al lado de Gray cuando este lo llamo, fue entonces cuando volví a respirar, gire mi cabeza para ver a mi amiga que mostraba el pánico, al igual que yo Juvia no quería ser descubierta.

-Vamos no es nada, ya estas paranoico, esa misión te afecto mucho ¿Verdad?- hablo Gray que miraba de forma divertida a Natsu.

-¡Cállate! No estoy paranoico escuche un ruido- contesto molesto.

-Vamos no me has terminado de contar que paso con esa linda rubia que conociste ¿Te robo el corazón?- se rio Gray, ignorando que su pregunta había llamado toda mi atención.

Mi corazón ahora si se detuvo al igual que respiración, lo que tanto había querido escuchar, por fin tendría una respuesta, después de eso no importaría si Natsu me descubría aunque esperaba que eso no pasara, mi felicidad dependía de su respuesta, mire atenta a aquellos amigos tratando de ignorar los constantes y molestos murmullos de Juvia que no paraba de recitar como una especie de mantra, no puedo creer que Gray-sama dijera linda rubia, Juvia seguramente es más linda que esa rubia, si esa rubia aparece Juvia se encargara que deje de ser linda, Gray-sama solo es de Juvia, no puedo creer que Gray-sama dijera que lin….

-¿Linda rubia?- pregunto Natsu pareciendo olvidar por completo el ruido –¿te refieres a Michelle?- dijo Natsu, mi cuerpo pareció petrificarse ya que no podía moverlo, escuchaba a Juvia maldiciendo el nombre de Michelle pero era algo que no me importaba ahora –si es linda- contesto finalmente Natsu haciendo que mi corazón se oprimiera, sentía el cuerpo frio y tembloroso y sin fuerzas, mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir para demostrar mi dolor –pero ella no me ha robado el corazón- continuo haciendo que la vida volviera a mí, mi corazón volvía a la normalidad y ahora las lagrimas aun amenazaban con salir pero por otro motivo, la felicidad, la inmensa felicidad que sentía –nadie podría robarme el corazón, porque no es mío, ella me lo robo y no me lo ha devuelto… pero quiero volver a amar y me divierto cuando estoy cerca de Michelle… aunque nunca la amaría como aun amo a… bueno tu sabes quién- finalizo Natsu.

El hombre que amaba más que nada aun me amaba, ¿Por qué era a mí a quien se refería, verdad? ¿Era yo quien le había robado su corazón? ¡Claro que era yo, quien más podía ser! Natsu aun me amaba, él dijo aquellas palabras sin saber que lo escuchaba, sin intención que yo lo supiera, no sabía que sus sinceras palabras me habían devuelto la felicidad, la vida y la esperanza de que algún día estaríamos juntos, ahora todo dependía de mi, el había dicho que se quería volver a amar, él veía a Michelle como una posibilidad eso me lastimaba pero lo entendía yo lo había dejado libre, sin embargo él me amaba y yo me encargaría de que él no pudiera dejar de quererme, más que nunca sabía que no me rendiría.

Cuando lo vi ahí frente a mí y después de haberlo escuchado tuve él impulso de salir de mi escondite y arrojarme a sus brazos y decirle que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero… no pude, no era el momento no quería que él me viera en mi actual estado, quería que el momento fuera perfecto solo nosotros dos.

-¡Cursi!- se burlo Gray entre carcajadas.

-¡De que te ríes, maldito pervertido!-.

-¿A quién le dices pervertido? Idiota- pregunto Gray cerrando su puño.

-A ti- le señalo Natsu haciéndole ver a Gray que unas ropas yacían en el suelo lejos de su dueño.

-¡Maldición! ¡Todo es por tu culpa! Por tus cursilerías-.

-No soy cursi… rayos si lo soy… si el idiota de metal me escuchara seguramente se burlaría más que tu- dijo Natsu con un tono calmado pero que demostraba su vergüenza.

-Pero que dices, te aseguro que ahora el está más cursi- rio Gray.

-Claro porque ahora está con su enana-chan~- continuo la burla Natsu recuperándose de su vergüenza.

La importante conversación había terminado, suspire tranquila tenia la información que quería y no había sido descubierta, era momento de marcharme para preparar el momento especial para decirle que también lo amaba, voltee a ver a Juvia que me veía sonriente al parecer si había escuchado aquella hermosa e involuntaria casi declaración de amor, correspondí alegre, de hecho no había parado de sonreír desde que había escuchado aquellas lindas palabras sin contar con que las lagrimas fluían sin poder detenerse por la felicidad.

-Vamos Juvia no quiero que nos descubran- murmure.

-Muy bien, pero Juvia quiere que después Lucy le hable de Michelle, Juvia cree que es una poderosa rival- dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-Juvia pero si Michelle no conoce a Gray, ella no es una rival, ella está interesada en Natsu- le asegure siguiéndola para alejarnos lo más rápido posible.

-No importa si Michelle conoce a Gray-sama seguramente se enamorará-.

-Juvia, no puedes estar pensando siempre eso, sabes no a todas las mujeres les parece guapo Gray- le dije continuando nuestro camino.

-¿En serio crees eso Lucy?- me pregunto ilusionada.

-Claro, yo soy prueba, conozco a Gray y no me parece guapo, además yo estoy enamorada de…-.

-¿Lucy? ¿Lucy que haces aquí?-.

-¿Qué están haciendo las dos aquí?-.

Y ahí estaban dos figuras muy conocidas, no sabía cómo habían conseguido colocarse delante de nosotras sin que nos percatáramos pero eso no importaba ahora porque la primera figura en hablar la reconocería donde fuera, de rosa cabellera, de perfecto cuerpo y atractivo rostro que cuando sonreía hacia que mi mundo fuera iluminado por su alegría, era Natsu él hombre al que amaba, mientras que la segunda figura era el protagonista de las muy comunes fantasías de Juvia, mi compañero de equipo y amigo Gray.

Sentí pánico algo que al girarme vi que compartía con Juvia, que me miraba esperando a que me convirtiera en su salvación, lo lamento Juvia mi mente está en blanco, me disculpe mentalmente para nuevamente dirigir mi mirada a los dos jóvenes ante nosotras, en especial a Natsu que me veía de una forma indescifrable, haciendo que me sintiera a la deriva, porque había sido descubierta, Natsu ahora podía tener la certeza que me había convertido en su acosadora.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias a quienes están leyendo estas palabras, espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado, y cause el interés para leer el siguiente, agradezco a quienes leyeron el anterior y en especial a quienes me hacen saber su opinión, sepan la valoro mucho._

_Ahora bien de este capítulo era importante se decidía el rumbo que tomaría la historia por la semi-confesión de Natsu(ustedes interpreten a quien se refería) y es que Lucy necesitaba algo para esforzarse si no la historia sería un drama, por cierto espero no les pareciera cursi eso de "me robo el corazón" es…, no se imaginan las veces que rescribí parte para que quedara cierta duda sin que se dijera un nombre, aunque creo que se entiende, por cierto me alegra mucho que les gustara la aparición de Juvia, espero no decepcionarlos con lo que tengo planeado para ella, y por ultimo ¿Les interesa saber que pasara con este par de acosadoras? _

_Estoy cansada y diciembre llego y con él los finales, aunque avance bastante a la historia esta última semana y solo seria revisar y corregir detalles puede que no tenga tiempo de publicar, lo digo para avisar por si me ausento, aunque espero que no ocurra._

_**bakuinu**__, como otras veces muchas gracias por tu lectura y por tu comentario siempre me anima a continuar, en verdad muchas gracias estoy progresando, espero que tu estés muy bien, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo pasado y que esperaras este capítulo que espero fuera de tu agrado, y si la actitud de Happy es importante y no solo la de él si no de alguien que aparecerá pronto, me alegro te gustara la aparición de Juvia quien tendrá importancia en el próximo capítulo, y perdón he sido mala ha pasado tiempo y no te he preguntado ¿Hay algo que quieras? ¿Alguna petición?._

_**Infinity Infinytum**_, _te agradezco tu lectura y tu comentario, y sigo pensándolo alegre te define, de no ser así no podrías escribir como lo haces, se me hace extraño que lo pidas no entiendo el motivo pero déjame pensarlo, no te molestes pero se siente extraño porque… no te molestes por favor, no es mi intención hacerlo, y "no te estoy dando el avión" pero…es pronto y soy…, y sigo ¿Que dices de mi Natsu, mi favorito?, nuevamente gracias por tu tiempo. _

_**MajoDragneel, **__muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y por hacérmelo saber con tu comentario, espero que te gustara este capítulo, si hace faltan escenas románticas en la historia y creo que el siguiente habrá un poco más, Natsu no dice quien le robo el corazón pero creo que se entendió, Lucy necesitaba algo que la alentara a continuar, aunque ahora es una acosadora declarada. _

_**x10go, **__como siempre gracias por tu lectura y por animado comentario siempre es un gusto leerlos, y por cierto spoiler no, spoiler no, ¿Cómo has adivinado que Michelle volverá a aparecer? En cuanto que entre otra competidora pues es difícil… pero con la posesiva actitud que ha mostrado Lucy creo que todas las mujeres que se acerquen a Natsu a menos de dos metros son rivales y la prueba es cuando Natsu llevaba a Wendy en brazos._

_**Suzu-Chii, **__Gracias por leer esta historia y por tu comentario se agradece mucho, y si hay muchas cosas que puede hacer ese par por dos atractivos magos, y como adelanto Juvia lo tendrá más fácil y será un apoyo para Lucy, espero que este capítulo te guste lo suficiente para continuar leyendo._

_**Heero Root, **__Muchas Gracias por leer otro capítulo me alegro que te gustara y gracias por tus palabras, me alegra haberte sorprendido es algo que me gusta hacer, quisiera decirte el porqué de la actitud de Happy pero… sería mucho adelanto, pero si te puedo decir que la actitud extraña de Happy continuará porque Natsu es su amigo y Lucy necesita demostrar con hechos, además el sabe algo que hasta ahora no se ha visto algo que me parece nadie se ha preguntado, pero espero que esta pequeña duda sea suficiente para interesarte, y espero que te gustara este capítulo. _

_**AgathaxB,**__ Gracias por tu comentario y por tu lectura se agradece mucho, aun me siento culpable por todo lo que me tarde para llegar a esta parte de la historia donde hay (según yo) un poco más de romance y humor, y si Lucy se esforzara por eso tendrá su recompensa o se la darán…, y espero que ya no te castiguen, pórtate bien y si no, que no se enteren así es más divertido. _

_**NAZH045, **__muchísimas gracias por tu lectura y por supuesto por tus amables y halagadoras palabras, me alegra mucho que esta historia sea de tu agrado esa es mi intención, que bueno que te parezca bien esta Lucy tan activa (yo me divierto escribiendo), me da gusto que te gustara la aparición de Juvia tengo planes para ella, y si espero aprehender batallas tengo pensada una historia pero falta mucho para que la escriba, ¿por cierto eres…?, porque me pareció una contestación a algo que dije, nuevamente muchas gracias. _


	10. Chapter 10 Amor en el agua

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO X

AMOR EN EL AGUA

Y ahí estábamos las dos acosadoras, en el suelo sin saber ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?, mientras la mirada inquisitiva de los hombres delante de nosotras nos examinaba.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- finalmente pregunto Natsu.

-Yo… Yo… Yo…- comencé a tartamudear -estaba… estaba…- seguía tartamudeando sin control – estábamos– si eso era, yo no estaba sola -yo está acompañando a Juvia que quería hablar con Gray- dije, Lo siento Juvia se que tu podrás salir de esta fácilmente me disculpe mentalmente como si ella pudiera saber mis pensamientos mientras la veía con suplica para que continuara con mi mentira, mientras ella parecía decirme con la suya traidora nuestra alianza ha terminado.

-Si Juvia quería hablar con Gray-sama- hablo Juvia, haciéndome respirar tranquila le debía una.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Juvia?- le pregunto el aludido.

-Ju..Ju… Juv… - tartamudeaba sin saber que decir -¡Juvia quiere saber qué piensa Gray-sama de ella!- dijo gritando por impulso, seguramente fue lo primero que paso por su mente, agradecí que no mencionara a Michelle porque entonces si estaríamos en un problema.

-¡¿Qué?! Po…por…porque tan de repente- dijo Gray sorprendido, era evidente que no quería tocar el tema, voltee a ver a Natsu que extrañamente sonrió mientras veía al chico a su lado.

-Si Gray por que no le dices a Juvia lo que sientes por ella- intervino Natsu, golpeando ligeramente con su codo las costillas de su amigo.

-Yo… yo no tengo nada de qué hablar ¡solo somos amigos!- pude distinguir un ligero sonrojo en Gray antes que desviara su rostro, haciéndome pensar que algo más pasaba, pero también noté como la mirada de Juvia se entristecía.

-Lucy- me llamó Natsu -tu y yo estorbamos así que nos vamos- y tomó mi mano, para después dirigirse a Gray –no seas cobarde, idiota y dile la verdad, idiota-.

Después de comenzamos a caminar para irnos y darles su privacidad o al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que Natsu se detuvo repentinamente para esconderse tras de un árbol, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo para después abrazarme intentando ocultarme, al parecer lo había hecho inconsciente por que mantenía su mirada en Gray, yo me sentía tan bien que apoye completamente mi peso en su cuerpo y me sujete a sus ropas, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

-¿Lucy?- hablo avergonzado al darse cuenta por fin de nuestra agradable posición, me sentí más que complacida ante el rubor en su rostro.

-Si- contesté mientras veía esos cautivantes ojos.

-Creo que estamos muy cerca-.

-A mi me parece que estamos muy bien así- le dije acercándome aun más a él, saber que la posibilidad de que Natsu aun me amaba me llenaba de confianza, así que tome su rostro entre mis manos, su mirada sorprendida y su aun más notorio sonrojo me parecía algo encantador –Natsu hay algo que te quiero decir, algo muy importante, Natsu yo…-.

-¡Maldición Juvia, no llores de esa forma! ¡Cálmate!- grito Gray interrumpiendo mi precioso momento, si alguien tenía que maldecir era yo, él escandaloso de Gray me había robado la atención de Natsu, que ahora solo se concentraba en la escena de Juvia y su amigo, suspire era un momento importante para Juvia, así que me rendí por ahora y me concentre en escuchar.

-¡Pero Gray-sama solo quiere a Juvia como una amiga!- grito mientras las lagrimas salían sin control.

-¡No llores Juvia! ¡Cálmate! ¡No me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar!... para ser sincero no me gusta verte a ti llorar- dijo un muy avergonzado Gray.

-Pero Juvia ama tanto a Gray-sama que duele, cuando Gray-sama esta con otras mujeres Juvia se siente mal y tiene muchas ganas de que esas mujeres desaparezcan- podía ver como las lagrimas de Juvia no paraban.

-Juvia…- hablo Gray dirigiéndose al suelo, mientras sus manos se movían inquietas por su cabeza.

-¿Si? Gray-sama- respondió calmándose un poco.

-¿De verdad… de verdad… tu… me… a… a… amas… como… hombre?- tartamudeo Gray negándose aun a ver a Juvia los ojos.

-…- Juvia no parecía entender las palabras de Gray -¿Gray-sama le pregunta a Juvia si lo ama?-.

-¡Rayos Juvia no puedes solo contestarme!- comenzó a desesperarse -¿Quiero saber si me amas como hombre… o solo como… un amigo?-.

Las palabras de Gray me parecían inquietantes ¿Por qué Gray tenía que preguntar algo que era obvio? ¿Por qué esa inseguridad? Juvia siempre ha dicho que estaba enamorada de Gray.

-Claro que Juvia ama a Gray-sama como un hombre, cuando Juvia ve a Gray-sama se siente muy feliz, y cuando Juvia esta junto a él siente que su corazón va a salir de su pecho, cuando ve su sonrisa Juvia queda cautivada y cuando Juvia ve el cuerpo de Gray-sama el cuerpo de Juvia se siente extraño- hablo tímidamente.

-Juvia ¿Por qué me amas?- le Pregunto seriamente Gray, mientras Juvia parecía concentrarse antes de contestar.

-Juvia no lo sabe, tal vez porque Gray-sama es amable, siempre cuida a sus amigos, porque Gray-sama ha cuidado de Juvia y le brindo su amistad, porque Gray-sama le mostro a Juvia un cielo sin nubes, porque es muy guapo… Juvia no sabe cuál es el motivo, solo se enamoro de Gray-sama desde que lo conoció, fue amor a primera vista-.

-No deberías decir esas cosas es vergonzoso-.

-Pero es lo que Juvia siente al ver a Gray-sama, sin embargo Juvia no sabe que es lo que siente Gray-sama por ella- pude ver como la tristeza apareció en sus ojos provocando que tristes lagrimas nuevamente comenzarán a brotar –tal vez Gray-sama no ama a Juvia-.

-Juvia yo…-.

-Tal vez Juvia debería de rendirse…- dijo deprimida –tal vez Juvia debería de aceptar la proposición de Lyon-san- dijo aun más triste, pero en contraste pude ver como él rostro de Gray mostraba enfado ante las últimas palabras de Juvia.

-¡No!, ¡Tú no te vas a ir con él! ¡El no te va a alejar de mí! ¡El no me va a quitar no que es mío!-.

-¿Gray-sama?-.

-Juvia si me quieres, tienes que estar conmigo siempre ¿Entendiste?- respondió Gray mientras se acercaba a ella hincándose hasta que sus ruborizados rostros estuvieron frente a frente.

-Sí, Juvia quiere estar siempre junto a Gray-sama-.

-Entonces estemos juntos- le dijo Gray mientras con una mano acariciaba el rostro de Juvia.

-Pero… ¿Entonces qué es lo que siente Gray-sama por Juvia?- Pregunto tímidamente ruborizada.

Me pareció que después de aquella palabras de Gray, los sentimientos de él eran evidentes, pero como mujer entendí a Juvia, ella quería escuchar lo que Gray sentía, Juvia quería que Gray le dijera esas hermosas palabras, sonreí ante la pronta felicidad de mi amiga, voltee a ver a Natsu pronto yo se las diría, le confesaría mis sentimientos, pero por ahora seguiría escuchando.

-¿No entendiste? Quiero que estemos juntos- dijo en un tono que mostraba cierta frustración.

-Juvia ama a Gray-sama, pero…¿Gray-sama la ama a Juvia?- pregunto muy sonrojada pero con una mirada expectante e ilusionada-.

-Sí… te amo Juvia- le confirmo un cada vez más sonrojado Gray que volvía a ver al suelo.

-¡Gray-sama!- Grito Juvia lanzándose a los brazos de su amado, que avergonzado correspondía el gesto.

-Juvia se siente muy feliz-.

-También estoy muy feliz Juvia- dicho esto Gray abrazo aun más fuerte Juvia mientras acariciaba su cabello, para después alejarse un poco, por un momento Gray dudo de lo que haría aunque no por mucho ya que se acerco a los suaves labios de su amada, hasta que estos se encontraron, y moviéndose a un acelerado ritmo, conociéndose, adorándose, deseándose, necesitándose, con ese beso se demostraron cuanto se amaban.

Me sentía muy extraña, una intrusa era la palabra que me describía y todo porque estaba cómodamente escondida, mirando una escena que solo debía mantenerse en la memoria de sus protagonistas, así que para darles algo de intimidad, voltee a ver Natsu que aun veía a los enamorados, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción extrañamente al parecer él sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo, eso me parecía aun más frustrante últimamente Natsu estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de todos menos los míos. Cuando nuevamente dirigí mi vista a los enamorados, los dos se veían con amor pero de forma muy distinta Gray al parecer estaba inmensamente avergonzado y Juvia bueno… Juvia simplemente veía amorosamente a Gray.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos- Le dije a Natsu –necesitan privacidad-.

-Si también lo creo además ya es de noche será mejor que te lleve a tu casa- me contesto finalmente liberándome, algo que no me gusto, pero la idea de una caminata nocturna por Magnolia junto a Natsu me parecía tan perfecta que no pude negarme –por que la situación entre esos dos está subiendo de tono- me señalo.

-¡Ju… Juvia detente!-.

-Pero Juvia quiere-.

-Es muy pronto-.

-Juvia ha esperado mucho por Gray-sama-.

-Aun no estoy preparado-.

-Pero Juvia si está preparada-.

-Soy joven-.

-Juvia también es joven-.

-Juvia Suéltame-.

-No, Juvia jamás soltara a Gray-sama, porque Juvia lo ama-.

-Está bien… entonces no me sueltes…-.

La última imagen que vimos antes de marcharnos fue la de Juvia sobre Gray mientras este entraba en pánico y trataba de escapar, ya que mi querida amiga parecía que no se había conformado con solo besar los labios de su amado si no que ahora comenzaba a besar el cuello de Gray, me alegre sinceramente por ella, Juvia había sido valiente y ahora tenía su historia de amor sin necesitar mi ayuda, Juvia se había convertido en mi ejemplo.

Caminado por nocturna Magnolia junto a Natsu no pude si no solo sentir alegría y en un impulso decidí imitar a Levi, así que tome mano de Natsu y apoye mi peso en su brazo abrazándolo, entendí porque mi pequeña amiga lo había hecho era muy cómodo o al menos eso era lo que yo creía…

-¿Lucy?- me dijo Natsu por su tono de voz imagine que estaba sorprendido por mi reciente movimiento.

-¿Si?-.

-Esto no es muy cómodo, no puedo caminar rápido-.

-Deberías acostumbrarte, a mi me gusta mucho- fue entonces cuando levante mi vista y lo vi tan avergonzado como me lo imaginaba, solo a mi me había mostrado esa linda expresión.

-Pero esto lo hacen las parejas y nosotros solo somos amigos- dijo tratando de liberarse de mí, mientras yo me sentía irritada otra vez esa palabra tan molesta, amigos, y ¿Qué era eso de quererme soltar?.

-Vamos Lucy suéltame si alguien nos ve pensará otra cosa-.

-No te soltare, si alguien dice algo está bien eso no me molesta- le conteste con toda sinceridad, de hecho que se dijere que Natsu y yo éramos pareja era algo bueno ya que pronto lo seríamos.

-Pero Lucy quiero caminar rápido tengo hambre y si seguimos así no encontrare ningún restaurante abierto-.

-¿Un restaurante? Me parece buena idea, también tengo hambre- así que solté a Natsu y comencé a caminar en dirección a un restaurante al que tenía tiempo y ganas de ir, decían que era muy romántico.

-Lucy no te entiendo, desde que regresamos, no más bien desde él viaje estás muy extraña ¿Estas enferma?-.

-No estoy enferma, y eres un tonto Natsu al no darte cuenta- me gire para poder verlo con claridad y comencé a sentir como él rubor llegaba a mis mejillas –pero eres un lindo tonto-.

-…Lucy… yo…- tartamudeo seguramente queriendo responderme, pero no se lo permití.

-Natsu quiero que decirte que durante nuestro último viaje descubrí…- podía sentir mi corazón latir violentamente seguramente Natsu lo podía oír era tan ruidoso –bueno…cuando te vi con Michelle yo… me sentí muy celosa, ella te estaba alejando de mí, no quiero que me dejes-.

-No te entiendo Lucy ¿Por qué tienes celos? Sabes que no me alejare de ti, somos mejores amigos ¿recuerdas?-.

-Por favor no lo digas, no soporto esa palabra, Natsu hay cosas que no sabes de mi…- me detuve los nervios amenazaban con superarme, podía sentir la penetrante pero extrañamente triste mirada de Natsu sobre mí, no entendía que pasaba por su mente para que me mostrara aquella dolorosa expresión, respire, pude sentir como una suave brisa removía mi cabello revelando mi sonrojado rostro –estoy enamorada…- comencé a decir en un susurro incluso dudando si realmente lo decía o solo lo pensaba, pero antes de poder terminar…

-¿Michelle?- pude ver una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos para después girarse y darme la espalda -¡Michelle!- grito haciendo que me sintiera confusa.

-Natsu he venido a visitarte- era la voz de ¿Michelle? me acerque y ahí estaba tan sonriente y ahora mostraba un notable cambio en sus ropas, su largo vestido había desaparecido para convertirse en una corta falda que hacia juego con una elegante pero juvenil blusa –Lucy me alegra verte también- me sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Natsu sorprendido, aunque no tanto como yo.

-Bueno he venido a pasar unos días en Magnolia-.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias a quienes leyeron este capítulo, espero que fuera de su agrado y les cause el interés para saber cómo continúa la historia, en lo personal me gusto mucho escribirlo, además agradezco a quienes además de su lectura, me han hecho saber su opinión, gracias por eso, lo valoro mucho y siempre estoy atenta a sus comentarios._

_Supongo que esta confesión no la esperaban porque llamo la atención las palabras de Natsu algo que me alegra, pero hacía falta que Gray "se pusiera las pilas" porque si no alguien de claros cabellos y que también usa magia tipo hielo se la podía llevar, espero que no quedara raro, y pues Michelle regreso pero… bueno espero que les guste su aparición, porque creo (y espero) que será diferente a lo se podría esperar._

_Me disculpo por no haber publicado este capítulo antes, aunque ya lo tenía listo desde hace tiempo, pero bueno había que hacer labor social, hay que ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, además de que tuve una espectacular caída (si espectacular, me pasa muy seguido) y eso me retraso, aunque gracias a eso me he podido concentrar en los estudios y en escribir, aunque esto último esta algo… bueno luego lo verán._

**ChocolateCosmos,** _Gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, se agradece, si es muy buena idea y muy graciosa sin embargo retrasaría la confesión entre Juvia y Gray, y ya hacía falta que este último se pusiera los pantalones (creo que literal) y dejara las cosas en claro, espero que él capitulo no te decepcionara, y me da gusto que Michelle no te desagrade, esa es la intención me alegra que lo este logrando._

_**MajoDragneel, **__Muchas____Gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario siempre se agradece, acosadoras me divierto con esa palabra me alegra a que te resultara divertido el capitulo pasado espero que este fuera de tu agrado, se que esperabas la reacción de Natsu y que por fin Lucy dijera lo que siente, pero quería que Juvia y Gray tuvieran su momento, no falta mucho para que esos dos hablen aunque antes habrá un acercamiento que bueno…_

_**bakuinu**__, ¡Muchas Gracias! Por tu lectura y tu comentario, pues no salgo de una para entrar a otra aunque me gustaría que todo fueran simples caídas, pero espero y deseo que tú estés bien. Wendy me parece tierna e inocente me alegra que a ti también, aunque Lucy… ella tiene otras cosas que pensar, y lo de Natsu pensé que dirían que fue demasiado cursi o extraño al usar esas palabras pero me alegra que te gustara (la primera vez que lo escribí fue tan… si Lucy no saltaba a sus brazos la hubiera golpeado así que tenía que hacer algo un poco más sutil), y si Natsu y Lucy Forever, y gracias y espero no decepcionarte._

_**AgathaxB, **__Gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que esperaras este capítulo es señal que te gusto el anterior y eso me alegra, espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado para que esperes el próximo._

_**Heero Root, **__Te agradezco mucho tu lectura y tu comentario, me alegro que te gustara, si Happy sabe algo importante de ahí su actitud pero como es para él final no lo diré, y como eres muy observador de los detalles y tienes buena memoria creo que te lo imaginaras ya lo has hecho antes, así que tengo un reto en tratar de sorprenderte, aunque tal vez es algo cliché pero esa frase dificultara un poco las cosas…_

_**Suzu-Chii,**__ Gracias por leer esta historia y tu comentario, se agradece mucho, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero que este no te decepcione, se que esperabas una reacción por parte de Natsu, creo que varios lo esperaban pero quería desarrollar la historia de Juvia y Gray, por cierto pensar en Lucy actuar como Juvia me divierte mucho de ahí la idea de la alianza entre estas dos._

_**x10go, **__Gracias por tu lectura y tu siempre divertido comentario, omnipresente, ¿tienes las habilidades espías de Juvia? estoy asustada pero…¿qué será lo que ves?, y si me alegra que las historias que escribo agraden, en cuanto a los comentarios los agradezco mucho son la única forma de saber que leen la historia, lo demás solo lo imagino puede que solo lean las primeras líneas, se aburran y la abandonen, y con las peticiones quiero complacerlos pero he visto que varias ocasiones quieren algo que ya tenía contemplado (cuando llegue el momento te lo diré), pero si puedo añadir algún detalle que quieran y no afecte la historia que tengo pensada lo hare gustosa. _

_**Infinity Infinytum**_**,** _Gracias por tu comentario, hablo Español, estudio Ingles, una amiga intenta (espero que lo logre) enseñarme francés y me interesa el Italiano, pero entiendo di muchas vueltas y no dije nada concreto. Soy algo tímida y me gusta darle significado a las cosas cuando hago algo tiene que nacerme hacerlo, me da gusto que te caiga bien Natsu, entre tu Lucy y mi Natsu las cosas podrían ser divertidas, y si Sting dos kilómetros lejos de Lucy es como tal vez pueda tolerarlo._

_**fanatico Z,**__ Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios y por consiguiente tu lectura, me alegro que te gustara, pues han sido descubiertas y Lucy fue cobarde y le paso la pelota a Juvia, aunque ella la supo aprovechar muy bien, si tan solo Lucy lo hubiera hecho… pero bueno al menos sirvió para Gray fuera hombre y hablara con la verdad y fueron tantas preguntas porque es algo importante para la historia a futuro. Qué bueno que me aclaras me parecía muy extraño y confuso, pero gracias a eso conocí sus historias, dile a tu amigo que me pacen buenas… no mejor se lo digo yo, gracias por tu comentario siempre se agradece. _

_Por último una pregunta ¿Les molestaría una Lucy un poco más atrevida? Claro nada fuerte, aun no me atrevo a eso._

_Gracias nuevamente por su lectura, y me disculpo por cualquier posible error de escritura. _


	11. Chapter 11 Una amiga y Una Rival

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO XI

-UNA AMIGA Y UNA RIVAL-

Los brillantes rayos del sol entraron por mi ventana, las aves hacían llegar su alegre melodía a mis oídos, el bullicio en la calle se hacía más fuerte conforme el sol se elevaba en el firmamento señal que personas llenas de vitalidad comenzaban un nuevo día, y luego estaba yo sentada en mi sillón sin haber podido dormir durante la noche ya que cuando lo había intentado una pesadilla me despertó con una terrible sensación de tristeza sin que supiera el motivo, después de eso simplemente no pude volver a dormir esperando por el nuevo día sin embargo me sentía irritada por molesta la luz del sol, maldecía a las escandalosas aves ¡claro que cantaban alegremente, ellas que sabían de preocupaciones solo eran aves!, y sobre todo me enfurecía que las personas fueran molestamente activas tan temprano, sabía que mi actitud no era la mejor pero como me podía sentir si sabía que Michelle había pasado la noche en casa de Natsu, bueno no es que solo fueran ellos, Virginia acompañaba a Michelle y Happy… bueno no lo había visto él día anterior pero seguramente tendría que estar en casa de Natsu ¿Verdad?, y mientras veía el reloj con rencor comencé a recordar cómo había la noche anterior había llegado a esto…

-¿Estas de visita en Magnolia?- pregunto incrédulo Natsu a Michelle que se encontraba entre Michelle y yo.

-Sí, Virginia ha ido a buscar una habitación en alguna posada y me pidió que la esperara aquí-.

-Señorita- apareció Virginia sin que notara su presencia hasta que hablo, como si hubiera salido de la tierra –no he encontrado ningún lugar donde hospedarnos-.

-Ha, ya veo entonces ¿Qué haremos?- dijo preocupada Michelle –ya comienza a hacerse tarde…-.

-Y ¿Por qué no se quedan con Happy y conmigo esta noche?- ofreció sonriente Natsu, mientras Michelle y yo lo veíamos sorprendidas –seguro que Happy se alegra mucho al verte-.

-Gracias aceptamos la oferta- respondió Michelle aun sorprendida.

-Pues bien, Lucy ya estamos muy cerca de tu casa, seguro que estarás bien y luego hablamos- y tomando a Michelle y a Virginia de la mano, comenzó a caminar rápidamente mientras se despedía de mi -¡Nos vemos mañana Lucy!- fue lo último que me dijo.

Y ahí me quede parada en medio de la calle sin saber qué hacer, como reaccionar sintiéndome abandonada justo cuando pensaba confesarle mis sentimientos y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba aparecía Michelle de la nada y el tan contento se iba… no mejor dicho se llevaba a una, no, dos mujeres a su casa ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba? Hacia un par de horas decía que aun no le habían devuelto su corazón se supone que me quería y ahora se iba a su casa con dos mujeres.

-¡Natsu eres un Infiel!- grite sabiendo que no me escucharía, pero con la necesidad de desahogarme no me importo.

Regrese muy molesta a mi casa con la firme intención de olvidarme de él, si Natsu era capaz de abandonarme en medio de la calle para irse con otras dos mujeres a su casa a pasar la noche, significaba que no me quería lo suficiente, en definitiva necesitaba descansar y alejar las imágenes de ellos dos juntos en… ¡No! Simplemente no me sentía capaz siquiera decirlo, la noche trascurrió entre paseos nocturnos por la sala, contemplación del techo sobre mi cama y la limpieza de mi closet hasta que decidí que tenía que actuar me había dicho que no me rendía y dejaría el camino libre no solo a cualquier mujer sobre todo a Michelle, lo había escuchado él la veía como una posibilidad para volverse a enamorar, pero yo no lo dejaría, así que aproveche mi insomnio para preparar una excusa comencé a preparar algo de comida, cuando termine la empaque y me senté en el sillón esperando una hora adecuada para hacer mi sorpresiva visita, a la casa de mi infiel Natsu.

Y ahí seguía yo sentada en la misma posición desde hacía un par de horas teniendo una pelea mental con el reloj que parecía no avanzar, como si estuviera burlándose de mí, las 6:45 a.m. marco por fin, me levante y comencé a andar.

Normalmente me tomaría más tiempo llegar a la casa de Natsu pero no hoy quince minutos fueron suficiente para encontrarme frente a la puerta de la casa de la traición. Entre sin llamar a la puerta, como siempre estaba abierta, no pude ver a nadie la casa se encontraba bastante ordenada pero podía ver como en el sillón había una sabana desordenada señal que Natsu había dormido ahí pero ¿Donde estaba ahora? ¿Dónde estaba Michelle y Virginia?, me adentre en la casa y en una habitación las encontré a las dos profundamente dormidas acompañadas de Happy, Natsu no había estado ahí, Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido y espere en la sala a que Natsu apareciera.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido Natsu que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta cargando varias maletas.

-Hola Natsu- salude alegremente, él no me había sido infiel, como podía siquiera pensarlo, él me amaba -¿Es el equipaje de Michelle?-.

-Sí pero ¿Lucy que haces aquí?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Vine a traer algo de comida que tenia de sobra- conteste sonriendo, ocultando el verdadero motivo de mi matutina visita –dime Natsu ¿Dónde dormiste?-.

-Ahí- me respondió señalándome el sillón como si fuera lo más obvio, yo lo sabía pero quería una confirmación.

-Ah ya veo… me alegra que fueras bueno- le dije con sinceridad.

-Lucy estas actuando muy extraño-.

-Bueno es como actúa una mujer enamorada- segura de cómo continuaría comencé a hablar, sin embargo nuevamente la mirada de Natsu se torno triste.

Tenía pensado aprovechar la situación pero de nueva cuenta fuimos interrumpidos, esta vez por las dos invitadas y el pequeño felino que al vernos inmediatamente mostro su sonrisa burlona sin embargo no dijo nada. El desayuno fue agradable Michelle seguía siendo mi hermanita y la gran similitud de Virginia con virgo me hacían sentir un extraño cariño, cuando terminamos de desayunar Natsu, Virginia y Happy se fueron para encontrar que pudieran rentar para vivir quedando en la casa solo Michelle y yo.

-Lucy… tengo algo de que preguntarte- inicio Michelle, sabia en el momento que la vi en la ciudad que esta conversación llegaría.

-Sí, mucho que hablar- le afirme seriamente.

-¿Acaso malinterprete tus palabras cuando se hospedaron en mi casa?-.

-No lo hiciste- tenía que hablar con la verdad era justo –en ese momento no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por él, pero te puedo decir que lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que fui demasiado cobarde para admitirlo y me refugie en la amistad para mantenerlo cerca de mi pensando que eso era lo mejor-.

-Entiendo, entonces te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos por Natsu cuando viste nuestra cercanía ¿no?- pude ver la mirada de Michelle mostraba compresión ante mis palabras.

-Así es-.

-Entonces ¿Estás enamorada de Natsu?- me pregunto como si lo quisiera confirmar.

-Si- le respondí de forma sincera, y pude notar cómo me veía de forma triste, me sentí como si antes la hubiera engañado, sentí la necesidad de aclarárselo rápidamente –pero Michelle quiero que sepas que en el momento que me di cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Natsu fui sincera quería ayudarte pero… ahora sería hipócrita si te dijera que te voy a apoyar, porque quiero ser yo la que le robe el corazón- dije manteniendo mi mirada en ella, y omitiendo aquella ventaja que sabía que tenía sobre Michelle, yo sabía que Natsu me amaba y también sabía que había sido mala al usar las mismas palabras que Natsu había dicho el día anterior, pero esto era amor y todo se vale ¿no?.

-Bien, no sé cuanto lo quieras, ni tú sabes que tan fuertes sean mis sentimientos por él así que estamos iguales- me mostro una linda sonrisa –por lo que tengo aun tengo una oportunidad- pese a sus palabras que significaban que pensaba conquistar a Natsu pude notar tristeza en sus ojos, los que tenían un sutil rojo, como si hubiera llorado.

-Entonces somos amigas- le extendí mi mano.

-Rivales también- me contesto estrechando mi mano, fue entonces cuando surgió una duda en mi y dada la situación me atreví a preguntar.

-Michelle… ¿Por qué te gusta Natsu? ¿Cómo fue que comenzó a gustar?- Pregunte dejando notar la curiosidad.

-Como te imaginarás no lo conocía, al menos no en persona, escuchaba relatos de sus aventuras, relatos de su sorprendente fuerza, de cómo destruía pueblos en su búsqueda de justicia- dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía, ella no sabía la clase de destrucción de la que Natsu era capaz –también escuche de cómo siempre protegía a quienes necesitaban ayuda, comencé a imaginar historias donde él venía y me rescataba– podía ver como Michelle parecía estar recordando aquellos momentos mientras su sonrisa persistía -mi héroe no tenia rostro, ya que no se me permitía tener contacto con revistas, mi tío decía que eso no era para una señorita de sociedad, pero aun así sentía que lo conocía tan bien que yo podía darle un rostro para alimentar mis fantasías- creí ver un ¿ligero sonrojo? Haciéndome preguntar exactamente en qué consistían sus fantasías.

-Entonces ¿te has decepcionado cuando lo conociste?- le dije con esperanza si solo era una fantasía lo que sentía y no había atracción facilitaba las cosas para mí, aunque sabía que eran pocas las posibilidades, maldición Natsu era demasiado atractivo.

-No, él es mejor de lo que imaginaba- me dijo sonriendo aunque me pareció haber nuevamente haber distinguido algo de tristeza en sus ojos –pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías- continuo.

-Si- le conteste de forma cortante, claro que lo sabia pero me irritaba que ella me lo dijera ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si consideraba a Michelle como una pequeña hermana, cuando Natsu se involucraba ella me resultaba tan molesta? Fácil eran celos me conteste rápidamente ante la obvia pregunta.

Después de aquella conversación entre rivales, el ambiente se relajo, le conté como había sido mi vida al lado de mi madre, también la vida con mi padre, como me fui de casa y de cómo Natsu me había ayudado a ingresar a Fairy Tail, finalmente le dije como fue que termine perteneciendo al llamado equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail y algunas de mis aventuras, ella lloro, se sorprendió y rio con mis historias, resultaba muy divertido estar con ella.

Cuando Natsu y Virginia llegaron con la noticia que habían encontrado un buen lugar, indudablemente la más feliz era yo entre más distancia entre ellos mejor, rápidamente tomamos su equipaje y comenzamos la mudanza, el cuarto del hotel era ideal para dos personas además de que estaba cerca del gremio, cuando estuvimos libres Michelle le propuso a Natsu caminar por la ciudad, sonreí ante su intento, mientras le recordaba a Natsu que teníamos que ir al gremio a lo que él rápidamente acepto, sin embargo Michelle decidió que quería conocer nuestro gremio, mientras Virginia la esperaba en el hotel.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Es muy lindo!- dijo Michelle mientras corría hacia la puerta como una niña, Natsu la seguía con una mirada que no comprendía jamás le había visto esa expresión.

-Natsu…-dije.

-¿Si?- contesto sin voltearme a ver, algo que me molesto.

-¿Puedes por favor dejar de querer comerte a Michelle con la mirada? Es molesto-.

-¿Qué te está pasando Lucy? ¿Has estado muy extraña?- me pregunto colocándose frente a mi – es cierto es porque estas enamorada- su voz fue tan baja que me pregunte si realmente lo había escuchado o lo había imaginado, lo que si distinguí fue nuevamente esa triste mirada.

-¡Bien entremos, ya quiero conocer a los más poderosos magos de Fiore!- nos grito entusiasmada Michelle.

-¡Entremos!- grito ahora Natsu dándome la espalda para correr y abrir la puerta.

Nuestra llegada causo conmoción en Fairy Tail y sobre todo entre los miembros masculinos y todo por la aparición de la linda Michelle que como el día anterior vestía de forma juvenil, como Michelle fue detenida e interrogada por la mayoría de los hombres me relaje y me senté junto a Natsu en la barra donde ya se encontraba Happy fue entonces cuando recordé Happy no había llegado con Natsu y Virginia, seguramente había venido con Mira ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que hablar con Mira para abandonar a su mejor amigo?.

-Ya llego el pervertido con su…- comenzó a hablar Natsu interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, mientras ahora él parecía muy concentrado en algo – Juvia-chan~- termino de burlarse riéndose ruidosamente.

Fue entonces cuando dirigí mi mirada a la entrada del gremio donde me encontré con la imagen de una linda pareja, eran Gray que mostraba su timidez al ir de la mano de su seguramente ahora novia Juvia mientras que esta sonreía feliz.

-Vamos Happy tenemos mucho que hacer ahora que el pervertido llego con su…- llamo Natsu a su felino amigo mientras nuevamente parecía concentrarse en algo, hasta que finalmente dijo… - novia-chan~- no muy convencido de sus palabras, parecía como si quisiera encontrar un apodo que avergonzara al mago de hielo, algo que creo no sería difícil de hacer.

-¡Gray!- Grito Happy para llamar la atención del susodicho mientras se sujetaba a Natsu.

Las burlas parecieron molestar rápidamente a Gray quien rápidamente se separo y dándonos la espalda se acerco a Juvia de forma que me pareció que se habían dado un rápido beso de despedida para después Gray comenzar una "pequeña discusión entre amigos" que termino involucrando a la mayoría de los presentes quedando solo fuera aquellos que estaban más interesados en Michelle que les sonreía alegremente mientras ocasionalmente dirigía una mirada a Natsu.

-¡Lucy!- grito Juvia que venía corriendo hacia mí, mientras la salude con la mano.

-A veo que por fin Gray te confeso sus sentimientos- hablo una sonriente Mira que se situó a un lado de Juvia que ya se encontraba frente a mí, era obvio que Mira había visto la pequeña muestra de amor entre Juvia y Gray.

-Juvia esta tan feliz, Gray-sama ama a Juvia, ayer Gray-sama le demostró a Juvia lo mucho que la quiere, Juvia se ha vuelto a enamorar- cubría su rostro avergonzada ante sus palabras seguramente recordando lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

-Lo sé Juvia, vi cuando Gray se te declaro, fue muy lindo- le asegure sonrientemente.

-¿Lucy vio todo lo que paso entre Gray-sama y Juvia?- pregunto muy sonrojada.

-No, Natsu y yo solo vimos hasta que se besaron, no sé qué paso después- le conteste a lo que Juvia sonrió.

-Juvia está muy feliz ahora las dos tenemos a alguien Juvia a Gray-sama y Lucy a Natsu-san- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Yo… Aun no le he dicho nada Juvia- dije mientras sentía como Juvia me soltaba y me miraba horrorizada.

-¿Por qué? Juvia no entiende, ¿Lucy escuchaste lo que Natsu-san dijo ayer? Juvia está segura que Natsu-san se refería a Lucy cuando decía que le había robado el corazón-.

-Anda ¿Pero de que están hablando? ¿A Natsu le han robado él corazón?- volvió a intervenir Mira que seguía sonriendo sin cambiar su expresión como si no le sorprendieran las palabras de Juvia.

-Oh… bueno nosotros…- sabia que Mira no se rendiría hasta no saber así que me resigne, ella era la consejera del gremio, seguramente me podría ayudar –Bueno no sé si sabrás pero Natsu se me declaro hace algún tiempo y lo rechace pero…- relate nuevamente mi historia como lo había hecho con Juvia solo añadiendo los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hasta esa mañana.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Y ella es Michelle?- dijo Mira mientras señalaba a la susodicha, se seguía rodeada por varios hombres, sin embargo como Natsu estaba lejos aun burlándose de Gray me sentí tranquila aunque ahora Happy estaba hablando con Michelle, me parecía que era algo muy divertido porque ambos se reía.

-¿Ella es Michelle?- Juvia veía a Michelle con un rostro de sorpresa para después volverme a ver a mi –Juvia cree que son hermanas-.

-Si quiero a Michelle como si fuera mi hermanita y creo que como ambas somos rubias…-.

-No creo que sea solo eso, estoy de acuerdo con Juvia, se parecen mucho- me aseguro Mira.

-Juvia cree que tal vez Natsu se ha interesado en Michelle por su parecido contigo Lucy- dijo Juvia mientras observaba a Michelle.

-¿Tú crees Juvia?- pregunte sorprendida, ya que no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Si, Juvia lo cree-.

-Tienes razón Juvia, también lo creo, Lucy creo que él te sigue queriendo pero cree que tú no le correspondes y ahora está decidido a comenzar de nuevo, supongo que ha buscado a alguien que tome tu lugar y Michelle parece un buen prospecto- intervino Mira sonrientemente.

-Juvia cree que ahora que Michelle-san esta aquí, Lucy debería decirle a Natsu-san que corresponde sus sentimientos- hablaba mientras mantenía su mirada en Michelle.

-Sí, creo que debería de hacerlo ahora mismo- me levante con la firme intensión de hablar con Natsu pero…

-Pero Lucy ¿no te gustaría volverlo a enamorar?- me interrogo Mira deteniendo mis pasos para después continuar sonrientemente –me parece que aquella platica de amigos que escuchaste a escondidas te ha dado una falsa seguridad-.

-No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres Mira?-.

-Pues eso, tu supones que Natsu se refería a ti pero… ¿y si no eras tú?- continuo hablando sonrientemente Mira.

-¿Entonces quien? Si él se hubiera interesado en otra chica, me lo hubiera dicho, somos mejores amigos- le asegure, con malestar al pronunciar ese horrible titulo del que me quería deshacer aunque ahora me era de utilidad.

-Puede ser pero aun así creo que tu primera idea era la correcta, volverlo a conquistar, porque aunque fueras tú la que quisiera ¿no crees que él hecho de que él piense en otra signifique que sus sentimientos por ti están disminuyendo?-.

-No lo creo, creo que todo sigue igual, él me sigue queriendo- conteste tratando de aferrarme a algo antes las abrumadoras palabras de Mira.

-Pues tal vez solo sean ideas mías, pero creo que deberías de volverlo a enamorar olvídate de Michelle y concéntrate en Natsu ¿no quisieras que se te volviera a declarar? ¿No quisieras que su amor fuera tan grande que no pudiera contenerse y se arriesgara y así tu aceptar sus sentimientos?.

-¡Claro que quisiera eso!, ¿Pero como Mira? ¿Cómo puedo conseguir?- sabía que mi voz hacía notar mi impaciencia por recibir su respuesta.

-Bueno… creo que en eso Juvia te puede ayudar- contesto aun más sonriente, como si algo la divirtiera, pero lo ignore, no creo que fuera algo malo.

-¿Juvia?... Juvia quiere ayudar a Lucy pero no sabe cómo- respondió bastante sorprendida por la afirmación de Mira.

-Pero que dices Juvia, dime ¿no fuiste capaz de conquistar a Gray? ¿No fuiste capaz de hacer que el tímido Gray te dijera sus sentimientos?- le pregunto Mira, a lo que Juvia solo asintió tímidamente –exacto creo que Juvia es una experta en el amor, así que Lucy creo que deberías de comenzar a llamarla Juvia-sensei- finalizo Mira cada vez más sonriente, me continúe preguntando qué pasaba por su mente para que sonriera de esa forma.

-Juvia puede hacerlo- hablo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que reflejaban seguridad –Lucy, Juvia te enseñara que debes hacer para que Natsu-san te vuelva a querer como antes- me dijo de forma tan segura que me fue inevitable creerle.

-Gracias Juvia-.

-No así no es como debes llamarme Lucy- dijo mostrándome una severa mirada recordándome a un profesor, ¡ha claro!.

-Si sensei, quiero que Juvia-sensei me enseñe lo que debo hacer- claro que quería estaba ante una maestra del amor, que hasta hace poco era mi compañera ahora era mi superior.

-Muy bien Lucy, primero…-.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno si han leído este capítulo mi agradecimiento, por continuar leyendo esta historia, en verdad gracias, especialmente agradezco a quienes me hacen saber su opinión acerca de esta historia, se agradece enormemente._

_Ofrezco disculpas por haberme desaparecido, en esta ocasión se debió a causa de inesperados compromisos que me vi obligada a cumplir, espero que esta situación no se vuelva a repetir o al menos en esta historia. _

_Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora espero que eso compense un poco, ¿Qué les pareció la plática de Michelle y Lucy? creí que era necesario ya que quiero respetar la amistad de estas dos aunque no todas las mujeres "declaran la guerra" de forma tan abierta y amistosa pero si suele pasar, por cierto Natsu no es infiel pero… ¿Y si les dijera que algo paso entre Michelle y Natsu? O bueno tal vez no paso nada, eso se verá más adelante aunque ojos rojos, también notaron la intervención de Mira, otro detalle es que Lucy sabe lo que Natsu siente y no dice nada, creo que es un error que no solo cometen las mujeres también los hombres cuando sienten algo seguro dejan pasar las oportunidades, algo muy frustrante pero bueno el siguiente capítulo se titula lecciones de amor con juvia-sensei, la pregunta que hice el capitulo pasado no la he olvidado, gracias por su respuesta._

_**MajoDragneel,**__ como siempre muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por tu comentario, so Michelle interrumpió pero por favor dame un poco de tiempo, pero por ahora Juvia no es tan loquilla como Lucy en el próximo capítulo._

_**AgathaxB**__, Gracias por tu lectura y por tu comentario, si creo que a nadie le molesta un Lucy más activa, ya estoy en eso y no aun no se declara Lucy está dejando pasar las oportunidades, si Lucy dijera lo que siente no creo que Natsu la rechace (Natsu ama a Lucy) el problema es que tal si Natsu acepta a Michelle antes que Lucy diga algo…_

_**bakuinu,**__ Como tantas otras veces muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia y por tu comentario te lo agradezco mucho, también gracias por tus buenos deseos no tuve tiempo para recuperarme ando con bastón pero como es algo muy común en mi ya hasta me da risa (y vergüenza), Lucy fue cobarde dejo ir una oportunidad pero como se ve en este capítulo mi intención era hacer a Juvia la sensei de Lucy era algo que me plantee desde el inicio y si Lucy será frustrada un poco más e inconscientemente aprovechará sus encantos (adelanto del próximo capítulo)._

_**x10go**__, Muchas gracias por leer el pasado capitulo y tu comentario y si lees este agradecimiento es que leíste el capitulo gracias por eso, Juvia sabe lo que quiere y hace lo posible por conseguirlo de ahí que ahora sea la sensei de Lucy, y muchas gracias por el halago, me esforzaré para que la historia te siga interesando._

_**Infinity Infinytum**__, Primeramente Gracias por tu lectura y comentario, y si lo soy tanto que es la primera vez que participio en una página, y espero que me ayudes, lo de Lucy creo que fue unánime así que ya estoy en eso, y estamos de acuerdo en Sting en esta historia no aparecerá, aunque tal vez lo use en otra historia pero eso si lejos de Lucy, a lo mucho una plática nada romántico, ya he tenido varias desilusiones con historias cuando los emparejan._

_**Heero Root**__, Gracias por leer otro capítulo y por tu comentario, Happy tiene una extraña actitud pero como se vio en este capítulo no es el único, Michelle ha parecido nuevamente pero tal vez no sea como algunos se imaginan (eso espero, quiero sorprenderlos), Natsu es… bueno es Natsu y que se hubiera declarado fue un logro y Lucy lo desaprovecho así que él no cree que Lucy le corresponda._

_**Cristi Sora Dragneel**__, Te gradesco tu lectura y cometario, no Michelle es buena (al menos esa es mi intención) aunque salía sobrando en la escena pero… Lucy tendrá que ser más activa, y perdón por la tardanza pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que fuera de tu agrado._

_**fanatico Z,**__ Muchas Gracias por leer otro capítulo y por tu comentario, me tarde pero he aquí el siguiente capítulo espero que sea de tu agrado, en cuanto a lo de Lucy un poco para el siguiente capítulo, pero hice la pregunta pensando en algo más adelante y Juvia haciendo esas cosas… espero que Lucy la supere, muchas gracias haces que me sonroje pero me esforzare para no decepcionarte._

**aome020296**_, Gracias por tus palabras me da mucho gusto que te guste esta historia, yo también espero que ya nos muestren más de esta pareja que es mi favorita y aunque me tarde un poco (mucho la verdad) aquí está la continuación espero que te guste, si pensar en una Lucy más atrevida me divierte y se verá un poco en el próximo capítulo._

_Como siempre Gracias por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura aunque siempre reviso es posible que se me escape alguno._


	12. Chapter 12 Lecciones de Amor con Juvia

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO XII

-LECCIONES DE AMOR CON JUVIA-SENSEI-

-¿En serio crees que esto funcionara Juvia-sensei?-

-Pues es lo único bueno que tienes Lucy-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Se supone que debe de darme seguridad sensei!- grite mientras me vestía con el corta falda rosa aunque no tan corta como acostumbraba pero que hacia juego con una linda blusa de tirantes.

-Pues Juvia aun sigue decepcionada de Lucy, ¡¿Cómo es que Lucy ha dejado que Natsu-san y Michelle-san pasen la noche bajo el mismo techo?! la primera regla es que tienes que alejar de Natsu-san todas tus posibles rivales y Michelle-san es una poderosa rival- dijo mientras continuaba revisando mi armario.

-Pero fui temprano y comprobé que nada paso entre ellos, Michelle, Virginia y Happy durmieron en una habitación mientras que Natsu durmió en la sala- le explique aunque claro que consideraba a Michelle una rival, cuando termine de vestirme me gire para que el ojo crítico de mi sensei evaluara mi decisión –y bien ¿Qué tal me veo?-.

-Juvia no puede creer que no pueda encontrar un lindo y no vergonzoso vestido- continuo hablando mientras desordenaba totalmente mi guardarropa, ignorando completamente mi pregunta.

-¡Juvia-sensei!- grite reclamando su atención.

-Pero es cierto, Juvia no puede imaginarse vestirse de esta forma es tan vergonzoso- dijo mientras veía con horror una de mis faldas favoritas.

-Pero es mi estilo, a mi me gusta vestir de esa forma, además con mi buen cuerpo se ven muy bien- me defendí mientras coquetamente le modelaba mi vestido a sensei –además aun no entiendo por qué tanta preocupación con mi vestuario cuando…-.

-Porque Lucy tiene que interrumpir la cita de Natsu-san y Michelle-san, y no lo puedes hacer con esa ropa mojada-.

-¡Ellos no tienen una cita!-.

-No lo sabemos, Juvia aun no puede creer como fue que paso-.

La verdad es que yo tampoco podía creer como fue que me había descuidado, trate de recordar que era lo que había pasado en el gremio después de que declarara que Juvia seria mi sensei…

-Muy bien Lucy, primero… para conquistar a un hombre debes hacer que este te note, que sepa que existas- declaro Juvia-sensei muy segura mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me veía con superioridad.

-¿Pero como hago eso? Además Natsu ya sabe que existo-.

-Pero ¿Y si Natsu-san se ha olvidado de Lucy como mujer?-.

-Pero… Natsu dijo ayer que le había robado el corazón y que no se lo había devuelto- dije comenzando a sonar algo desesperada, hasta hace poco Juvia me apoyaba y ahora…ahora ¿Qué pasaba?, voltee a ver a Mira para pedir ayuda pero ella solo me veía sonriente y dijo…

-Y bien Juvia ¿Que fue lo primero que hiciste para llamar la atención de Gray? porque creo que Lucy necesitara hacer mucho para conquistar a Natsu y no hay nadie más indicada que tu, porque eres increíble en cosas del corazón- dijo Mira con una mayor sonrisa mientras hacia un extraño ademán con la mano.

-Bueno…- pareció detenerse a pensar –Juvia preparo un almuerzo para Gray-sama, pero el que se lo comió fue Natsu-san… y dijo que era delicioso- siguió pensando Juvia, mientras me sentía molesta, Natsu había probado mi comida y no había hecho ningún cumplido –Ahora que Juvia lo piensa no ha vuelto a cocinar para Gray-sama, Juvia debería hacerlo esta noche- hablo algo sonrojada.

-¿Así que tu y Gray se van a ver en la noche?- pregunto Mira con una picara mirada.

-Juvia aun no lo sabe… solo es lo que Juvia desea-.

-Bueno Juvia y que otra recomendación tienes para Lucy- sonrientemente declaro Mira.

-Lucy debe acercarse a Natsu-san, Lucy debe hacerle saber que ella estará ahí cuando él lo necesite, Juvia no cree que ser amiga sea algo malo, en una pareja es bueno que exista amistad, que Natsu-san confié en Lucy más que en nadie y que Lucy confíe de igual forma en Natsu-san es algo importante, a partir de esa confianza y por supuesto la atracción que exista entre ustedes, pueden tener una buena relación, ha y también deben ser capaces de divertirse juntos, pero creo que por eso no hay problema- afirmaba Juvia, mientras Mira y yo la veíamos impresionadas al ver que podía hablar de esa forma, seguramente a su forma le había demostrado esas palabras a Gray –pero por supuesto lo primero es que Lucy debe alejar a cualquier mujer que se acerque a Natsu-san.

Mira y yo nos volteemos a ver más relajadas ese último comentario si parecía algo que pudiera decir Juvia-sensei, pero me hiso pensar que a pesar del tiempo que llevábamos conviviendo en el gremio, no la conocía tan bien como creía y por el rostro de sorpresa de Mira ella de igual forma no se lo esperaba, me sonreí todos teníamos facetas que no mostrábamos tan fácilmente, entonces recordé a Natsu era quien mejor me conocía, él había estado conmigo tanto en los momentos difíciles como en los felices, y estoy segura que soy la persona quien mejor lo conoce, claro dejando a Happy fuera, el es un gato no una persona, así que no cuenta por lo que me quedo con el título de quien mejor conoce a Natsu.

-Entonces Juvia dices que Lucy debe estar cerca de Natsu y no permitir que ninguna mujer se le acerque ¿no es así?- dijo Mira nuevamente sonriente después de recuperarse de la impresión.

-Sí, hay más cosas que Lucy debe hacer pero por ahora Juvia cree que eso es lo más importante, después Juvia ayudara a Lucy-.

-Gracias Juvia-sensei- dije sonriéndole mientras tomaba sus manos en señal de aprecio.

-Creo que eso no será posible- sonrientemente Mira nos interrumpió.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntamos sin entender la afirmación de Mira.

-Bueno porque Lucy ahora no puede estar cerca de Natsu, porque él ya se fue y sobre todo que Lucy no ha podido impedir que una mujer se acerque porque ya se adelantaron-.

No creía lo que Mira decía, inmediatamente voltee a mi alrededor buscándolo pero no estaba, después comencé a buscar a Michelle y había desaparecido, mi mirada se dirigió primero a Juvia y después a Mira buscando una respuesta.

-Se fueron juntos hace varios minutos- contesto Mira.

-Lucy vamos a buscarlos- dijo Juvia mientras tomaba mi mano para después correr a la puerta del gremio no sin antes que Juvia se despidiera de un muy sonrojado Gray con un beso, sin embargo cuando salíamos una gran cantidad de agua cayó sobre nosotros, para Juvia no significo nada pero para mí…

Y ese fue el motivo por el cual ahora me encontraba en mi casa con toda mi ropa siendo lanzada por el suelo por mi sensei.

-Juvia-sensei siento que desperdicio el tiempo aquí, debería ir y buscarlos- le dije preocupada a mi sensei.

-No, Juvia ya tiene un plan, Juvia se encargara de separar a Natsu-san y a Michelle-san, Lucy aprovechara para llevarse a Natsu-san y hablan con él- me aseguro mi querida sensei, mientras veía mi vestuario no muy convencida pero resignada a no seguir buscando por nuestro limitado tiempo.

Salimos de mi casa, y emprendimos la búsqueda algo qua a Juvia-sensei parecía no dificultársele, no solo tenía increíbles habilidades como espía si no también como rastreadora, no sabía cómo pero Juvia-sensei se movía de forma rápida y precisa, como si supiera donde se encontraba nuestro objetivo.

-Ahí están- dijo Juvia-sensei mientras señalaba a un infiel y su acompañante.

Si habíamos encontrado a Natsu que parecía hablar de algo serio con Michelle, su mirada era triste sin embargo ella parecía mirarlo con dulzura mientras deslizaba su mano por el brazo de él queriendo consolarlo, ese gesto hacia notar la cercanía entre ambos.

-Cálmate Lucy, Juvia se encargará- dijo mientras sostenía mi mano, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que inconscientemente ya había caminado hacia él –calma Lucy y sonríe- y sujetándome de la mano comenzamos a caminar alegremente.

-Natsu-san- le saludo Juvia-sensei con su mano libre, mientras apretaba mi mano para que reaccionara.

-Michelle, Natsu ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunte a modo de saludo.

-Nosotros… estábamos…- comenzó a hablar Natsu pero…

-Natsu me invito a caminar solos por Magnolia- interrumpió sonrientemente Michelle mientras Natsu la veía con ¿sorpresa?.

-¡¿Michelle-san?!- se dejo un grito proveniente de ¿Juvia-sensei? -¡Michelle-san se ha enamorado de Gray-sama! ¡Michelle-san quiere robarle a Juvia el amor de Gray-sama! ¡Ha sido amor a primera vista! ¡Juvia no puede permitir que eso pase! ¡Juvia tiene que dejar las cosas en claro con Michelle-san! ¡Michelle-san tiene que acompañar a Juvia!- dicho esto Juvia soltó mi mano y sujeto la de Michelle y se la llevo ante la mirada atónita de Natsu y la mía.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto sorprendido Natsu.

-No se- respondí sinceramente, mientras me sentaba a su lado, aunque me daba una idea, si era eso aprovecharía la oportunidad que Juvia-sensei me había dado, necesitaba hablar con él –Natsu me gustaría hablar contigo- le dije seriamente aunque podía sentir calor en mi rostro.

-¿Qué quieres que hablemos?- me pregunto mientras seguía viendo en dirección a donde Michelle y muy querida sensei habían desaparecido.

-De ti y de mi, de nosotros, de nuestra amistad-.

-¿Qué te pasa Lucy? estas muy seria-.

-Natsu recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace… bueno no recuerdo exactamente… ¿cuatro meses?-.

-… si lo recuerdo… ¿Por qué?-.

-Natsu…- le dije sin saber cómo continuar me sentía insegura algo que era irracional, había escuchado sus palabras, él se refería a mí, él aun me amaba ¿entonces porque de mi inseguridad? ¿Por qué mi miedo? -Natsu ¿Aun me quieres?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Lucy, si quieres salir con alguien no te preocupes por mi… yo… yo estoy bien, ya no… te quiero, no me vas a lastimar-.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendida tratando de encontrar su mirada, él no me podía decir eso ¿El me estaba mintiendo descaradamente?.

-Vamos Lucy no pongas esa cara- dijo al fin volteando a verme, sin embargo los gestos de su rostro no me mostraban alguna emoción no así sus ojos, en ellos podía ver la verdad, él me estaba mintiendo, Natsu me mentía – se que tu encontraste a alguien… vamos… no creerás que todavía te quiero, no eres tan bonita- termino al fin su mentira, mostrándome una falsa sonrisa.

Una cosa era mentir y decir que no me quería, en cierta forma lo entendía, admitir que aun me quería significaba que lo podía rechazar, algo tonto a mi parecer creo que ¡prácticamente estaba gritando mis sentimientos por él!, pero lo comprendí era obvio que lo negara, aunque sabía que sus palabras eran mentiras no podía evitar sentirme mal estaba herida, ¡pero decirme que no era tan bonita! ¡O sea no soy bonita! eso me molesto, tengo mucha confianza en mi cuerpo, en mi rostro ¡Natsu no me podía decir eso! eso también me hería pero de una forma diferente, mi orgullo estaba herido, muy bien Natsu, si eso es lo que quieres, dos podemos fingir que no sentimos nada por el otro, ¡Pero te lo advierto hare que te vuelvas a confesar! Tengo dos ventajas, primero conozco tus sentimientos por mí, aunque me mintiera sabia que él me quería, esa era mi mayor ventaja, y la segunda era que conozco lo impulsivo carácter, Natsu se deja llevar por sus emociones y eso lo aprovecharía a mi favor.

-Lucy…Lucy… ¿porque me vez de esa forma?… ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?- dijo con una voz notablemente nerviosa por mi cambio de actitud, perfecto era lo que deseaba.

-Natsu- hable tratando de con mi voz insinuarle mis intenciones.

-¿Si?- contesto nervioso.

-No te creo- dije mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros y acercaba mi mano a su rostro para acariciarlo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto cuando mis dedos comenzaron a pasar entre sus cabellos.

-Me estas mintiendo- le conteste mientras descansaba mis brazos sobre sus hombros –tu no crees que yo no sea bonita ¿Verdad? Lo que en verdad crees es que soy muy atractiva- proseguí mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo.

Noté como nuestra cercanía no solo causaba que yo me sonrojara, Natsu estaba tanto o más que yo, sin embargo su agitada respiración causo en mi algo que hasta ahora no había contemplado eran deseos algo normal en una mujer enamorada, si lo deseaba, deseaba sus labios, lo deseaba a él, deseaba a Natsu.

-Lu…Lucy…tu…tu…tu…- tartamudeaba, algo que me parecía increíble, el decido Natsu aquel que decía todo lo que pasaba por su mente ahora no podía decir una sola palabra –yo…yo…yo- vi como sus manos se dirigían hacia mí, eso era bueno ero lo que yo quería.

-¿Si Natsu?- le pregunte con un tono suave deseando le resultara seductora mi voz, deseando que viera lo atractiva que era, esperando que él cumpliera mi deseo.

-Ya…ya…no…Lu…Lucy…no…pu…e…edo…con…controlarme…más- me dijo un muy sonrojado Natsu.

-Entonces no te contengas y di lo que sientes por mí- le anime mientras fijaba mi mirada en la suya, que me veía con sorpresa.

-¿Qué esperas Salamander? La coneja te está preguntando- se escucho burlonamente una voz masculina que resulto conocida, era Gajeel.

-¿Lu-chan?- una voz femenina proveniente de mi amiga Levi me hiso reaccionar completamente.

-¿Lucy?- ahora eran dos voces al mismo al mismo tiempo que pronunciaban mi nombre con sorpresa, las dueñas Michelle y Juvia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Lu-chan?-.

Fue en ese momento cuando reaccione y voltee a mí alrededor encontrándome las sorprendidas miradas de Michelle, Juvia y finalmente Levi cuyos rostros estaban muy ruborizados además de las burlonas sonrisas y miradas de Gajeel y ¿Happy?, lamentablemente para mí el lugar donde estábamos no era discreto, podía ver algunos hombres que me veían de una forma libidinosa también distinguí otras que pasaban rápidamente tratando de no ser involucradas en la escena, incluso alcance a escuchar a un niño que decía…

-Mamá esa rubia está sentada sobre el de cabello rosa, se ve que se están divirtiendo-.

-No los veas son unos pervertidos, vámonos rápido no quiero que nos confundan con esos degenerados- le contesto la mamá mientras tiraba al niño del brazo para alejarse del lugar.

Fue entonces cuando reaccione por completo el niño había dicho "esa rubia está sentada sobre el de cabello rosa", baje mi mirada y fue cuando lo vi, no sé como paso sin que me percatara, pero efectivamente me encontraba sobre Natsu, no solo eso, mis piernas lo envolvían, fue entonces cuando entendí a que se refería Natsu con lo de que no se podía contener, ya que sus manos estaban a peligrosamente cerca de mi cadera, suspire, me sentí satisfecha al menos por el momento había cumplido mi objetivo, Natsu jamás podrá decir que no le resultaba atractiva, el problema era la posición en la que me encontraba era demasiado comprometedora, y en exceso vergonzosa, me sentía tan avergonzada que pensé que podía morir, pero entonces Natsu se quito su chaleco con el que me cubrió protegiéndome de las pervertidas miradas agradecí que mi falda no fuera tan corta como acostumbraba.

-Juvia no puede creer lo que ve, Juvia ya no puede ser la sensei de Lucy, Juvia cree que Lucy debería darle clases a Juvia, Lucy esta en un nivel muy superior al de Juvia- decía mientras su rostro se volvía más rojo al presenciar aquella escena donde Natsu y yo éramos protagonistas.

-No espera Juvia no es…- comencé a querer aclarar la situación pero…

-Lucy no deberías de moverte espera…- hablo Natsu mientras sentía como sus manos sujetaban mi cintura y era elevada con gran facilidad –listo así está mejor- continuo, dándome cuenta que en un ágil movimiento y con ayuda de su chaleco para cubrirme me había sentado a su lado, me sentí feliz ante su acción era como si ya fuéramos pareja pero entonces…

-Anda, entonces ahora es Lucy-sensei- fue la voz de la sonriente Mira que se encontraba a un lado de Happy que aun me veía con burla, ¿En qué momento había llegado?, en definitiva ahora no podía hablar con Natsu, no con todos viendo.

-Lu-chan creo que hay lugares para hacer eso- dijo mi avergonzada amiga Levi.

-Salamander eres más pervertido que el idiota de Gray- se burlo Gajeel.

-¡Cállense!- grito desesperado Natsu mientras se levantaba y corría a una velocidad sorprendente ¿Desde cuándo Natsu huía?.

-No se va escapar, ahora que encontré algo divertido no lo dejare ir- decía Gajeel que comenzaba a correr en dirección a Natsu.

-Gajeel- llamo su atención Levi, lo cual hiso que su novio veteara a verla -Hoy voy a pasar la noche con Lu-chan, nos vemos mañana-.

-Solo no cuentes nada de lo que te dije- le advirtió él.

-No te prometo nada- contesto mientras sonreía y se despedía con la mano, ante la notable molestia de Gajeel.

-Entonces será una pijamada de chicas- intervino sonriente Mira.

-¿Pijamada?- pregunto sorprendida Michelle.

-Una pijamada es una reunión muy divertida entre amigas o amigos por la noche, se divierten con juegos, retos, se cuentan verdades y muchas cosas más… pero ¿Michelle nunca has estado en una?- le pregunto Levi.

-No, pero suena muy divertido-.

-Entonces porque no vienes a la casa de Lu-chan esta noche será muy divertida- invito una sonriente Levi -también están invitadas Juvia y Mira, sería bueno también invitar a Erza, Cana y a…-

-Espera Levi me parece bien, pero seríamos muchas y mi casa no es grande- le interrumpí antes que continuara.

-Tienes razón Lu-chan, entre menos mejor, solo me emocione, entonces esta noche solo seremos Juvia, Mira, Lu-chan, Michelle y yo-.

-Me parece una interesante reunión, pero Michelle ¿Podrás ir? ¿No tienes un compromiso?- le pregunto a un más sonriente Mira.

-¡Ah! Es cierto no puedo esta noche, tengo una reunión- respondió Michelle.

-Entonces porque no le preguntamos a Erza si ocupa el lugar de Michelle, Happy se puede encargar de eso ¿no es así, Happy?- continuo hablando la sonriente Mira mientras veía a un también sonriente Happy.

-Muy bien, iré a buscar a Erza y le diré que lleve pastel para su fiesta- contesto Happy mientras sus alas aparecían.

-Dile que la esperamos en casa de Lucy- se despidió aun más sonriente Mira- y que no se olvide del pastel.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, pero tengo que irme rápido por mi compromiso- dicho esto Michelle se marcho rápido al igual que Happy.

Después de la partida de Michelle y Happy, y que Juvia me pidiera que le dejara de llamar sensei, ya que a su parecer yo era la que debía darle lecciones de amor y tener que soportar las risas burlonas de Levi y Mira, las cuatro nos dirigimos a mi casa donde pasaríamos la noche un grupo de amigas y más importante aprovecharía esta oportunidad para conocer la verdad tras el inesperado o al menos para mí noviazgo de mi amiga Levi con Gajeel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A quienes han leído este capítulo les digo muchas gracias, en verdad se los agradezco especialmente a esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de darme su opinión, muchísimas gracias._

_Que puedo decir de este capítulo, solo que es un capitulo que me emocionaba escribir, ya que cuando pensé en esta historia dos ideas vinieron a mi mente Lucy rechazaría a Natsu y después recibiría lecciones de amor de Juvia-sensei, ese fue el motivo que tuve para desarrollar la pareja de Juvia y Gray quien mejor que Juvia para hablar de amor, espero que fuera de su agrado yo me divertí escribiendo sobre todo la parte de Lucy sobre Natsu, como ven estoy haciendo un poco más activa a Lucy aun que aun falta solo que no quiero que se vea forzado (sería poco creíble) así que poco a poco. Con este capítulo termino otro ciclo en esta historia, ya que termino de plantear la historia y ahora me dedicare a aclarar esas situaciones que quedaron fuera de la historia hasta ahora y es que esta historia se ha visto solo el punto de vista de Lucy haciendo que quedaran varias preguntas sin respuesta hasta ahora, como por ejemplo ¿Cómo fue que Gajeel y Levi iniciaron su relación? ¿Por qué Levi no le comento nada a Lucy a pesar de ser amigas? ¿Por qué la extraña actitud de Happy? Entre otras, el siguiente capítulo se titula Pijamada de chicas donde se planteara lo que vendrá para los siguientes capítulos._

_**bakuinu**__, ¡Hola! Muchísimas Gracias por leer otro capítulo y por tu comentario, primeramente gracias por considerarme amiga un gran honor, ten por seguro que siento lo mismo además que me siento muy agradecida por siempre brindarme tu apoyo, el bastón ya lo deje ya que no lo soporto trato de caminar con dignidad pero gracias por tus buenos deseos, y si pobre Lucy sentí que me pase un poco pero también sentía que era necesario que los malos pensamientos la invadieran creo que es algo normal en la situación de Lucy paso algo en casa de Natsu espero que cuando llegue a esa parte sea de tu agrado, en cuanto al mal entendido es algo importante y a la vez no, en este capítulo dejo claro que Mira es alguien importante en esta historia, nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia espero no decepcionarte con lo que sigue y mis mejores deseos._

_**Heero Root**__, Gracias por tu lectura y por tu comentario, siempre se agradece, como dices paso algo entre esos dos pero no diré más para poder sorprenderte algo difícil pero espero poder lograrlo con la participación de Michelle y si notaste hay alguien más de cuidado, que Lucy vuelva a conquistar a Natsu y como lo hará es algo importante en la historia pero…. Bueno por ahora muchas gracias por tu opinión muy acertadas tus teorías acerca de la historia, espero que lo que siga sea de tu agrado._

_**Infinity Infinytum**__, Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y por tu comentario se agradece, por cierto no solo no jamás se han hablado, el muy malvado se burlo de ella cuando estaba herida a manos de Minerva (la que espero pronto pague por golpear a Lucy) aun sigo sin entender el ¿Cómo? y el ¿Por qué? comenzaron a emparejarlos, simplemente inexplicable, y Juvia aunque parece que es la más atrevida es la más tímida y tal vez ¿inocente? Al menos lo es en esta historia y queda claro que los papeles se invirtieron ya que Lucy resulto algo atrevida aunque fue algo inconsciente, nuevamente gracias._

_Como siempre disculpen los posibles errores de escritura y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y cause el suficiente interés para que esperen el próximo._


	13. Chapter 13 Pijamada de Chicas

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO XIII

-PIJAMADA DE CHICAS-

-¡Bienvenidas a mi casa!- dije mostrando una sonrisa a mis invitadas en señal de bienvenida después de abrir la puerta.

Sin embargo cuando vi las caras de espanto de Levy y Mira, me gire y vi con horror el desastre en mi casa ocasionado por mi antes sensei Juvia y es que habíamos salido tan rápido que mi casa parecía la casa de Natsu bueno eso es exagerar, pero estaba cerca.

-Lu-chan, yo creí que eras más ordenada- se burlo Levy mientras entraba seguida de Juvia que guardaba silencio, aunque podía ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tal vez Natsu estuvo anoche por aquí- dijo Mira que ya se encontraba sentada en el sillón mostrando su sonrisa, algo que comenzaba a incomodarme, era cierto que Mira se caracterizaba por sus sonrisas pero desde que regresamos podía notar cierta diversión en ellas y estas eran más incomodas después de aquella escena pública, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba, tal vez solo me lo imaginaba.

-Juvia ¿Y qué paso con Gray después de que nos fuimos acaso ustedes…?- pregunte rápidamente, sabía que era una pregunta indiscreta y tenía una doble intención pero después del comentario de Mira sentí la mirada de mis tres amigas parecían gritar Lucy pervertida, trate de desviar el tema lejos de mis problemas amorosos y lo único que se me ocurrió fue el reciente romance de Juvia.

-Nosotros…- comenzó a contestar muy sonrojada –Gray-sama y Juvia estuvieron…juntos-.

-¿Juntos? ¿Qué tan juntos?-Pregunto Mira cuya atención al igual que la de Levy estaba atenta a Juvia, mi plan había funcionado.

-Gray-sama y Juvia se abrazaron hasta que anocheció y Gray-sama llevo a Juvia a Fairy Hills-.

-¿Y eso fue todo?- pregunte con algo de decepción ya que esperaba algo más aunque era probable que Juvia guardara secretos después de todo hay cosas con se les cuenta ni a las amigas, y ahora que recordaba una pregunta aparecía en mi mente –Juvia ¿Por qué ya no tienes esas locas fantasías con Gray?- y es que era cierto en todo el día Juvia no se había perdido en sus extrañas fantasías y eso era algo muy extraño.

-Porque lo que Juvia se ha imaginado no es nada a comparación con las dulces palabras que gray-sama le dijo a Juvia-.

-¿Y qué es lo que te ha dicho Gray?- pregunto Mira.

-Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que la quería, que amaba a Juvia, que amaba su inocencia, sus ocurrencias, Gray-sama cree que Juvia es divertida, inteligente, noble y que es muy buena y una excelente maga, Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que era muy Hermosa y que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando Lyon-san apareció dijo que no soportaba ver a Juvia cerca de Lyon u otro hombre, ahora Juvia comprende que los sentimientos de Gray-sama y Juvia son los mismos- confeso Juvia mostrando una sonrisa.

Juvia se veía realmente linda y todo porque ahora no solo amaba si no que era correspondida por Gray, nunca imagine que la razón por la que Gray siempre trataba de alejarla de su lado y mostraba disgusto ante su cercanía era realmente escondía sentimientos por ella y que solo se había animado a confesarlo por los celos que surgieron en el con la aparición de Lyon, los celos eran algo poderoso y en hombres como Gray resultaban ser una buena motivación para hablar con la verdad, eso me hiso pensar y si provocaba los celos de Natsu seguramente el me arrancaría de los brazos de ese hombre sin rostro y me llevaría con él, me diría cuanto me ama y seríamos felices, él besándome, abrazándome, queriéndome, salí de mis fantasías pensando en que esa era una buena idea, pero necesitaba a alguien que sirviera en mi plan, pero no podía ser cualquiera ¿Qué tal si resultaba un pervertido?, necesitaba a alguien de confianza.

-Juvia ¿Me prestarías a Gray para provocarle celos a Natsu?- dije alegremente sin medir mis palabras ya que el novio de Juvia en ese momento me pareció buena idea recordando la rivalidad que mantenía con Natsu, sin embargo sentí como la temperatura del cuarto bajo repentinamente y…

-¿Qué dijiste Lucy? Juvia cree que escucho mal, Juvia no cree que Lucy realmente dijera eso, porque Juvia no cree que Lucy desee desaparecer y que jamás sea vista, Juvia supone que Lucy desea ver el amanecer de un nuevo día- contesto con un oscura aura que la rodeaba haciendo que me arrepintiera inmediatamente, había sido una tontería preguntar yo reaccionaria igual si la situación fuera al revés.

-Solo bromeaba Juvia, una pequeña broma- dije esperando que lo aceptara y me dejara vivir.

-Juvia piensa que Lucy hace malas bromas y que no debería volver a hacerlo, si quiere tener una vida feliz, pero por ahora Juvia lo dejara pasar, pero Juvia espera que no se vuelva a repetir-.

-¡Esto no lo esperaba Juvia y Gray juntos es grandioso, te felicito Juvia!- Intervino alegremente Levy para distraer a Juvia de los mortales pensamientos dirigidos a mí, en definitiva debía recordar jamás estar demasiado cerca de Gray si quería evitar el dolor.

Después de Recoger mi ropa y de proporcionarles algunas prendas para que estuvieran más cómodas a mis invitadas, algo que a Juvia pareció no agradarle al parecerle demasiado reveladoras pero tuvo que soportarlas.

-Creo que me alegra que no viniera Michelle- dijo Levy mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte sorprendida durante nuestro viaje me pareció que Michelle y Levy se habían llevado bien.

-Pues porque tenemos que hablar y sería cruel hacerlo frente a Michelle ya que el tema de conversación es de lo que pasa entre Natsu y tu, así que ¿ya le confesaste a Natsu que estas enamorada de él, Lu-chan?- dijo Levy mostrándome una sonrisa divertida, seguramente debido a mi rostro que debía mostrar una increíble expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy enamorada de…?-.

-Lu-chan somos amigas y te lo dije en el tren, estabas celosa, no, te morías de celos al ver la cercanía entre Natsu y Michelle-.

-No digas sus nombres juntos- dije sin poder evitar que mi voz delataran mis celos, ahora recordaba Levy había sido la primera en saber que había descubierto mis sentimientos, precisamente por mis celos durante el viaje.

-Eso no me lo esperaba Lucy resultaste ser muy celosa- intervino Mira con la sonrisa más divertida que le había visto hasta ahora.

-Celosa es poco, Mira debiste estar ahí cuando viajábamos en el tren si las miradas causaran daño Michelle aun estaría en el hospital ¡Lu-chan prácticamente la quería matar!- reía divertida Levy, acompañada de Juvia y Mira.

-Es que… Michelle se estaba aprovechando de Natsu y yo no quería eso, yo solo quería protegerlo- me justifique aunque sabía que era algo inútil.

-Vamos Lu-chan ¿aun te repites eso? Ya todas lo sabemos ¿Por qué no lo admites abiertamente?, Lu-chan admite que estas enamorada de Natsu Dragneel- continuo Levy con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a competir con la de Mira.

-…- Podía sentir las miradas atentas de Levy, Juvia y Mira sobre mí, pero no por eso cedería, si ellas ya lo sabían entonces yo no tenía porque repetirlo, además esa declaración solo la diría ante Natsu.

-Lu-chan di yo Lucy Heartfilia amo a Natsu Dragneel-.

-No- dije de forma cortante aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme ante las palabras que seguramente pronto diría ante Natsu.

-¿Entonces no quieres a Natsu?- dijo algo desanimada Levy saliendo un suspiro de entre sus labios, haciéndome ver su decepción –bueno entonces creo que si sigues con esa actitud Michelle y…- se detuvo al notar mi mirada, bien entendió que tenía que cuidar sus palabras- bueno tu entiendes ella lo apartara de tu lado-.

-Si lo quiero y no entiendo porque me lo preguntas si tú lo sabes, todas aquí lo saben-.

-Lu-chan quiero que me digas claramente que amas a Natsu, si lo haces te contare una historia como recompensa, una historia donde Natsu es uno de los protagonistas- dijo Levy regresándole esa sonría que competía con la de Mira, aunque Mira que no había dejado de sonreír llevaba la delantera sin embargo me pareció ver un ligero sonrojo, y finalmente Juvia que me veía como si comprendiera mis pensamientos.

-¿Levy para que quieres que lo diga?- conteste finalmente.

-Para que sea justo Lu-chan-.

-¿Justo porque?-.

-Si me dijeras lo que quiero escuchar, te podría decir porque-.

-Juvia cree que Lucy solo piensa decir esas palabras ante Natsu-san, por eso Lucy no niega que lo quiere, pero no lo dice abiertamente- declaro leyendo mis pensamientos mi antes aliada, mi antes sensei mi ahora muy querida amiga Juvia, que parecía ser la única que me entendía.

-¿Es eso cierto Lu-chan?- me pregunto Levy mirándome, yo solo asentí dándole mi respuesta para después sentir Los brazos de Levy a mi alrededor –Eres romántica Lu-chan-.

-¿Entonces me contaras esa historia?- Pregunte haciéndose notar mi curiosidad y necesidad por conocer aquella historia.

-Déjame pensarlo… por ahora sería bueno comer tengo hambre cuando venía en el tren con Gajeel solo me dedique a cuidarlo, es tan lindo tenerlo a mi disposición que no he comido nada- dijo una sonriente Levy, algo que entendí perfectamente tener a Natsu completamente indefenso a mis caricias era algo que no olvidaría y que deseaba repetir.

-¿Gajeel-kun y Levy-san viajaron juntos?- pregunto sorprendida Juvia.

-Si… Juvia ¿Gajeel no te ha contado de nosotros?-.

-No, Gajeel-kun no le ha dicho nada a Juvia-.

-Bueno supongo que tengo algo de culpa, yo le pedí a Gajeel que mantuviéramos en secreto nuestra relación al menos por un tiempo- explico Levy soltando un suspiro.

-Así que eso es lo que paso, me preguntaba porque lo mantenían en secreto- hablo Mira mientras veía a Levy, por sus palabras y sonrisa pude deducir que Mira sabía mucho antes que yo del noviazgo de mi amiga con Gajeel, eso me molesto desde hacía un tiempo había quedado excluida de muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué lo querías mantener en secreto?- le pregunte aun molesta por ser la única excluida, bueno también estaba Juvia.

-Por ti Lu-chan- me contesto mientras una triste me dirigía una triste mirada, provocando que Mira y Juvia me voltearan a ver con curiosidad.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, ¿Que te hice para que me lo ocultaras?

-Me dijiste que rechazaste a Natsu-.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunte ya algo exaltada por las pocas respuestas que obtenía de mi amiga.

-Lu-chan ¿Recuerdas el día que Natsu se te declaro? ¿El día que lo rechazaste?- me cuestiono, claro que recordaba como lo olvidaría, jamás me perdonaría por las cosas sin sentido que le dije a Natsu, si hubiera pensado antes de hablar seguramente no estaría en una pijamada con amigas, tal vez estaría con Natsu en una romántica cita, la sola idea me emocionaba -¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?- pregunto Levy sacándome de mis pensamientos, que si recordaba, creo que si…

Después de la confesión de Natsu, alegremente nos dirigimos al gremio ya que mi estomago me había avergonzado bastante, Natsu inmediatamente fue al tablero de misiones donde ya se encontraba Gray acompañado de Happy, sin embargo a diferencia de lo que esperaba no habían comenzado una pelea sino que simplemente hablaron en un lugar apartado, algo que me resultaba desconcertante, pero al ver a Levy en la entrada sonriéndome y saludándome con la mano, no le di importancia.

-¡Lu-chan!-.

-Levy- la salude.

-Me alegro encontrarte tengo algo importante que contarte pero primero ¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunto Levy, algo que no comprendí.

-¿Cómo me fue, en qué?-.

-Con Natsu claro, ¿todo bien entre ustedes? ¿Ya le dijiste que si? ¿O no te lo ha dicho?-.

-Ya veo- suspire- no entiendo cómo te enteraste pero si todo está bien entre nosotros, afortunadamente Natsu entendió que es mejor ser solo amigos- dije con orgullo.

-Solo amigos- dijo Levy con algo de decepción.

-Los mejores amigos- rectifique.

-Lu-chan… estás segura de eso…yo siempre creí que tú estabas… enamorada de Natsu…-.

-No puedo negarte que me atrae físicamente y me siento extremadamente bien cuando estoy a su lado pero eso es porque somos amigos y si cruzáramos la línea de la amistad y las cosas no funcionaran entre nosotros, seguramente ya no podríamos ser amigos…pensar en perderlo, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo me duele solo querer imaginarlo-.

-Pero…Lu-chan… ¿Y si él encuentra a alguien más y…?-.

-Ya lo pensé si Natsu encuentra a alguien que lo quiera yo lo apoyare, siempre que el continúe a mi lado todo está bien-.

-Pero Lu-chan…-.

-No sigas Levy, pensar en Natsu como mi novio, es como si yo pensara que entre Gajeel y tu existe algo más que amistad es ridículo, es una relación que jamás funcionaria, además estoy muy segura de mi decisión jamás me arrepentiré-.

-Espero que así sea Lu-chan-.

-Y bien que es lo importante que me querías decir- dije sonriendo.

-… ¡Así! Encontré un libro muy interesante deberías de leerlo…-

Cuando termine de recordar aquella conversación no pude evitar pensar lo tonta que había sido, incluso estaba orgullosa de mi decisión, pero cuando me calme entendí lo que Levy había querido decirme en aquella ocasión.

-¿Levy tu me querías decir que Gajeel y tu eran novios?- Pregunte aunque me imaginaba la respuesta.

-Si- contesto tímidamente.

-Juvia se siente muy feliz por Gajeel-kun- hablo Juvia mientras sujetaba las manos de Levy- por favor Levy-san cuida de Gajeel-kun, el es muy bueno-.

-Lo sé- respondió mi amiga sonrojada.

-Lo siento Levy- me disculpe.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto extrañada.

-Por que como amiga debí entender tus sentimientos yo solo hable y… ahora estoy arrepentida de lo que paso ese día-.

-No hay problema, yo tuve mi historia feliz pero la que me preocupa eres tu Lu-chan-.

-Sé que cuando hable con Natsu el entenderá mis sentimientos, ahora lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo fue que tu y Gajeel… bueno… ustedes…?-.

-Juvia también quiere saber-.

-me parece bien ya que hablar de amor es algo muy común en estas reuniones ¿Pero no vamos a esperar a Erza?-.

-No es necesario que me esperen ya estoy aquí y traigo pastel de fresa- hablo Erza quien había entrado sin que nos percatáramos mostrando como si fuera un trofeo un delicioso pastel.

Después de que llegara Erza comencé a preparar algo de chocolate para acompañar el pastel y galletas como postre extra, mientras Juvia le contaba a una sorprendida Erza su historia de amor y cuando Levy estaba a punto de comenzar fue cuando hice mi aparición junto con todas las golosinas indispensables para una buena pijamada.

-Muy bien estoy lista, ahora si Levy, ¿Cómo comenzó tu historia de amor?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en un cojín y comía un poco del delicioso pastel de Erza.

-Bueno creo que no tiene nada de malo, pero para llegar a mi historia de amor antes tengo que contar otra historia, una historia que no me pertenece pero que es importante para mí y también para Juvia y para ti Lucy-.

-No entiendo- dije con sinceridad y por la expresión de Juvia ella tampoco lo entendía.

-Veo que Gajeel no es muy discreto- intervino Mira sorprendiéndonos.

-No el no, yo lo persuadí… espera ¿Mira tú también conoces la historia?- dijo sorprendida Levy.

-Por lo que veo Gajeel omitió varios detalles, entonces será mejor que yo cuente la historia- suspiro- es mejor que la cuente alguien que estuvo ahí-.

Después de eso todas veíamos expectantes a Mira esperando aquella historia donde según Levy Juvia y yo estábamos involucradas y al parecer Natsu era uno de los protagonistas, mientras ella cerraba los ojos como si estuviera pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto, al final nos vio a cada una y sonrió.

-Bueno yo quería contar esta historia hasta después- dijo Mira mientras me veía haciendo una pequeña mueca –pero creo que es inevitable todo comenzó hace aproximadamente cuatro meses…-.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A quienes han leído este capítulo le digo gracias, especialmente agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión lo aprecio mucho, me orienta y me ayuda a continuar con esta historia._

_Mucho que decir así que me extenderé, En este capítulo primero espero que no les resultara lento y muy de niña pero a mi defensa es una pijamada (aunque me he reservado situaciones muy comunes en estas reuniones, las mujeres saben a lo que me refiero) pero sirvió para aclarar alguna cosas ¿Por qué Levy no dijo nada de su noviazgo?, además que sabemos de forma censurada (Juvia es muy tímida para contar más) como termino la declaración entre Juvia y Gray y es que estaba incompleta pero la deje así especialmente para esta pijamada y es que no me gusta las confesiones a medias, que solo se demuestre el amor por parte solo de un personaje no me parece justo, el amor es de dos al menos el de pareja, este capítulo también sirvió para colocar un escenario donde varias verdades se revelaran, como dije antes hay muchas preguntas que me plantee al iniciar la historia y quiero resolverlas y al parecer me gusta complicarme las cosas, porque pude haberlas explicado conforme avanzara la historia pero pensé que el final sería aburrido y quise darle algo diferente, algo que me está costando mucho y es que el siguiente capítulo es muy importante en la historia y aunque ya tengo la estructura (los que me conocen saben que es una costumbre que tengo desde mi primera historia) no estoy conforme y hace ver mi poca capacidad (estoy frustrada) pero aun tengo tiempo para corregirlo y es que el próximo martes día que generalmente publico es navidad y dado que estaré muy ocupada con la cena (yo me encargo de preparar la cena de navidad) que es posible que no tenga tiempo, al igual que muchos que supongo que estarán disfrutando de la celebración rodeados de sus seres queridos por lo que es probable que no lean historias ese día (o tal vez si, no se) , así publicare hasta el viernes, y bueno como tengo mucha curiosidad quiero preguntarles ¿Qué creen que paso hace cuatro meses?¿Qué preguntas se resolverán con esta historia? Recuerden que Natsu es solo uno de los protagonistas de la historia._

_**Majo Dragneel,**_ _Muchas gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, pensé que ya no leías esta historia porque te frustraba y como se insinuó algo entre Michelle y Natsu (algo que será a favor de Lucy), pero me alegra que te interese, en cuanto lo que piensa Natsu de Lucy tiene mucho que ver con el final de la historia, espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado._

_**bakuinu,**__ Como siempre muy agradecida por tu lectura y tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que te gustara el capitulo que fue para relajarme al igual que este, porque al siguiente capítulo le tengo miedo, pero bueno a ver si lo puedo mejorar, Juvia es sabia en el amor por eso es sensei bueno Lucy la está superando y por lo que viene más adelante es algo seguro, me alegra que te gustara la actitud activa de Lucy por ahora lo hiso inconsciente pero para el futuro no creo que sea así y más porque me divertí escribiendo esa escena, y Mira en esta historia y como se ha visto en este capítulo es un personaje muy importante ya que ella sabe la verdad tras todo el problema romántico de Lucy, en cuanto a lo último que me dices si paso algo entre Michelle y Natsu pero no diré que fue por ahora porque quiero que cause sorpresa además de los celos de Lucy, ahora mis mejores deseos para ti. _

_**Cristi Sora Dragneel,**_ _Gracias por leer esta historia y por tu comentario, me da gusto que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado, muy de acuerdo contigo esa señora no sabe lo que dice además de que el amor no se puede ocultar (Aunque hay lugares) y más el amor entre estos dos tontos románticos. _

_**Kurashi92,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, me alegra que sigas leyendo esta historia y te resulte buena esa es mi intención, y lo entiendo los estudios son muy demandantes pero son inevitables._

_**Heero Root, **__Te agradezco tu lectura y tu comentario, como la historia será contada en el próximo capítulo y será narrada por Mira que estuvo presente, aunque es probable que en algún punto la historia cambie de narrador pero bueno espero que sirva para aclarar vacios en la historia, si ¿Por qué apareció repentinamente Happy? Tiene mucho que ver con su reciente cambio de actitud, Lucy no sabe lo que está pasando a su alrededor de ahí que sigan habiendo dudas de que paso con Michelle y Natsu, porque si paso algo Michelle resulto bastante decidida, causando los celos de Lucy que me parecen muy normales cuando aparece una rival declarada, en cuanto a esa conversación de hombres… espero que leas el siguiente capítulo._

_**fanatico z,**__ Muchísimas gracias por tu lectura y comentario, veo que ya tienes una cuenta y hasta has escrito una historia eso es muy bueno (aunque no es de Fairy Tail, me siento triste), me da mucho gusto que te gustara el capitulo donde Lucy usas sus encantos y como veo que no molesto me atreveré a un poco más ya que hasta ahora los uso inconscientemente, gracias por el cumplido pero si no logro corregir el siguiente capítulo es probable que te decepcione pero me esforzaré mucho para que no sea así y desde ahora me disculpo por si acaso._

_**Guest,**__ Gracias por leer esta historia y por tu comentario, un gusto que esta historia sea de tu agrado y aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que fuera de tu agrado. ___

_**KuroChan,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que esta hasta ahora esta historia sea de agrado, y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, en cuanto a tu duda pronto se resolverá, por ahora en estos capítulos se llenaran los vacios en la historia, ya que quiero que todo quede claro para cuando se acerque la declaración de Lucy. _

_Gracias por su lectura y me disculpo por los posibles errores de escritura que pudieran estar en el capitulo._

_Ya sea que celebren o no celebren estas fechas, por favor reciban mis mejores deseos y que estos días estén llenos de gratos y memorables momentos acompañados de sus seres queridos._

_FELIZ NAVIDAD 2012._

_Se despide por ahora deseándoles lo mejor mikoblue._


	14. Chapter 14 Borrachera de Hombres

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO XIV

BORRACHERA DE HOMBRES

Hace cuatro meses una noche en el gremio de Fairy Tail….

-¡Quiero comida!-.

-¡Eres un idiota Natsu, esta es una noche de Alcohol!- Grito Gray recargado en la barra.

-¡Cállate pervertido yo quiero comer!- contesto Natsu colocándose al lado del mago de hielo.

-¡Es una noche de hombres! ¡Y es de hombres emborracharse!- dijo Elfman con orgullo mientras golpeaba la mesa para hacerse notar.

-Noche de Hombres pero si Mira esta aquí, y es mujer- aclaro Natsu mientras me señalaba, sin embargo sonreí alegremente ante el infantil comportamiento pensando en que no debía tomarlos enserio ya que algunos ya habían bebido bastante.

-Ella no cuenta como mujer, maldición ya dejen de hablar como niñas ya son las once y yo sigo sobrio- Intervino Gajeel.

-Serás idiota- dijo Laxus mientras golpeaba a Gajeel –como puedes decir que Mira no cuenta como mujer, ¿Estas ciego?-.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta Laxus?- contrarresto con malicia Gajeel a lo que Laxus no respondió.

-Maldición podrían callarse hacen que me duela la cabeza- hablo Makao mientras colocaba la cabeza entre sus manos –a diferencia de ustedes niños que solo beben cuando nadie los ve, los hombres podemos beber cuando queramos y todavía no me pasa la resaca de ayer.

-¿Qué esperabas? Solo son niños que aprovechan la ausencia de las mujeres en el gremio para tener su noche de hombres- siguió con la burla Wakaba.

-Claro noche de hombres, en las verdaderas noches de hombres hay mujeres, así son más divertidas ¿No es así, maestro?- pregunto Makao al anciano que se encontraba sentado en la barra mientras bebía animadamente.

Sin embargo como el maestro ya se encontraba bastante afectado por el alcohol y sintió mi fría mirada de "cuidado con lo que dice o…" y como al parecer lo entendió no hablo y prefirió seguir disfrutando de aquella velada entre hombres en silencio, pero la ausencia de una respuesta del maestro causo que los presentes se rieran de él, al ser víctima de mi intimidación, fue entonces cuando pensé que grabaría en mi memoria cada detalle de aquella reunión de la cual seguramente obtendría buenos secretos con los cuales me divertiría en un futuro.

-Es mejor que las mujeres no estén aquí-.

-¡Natsu!- le regañe ya que era del que menos esperaba esa actitud.

-Pero es que son muy difíciles de entender, son muy frustrantes, a veces son lindas y otras veces les tienes miedo y sobre todo son muy raras… -.

-¿Te refieres a Lucy?- pregunte ya que fue el primer nombre que se me vino cuando dijo rara, algo que debía admitir era cierto aunque pensándolo bien divertida también la definía, ante mi pregunta Natsu giro su rostro hacia mi sin embargo no perecía verme era como su mente viajara lejos, como si recordara.

-Cuando la veo me siento muy feliz no puedo evitar sonreír y querer estar junto a ella todo el tiempo, protegerla, hacerla sonreír quiero que ella sea feliz, pero…-.

-Natsu entonces tu estas…- lo interrumpí sintiendo alegría por fin Natsu se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos sin embargo el continuo como si yo no hubiera hablado

-Pero a ella le molesta y dice que necesita espacio y cuando la voy a su casa siempre me grita porque entro sin avisar… -.

-Estoy segura que Lucy disfruta tu cercanía porque ella te quiere-.

-No, ella no me quiere como la quiero yo, ella no piensa en mí, no piensa cuanto necesito tenerla cerca- dijo Natsu mientras ahora veía su comida sin intenciones de ingerir algo, se veía tan deprimido que me causo lastima.

-Salamander está enamorado- dijo riéndose Gajeel.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Te he visto como vez a Levy hasta yo sé tus intenciones!- le recrimino Natsu recuperándose de su depresión y causando que Gajeel permaneciera en silencio.

-Esta vez que si te callaron- se burlo Gray mientras comenzaba a beber.

-¿Y tú qué? Ella te ruega por amor y tú la ignoras, si sigues así se la van a llevar ¿Y sabes qué? yo voy a ayudar al tipo con una gran sonrisa al ver tu cara de idiota llena de frustración- contrarresto Gajeel son una sonrisa llena de burla.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Quieres pelea?!- grito exasperado Gray mientras se a cercaba a Gajeel con intención de comenzar una pelea.

-Claro tengo ganas de divertirme un rato- le contesto Gajeel levantándose de su asiento mostrando los signos de embriaguez al tambalearse.

-Ya cállense parecen críos, se están peleando por mujeres que solos los ven como amigos… aunque bueno no a todos a Gray solo le falta fajarse los pantalones- se burlo Wakabe.

Ante aquel comentario los ánimos bajaron rápidamente, después de un par de horas de relativa tranquilidad donde los hombres habían decidido solamente a dedicarse a beber sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, tres hombres decidieron levantarse de su lugar y comenzar a andar fuera del gremio.

-¿Dónde van a estas horas?- pregunte al ver a Makao, Wakabe y al maestro que se dirigían a la salida del gremio.

-¡Nos vamos esta noche de hombres es aburrida!- grito el maestro mientras agitaba un tarro con cerveza balanceándose de un lado a otro señal de su embriaguez.

-¡Claro busquemos diversión!- dijeron juntos Makao y Wakabe que se apoyaban entre sí para poder avanzar en su andar y así poder salir del gremio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Malditos borrachos, solo nos amargaron la noche- dijo un molesto Laxus.

-Yo sigo sin entender a Lucy-.

-¿Tanto te importa Lucy?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad ya que pese a lo que acababa de pasar Natsu al parecer en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en ella, algo que me pareció extramente lindo.

-Claro que me importa somos amigos aunque…-

-¿Tu quieres algo más?- pregunte queriendo una confesión de Natsu, pensar lo que haría con esa información en el futuro me divertiría además eso sería algo para recordar.

-Bueno yo…-.

-¡Natsu!- grito Happy apareciendo repentinamente en el gremio -¡Natsu! ¿Estás bien? Es tarde y no has regresado a casa estaba preocupado-.

-Claro que está bien justo ahora nos iba a decir cuánto ama a la coneja-.

-¡Cállate idiota y déjalo hablar, será divertido!- dijo Laxus apoyándose en la mesa.

-¿Natsu ama a Lucy?- pregunto en un tono de burla Happy, sin embargo fue ignorado así que al igual que yo decidió sentarse y admirar el espectáculo.

-Yo no soy el único que esta así…- dijo Natsu mientras su mirada se posaba en cada uno de los compañeros mientras juguetonamente balanceaba su tarro–Gajeel y Gray están iguales, pero que estoy diciendo todos aquí estamos iguales-.

-Maldito salamander no me bajes a tu nivel, no somos iguales yo no soy un idiota que va por ahí con la chica que le gusta fingiendo solo amistad- le confronto Gajeel.

-Sí, tu eres peor que yo, tú ni siquiera le puedes hablarle a Levy lo único que haces es molestarla para llamar su atención- contesto Natsu para después beber un trago a su cerveza.

-Los hombres de Verdad no ocultan sus sentimientos- intervino Elfman que se encontraba sentado apoyando su peso en una mesa notablemente hebrio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Gray con algo de indignación en su voz –tú no puedes decir eso ¿hablar con la verdad? Tu deberías hablar con la verdad, ¿Crees que no te he visto que te escapas con Evergreen los fines de semana?-.

-Yo… yo… yo no hago eso, yo soy un hombre no me escondo-.

-Oh así que tú y Evergreen- hablo Laxus sujetando a Elfman del cuello mientras la burla aparecía en su rostro –te va a domar hombre-.

-Claro que no ¡Soy un hombre!-.

-¡Así que por fin lo admites!- grito Natsu.

-Evergreen y Elfman se gusssssstan~- se burlo Happy.

-Eso no es cierto, ella y yo no…-.

-Vamos admítelo y te doy mi permiso para que salgan y tengan hijos- dijo Laxus mientras acercaba la cerveza a Elfman –y ahora si seas un hombre-.

-¡Laxus!- grite sin poder contenerme –No digas le digas eso, él no está interesado-.

-No… bueno… hermana… yo- tartamudeo mi hermano sin voltearme a ver.

-Vez Mira no lo puede negar, el muchacho está creciendo- continuo Laxus mientras hacía que Elfman se bebiera la cerveza.

-¿Y tú qué Laxus? Hablas mucho de otros pero no has dicho nada de ti, ¿Alguna chica que quieras que te haga hombre?- pregunto Gajeel.

-Yo soy un hombre, ustedes son unos críos-.

-Evades la pregunta Laxus- dijo Gray mostrando una sonrisa burlesca.

-Tal vez no puede decirlo porque ella está aquí- declaro Natsu sin pensar sus palabras, algo que hiso reaccionar a los otros tres hombres que fijaron su vista en mi, avergonzada desvié mi mirada encontrándome con la de Laxus y causando inevitablemente que me ruborizara -¿Qué entonces Laxus y Mira?- continuo Natsu cuando noto lo que había ocasionado su irresponsable comentario.

-¡Hey ya cállense! Me voy esto no parece una noche de hombres, parece una noche de viejas chismosas hablando de sentimentalismos, es ridículo los hombres no hablan, actúan ¿Por qué en lugar de estar aquí hablando como idiotas no van y confiesan sus "sentimientos"?- dijo Laxus con burla, molestia pero sobre todo incomodidad, para después levantarse y comenzar a andar a la puerta.

-¡Eres un cobarde Laxus!- le grito Natsu mientras se reía haciendo que este se detuviera –Pero tienes razón, ¡Hey Elfman! ¡Los hombres no son cobardes!-.

-¿De qué hablas Natsu?- pregunto Gray tratando de comprender a que se refería.

-Me encanta estar cerca de Lucy, quiero que siempre sea así porque a mí me gusta mucho Lucy, más que eso y se lo voy a decir-.

-Salamander ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi?- se burlo Gajeel.

-No soy cursi, digo lo que siento, aunque no estoy muy seguro de cuando fue que lo comencé a sentir y aunque no se que siente por mí me voy a arriesgar y si no quieren perderlas será mejor que hagan lo mismo, me voy ahora mismo a buscar a Lucy-.

Natsu se levanto y comenzó a caminar a la entrada del gremio donde aun se encontraba Laxus mostrando un rostro lleno de sorpresa al igual que todos los demás, yo me preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba el Natsu infantil y distraído? ¿En qué momento se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? Bueno esa última pregunta era inútil, no importaba en qué momento ocurrió lo importante era que Natsu había madurado sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-¡Natsu!- grito Happy.

-¿Qué?- respondió deteniendo su andar para girarse a ver a su amigo.

-Se gussssstan~- se burlo el felino.

-Happy por ahora solo puedes decir te gusssssta~- dijo Natsu imitado perfectamente a Happy para después mostrar una sonrisa.

-Espera Natsu, no voy a permitir que me dejes atrás- hablo Gray mientras caminaba rumbo a su amigo –a mí me gusta Juvia-.

-Es de hombres hablar con la verdad, y Evergreen me parece linda- dijo un ya recuperado Elfman siguiendo los pasos de Gray.

-¡Rayos que piensan dejarme solo, son unos malditos!- grito Gajeel levantándose –pero yo seré el primero que se confíense, tengo ganas de abrazar a la enana-.

-Ustedes me quieren quitar el protagonismo- dijo con una falsa molestia –decidamos con un piedra papel o tijeras quien va primero-.

-Es lo mejor que te escuchado decir en toda la noche Natsu- hablo Gray.

-¿Y tu Laxus también tienes que confesar algo?- pregunto con cierta burla Natsu, mientras este solo veía la escena sin poderla creer.

-Apártese niños, dejen que un hombre les enseñe como se hace- dijo Laxus acercándose hacia el grupo de magos.

-¡piedra papel o tijera!...-.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias por leer otro capítulo más espero que fuera de su agrado y les resultara tolerable, agradezco a quienes leen esta historia y sobre todo muchas gracias a quien me hacen saber sus impresiones acerca de esta historia._

_Recuerdan que dije que no estaba conforme con este capítulo, ahora saben el porqué bueno aunque no me desagrada aun siento que me falto mucho para recrear el ambiente entre hombres en esta situación pero espero al menos haberme acercado, y es que tenía pensada desde el principio esta borrachera además contrasta con el título del anterior capitulo, bueno ahora ya se sabe cómo fue que este grupo de hombres decidió confesar sus sentimientos (Hey según se eso si pasa en las borracheras de hombres), el siguiente capítulo será extraño y espero que se entienda (¿se entendió que este capítulo fue narrado por Mira?) creo que obvio lo que pasara el siguiente capítulo (LXG) así que no diré más, disculpen que el capitulo fuera más corto pero quiero que coincidan los títulos (un pequeño capricho) y sobre todo porque quiero ver si puedo mejorarlo porque repito será algo extraño, bueno espero que este capítulo les cause interés en continuar leyendo la historia, en verdad lo espero._

_**Majo Dragneel, **__Te agradezco tus palabras y tu comentario, me da gusto que te guste la historia, yo también me frustro ya quiero que esos dos hablen de lo que sienten pero… me tengo que controlar además no falta mucho y ya tengo pensado como será._

_**Heero Root, **__Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y tu comentario, si lo deje en esa parte porque tenía muchas dudas con este capítulo sabía lo que tenía que pasar pero no sabía cómo expresarlo y quería ver si podía mejorarlo pero creo que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este tema, espero que fuera suficiente, además creo que sirve para seguir aclarando lo que paso, estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que dices acerca de las relaciones entre amigos conozco un caso donde ella no se arriesgo y ahora vive pensando con el hubiera, nuevamente gracias por tu lectura._

_**bakuinu, **__Primeramente Gracias por tu lectura y por tu comentario y segundo gracias por tus buenos deseos, igual mis mejores deseos y Feliz navidad y ahora te deseo un muy feliz año nuevo, me alegra que te gustara la declaración de Gray no quería que pasara desapercibida me gusta la igualdad en las relaciones, si se están revelando muchos detalles que fui omitiendo al narrar la historia desde el punto de vista de Lucy pero me pareció que así sería más interesante como adelanto en el siguiente capítulo hay una declaración que ya debía, y espero que fuera de tu agrado este capítulo_

_**Cristi Sora Dragneel, Muchas **__Gracias por tu lectura, tu comentario y por los buenos deseos navideños, se agradece y mucho y ahora Feliz año nuevo, me alegro que te este gustando hasta ahora la historia, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, siguen revelándose cosas y todavía queda la mayor pregunta._

_**Kmylyuniika,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario me alegro que esta historia sea de tu agrado y aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado._

_**Huachi-sama, **__Muchas Gracias por leer esta historia y por hacérmelo saber, se agradece mucho, la una con diecinueve, yo también soy de leer en la madrugada (y escribir) el silencio es agradable y ayuda a concéntrate, aprecio que le dediques tiempo a esta historia a esas horas, y algo que trato es transmitir los sentimientos de los personajes creo que es en lo principal en lo que me centro al escribir y que me digas que hasta ahora lo he logrado me alegra mucho espero poder continuar por el mismo camino, los celos de Lucy me han causado mucha gracia y en cuanto a la historia de Mira he aquí un poco espero sea de tu agrado._

_**fanatico z,**__ Gracias por otro poco de tu tiempo para leer otro capítulo y tu comentario, la historia de Levy será… (LXG) se entendió, estaré esperando una historia tuya de Fairy Tail NaLu (espero), y en cuanto a tu forma de escribir, bueno cuando este leyendo esto ya sabrás lo que pienso, aunque no soy quién para decir nada (aun soy bastante inexperta) puedo decirte que es buena._

_**Noe,**__ te agradezco tu lectura y por tu comentario, si fui algo cruel lo admito y creo que lo volveré a ser no estoy muy segura pero tal vez el siguiente capítulo sea hasta dentro de una semana aunque espero que sea más pronto, espero también que este capítulo te resultara interesante._

_**Infinity Infinytum**__,_ _Gracias por tu lectura y por tus comentarios, Flare, Juvia, Lucy… entre otras, ok entiendo, es probable que use a Flare en alguna historia próxima (aun no estoy muy segura en cual ni como) pero ahora sé cuando agradecer tu apoyo aunque tal vez me tome tiempo, me gusta hacer las cosas con cuidado y pensando a quien va dirigido, en cuanto a que publique antes no pude para mí no hubo milagro de navidad desde que publique me dedique a preparar todo para navidad, yo me encargo de la decoración la compras para la cena y prepárala es muy canso pero también satisfactorio y ahora estoy ocupada con los preparativos para fin de año, espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado._

_**aome020296, **__muchas gracias por leer otro capítulo de la historia y tu comentario, me alegra que te cause interés la historia y en cuanto a Gajeel y Levy tal vez el próximo capítulo sea de tu agrado._

_**KuroChan,**__ Te agradezco mucho tu lectura y tu comentario, si Gray tenía que decir lo que pensaba de Juvia para que fuera justo, Juvia se lo merecía, lo deje en esa parte porque quería ver si podía hacer más con este capítulo que espero te resulte interesante, gracias por tus palabras._

_Como siempre Gracias por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura aunque siempre reviso es posible que se me escape alguno._

_Y es posible que nuevamente me tome una semana para publicar el martes es día primero y se me complica un poco, pero hare lo posible por subir el siguiente capítulo que ya está terminado aunque le faltan detalles._

_Que este fin de año y el comienzo de uno nuevo este lleno de gratos momentos rodeados de sus seres queridos, feliz año 2013._


	15. Chapter 15 Amor en letras de Hierro

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO XV

-AMOR EN LETRAS DE HIERRO-

-Maldición no puedo creer que haya perdido contra Laxus pero sobre todo perder contra "el hombre" es humillante-.

-¡Cállate Gajeel! Yo me siento peor al perder contra ti, seguro que hiciste trampa-.

-Eres un mal perdedor ¿Cómo se puede hacer trampa en el piedra papel o tijeras?-.

-No sé, pero seguro hiciste trampa-.

-Ya cállense o nos van a oír-.

-Cállate tu perdedor pervertido-.

-¿Qué dijiste idiota?-.

-Guarden silencio o vamos a despertar a todas en Fairy Hills-.

-Lo sentimos Mira- se disculparon los tres magos al unisonó.

-Mira tiene razón ustedes son muy escandalosos, si siguen así Erza se dará cuenta que estamos aquí- dijo Happy quien estaba a un lado de Natsu, observando detenidamente la ventana –y saben lo que eso significa- un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los hombres, con Happy incluido, ante la amenazadora imagen de Erza.

-Bien, Gajeel ese es el cuarto de Levy- dije señalando a una ventana en el segundo piso que se encontraba abierta –el problema es ¿Cómo vas a entrar?, por la entrada principal es peligroso, pueden descubrirte fácilmente- pregunte mientras consideraba las posibilidades.

-Es no es problema para mí- se burlo Gajeel -la enana me lo ha puesto tan fácil que parece que me estuviera esperando-.

Mientras veía como Gajeel se movía sigilosamente en dirección a la ventana pensaba en ¿Por qué me había involucrado en esta situación? era fácil me había involucrado por que era divertido y por que debía un favor, en especial a Natsu y tenía que estar a mano, pero como él había quedado en cuarto lugar en el juego, tendría que esperar sin mencionar que parecía pasarían cosas interesante en esa habitación sería muy divertido, solo había un problema estábamos lejos y no podríamos escuchar lo que pasaba entre Gajeel y Levy.

-Quiero saber que dicen, hay que acercarnos- dije dejando al descubierto mi curiosidad.

-Tranquila Mira- me calmo sonriendo Natsu –sabremos todo lo que pasa entre esos dos- tengo buen oído ¿recuerdas?- dijo haciéndonos reír a Gray, Happy y a mí, indudablemente este sería un día para recordar.

-¡Espera Mira!- Grito Levy interrumpiendo el relato de Mira, y causándome un poco de molestia me parecía una historia muy interesante, también noté ese interés en Erza pero creo quien estaba al nivel de mi molestia era Juvia que veía de forma amenazante a Levy quien no parecía percatarse por lo que comenzó a cuestionar a Mira –¿Ustedes escucharon todo? ¿Saben lo que paso entre Gajeel y yo en la habitación?-.

-Levy por favor no interrumpas a Mira- dije dejando notar mi molestia ante su interrupción ignorando por completo la preocupación de mi amiga de que sus románticos secretos quedarán al descubierto pero es que jamás me había imaginado como fue mi Natsu había decidido decirme sus sentimientos, no niego que me lo llegue a preguntar pero jamás lo imagine y ahora Levy interrumpía el interesante relato.

-Está bien Lucy igual me pensaba detener y es que lo que sigue de la historia debe tener otra narradora y me parece que la más indicada es Levy- dijo Mira con esa alegre sonrisa.

-¡Mira!- grito Levy completamente ruborizada -¿Quieres que cuente como fue que Gajeel… que él… bueno eso?-.

-Claro ¿O a caso no puedes? Si es así lo contare yo, Natsu me repitió cada palabra y las recuerdo perfectamente- contesto Mira continuaba sonriendo alegremente, aunque sus ojos mostraban cierto brillo de malicia, gesto que al parecer a Levy estaba causando el mismo efecto de incomodidad que causaba en mí.

-¡No! Espera… yo lo contaré… pero es vergonzoso...- dijo tímidamente Levy, algo que me hiso sonreír y me sentí vengada ya que mi pequeña amiga me había interrogando de mi vida amorosa frete a otras personas no importaba que todas fuéramos amigas seguía siendo vergonzoso así que esperaba que de esta forma entendiera que no es fácil hablar ante un público de tus relaciones amorosas.

-Bien entonces comienza Levy- le invito Mira sonriéndole.

-Está bien…-dijo Levy mientras cerraba sus ojos concentrando sus pensamientos en esa noche -Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando escuche un ruido en mi ventana haciendo que me despertara asustada y me levantara encontrándome con una sombra masculina de gran tamaño.

-¿Quién e…eres? ¿Q...Que es lo..que quie…res?- tartamudee presa del miedo ante la idea de un extraño, buscando rápidamente algo con que defenderme.

-…-.

-Re… respon…- tartamudeaba del miedo, sabía que debía darme valor soy maga me repetía para infundirme valor, sin embargo una pequeña me dije alejando el poco valor reunido -¡Respóndeme!- grite finalmente ya que había recordado que Erza se encontraba en Fairy Hills, tener a Erza cerca era mejor que cualquier arma, podía ser pequeña pero tenía una amiga poderosa que seguro me ayudaría.

-Shhhh silencio enana- dijo aquella voz masculina que me parecía muy conocida, de hecho agradablemente conocida.

-¡¿Gajeel?!- pregunte con sorpresa.

-Que te calles, quieres que nos descubran- dijo acercándose a mí para cubrir mi boca con su mano, a lo que negué con un movimiento de mi cabeza, no quería que nos descubrieran, quería estar con él –bien entonces no grites como loca-.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- le interrogue y percibiendo un fuerte olor a licor proveniente de él -¿Estas borracho?-.

-No-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué hueles alcohol?-.

-Eso no es importante-.

-Claro que lo es Gajeel, es importante has venido a mi cuarto estando borracho y admás estas rojo significa que debes estar muy borracho-.

-¡Que no estoy borracho!- grito mostrando algo de exasperación mientras me sujetaba por los hombros –apenas si comencé, nada para tumbarme en el piso.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas rojo?- le cuestione que causo que me liberara y se alejara de mí.

-Ya te dije que eso no es importante-.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunte al escuchar un extraño ruido que provenía de afuera distrayéndome por un momento de Gajeel –parecen risas- continúe mientras me acercaba a la ventana.

-No es nada, solo son unos malditos borrachos entrometidos- gruño mientras me alejaba de la ventana –después me encargare de ellos-.

-¿Borrachos?-.

-Si unos idiotas y borrachos- afirmo, dejándose escuchar nuevamente esos ruidos -¡Silencio idiotas!-.

-Gajeel cállate ¿Quieres que te descubran? Erza esta aquí- dije tratando de alcanzar su boca para cubrirla pero mi estatura me lo impidió.

-¿Que intentas hacer enana?-.

-Callarte-.

-Eres divertidamente linda enana- dijo sonriendo causando que me ruborizara, Gajeel creía que yo era linda, aun que hubiera sido mejor si omitiera lo referente a mi estatura, de hecho eso lo arruinaba todo, aunque…

-¿Crees que soy linda?- pregunte tímidamente manteniendo mi mirada en el suelo, por el miedo de su respuesta.

El silencio en la habitación era horrible, Gajeel no me contesto pero podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, que pregunta había dicho ¿Yo linda? Era ridículo ¿Porque se lo había preguntado a él?, si Gajeel nunca se fijaba en eso.

-Si- respondió finalmente haciéndome levantar la mirada encontrándome con un muy rojo Gajeel, no estaba rojo por beber, ¡estaba avergonzado! –creo que eres muy linda- siguió haciéndome sonreír.

-Y yo creo que eres muy Guapo- dije sintiendo como me sonrojaba cada vez más con cada palabra.

-Enana… Levy… yo quiero… yo vine para decirte…-.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- espera ¿Levy? ¿Gajeel me había llamado por mi nombre? No me llamo enana, me dijo Levy –Gajeel ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?-.

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar?, es importante- dijo irritado, yo solo asentí –rayos esto era más fácil en mi mente… enana…-.

-Levy- le corregí haciendo me viera con sorpresa –me gustó que me llamaras Levy- le sonreí.

-¿Te gusto?- dijo sorprendido.

-Claro que me gustó- respondí sonriente.

-Tú también me gustas-.

-¡¿Qué?!- grite sorprendida ante la declaración –Yo me refería a que me gusta que me llames Levy- se escucharon nuevamente extraños ruidos afuera.

-…- Gajeel no dijo nada pero veía su rostro avergonzado.

-Pero es cierto me gustas Gajeel- confesé muy sonrojada y con la confianza que sus palabras me habían dado, le gustaba.

-…-.

-…-.

Después de decirle mis sentimientos el silencio reino en la habitación no se por cuánto tiempo pero parecía no terminar hasta que finalmente…

-Entonces que ¿Ya somos novios?- me pregunto.

-No me lo has pedido- le conteste mostrando una sonrisa, no podía evitarlo estaba feliz.

-¿Quieres que seamos… ¿Quieres ser… mi… novia?- pregunto finalmente haciéndome feliz, tan feliz que…

-¡Sí! ¡Si quiero!- grite emocionada lanzándome hacia él para abrazarlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, lo único que sé es que me sentía muy feliz en los brazos de Gajeel, me sentía protegida, resguardada de cualquier peligro que pudiera amenazar mi felicidad, no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Eres perfecta para mí enana- dijo mi nuevo novio haciéndome salir de mi ensoñación.

-Mi nombre es Levy- le recrimine –tienes que llamarme Levy.

-Pero me gusta decirte enana es más divertido-.

-¡No!- le grite haciendo un puchero –tienes que llamarme Levy-.

-Está bien Levy, ahora cállate estábamos pasando un buen rato hasta que gritaste-.

-Pero tú fuiste quien lo arruino- le acuse.

-Shhhh-.

-Pero…- comencé a decir sin embargo antes de poder continuar sentí una presión sobre mis labios encontrándome con la mirada de Gajeel, fue entonces cuando reaccione ¡Gajeel me estaba besando!, podía sentir sus labios, se sentía tan bien, me gusta leer y había leído muchos libros en varios describirán pero no se comparaban con lo que Gajeel hacia en mis labios, él me estaba dando mi primer beso.

-Te quiero Levy-.

-Te quiero Gajeel-.

Aquel momento me pareció mágico, me sentía indescriptiblemente feliz, cuando el beso termino me apoye en su pecho con una sonrisa en mi rostro, hasta que escuche la risa de Gajeel.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunte curiosa.

-Del idiota de Salamander-.

-¿Natsu?- pregunte extrañada -¿Por qué piensas en Natsu en estos momentos?-.

-Por que ahora le toca a él-dijo con burla.

-¿Le toca qué?-.

-Secreto de Hombres… pero tal vez mañana te encuentres con una sonriente coneja y una emocionada Juvia-.

-¿No me vas a contar? Tengo mucha curiosidad-.

-No te voy a decir… ahora nos vamos a quedar así toda la noche-.

-Si- respondí tímidamente, aunque me parecía que Natsu seguiría los pasos de Gajeel, me imagine a Natsu declarándosele a Lucy, estaba segura que ella le correspondería a mi parecer era obvio que mi querida amiga estaba más que enamorada de Natsu, sonreí ante la pronta felicidad de mi amiga, ya quería hablar con ella en unas horas pero por ahora disfrutaría de la compañía de mi novio.

-Ya lo hice idiotas ahora lárguense o bajare y los golpeare- dijo Gajeel, algo que no entendí si estábamos solos, bueno… se volvió a escuchar esas risas una vez más y después todo fue silencio, un agradable silencio.

-¿Y Luego que más Levy?- pregunte desesperada ante el repentino silencio de Levy, al principio pensé que quería darle cierto suspenso a la historia pero después de un minuto de silencio me desesperé quería saber que había pasado, pero cuando vi la divertida mirada de mi amiga supe que no diría más.

-Lo siento Lu-chan pero es todo lo que diré de ese tema- dijo mientras me sonreía, para después meditar y finalmente continuar –Mira ahora que lo recuerdo tengo una pregunta ¿Ustedes eran los que se reían?-.

-Es que era tan divertido que no parábamos de reír, no por ti, si no por Gajeel solo de recordarlo no puedo evitar reír- contesto Mira que sonreía alegremente.

-¿Y quiénes eran los que estaban ahí?- pregunto Juvia curiosa.

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo espiar el dormitorio es una grave falta que debo castigar- hablo Erza dejando ver su enfado ante las faltas cometidas por aquellos curiosos.

-Natsu, Happy y Gray, y claro también estaba yo, ¿Me vas a castigar a mi también Erza?-.

-No, tu eres mujer por lo tanto no cometiste una falta y Happy es un gato así que no hay problema pero Natsu y Gray deberán ser castigados-.

-Juvia no permitirá que Erza-san castigue a Gray-sama, él no hiso nada malo-.

-Es cierto, Natsu no entro a los dormitorios así que no cometió una falta, Erza sería injusto que los castigaras solo por estar cerca del edificio- dije tratando de salvar a Natsu del posible y aterrador castigo que pudiera darle Erza.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- dijo Erza después de meditarlo un poco –ellos no entraron a Fairy Hill pero Gajeel si- ante ese comentario Levy se estremeció, sin querer había delatado a su novio y él a diferencia de los otros dos no tendría salvación.

-Pero Erza…- intento persuadirla Levy.

-Ahora que lo pienso Levy tu dejaste pasar la noche a Gajeel en tu cuarto ¿No es así?- cuestiono Erza lanzándole una inquisidora mirada, causando que Levy se estremeciera del miedo.

-Bueno creo que esa parte ha quedado aclarada, ahora si me permiten continuare el relato de las tres personas y el gato que pasaban por Fairy Hill- intervino Mira.

-¿Qué, aun hay más?- pregunto Erza.

-Claro, aun no hemos llegado al final de historia solo que me pareció que lo sucedido entre Gajeel y Levy debía ser contado por ella- declaro Mira que volvía a mostrar esa sonrisa incomoda.

-Bueno pues continúa- le apure ansiosa por conocer el resto de la historia.

-De acuerdo… -dijo Mira -después de escuchar la declaración de Gajeel, partimos en dirección a nuestro siguiente destino, porque ahora era el turno de Natsu…

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_Agradezco a quienes han leído otro capítulo de esta historia y especial agradecimiento a quienes me hacen saber su opinión acerca de ella, se agradece mucho._

_Cuando estaba escribiendo mi primera historia, pensé que quería escribir otra, y de varias ideas que tenia me decidí por esta ya que quería escribir algo diferente incluso la narración es diferente algo que me causo inseguridad por lo que después de publicar el primer capítulo le pedí a una amiga su opinión, "la historia no tiene futuro, tienes que pensar a quien va dirigida, y a las mujeres no les gustará porque a ninguna mujer le gusta ver como otra busca conquistar a un hombre, quieren leer como una mujer es conquistada por uno, y a los hombres tampoco les gustara por que una mujer escribe y no vas a poder crear el ambiente masculino" esas palabras aumentaron mi inseguridad lo habrán notado al principio de la historia pero gracias a sus comentarios retome la historia, el capitulo pasado era importante para la historia y para mi ya que era para ver si era capaz de al menos acercarme a ese ambiente de hombres, por lo que solo queda decirles muchas gracias, sé que tengo mucho que mejorar pero en verdad muchísimas gracias sus palabras me ayudaron mucho y me alegra que fuera de su agrado._

_De este capítulo juegue un poco con las palabras y el acento ¿Se noto? La inspiración fue la magia de Levy de ahí el título espero que no quedara extraño sobre todo por el cambio de narradora espero que quedara claro los cambios, si bien estos capítulos y sobre todo el próximo pudieran parecer de relleno creo que son importantes porque al leerlos se entenderá el comportamiento de ciertos personajes, me sorprendí su interés en Laxus y Elfman, sobre todo Laxus, pronto continuare con ellos, espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado._

_**Nate Dragneel,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario, se agradece mucho y me alegra que esta historia sea de tu agrado, me esforzare para que siga siendo así y no decepcionarte._

_**Cristi Sora Dragneel,**__ Muchas gracias por tu lectura y por tu comentario, pues los dos primeros lugares fueron para Laxus y para Elfman pero por ahora los hice aún lado para que la historia sea más ágil (al menos eso espero) aunque no me olvidaré de ellos, por ahora un GajeelXLevy, espero que fuera de tu agrado._

_**Bakuinu,**__ Muy agradecida por tu lectura y por tu comentario, pues si me sentía insegura pero me alegro que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado, significo mucho para mí, para saber lo que hacían los hombres investigue con amigos y después de evadirme y tratarme como loca por qué no entendían mis motivos me dijeron que no siempre pero que alguna veces cuando están solos y con amigos su lado sensible surge y tocan esos temas, ¡Natsu y Lucy Forever!, ¿Qué sintió Natsu cuando Lucy lo rechazo? Es una pregunta muy importante, si estas muy cerca el por qué de Happy pero falta un detalle, espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado los próximos serán algo agridulces._

_**Huachi-sama,**__ Gracias por leer esta historia y por tu comentario, muy de acuerdo contigo el alcohol aflora esos sentimientos que en ocasiones muchos se empeñan en esconder y era la excusa perfecta para que algunos hombres de FT se animaran a decir lo que sentían aunque hubo uno que se arrepintió y huyó, entonces leíste todos los capítulos seguidos eso me da mucho gusto me esforzare para poder mantener tu interés en esta historia._

_**Heero Root, **__Te agradezco tu lectura y tu comentario, que bueno que te gustara, quien gano pues gano… los primeros lugares fueron para Laxus y Elfman pero aun no se sabrá que paso con ellos, no quiero aburrirlos con tanto recuerdo así que los deje para más adelante, con el capitulo pasado creo que queda claro por qué Mira se vio involucrada en los romances de todos._

_**Noe,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y por tu comentario, no lo tome mal, supongo que si hubiera sido algo malo estuviera en mayúsculas con muchos signos de admiración y acompañado de alguna de esas palabras que no deben decirse delante de una madre, al contrario tu comentario me gusto mucho porque es una forma de decirme que la historia te gusto y que esperas el siguiente capítulo y eso se agradece mucho, el por qué del extraño comportamiento de Happy entenderá en el siguiente capítulo pero será hasta más adelante que se aclare por completo._

_**aome020296,**__ muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y por tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado, perdón si esperabas LaxusXMira para este capítulo pero por ahora me saltare lo que paso entre ellos hasta más adelante para darle agilidad a la historia sin embargo no me olvidaré de ellos y espero que cuando llegue el momento sea de tu agrado, y si te gusta esta pareja ya he escrito dos historias de ellos en "La Primera Vez" historias IV y IX espero que te animes a leerlas y sean de tu agrado._

_**Infinity Infinytum,**__ gracias por tu lectura y comentario, tu problema es que eres un pícaro, jovencito debes sentar cabeza…vez ya me tome el papel de vieja, pero para que te des una idea acerca de mi, a los siete años organice mi cumpleaños con ayuda pero a partir de los doce me encargo de todo, navidad que es una de mis fiestas favoritas, la decoración, comida, amigos, familia, regalos y cuando veo que las personas disfrutan algo que yo prepare (y como la cocina al parecer se me da) me siento muy feliz, ahora en cuanto a lo que pasa con los hombres cuando expresan sus sentimientos tristemente los mal catalogan pero un secreto las mujeres aprecian a los hombres detallistas._

_**MajoDragneel,**__ Muchísimas gracias por tu lectura y comentario, me alegra que te pareciera divertido en este capítulo ya se vio esa extraña declaración por parte de Gajeel espero que te gustara, en cuanto a Laxus y Mira se verá más adelante y para cubrir ese vacio escribí una primera vez para ellos, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado._

_**KuroChan,**__ Gracias por leer otro capítulo y por tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que el capitulo te pareciera divertido, el alcohol les dio valor y una buena excusa para hablar con la verdad aunque… Gajeel dijo que estaba sobrio, lo de Laxus será más adelante pero no me olvido de él, espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado._

_Nuevamente gracias por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura._


	16. Chapter 16 Detrás de un Rechazo

CAPITULO XVI

-DETRÁS DE UN RECHAZO-

-Ha sido tan divertido- se burlo Natsu –No puedo creer que Gajeel sea capaz de decir esas cosas, me duele el estomago de tanto reír-.

-¿Y yo que creí que tú eras cursi?, ese idiota te supero, él dijo "Te quiero Levy"- continuo Gray –Y sobre todo confundió lo que decía y ha arruinado las cosas-.

-No creo que lo arruinara- intervino el felino –porque ellos se gussssstan~-.

-Creo que no deberían burlarse, ustedes pronto estarán en la misma situación que Gajeel- les recrimine.

-Vamos Mira admítelo hasta tú te estabas riendo, te reías más que nosotros-.

-¡Natsu!... bueno si ha sido muy divertido, no puedo esperar a que llegue al gremio me divertiré tanto, ¿No es así Happy?-.

-¡Claro! Tan divertido y todavía faltan dos- se burlo Happy –Aun que creo que Natsu debe bañarse antes-.

-¿Por qué? Estoy limpio.

-Pero hueles a alcohol-.

-¿Y eso qué?-.

-Creo que ya se a que se refiere- intervine –Si Lucy percibe el olor a alcohol no creerá lo que le digas y pensara que estas borracho.

-Creo que tienen razón, entonces vamos a mi casa antes-.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Natsu, este comenzó a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, al igual que Gray eran las cinco de la mañana y todos nos encontrábamos en la sala ya que les había aconsejado que esperáramos hasta que amaneciera pero Natsu no soporto la espera y le dio una pequeña hoja a Happy para que se la diera a Lucy donde le pedía que se vieran a las afueras de Magnolia, le pregunte ¿por qué citarla en un lugar tan apartado?, pero él no me contesto y solo se sonrojo, creo que jamás lo entendería aunque Happy pareció entender el significado detrás de la nota de Natsu y eso lo sé por su mirada maliciosa.

-¡Hey!- saludo Gajeel que aprecio en el marco de la puerta -¿Ya son hombres? o ¿Todavía son cobardes?-.

-…- Natsu y Gray no respondieron seguramente estaban demasiado nerviosos, sin embargo ya se habían aseado y estaban perfectamente sentados en el sillón.

-No creo que seas el más indicado para hablar- dije sonriéndole para que entendiera su posición, él entendió y eso me hiso sonreír aun más había sido bueno estar presente en esa pequeña noche de hombres tenía suficiente información de los hombres para divertirme por un tiempo y Gajeel lo sabía, además de que yo… pues… ahora debía un favor.

-Oye Gajeel ¿Por qué no estás con Levy~?- pregunto con cierta malicia Happy al mencionar el nombre de la novia de Gajeel.

-…-.

-¿Qué, al final se arrepintió y te hecho del cuarto?- continuo burlándose el felino.

-Erza- respondió sin voltear a vernos.

-¿Erza? ¿Qué pasa con Erza?- pregunte en tono que pareciera inocente ya que no era necesario que me dijera nada para que me imaginara lo que había pasado.

-Erza apareció-.

-¿Y?- preguntó ahora Happy.

-Salí corriendo para que no me encontrara en el cuarto de la enana- contesto tratando de que no lo escucháramos sin embargo eso no ocurrió.

Después de escuchar aquella declaración el silencio reinó en la habitación y las miradas se concentraron en Gajeel que parecía maldecirse por haber hablado de más y fue entonces que no pudimos más, incluso Natsu y Gray se olvidaron de sus nervios y todos comenzamos a reír al imaginarnos la escena como si Gajeel fuera un amante que huía por la ventana cuando llega el esposo para no ser descubierto y en este caso Erza era ese esposo, tal vez nos estábamos riendo demasiado porque de repente Natsu estaba tirado en el piso riéndose sin importarle que Gajeel lo amenazara con golpearlo si no paraba de reír, pero se rindió cuando se dio cuenta que nos tendría que golpear a todos.

Cuando Amaneció todos nos dirigimos al lugar donde Natsu había citado a Lucy no me parecía un lugar especial, esperamos hasta que ella apareció, Natsu se adelanto, parecía notablemente avergonzado incluso antes de acercarse a la que esperáramos que fuera su futura novia pude distinguí como un tenue rojo invadía su rostro.

Happy, Gray, Gajeel y yo nos escondimos cerca para ver la escena, será divertido pensé al igual que Gajeel que se comprometió a repetir cada palabra de los enamorados… enamorados en ese momento todos pensamos que nos reiríamos mucho, sonreíamos como tontos, me parecía muy divertido teníamos muchos años conviviendo pero nunca habíamos sido tan cercanos como hasta ese momento y lo seríamos más.

-Ha dicho "Te quiero Lucy" él idiota de Salamander me copio –se burlo Gajeel para después entre risas repetir la declaración de Natsu –"sabes esto es algo embarazoso pero quisiera saber si podríamos comenzar a salir... más que como amigos…que seamos… ¿Lucy quieres ser mi novia?" lo ha dicho, el idiota se ha confesado-.

Los cuatro reímos cuando vimos el avergonzado rostro de Natsu pero cuando vimos a Lucy nos dimos cuenta que las cosas no salían como lo habíamos planeado, Gajeel repetía aquella conversación sin muchos ánimos, sabíamos lo que estaba pasando sin la necesidad de diálogos era obvio al ver el rostro de Natsu.

-Natsu está muy sorprendido pero sobretodo está muy triste- dijo Happy.

Aquella afirmación era algo que yo sabía, que todos sabíamos, Natsu había sido rechazado por Lucy, sin embargo el sonrió y por un momento sentimos esperanzas pero Gajeel nos dijo lo que había detrás de esa sonrisa, las esperanzas desaparecieron, al igual que los dos magos que se marchaban aunque antes de irse pude ver como Natsu dirigía una triste mirada hacia donde estábamos, esa mirada me causo mucha ternura, momentos antes todos reíamos y ahora esa alegría había desaparecido y había dejado una horrible tristeza y decepción, pude ver el rostro de mis amigos todos nos hacíamos las mismas preguntas ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué Lucy había rechazado a Natsu?.

-Natsu está sufriendo-.

-Lo sé Happy, yo también lo siento-.

-¿Qué le pasa a la coneja?... bueno esperemos que Juvia no salga con algo como esto, no, ella no me decepcionará ella ya hasta lo grita y sobretodo ella no es una cobarde… si eso es lo que le paso a la coneja se acobardo-.

-No lo podemos saber Gajeel, si ella ha tomado esa decisión y de esa forma es feliz tenemos que respetar su decisión al igual que lo ha hecho Natsu- intervine con una notable decepción en mi voz –bueno ahora sigue el turno de Gray-.

-No lo haré-.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sin comprender a que se refería.

-No voy a decirle nada a Juvia-.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ahora Happy –Juvia seguramente te corresponderá-.

-¡No!… ¡no lo sabemos…! ¡Rayos! todos pensamos que Lucy quería a Natsu y ya ven, seguramente Juvia cuando dice que me quiere es solo como amigos, ¡me largo!- grito Gray para después correr asustado, supusimos que iba al Gremio ya que Natsu había dicho entre indirectas que lo esperaba ver ahí.

-¿Qué le paso?-.

-Está asustado Happy, Gray tiene miedo al rechazo- suspire –solo está asustado-.

Después de aquel día Natsu actuaba diferente, deprimido, su característica sonrisa desapareció, solo cuando Lucy estaba con él, solo entonces Natsu sonreía como si no hubiera pasado nada, todos se preguntaban qué era lo que había pasado con el alegre mago de fuego, pero nadie encontraba una respuesta y aquellos que lo sabíamos no éramos capaces de decir o hacer nada para ayudarlo, nos sentíamos inútiles.

-Happy ¿Has hablado con Natsu de lo que paso aquel día?- pregunte.

-Claro, pero él no quiere hablar, dice que está bien, pero yo sé que no-.

-Yo también he hablado con él pero estoy igual, Natsu no me dice nada-.

-No entiendo qué pasa con Lucy, yo estaba seguro que ella estaba enamorada de Natsu-.

-Todos lo estábamos, yo aun creo que Lucy ama a Natsu solo que no se ha dado cuenta-.

-Eso no importa, Lucy fue cruel- dijo Happy bastante molesto algo que en parte comprendí Natsu no solo era su mejor amigo, Natsu era su padre.

-Happy no te puedes molestarte con ella, Lucy solo dijo lo que sentía o ¿Crees que hubiera sido mejor que le mintiera?-.

-No- contesto el pequeño felino entendiendo la situación.

-Exacto Lucy no podía mentir, aunque ame a Natsu, ella no se ha dado cuenta así que si hubiera aceptado a Natsu en ese momento hubiera sido una mentira y probablemente ambos saldrían lastimados y su amistad terminaría- le explique para calmarlo, sin embargo no era lo que creía no al menos mi lado romántico que creía que seguramente si ella hubiera aceptado y ellos se hubieran besado Lucy hubiera comprendido sus sentimientos y todos serían felices.

-Sabes Mira lo he decidido, voy a ayudar a Natsu para que encuentre a alguien que le haga olvidar a Lucy, la apoyare por la felicidad de Natsu.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?- pregunte mientras notaba cierto brillo en los ojos del felino.

-¡Claro que si Mira! Le demostrare a Lucy que Natsu puede ser feliz con otra chica, aunque… ella dijo que lo apoyaría… ¿Es que Natsu no le importa?- suspiro el felino.

-No creo que Lucy pueda cumplir su palabra, seguramente cuando alguien aparezca en la vida de Natsu con intenciones románticas hacia él, ella se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos y entonces actuara, al igual que nosotros ¿Verdad Happy?-.

-¡Lo que sea por Natsu!- grito sonriente Happy.

-Ahora solo tenemos un problema…- dije bastante desanimada.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Happy.

-Ya han pasado cuatro meses y Gray sigue sin decirle nada a Juvia-.

-Hey ¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Natsu que acababa de llegar al gremio e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-De Juvia y Gray- contesto Happy.

-¿Aun no le ha dicho nada a Juvia?- pregunto Natsu.

-No- le respondí –creo que hasta se ha alejado de ella… aunque noto como la ve, está muy enamorado pero no creo que le diga nada-.

-Es un idiota, Happy vamos a hablar con Gray-.

-Está bien, ¡Nos vemos Mira!- se despidió Happy mientras seguía a Natsu que ya arrastraba a Gray fuera del gremio mientras este lo insultaba, bien al menos esperaba que Gray fuera sincero con Juvia y fueran felices se lo merecían.

-¡¿Juvia ha escuchado bien?!- interrumpió la maga de agua –¡Mira-san dice ¿Que la razón por la que Gray-sama no confeso su amor por Juvia antes es culpa de Lucy?! ¡Juvia siente deseos de hacerle algo malo a Lucy! ¡Juvia cree que Lucy debería mantenerse lejos de Juvia si quiere evitar el dolor!- dijo mientras me dirigía una aterradora mirada.

-Espera Juvia, Lu-chan no tiene la culpa, ella no sabía lo que pasaba y en todo caso quien tiene la culpa es Gray, además la más afectada con esta historia es Lu-chan- intervino Levy mientras me veía con tristeza.

En ese momento el enfado de Juvia no me importaba, tenía tantas cosas que pensar, muchas de hecho, ahora que sabia la historia no podía evitar sentirme mal, imágenes de ese día volvieron a mí la nota donde Natsu me pedía que fuera al lugar donde Happy y él acostumbraban ir a pescar, lugar donde había pasado buenos momentos con él, con ellos, como si fuéramos una familia, recuerdo haber ido con mucha curiosidad sin imaginar lo que Natsu se había propuesta aquella noche de hombres donde Natsu se había armado de valor para afrontar sus sentimientos, cuando él me había confesado lo que sentía lo había hecho con sinceridad y ¿Qué había hecho yo? No solo había rechazado a Natsu, lo había avergonzado, era algo horrible sobre todo porque había tomado sus sentimientos y los había trastornado a mi conveniencia por mi miedo a perderlo, si tan solo hubiera pensado un poco más sus palabras, si no hubiera permitido que el miedo se apoderara de mi y solo le hubiera pedido tiempo para pensar, si me hubiera dado la oportunidad de contemplar un futuro con él, ahora estoy segura que gustosa hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos y lo sé porque durante esos cuatro meses el recuerdo de ese día venia a mi pero mi mente se negaba a creer lo que mi corazón gritaba… me negaba a creer que me había equivocado y ahora que sabia el sufrimiento que le había causado no podía más que sentirme mal, tenía algo en claro cuando por fin estuviéramos juntos compensaría esos meses llenos de tristeza, con mis besos, mis caricias, mi amor, ante este pensamiento no pude más que sonrojarme ya que el deseo creció nuevamente en mi.

-Lu-chan ¿Estás bien?... ¡Lu-chan!... ¡Lu-chan!...-.

-¡¿Sí?!- respondí asustada -¿Qué pasa Levy?-.

-Pues eso queremos saber has estado muy extraña ni siquiera reaccionaste a las amenazas de Juvia-.

-Juvia está preocupada por Lucy, aunque Juvia sigue molesta con Lucy porque por su culpa Gray-sama no se confesó antes, Juvia pudo ver pasado cuatro románticos meses junto a Gray-sama…- continuaba murmurando mi amiga.

-Estoy bien Levy- comencé a hablar ignorando los murmullos de Juvia que seguía molesta, y sin pensarlo mucho hice saber mis temores -solo es que… estaba pensando en que Natsu debió pasarla mal… ni siquiera soy buena amiga, nunca note como le había afectado a Natsu mi rechazo y si no soy buena amiga ¿Podre ser buena novia?-.

-Claro que si Lu-chan, lo que pasa es que Natsu te supo ocultar muy bien lo que sentía y nadie en el gremio se atrevió a decirte nada para no preocuparte- me consolaba Levy mientras acariciaba mi cabello como si fuera una niña que necesitaba consuelo, y la verdad era así como me sentía.

-Y Dime Lucy ahora que sabes la verdad ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- pregunto Mira mientras me mostraba su casi permanente sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-.

-Espera Mira creo que tengo algo que decir – intervino Erza haciendo que todas dirigiéramos nuestra atención a ella –en primera no tenía idea que todo eso había ocurrido es tan inesperado jamás me imagine que Natsu –un leve sonrojo apareció en sus rostro –que Gajeel y Gray… bueno han madurado, y lo segundo es que Lucy ¿Quieres a Natsu?-.

-Si- respondí ruborizada.

-¿Quieres su felicidad?-.

-Claro-.

-¿Y Qué harías si la felicidad de Natsu no eres tú? ¿Qué tal si esa felicidad se la da alguien más?-.

-¡¿Qué?!... espera Erza, Natsu me quiere lo sé, hace poco lo escuche… él aun me ama- conteste escuchando el pánico en mi voz.

-¿Estás segura de eso Lucy?-.

-¡Claro que lo estoy Erza! ¡Natsu me ama tanto como yo lo amo!- grite evidentemente alterada.

-Pues eso no es lo que me pareció cuando venia hacia acá-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Pues…- dudó Erza -Happy me aviso que habría una pijamada y que llevara pastel, así que fuimos a la pastelería y cuando ya habíamos salido nos encontramos con Natsu en compañía de una chica-.

-¿Michelle?- pregunte sintiendo como mi corazón se oprimía.

-Pues no sé Lucy, solo sé que era rubia y de ojos azules, por un momento pensé que eras tú-.

-En definitiva Michelle-san, ¿Pero solo estaban juntos como amigos, verdad Erza-san?- preguntó Juvia al ver que yo no podía continuar en la conversación estaba demasiado impresionada por las palabras de Erza.

-Pues no lo sé, lo que puedo decir es que Natsu estaba sonriendo mientras esa muchacha ¿Michelle?... bueno ella lo tomaba del brazo, ambos parecían muy felices-.

-Eso no puede ser Erza, Natsu ama a Lu-chan-.

-Yo solo digo lo que vi, y como no conocía lo que había pasado entre ustedes no intervine-.

-Entonces Lucy ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? tienes que decidir si dejaras que Natsu sea feliz con alguien más… bueno con Michelle o ser tú la que sea feliz con él dinos Lucy ¿Qué decides?- me pregunto Mira sonriente sacándome de mi estado de Shock.

¿Qué haría? ¿Aun se lo preguntaban? la respuesta era fácil, esa respuesta me la había dado hacia tiempo, había decidió que yo sería la que estaría al lado de Natsu no solo como una amiga si no como su novia, su único amor, solo que Michelle estaba actuando más rápido que yo "no puedo esta noche, tengo una reunión" recordé sus palabras eso era bajo, bueno no realmente porque habíamos dejado claro nuestro interés por Natsu, pero aun así había actuado pensando que no me enteraría, pero eso no importaba tenía ventaja sobre ella y no le permitiría avanzar más, Natsu y yo seríamos pareja y Michelle tendría que aprender a respetar lo ajeno de eso no habría duda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Si están leyendo hasta este punto muchas gracias, agradezco sobre todos a aquellas maravillosas personas que me hacen saber lo que piensan de esta historia, sin duda alguna son los que me impulsan a continuar esta historia._

_Primero que todo Hola ¿Qué tal todo, bien? Espero que sí, regreso con nueva actitud menos deprimente, gracias por su apoyo, por cierto del capítulo pasado me dio mucho gusto que varios notaran lo extraño de la declaración de Gajeel y Levy (rápida, divertida (quiero creer) y extraña), buscaba el contraste con la declaración de Juvia y Gray (dramática, romántica (espero), extensa) ya que desarrolle estas parejas en la historia porque tienen una finalidad y no solo para alargar la historia, esa finalidad se verá el siguiente capítulo. De este capítulo mucho que decir, Natsu se deprimió después del rechazo de Lucy algo que creo es normal y comprensible ¿no creen? esta fue una pregunta importante que me hice cuando pensé en la historia, no quería que fuera dramática (aun que la historia se presta para el drama) pero era importante saber que paso ya que cuando amas a alguien pero ese alguien no te ama, pero en este caso Natsu no lo demostró ya que quiere tanto a Lucy que no quiso que se sintiera culpable (Natsu es muy noble), también en esta capitulo se aclara un poco más porque Happy no se burla de Lucy y digo casi porque falta algo importante que me estoy reservando junto con otros detalles para el final, ¿Adivinan que es? Repito ¿Notan esa actitud sonriente de Mira?, bueno y con este capítulo terminan esos custro meses ¿se noto como (según yo) se enlaza con el segundo capítulo? ¿Natsu y Michelle, que andarán haciendo?, como adelanto les digo que el siguiente capítulo será agridulce. _

_No me gusta esto de un capitulo a la semana, pero es inevitable dispongo de poco tiempo, pero hay tan buenas historias que seguro no me extrañaran si me tardo un poco, la razón de mi tardanza es porque estoy involucrada en dos grandes proyectos que absorben la mayoría de mi tiempo, igual espero que no les moleste y esperen el siguiente capítulo (que espero sea pronto) y no abandonen esta historia._

_**PatashifyDragneel,**__ Hola ¿Eres Majo? Creo que sí, me alegra mucho que te gustara la extraña y divertida confesión, quería que fuera muy diferente a la de Juvia y Gray, gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario._

_**aome020296,**__ ¿Qué tal?, gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, bueno si __leíste__ las historias de Mira y Laxus verás que son algo picaras y quiero ver si suavizo la pareja aun que me es difícil por el carácter de Laxus tan…, en cuanto a tu petición Michelle me agrada y pese a lo que se ve en este capítulo te aseguro que al final no la odiaras ya que también me gusta el personaje._

_**Baikunu,**__ ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras que me han ayudado mucho en los difíciles tiempos que quiero dejar atrás, pues estaba deprimida y mi amiga viene y me deprime más, pero me alegra que esta historia sea del agrado de varios en cuanto al número 100 pues tenias que ser tú y eso tengo que agradecerlo aun no sé cómo, pero ya pensaré en algo, en cuanto a que Mira esta en todo claro luego como va obtener material para "comentar" junto con Happy, y como vez pues no quise profundizar en los tristes pensamientos de Natsu para no hacer drama (algo a lo que tiendo), en cuanto a escribir otra historia ya tengo pensadas varias pero no tengo tiempo y puede que termine esta y me tarde en publicar otra, a menos que organice mejor mi horario, por ahora espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado_

_**Heero Root,**__ hey gracias por tu comentario, pues si así de rápido paso el romance de Levy y Gajeel y más por la aparición de Erza, pues según yo el orden fue Laxus-Elfman (aun no se dice quien fue primero) tercero Gajeel, cuarto Natsu y en quinto Gray, y pues más que ver la reacción de Natsu (evite el drama), se pudo ver lo que paso entre los metiches, por cierto aprovecho para agradecerte el adelanto._

_**Noe,**__ Muchas gracias por tus palabras, suspenso me encanta que te guste la historia y esperes el siguiente capítulo, me estoy tardando algo, pero de que habrá al menos un capitulo a la semana eso es seguro (espero no fallarte), yo también quiero que moleste a Lucy, por lo menos molesto a los hombres en este capítulo (aunque le falto más), en cuanto a un escrito famoso… sabes que me encantaría que el señor Mashima se diera una vuelta por esta página y inspire para un beso entre Natsu y Lucy, por favor aunque sea por accidente, lo sé, es imposible… pero se vale soñar. _

_**Huachi-sama, **__saludos me alegra que te gustara la declaración de Gajeel, trate de hacerla directa ya que no me lo imagino diciendo "desde que te vi, mi vida se transformo porque tu ere la luz…" no, el tenía que ser directo, y como viste en este capítulo más que centrarme en el momento de la declaración de Natsu, me enfoque en lo que paso antes y sobre todo lo que paso después para que explicar un poco el comportamiento de Happy, y sobre todo para evitar hacer drama que es algo a lo que tiendo, de hecho el próximo capítulo tendrá un poco, aunque… espero que el final compense esos momentos._

_**KuroChan,**__ Hola pues disculpa me tarde bastante para subir el siguiente capítulo, al menos a mi me parece mucho, no es mi ritmo normal, pero aquí el siguiente capítulo, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, en este se ven más detalles de las declaraciones pero sobre todo deja pistas para entender el comportamiento de Mira y Happy, espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capítulo, gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario. _

_Nuevamente gracias a quienes leen esta historia, y espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado lo suficiente para que esperen el próximo._


	17. Chapter 17 Entre sueños y Pesadillas

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO XVII

-ENTRE SUEÑOS Y PESADILLAS-

Los labios que tanto deseaba fueran míos ahora le transmitían su calidez a ella, las caricias que tanto anhelaba sobre mi piel eran completamente de esa mujer y aquellos brazos protectores que tantas veces me habían rescatado y en los cuales siempre había encontrado seguridad ahora me habían sido arrebatados, pero sobre todo aquel hombre que amaba más que nadie con el que ansiaba compartir cada día ya no me amaba y ahora se alejaba de mi negándome la oportunidad de demostrarle lo importante que era para mí, demostrarle mi amor.

Y es que ante mi estaban Natsu y Michelle que a la luz de un nuevo día se demostraban amor sus cuerpos juntos… unidos por sus labios que se fundían en un beso lleno de pasión, demostrándose con caricias lo mucho que se necesitaban, lo mucho que se deseaban y haciendo que los jadeos provocados por su excitación resonaran en mi cabeza e hirieran mi corazón.

¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡No está pasando! me repetía una y otra vez, todo tenía que ser una mentira, una cruel mentira… una cruel y horrible mentira, Natsu… Natsu me amaba yo lo sabía, yo sabía que su corazón me pertenecía… él me amaba tanto como yo a él, entonces… entonces ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué estaba con ella?! ¿Porque la veía de esa forma? ¿Porque la veía con amor? ¿Por qué no me veía a mi?, sentí como mi pecho se oprimía, como mi respiración se dificultaba y como las lagrimas se acumulaban rápidamente amenazando con salir y delatarme, pero las contuve tenía que enfrentarlo, tenía que preguntarle ¿Por qué me hacia esto? ¿Por qué me abandonaba? ¿Por qué la besaba? ¿Es acaso que ya no me amaba?... ¡No!, no lo podría creer, quería correr y separarlos pero mis pies no respondían como si estuvieran dolorosamente clavados en el suelo entonces surgió en mi la necesidad de gritar de exigir una explicación, pero nuevamente mi cuerpo parecía no responde, mis labios se movían pero no emitían sonido alguno el pánico se apodero de mi ¿Es que acaso tenía que verlos? ¿Es que acaso tenía que soportar sus muestras de amor? ¿Es que acaso mis sentimientos no importaban? ¿Por qué Natsu me hacia esto? ¿Por qué besaba a Michelle? ¿Por qué me traicionaba?

-Porque tú me dejaste Libre-.

-¿Qué?- logre preguntar por la impresión.

-Tú me rechazaste incluso me dijiste que me ayudarías a conquistar a la mujer que amara- dijo Natsu volteando a verme mientras acariciaba el rostro de Michelle, y ella le dirigía una mirada llena de adoración, de amor.

-Natsu… no… yo… eso era antes… ahora yo…- logre tartamudear, pero fue insuficiente para lograr decirle mis sentimientos, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, mi vista se nublaba y la conciencia me abandonaba.

-¿Antes? ¿Ahora? no te entiendo, no entiendo el motivo de tus lagrimas ¿Es por mi? Vamos Lucy si tú me dijiste que solo éramos amigos- fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no había podido contener las lagrimas que demostraban lo mucho que me lastimaban sus palabras –bueno eso no importa solo quiero agradecerte después de todo tu escogiste la misión donde conocí a la mujer que más amo, Gracias amiga- dijo Natsu mostrándome una sonrisa.

-Sí, muchas gracias Lucy hemos sido muy afortunados de tener una amiga como tu- intervino Michelle para después acercar sus labios de Natsu, mientras ahora él jugaba con su cabello.

-Muchas gracias mejor amiga-.

-¡No! ¡Espera Natsu! ¡Te amo! ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Te amo!- grite desesperada pero fue inútil, ellos nuevamente demostraron su amor ante mí haciendo que mis lagrimas continuaran delatando mi dolor, me dolía, lo había perdido, él jamás sería mío… esto no puede ser verdad, esto es una pesadilla, una horrible y cruel pesadilla, solo un mal sueño me repetía mientras todo a mi alrededor se oscurecía…

La luz de la luna entraba a mí habitación iluminándola y permitiéndome ver la silueta de mis amigas que se encontraban sumidas en un profundo sueño, fue entonces cuando comprendí que todo había sido una pesadilla pero ese razonamiento no sirvió para calmar a mi atormentado corazón, sentía como las lagrimas no paraban, sentía la opresión de mi corazón y aquella tristeza que se había vuelto familiar por las noches y es que ahora recordaba en qué momento habían comenzado a torturarme, fue desde que conocí a Michelle y vi el impacto que ella tuvo sobre Natsu, cada noche esa pesadilla me había atormentado solo que al despertar lo único que sentía era la horrible sensación de perder al ser amado, cada noche pensé, cada noche la misma pesadilla ¿Es que acaso mi subconsciente había querido decir lo que el consiente se negaba? ¿Es que acaso mi sueños me mostraban el futuro, si yo no hacía nada?.

Voltee a mi alrededor buscando el reloj, por la posición de la luna imagine que faltarían varias horas para el amanecer, algo que confirme cuando el reloj me mostro que era la una, trate de calmarme y detener mis impulsos de salir corriendo recordando lo que había pasado…

Después que Mira terminara de relatar la historia y de que tomara mi decisión corrí al closet con la intención de en ese momento buscar a Natsu y aclarar las cosas, él no podía ir por la calle exhibiéndose con Michelle.

-¿Qué haces Lu-chan?-.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Natsu- conste de forma grosera debo admitir pero me sentía molesta por la actitud de infiel con la que últimamente actuaba Natsu.

-Pero Lu-chan deberías calmarte estas… demasiado alterada-.

-¡No lo estoy!-.

-Claro que lo estas Lu-chan, si lo buscas… puedes terminar diciendo cosas que después te arrepientas-.

-Juvia cree que Lucy debería de ir y buscar Michelle y dejarle en claro que Natsu-san ama a Lucy- comenzó a hablar mostrándome la mirada que me recordaba a sensei –Lucy debe recordar la primera regla en el amor-.

-¿Cual es la primera regla?- pregunto Mira.

-Secreto entre profesora y alumna- dije sonriente ante la idea de que por fin tenía ventaja sobre Mira, aunque fuera algo tonto como la primera regla del amor, era ventaja.

-Está bien- dijo Mira mostrándome su característica sonrisa –también creo que es momento que Lucy hable con Natsu-.

-Gracias Mira-.

-No- dijo Erza mostrando una seriedad atemorizante –primero debes calmarte Lucy, confía en Natsu, si él te dijo que te quería no dudes que sea verdad, así que puedes esperar hasta mañana-.

-Pero Erza… yo-.

-Lucy debes confiar en Natsu-dijo dándole fin a aquella conversación, en la que yo no entendía la actitud de Erza.

Después de eso el ambiente alegre volvió entre mis invitadas, sin embargo yo me sentía intranquila pensar que Natsu había pasado la tarde con Michelle me inquietaba y mucho más que pasara tanto tiempo algo en mi interior me decía que debía ir, de aclara mis sentimientos pero el temor surgió en mi ¿Y si Natsu me rechazaba? ¿Y si después de tratar a Michelle descubría que la amaba a ella?, no quería pensar más eso, así que me recosté y viaje al mundo de los sueños, no ahora sabia que todas las noches había viajado al mundo de las pesadillas, malos sueños que ahora me atormentaban pero que debo reconocer me ayudaron a tomar una rápida pero acertada decisión.

Me levante de la cama tratando de no despertar a nadie, pensando en cómo debía actuar ahora era de madrugada pero no podía pasar otra noche sin que hablara con Natsu, revise mi vestimenta que consistía en un pantalón y una playera de tirantes de fina tela que había usado esa noche ya que era mi pijama menos reveladora y vergonzosa según Juvia, ahora lo agradecía así no perdería tiempo en cambiarme, camine hacia la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a mis invitadas enfrentarme a las burlas de Mira y Levy, a la mirada de aprobación de Juvia… tal vez debería despertar a Juvia para un poco de apoyo pero… ¿y si Erza se despertaba? no, no quería pensar lo que me podría hacer si supiera que me escapaba a mitad de la noche y sobre todo si descubría que mi motivo era un encuentro nocturno con Natsu, sería mejor salir en silencio y tratar de regresar antes que todas se despertaran y si no estaba de regreso en la mañana… bueno eso sería porque todo marcho bien y entonces no me importarían ni las burlas, ni el muy posible castigo de Erza.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban prácticamente vacías, a excepción del un par de borrachos que me había encontrado sin embargo en su deplorable estado ni siquiera notaron mi presencia, y agradecí eso, una loca en pijama corriendo por las calles de magnolia, no quería pensar lo que diría la gente.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la casa de Natsu estuve muy tentada a tocar la puerta pero me abstuve ante la posibilidad de sorprenderlo así que entre, Natsu jamás cerraba la puerta una costumbre que tenía que cambiar qué tal si una loca pervertida entraba a querer aprovecharse de él… aparte de mi claro, la luz de la luna iluminaba la sala, Natsu y Happy no se encontraban ahí, así que sigilosamente continúe con mi intrusión en dirección a su cuarto sin embargo cuando estuve frente a la puerta me detuve ¿Qué era lo que le diría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando vine a meterme en su casa en la madrugada? El pánico me invadió lo que provoco que la razón tomara el control haciendo que instintivamente retrocediera ante el pensamiento de ser descubierta, si antes Natsu no pensó que era una acosadora eso no se repetiría y más porque ahora estaba sola, cerré los ojos, sabía que no podía dar un paso atrás, no después de lo que había pasado, Mira me mostro la verdad y cuanto me amaba Natsu, Levy me demostró que dos amigos pueden amarse y pasar fácilmente de una amistad a una relación Levy me mostro un futuro y Juvia, mi querida sensei me enseño que si quería ser feliz tenía que tener valor y arriesgarme, que si yo no hacía nada podía perder a quien más quería, podía perder a Natsu, tome aire y camine hacia el frente, ni un paso atrás me dije y finalmente abrí la puerta.

Cuando entre en la habitación inmediatamente me encontré con la imagen de Natsu en la cama, estaba profundamente dormido, tranquilo sin percatarse de mi presencia, rápidamente busque a su inseparable amigo Happy pero extrañamente no lo encontré parecía que no se encontraba en casa, eso era bueno, me facilitaba las cosas, no pude evitar sonreír ante mi buena suerte, por fin solos pensé y comencé a acercarme hasta estar frente a él, se veía tan… simplemente no pude describirlo a él o mis sentimientos al verlo, solo podía recordar cuando viajábamos de regreso, cuando estaba entre mis brazos a mi completa disposición, a mis caricias, los recuerdos de su cercanía eran tan vividos que mi piel recordaba cada sensación haciéndome estremecer, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara y que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentara por la vergüenza de tener esa clase de pensamientos.

-Lucy- dijo Natsu entre sueños.

No pude evitarlo cuando escuche que me llamaba, cuando escuche que decía mi nombre entre sueños, simplemente me deje llevar ante la idea que el soñaba conmigo y por su sonrisa imaginar que era un buen sueño no era difícil y con esa confianza y satisfacción de que aun tenía un lugar en sus sueños me recosté a su lado.

-Eres suave Lucy- dijo entre sueños.

-Y tú eres muy cálido Natsu- le conteste sin importarme que él no me escuchaba.

Me acerque a él, a su cuerpo, necesitada de su contacto para calmar mi corazón e inesperadamente fui recompensada al sentir los brazos de Natsu rodeando mi cintura acercándome aun más a él, y haciéndome sonreír aun más.

No sabía que pasaría al día siguiente, no sabía que pensaba Natsu, ni su relación con Michelle, desconocía cuál sería su reacción al decirle que lo amaba ¿Y si él pese a quererme, la prefería a ella? ¿Y si veía en mi el dolor del rechazo? ¿Si podía más su dolor que su amor?, no, no importaba no al menos esta noche, ya que podía estar rodeada de miedo e inseguridades pero entre los cálidos y protectores brazos de Natsu nada de eso importaba porque sabía que a diferencia de las pasadas noches, en esta no habría pesadillas que me atormentaran ahora serian dulces sueños que sanaran mi herido y atormentado corazón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias a quienes le han brindado su tiempo leyendo un capítulo más de esta historia, especialmente agradezco a esas personas que además de su lectura me hacen saber sus impresiones, sepan que lo aprecio mucho._

_Dije que este capítulo sería agridulce, y es que este capítulo lo contemple inmediatamente en la historia pero lo comencé a plantearlo a partir del capítulo IV, y bien ¿Los sorprendí? ¿Esperaban esto? hasta ahora nadie me pregunto porque Lucy se despertaba asustada, a través de la historia he dejado varios detalles tratando de ser sutil, para darles explicación al final y la historia les resulte interesante este es uno de ellos, otro detalle en este capítulo era que originalmente el beso entre Natsu y Michelle era más… bueno Lucy dijo "jadeos provocados por su excitación", pero al volverlo a leer decidí censurarlo, no quería hacer sufrir a Lucy, y entonces ¿Por qué el sueño?, pues bien era el último impulso que Lucy necesitaba, como dije antes desarrolle las parejas con la intención de que cada una debía dejar un mensaje LevyXGajeel le ensañaría que no hay nada de malo que amigos que se aman comiencen una relación de ahí que fuera una declaración rápida y divertida, JuviaXGray le enseñaron que había que tener valor, que si uno desea algo en la vida debe arriesgarse, si dices querer a alguien o algo pero no haces nada por conseguirlo ¿Realmente lo quieres? y por ultimo Mira le mostro ese lado oculto de los hombres, una verdad que ella no conocía, y bueno ¿Recuerdan que les pregunte si querían una Lucy más atrevida? Pues bien es algo atrevido por parte Lucy irse a meter a la cama de Natsu por la noche, pero eso no es todo, tal vez algunos se desesperaron y quizás hasta dejaron de leer la historia por que pasaban capítulos y Lucy no se confesaba pero les puedo decir que en el siguiente capítulo Natsu y Lucy van a hablar de que lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo._

_**Noe, **__me alegro que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado y te dejara en suspenso, espero haber logrado lo mismo con este, en cuanto a que Happy moleste mas… ya estoy escribiendo esa parte, pero por ahora es mejor que Happy no aparezca ya que solo interrumpiría o ¿será que ha desaparecido para interrumpirlos en el mejor momento?, y si soñar es importante, si no tenemos sueños la vida resultaría demasiado aburrida, y nuevamente gracias por decirme que la historia te gusta, lo pareció mucho._

_**Baikunu, **__me da mucho gusto que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado ya que bueno mi humor es… algo diferente a lo que normalmente se lee por aquí, en cuanto a Michelle… hay algo que quiere y todo lo que está haciendo es para conseguirlo como dices en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y al parecer Michelle lo tiene muy claro aunque Lucy se le adelanto por mucho en este capítulo mira que meterse en la casa de Natsu donde te digo que estos van a aclarar sus sentimientos, por cierto el beso de Natsu y Michelle no cuenta fue una pesadilla de Lucy aunque falta ver si algo ocurrió en esa "cita", y pues si con un capitulo a la semana es una forma de alargarla, pero extraño publicar dos veces a la semana solo espero recuperar ese ritmo aun que lo veo algo difícil._

_**Huachi-sama, **__Si estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, uno a la semana no es bueno, me siento frustrada, pero bueno como le he agarrado gusto a esto de escribir historias al menos procurare publicar de forma constante para no dejar historias inconclusas, muchas gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario._

_**Cristi Sora Dragneel,**__ Me da mucho gusto que te parezca interesante la historia, espero que este y los siguientes capítulos sean igual, en cuanto a las preguntas que me haces… una de ellas me ha sorprendió porque se acerca demasiado a lo que sigue en la historia, por ahora lo que sí puedo decir es que en el siguiente capítulo comenzaran a hablar y aunque me tome mi tiempo esos dos no van a salir de la habitación hasta que las cosas queden claras, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia._

_**PatashifyDragneel,**__ Si pobre Juvia, es la que más sufrió con todo el problema perdió cuatro románticos meses con su querido Gray-sama, me pregunto si cumplirá sus amenazas a Lucy, y en cuanto que paso con Michelle y Natsu, bueno Michelle tiene planes y está haciendo todo lo posible por conseguirlo, pero al menos en el próximo capítulo no hará ninguna aparición para que por fin hablen Natsu y Lucy y aclaren todos los malentendidos, que espero sea de tu agrado y que con lo que viene no te sientas frustrada._

_**Kurashi92,**__ gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y por tu comentario, está bien entiendo que veces no tenemos tiempo para leer, yo estoy pasando por lo mismo incluso solo estoy publicando una vez por semana, pero espero recuperar el ritmo y ponerme al corriente con las historias que estoy siguiendo._

_**KuroChan, **__Me alegra mucho que el capitulo anterior sea de tu agrado, espero que este también ya que tiene algo de drama (no puedo evitarlo, tiendo mucho a escribir drama) pero bueno espero compensarlo con lo que viene, y claro Lucy está luchando por Natsu tanto que ya le lleva la delantera a Michelle, ya hasta durmió con Natsu (hasta ahora solo durmió eh), y muchas gracias por esperar el capitulo, espero que esperes un poco más._

_**aome020296, **__que bueno que te gustara el capitulo pasado, espero que este también, y pues si Lucy sufrió un poco, pero lo necesitaba para por fin decidirse a hablar y confesar lo que siente, ya han pasado muchos capítulos y estos dos enamorados necesitan a hablar y este capítulo fue para colocarlos en un lugar donde no puedan ser interrumpidos, y en cuanto al LaxusXMira estoy de acuerdo contigo Laxus es actuar más que de palabras pero quería ver si le daba un toque romántico sin que pareciera forzado, es probable que tome la perspectiva de Mira para conseguirlo, muchas gracias por tu sugerencia se agradece._

_**Heero Root, **__Todo bien, entiendo que estos meses resultan muy complicados ya que al ser inicio de año tenemos que organizar todo para el resto del año, pero me alegra que tuvieras tiempo para leer el capitulo, si Happy esta "ayudando" a Michelle en varios capítulos se ha visto esa ayuda detalles que dejare más claros en los próximos capítulos, y pues ya viste que hiso Lucy tardo pero al fin está actuando, y esperando el siguiente capítulo…_

_**fanatico z,**__ Muchas Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia pensé que te habías desesperado porque avanzaba bastante lenta la historia, pero también entiendo tiempo es lo que nos hace falta a muchos, incluso tristemente no he podido leer varias historias que estaba siguiendo pero espero ponerme al corriente pronto, y en cuanto a tu pregunta habrá MiraXLaxus aunque sea un poco pero habrá aunque ErzaXJerall no sé no he pensado nada para ellos, nuevamente gracias por tu lectura y tus comentarios._

_Nuevamente gracias por su lectura que espero que fuera de su agrado, y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura._


	18. Chapter 18 La Confesión a un amigo

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO XVIII

-LA CONFESIÓN A UN AMIGO-

Los brillantes rayos del sol entraron por la ventana iluminando la acogedora habitación, las aves hacían llegar su alegre melodía a mis oídos haciéndome sonreír aun más y el bullicio en la calle apenas me parecía un agradable murmullo y todo porque ahí estaba yo acostada en la cama junto al hombre que amaba, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado mientras mis dedos me hacían disfrutar el contacto con su cuerpo y sobre todo disfrutaba de los brazos que habían rodeado mi cintura durante la noche brindándome una gran felicidad, y es que había pasado toda la noche junto a Natsu y ahora que un nuevo día comenzaba sabía que en cualquier momento se despertaría, y todo tomaría su rumbo ya fuera para bien o para mal, así que tendría que aprovechar lo más que pudiera… aprovechar… ¿Por qué no había pensado?... aprovechar… si las cosas no terminaban como deseaba, podría… podría quedarme con un maravilloso recuerdo.

Pude notar el calor en mi cara pero sintiendo confianza por estar entre sus brazos, atrape su rostro entre mis manos sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y me acerque deleitándome ahora con su suave respiración y cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar para disfrutar de aquello que tanto anhelaba, un beso de Natsu.

-¿Lucy?-.

-…-.

-¿Qué haces Lucy?-.

-…- No podía decir nada, no sabía si mi rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza o pálido por el susto al encontrarme con esos maravillosos ojos que me habían descubierto en tan vergonzoso momento, había sido descubierta por Natsu, había descubierto que tenía una acosadora y ahora si no había nada ni nadie que me salvara… pensándolo bien era lo mejor.

-Lo que hace una mujer enamorada- conteste mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en mi rostro.

-Lucy… tu… tu… boca-.

-Si Natsu, te voy a besar- dije sabiendo que ahora si estaba totalmente roja.

-¿Por qué?-.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Qué?- pregunte extrañada.

-¿Por qué me vas a besar?-.

-ya te dije porque estoy enamorada- sonreí aun más, sintiendo mi acelerado corazón.

-No juegues conmigo Lucy- dijo mostrándome una seria mirada, algo que no comprendía –sabes… que yo… lo que sien… solo no lo hagas… por favor-.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte dejando ver cómo me dolía su rechazo.

-Lo sabes muy bien… Lucy…- su mirada se torno triste.

-Natsu…-.

-Sí estás enamorada deberías…- comenzó a hablar pero de repente sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, su rostro adquirió un lindo rojo y lamentablemente sentí como era liberada de sus brazos que hasta ahora había sido mi acogedora prisión, para después verlo como se levantaba de la cama y comenzar a gritar -¡¿Lucy que haces en mi casa?! ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?!¡¿Qué hago yo abrazándote?!- y entonces su mirada mostro sorpresa y confusión cuando vio que solo vestía mi pijama que causo que se sonrojara aun más -¡¿Qué haces en mi cama vestida así?!- me señalo con su temblorosa mano -¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué paso anoche?! ¡Rayos! ¡¿A caso nosotros…?! ¡¿Tu y yo…?!- comprendí a lo que se refería.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas Natsu? ¿No recuerdas lo que paso entre nosotros?- dije con algo de malicia ante la confusión de Natsu y es que había comprendido era lo que pasaba por su mente, algo fácil al pensar en mi intrusión en su casa, en su cuarto y con una vestimenta que yo creía poco reveladora sin embargo por la mirada de Natsu, él no pensaba así y eso me hiso sonreír aun más y me sentí traviesa –Me siento tan triste que no recuerdes lo que paso entre nosotros- dije con falsa tristeza y usando una infantil voz –tan bien que lo pasamos Natsu… lo bien que se sintió… lo bien que me hiciste sentir… que nos sentimos… dime ¿Lo has olvidado Natsu?- sonreí coquetamente ante su mirada de asombro.

-¡No!... ¡Sí! ¡Bueno solo recuerdo haber dejado a Michelle en su hotel!- mi sonrisa desapareció - ¡Recuerdo que llegue a la casa y me dormí! ¡Pero no recuerdo como llegaste! ¡O que paso entre nosotros…!- gritaba desesperado mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, una imagen que debía hacerme reír sin embargo yo solo podía pensar en…

-¿Michelle?- le interrumpí fríamente sin importarme el lindo sonrojo en el rostro de Natsu ante sus últimas palabras, ni el atractivo rostro que tenia al despertarse, ni siquiera la imagen de él y yo juntos en la noche, en su cuarto, en la… bueno eso ultimo si me distraía… bastante pero no lo suficiente para calmar algo ya bastante conocido que se retorcía en mi interior, tan conocido que podía darle nombre eran celos, me sentía celosa y todo por que Natsu había dicho Michelle, ¡¿Michelle?! ¡Por favor después de la linda noche que habíamos pasado juntos, lo primero que se le venía a la mente era Michelle!.

-Sí, dejé a Michelle en su hotel- me contesto dudoso ante el cambio de mi actitud.

-¿A qué hora?- pregunté tratando de calcular el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y lo que podrían haber hecho.

-Sí, bueno… no recuerdo-.

-Natsu, no quiero que vuelvas a verla- murmure sabiendo que me escucharía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó sorprendido.

-No quiero que hables con ella- dije mientras me concentraba en su mirada que parecía preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba conmigo, eso era bueno cualquier cosa para que dejara de pensar en ella.

-Michelle es mi amiga, es nuestra amiga ¿O es que no te agrada?-.

No podía hablar, no debía hablar los celos nublaban mi mente, recordé las palabras de Erza "puedes terminar diciendo cosas que después te arrepientas", respire y trate de calmar mis inseguridades y hablar con la verdad.

-Estoy celosa-.

-¿Celosa?-.

-Sí-.

-¿De quién?-.

-Estoy muy celosa de Michelle- contesté mientras desviaba mi mirada, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero era vergonzoso, porque había llegado el momento de hablar con la verdad, de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que me arrepentía de haberlo rechazado.

-Lucy ya te había dicho que no tienes porque sentirte celosa, tú y yo somos compañeros de equipo– la voz de Natsu estaba cargada de sentimiento, de un sentimiento que no pude identificar, estaba demasiado dolida ante sus palabras –somos amigos nadie nos va a separar ¿recuerdas Lucy? los mejores amigos-.

-¡calla!- grite sin pensarlo encontrándome con su mirada sin embargo no pude mantenerla y volví a admirar el piso- ya te había dicho que no soporto que lo digas, no soporto esas palabras, no viniendo de ti- murmuré.

-Decir ¿Qué?-.

-Ya sabes esas palabras- conteste manteniendo he de admitirlo una actitud infantil, pero me sentía tan insegura y avergonzada que no podía hacerlo de otra forma.

-No, no lo sé Lucy, por eso te lo pregunto- dijo mostrando su confusión y ¿exasperación?.

-No mientas, tú sabes a lo que me refiero-.

-No, yo creía que sabía lo que pensabas, lo que sentías, pensaba que te conocía pero… no lo sé- su voz se torno triste haciéndome reaccionar, este no era el rumbo que yo quería, él se alejaba de mí y yo no lo permitiría, me levante y acorte nuestra distancia necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba sentirlo.

-Claro que me conoces- dije mientras nuevamente tomaba su confundió rostro entre mis manos, quería que viera la sinceridad en mis ojos, que escuchara la verdad de mis palabras, quería que entendiera lo mucho que lo amaba -me conoces más de lo que yo me conozco, tu sabias mis sentimientos antes que yo me diera cuenta, Natsu me conoces tanto como yo creo conocerte jamás lo dudes, por favor créeme cuando te digo que estoy enamorada y créeme cuando te digo que a quien amo es a…-.

-No lo digas, no quiero saber su nombre- me interrumpió desviando su mirada y liberándose de mi agarre –no quiero saber cómo se llama el maldito que me superó… ¡Rayos Lucy! ¡No quiero saber el nombre del tipo ese! ¡Sé que te dije que ser amigos está bien! pero… ¡No lo soporto!… ¡No soporto pensar que harás tu vida junto a ese! ¡Lucy, soy el peor amigo pero no quiero que me cambies por ese tipo! Quiero que seamos solo tú y yo, aunque sea como amigos, si solo somos nosotros, estará bien-.

-…- no podía hablar mi mente trataba de comprender lo que había dicho, él creía que yo no lo quería y peor Natsu creía que yo amaba a alguien más ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a esa conclusión? Yo pensaba que Michelle lo estaba alejando de mí, pero al parecer era la imagen de un hombre que él había inventado lo que nos distanciaba.

-¡Lucy por favor di algo!- gritó mientras me rogaba con su mirada que saliera de mi trance y le respondiera pero eso no ocurría estaba demasiado asombrada por sus palabras que no podía responder a su suplica –lo sé, sé que es ridículo pero…! ¡Rayos ya no se qué pensar! ¡Olvida lo que te dije! ¡Será mejor que me vaya!-.

Y ahí estaba yo en medio de la habitación, viendo como el hombre que amaba se alejaba de mí, sabía que estaba mal que me quedara parada viéndolo alejarse abatido, y todo por una absurda idea que él se había inventado y de repente en contra de todo lo que alguien pudiera esperar que hiciera comencé a reír, vi como Natsu se volteo a verme tratando de comprender que pasaba conmigo, pero yo seguí riendo sin detenerme, Natsu me veía cada vez más sorprendido provocando que me riera aun más, seguramente viéndome como una loca, pero no importaba, estaba feliz, aliviada de que solo un malentendido nos separara, algo fácil de solucionar.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?- me pregunto molesto y dolido ante mi repentina risa, haciendo que me calmara lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-Claro que no… bueno si- su rostro mostró desconcierto pero sobre todo enfado –Natsu no te molestes… es que me parece divertido-.

-…-.

-Natsu…- me sentí mal, lo había molestado y había desaprovechado otra oportunidad –perdón… pero sabes me resulta muy gracioso porque creo que te has inventado una historia muy divertida- Natsu no contestó así que continué –es cierto que amo a alguien pero no es lo que tú crees…-.

-Ya te dije que no quiero saberlo, es más no me interesa saberlo, no tienes que darme explicaciones tú lo dijiste solo somos amigos-.

-Pero lo tienes que saber, espera… ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué haces? ¡Natsu te estoy hablando!- comencé a gritar cuando Natsu se alejo aun más de mí con intenciones de salir de la habitación.

-Voy con Michelle, me pidió que fuera temprano al hotel para desayunar-.

-¡No vayas!- grite desesperada ante la idea de ellos dos juntos.

-Voy a ir porque es comida gratis, Michelle es divertida y sobre todo porque me prometió que… voy que Michelle es mi amiga-.

-No vayas Natsu, quédate conmigo, por favor- le pedí sabiendo que mi voz delataba la tristeza y la desesperación que sentía ante su posible abandono.

-Lucy no llores- se acercó dejándome sentir sus cálidas manos que limpiaban mis lagrimas, provocando que mi corazón se acelerara –no me gusta verte llorar-.

-Te dije que estoy celosa de Michelle y tú comienzas a hablar de ella como si fuera la mejor- le reproche acercándome aun más a él.

-Y yo que no tienes que estar celosa siempre seremos los mejores amigos- dijo mientras me abrazaba para después mostrarme esa maravillosa sonrisa que tantas veces me había reconfortado y que ahora me molestaba por su amigable significado, mejores amigos seguía diciendo, muy bien entonces Natsu es mi mejor amigo.

-Sabes Natsu, tú eres mi mejor amigo-.

-Claro que si Lucy, tu mejor amigo- sentí como me abrazaba aun más, algo que aproveché para esconder mi avergonzado rostro en su pecho.

-¿Y sabes qué más?-.

-…- no dijo nada pero me mantuvo entre sus brazos, un gesto que agradecí, necesitaba valor.

-Que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo- confesé escondiendo completamente mi rostro en su pecho.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó alejándome de mi cómodo escondite para dejar expuesto mi muy avergonzado rostro a su sorprendida mirada.

-Que yo Lucy Heartfilia amo a mi mejor amigo Natsu Dragneel-.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas gracias por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a otro capítulo más de esta historia, como siempre agradezco especialmente a quienes además se toman la molestia de darme su opinión, muy agradecida._

_No sé si llorar o dormirme, generalmente siempre estoy estresada pero estos últimos dos meses han sido un caos tanto que pensé que hoy no podría publicar de hecho solo he tenido tiempo para esta historia, pero bueno al parecer tendré relativa calma las próximas semanas (eso espero) así que aprovecharé para escribir y recuperar el ritmo, primeramente me alegra haberlos sorprendido con el capitulo pasado, espero poder volverlo a hacer ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? el despertar de Natsu con esa pequeña travesura de Lucy, bueno finalmente la confesión de Lucy, espero que fuera de su agrado, ¿Notaron lo de el titulo? Recuerdo que cuando escribí el primer capítulo y visualice este pensé en relacionarlos que solo un pequeño cambio diera un significado diferente y bueno ese pequeño cambio era que Lucy descubriera lo que sentía, a veces la vida es así algo pequeño causa grandes cambios. Por fin Lucy confesó sus sentimientos me tardé bastante pero es que Natsu andaba confundido pensando que Lucy quería al "tipo ese", como adelanto… bueno el próximo capítulo lo escribí el mismo día que "detrás de un regalo" historia que publiqué para saber que tanto me podía atrever y conocer opiniones, así que ya se imaginarán como estará el próximo aunque es muy probable que lo suavice y también Natsu responderá a la confesión de Lucy._

_**Kurashi92,**__ Me alegro que la historia te guste, pues eso de ponerme en la piel del personaje no lo había pensado pero supongo que si lo hago, trato de ver cómo afecta la acción de x personaje a los demás y como estos reaccionarían hasta ahora no me he confundió pero es pronto… pero bueno al menos me alegra que te guste y muchas gracias por tu apoyo._

_**Heero Root,**__ Me da gusto que fuera de tu agrado el capitulo pasado, ¡sí! Creo que te sorprendí, venía preparando ese capítulo desde hacia tiempo porque quería que Lucy reaccionara y viera lo que podía perder pero sin que afectara la relación con Natsu, y eso solo en pesadillas, y bueno ya viste como reacciono Natsu mal pensado y Lucy traviesa insinuando cosas…_

_**PatashifyDragneel,**__ Me alegra mucho que el pasado te gustara espero que este fuera igual totalmente dedicado a Natsu y Lucy, y el que sigue será igual tal vez un poco más, y Michelle… ella está haciendo algo y pronto se verá, pero por ahora nadie interferirá hasta que la parejita diga lo que siente. _

_**bakuinu,**__ Hola, tanto tiempo (a mi me parece mucho), espero que estés bien, y pues yo un poco más relajada, me alegro que fuera de tu agrado y qué bueno que te sorprendí esa era la intención, y bueno Lucy tenía que reaccionar pero no quería que el primer beso de Natsu fuera Michelle, Lucy atrevida… también siento que estoy exagerando y por eso quiero suavizar el siguiente capítulo, pero bueno por ahora Lucy jugó un poco con la mente de Natsu que al verla en su cama sus pensamientos fueron… bueno como adelanto Natsu le va a decir a Lucy lo que siente y Michelle ya hiso su jugada, aunque bueno eso se verá en los próximos dos capítulos que en lo personal el siguiente me gusto escribirlo, espero pronto poder subirlo._

_**E Hancok Heartfilia,**__ Muchas gracias por tu lectura y por tus palabras se agradece mucho, me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el capitulo, si pobre Lucy por eso quise que fuera solo una pesadilla, si hubiera sido real la historia sería muy dramática y es algo que estoy evitando, en cuanto a que hiso Natsu cuando vio a Lucy en su cama… pensó mal y Lucy lo aprovecho, espero que este capítulo sea fuera de tu agrado._

_**nyaanekito,**__ Muchas gracias por dedicarle tu tiempo a esta historia y también por tu comentario, me alegro que el capitulo pasado fuera de tu agrado, Natsu y Michelle no se han besado, y en cuanto a que hiso Lucy bueno ya lo leíste pero aun no termina y la verdad creo que el siguiente capítulo te va a gustar (al menos eso espero)._

_**Moonblue-painpast,**__ Te agradezco tu lectura y tu comentario los valoro mucho, me da gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado, si a varios les sorprendió el sueño y es algo que me alegra ya que la historia puede parecer algo predecible, pues te hare una confesión yo soy de las que lloro muy fácil, pero me ¿me alegro? No sé cómo este bien decirlo… a menos para mí que lo escribo que cause emociones en la persona que lee me da mucho gusto, nuevamente gracias por tu lectura._

_**Noe,**__ ¡Si viva el NALU!, y me alegra dejarte en suspenso, necesito hacerlo para que la historia te parezca interesante, por ahora espero haberlo conseguido con este capítulo, y ya que me he liberado de algunos compromisos voy a dedicar un día para escribir solamente y avanzar la historia, y bueno cuando esta historia termine espero poder escribir otra que sea de tu agrado y si no igual muchas gracias por tu apoyo a está, nuevamente gracias por tus palabras, ah el próximo capítulo habrá mucho romance._

_**fanatico z,**__ gracias por tus palabras, pues desplazar… no entendí pero bueno me alegra muchísimo que leas esta historia, en cuanto a tu recomendación… te gane ya la estoy leyendo desde esa confusión con la cuenta, y aunque es una pareja extraña me gusta como escribe, además que me encanta el drama, y como mi personaje favorito es Natsu pues… y si conoces al autor (creo que si ya que dijiste que eran amigos) por favor dile que en su historia ese par de traidores merecen sufrir, y bueno también estoy leyendo tu historia de la que estoy esperando la continuación, aunque en verdad me gustaría mucho que escribieras una de FT._

_**KuroChan,**__ me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, si estoy de acuerdo Lucy tenía que sufrir un poco ¿Cómo se atrevió a rechazar a Natsu) aunque bueno solo fue un sueño para que no fuera tan dramático, en cuanto que Lucy se ha vuelto acosadora y algo atrevida pues es necesario ya que si no lo hace Michelle se lo va a quitar, tal vez me tarde esta semana para darme tiempo y adelantar la historia y así volver a publicar más seguido que es algo que extraño._

_**Chris,**__ Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a esta historia y gracias por tus palabras, me da gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado, que bueno que encontraras lo que buscabas y sobre todo que bueno que encontraste esta historia, si es algo que me molesta pero si logro avanzar podre hacerlo más seguido, nuevamente muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado._

_Nuevamente gracias por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura. _


	19. Chapter 19 Más que amigos

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO XIX

-MÁS QUE AMIGOS-

Había pasado un minuto, un minuto que me parecía eterno, un minuto que me torturaba, un minuto en la incertidumbre, un minuto en el cual Natsu no decía nada y solo me veía de una forma que no lograba comprender, al principio claramente mostró sorpresa por mi declaración pero ahora solamente me veía…

-¿Estoy soñando?- finalmente hablo confundiéndome con su pregunta.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué si estoy soñando otra vez?- yo trataba de comprender lo que decía -¡Rayos estoy soñando con esto otra vez!-.

-Natsu esto no es… espera ¡¿otra vez?!-.

-Sí, ya he tenido este sueño- me confesó avergonzado.

-¿Cuántas veces?- le volví a cuestionar, sintiendo como me ruborizaba, había dicho mi nombre mientras dormía lo que me hacia ilusionarme pensando que él soñaba conmigo, pero ahora, ahora lo confirmaba, Natsu soñaba… ¡¿Qué rayos estaba soñando?!, volteé a ver a la cama me ruborice aun más, así que volteé a ver el suelo pero me encontré con sus pies, entonces volteé a la pared pero había un espejo donde ambos nos reflejábamos él con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas en contraste conmigo que me encontraba totalmente roja y como la pared no era un buen lugar me giré a la ventana donde me encontré con un par de aves que parecía necesitaban una habitación y entonces sentí más caliente mi rostro y me pregunte si era posible que me sonrojara aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-Varias veces- confesó finalmente ruborizándose aun más, claro que no estaba ni cerca de la vergüenza que yo sentía.

-¿Y qué es lo que sueñas Natsu?- me animé a preguntar tímidamente.

-Ahora que lo pienso si este es un sueño tengo que disfrutarlo- dijo ignorando mi pregunta y mostrándome una radiante sonrisa haciendo que mi no formulada pregunta fuera respondida, si podía sonrojarme aun más –Te amo Lucy- las palabras que más había anhelado escuchar por fin llegaban a mis oídos, me sentí avergonzada, me sentí feliz, me sentí de tantas formas y todas tan buenas pero sobre todo lo que sentía ahora era como Natsu se acercaba a mí, su cálida y agradable respiración sobre mis labios nuestras miradas de encontraron y yo me sentí inmensamente feliz, sintiendo como mis piernas amenazaban con traicionarme y hacerme caer al suelo.

-Te amo Natsu- dije viendo como su sonrisa se hacia un mayor y me deje llevar por mis instintos y coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él hacía lo propio con los suyos que envolvían mi cintura, cerré mis ojos y disfrute las emociones que se arremolinaban en mi interior, sentí como una de sus manos se deslizaban entre mis cabellos mientras me acercaba a sus labios, lo acepte como una invitación y correspondí el gesto haciendo lo mismo con su corta cabellera.

Nuestros labios apenas si se tocaron pero eso no evito que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, me sentía débil pero a la vez podía sentir como mi cuerpo se inundaba por una extraña sensación, un extraño calor en mi interior que me causo una necesidad de más, ¿más de qué? De él, de Natsu, me sentía ansiosa por explorar cada parte de su cuerpo, y que él conociera el mío ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo era posible que reaccionara de esa forma? Y todo por un simple choque de labios, me sentí emocionada, algo pasaba conmigo algo que jamás había experimentado, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus oscura mirada que me transmitían un sentimiento que jamás le había visto, no sabía darle un nombre, a lo que Natsu sentía, a lo que yo sentía, y sin embargo su mirada me hacia estremecer y provocaba que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentara nuevamente, mi mente se nublo impidiéndome pensar en algo que no fuera Natsu, sus labios, sus manos que parecían estar necesitadas de mi, de mi cuerpo, sentía como sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, haciéndome saber que experimentaba las mismas excitantes emociones que él había despertado en mi y todo había sido por un simple toque de nuestros labios ¿Qué pasaría si este beso perdiera su inocencia?, lamentablemente cuando deseaba conocer la respuesta a mi pregunta Natsu dio por terminado nuestro primer beso, haciendo que me sintiera desconcertada ante la distancia que ponía entre nosotros, entre nuestros labios.

-Se siente muy bien, deliciosamente bien, mejor de lo que imaginé, lástima que sea solo un sueño- dijo mientras pasaba su dedo por mis labios –aunque ha sido el más real e increíble que he tenido- hiso una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa –una deliciosa muestra de lo que jamás será mío-.

En ese momento pude distinguir dos fuertes emociones me sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz, quería saltar, brincar, bailar, gritarle a todo el mundo lo feliz que era y todo porque por fin le había dicho que lo amaba y aun que Natsu pensara que era un sueño él también me amaba, me lo había confirmado con sus palabras, con sus labios, pero… pero luego estaba ese otro sentimiento que cada vez cobraba más fuerza aunque no la suficiente para competir con mi reciente alegría, ese sentimiento era irritación, me sentía terriblemente irritada en verdad Natsu era un tonto, aunque por fortuna ahora podía decir que era mi lindo tonto.

-Natsu- le llamé.

-¿Sí?, Lucy de mis sueños- no pude evitar sonreír.

-Esto no es un sueño, querido Natsu- dije sonriente pero sonrojada ante lo descarado de mis palabras, para después clavar una de mis uñas en su brazo derecho demostrándole la realidad de la situación.

-¡Eso duele Lucy!- se quejó y entonces comprendió todo –eso dolió, ¡Lucy eso dolió!- sonreí, si, lo había entendido, el notable rubor en su rostro lo delataba.

-Ahora, ya sabes que no fue un sueño Natsu-.

-Lucy entonces tu… tu…-.

-Sí, te amo Natsu- dije tímidamente, me gustaba decirlo pero se sentía tan vergonzoso cuando él se quedaba callado mirándome como si no pudiera creer mis palabras, era molesto.

-¡¿YO?!-.

-Claro que tu Natsu Dragneel ¿Quién más?- la molestia crecía.

-Pero yo creí que…- suspire era un malentendido que tenía que aclarar cuanto antes.

-Natsu sinceramente no entiendo cómo fue que te confundiste ¿Cuando he estado cerca de un hombre que no seas tú?- no contestó y pareció pensar mi pregunta -es más siempre somos solo nosotros dos- continúe -si pensaste que estaba enamorada lo lógico sería pensar que eras tú-.

-Te escuche cuando dijiste que estabas enamorada-.

-¿Cuándo dije que estaba enamorada?- pregunté tratando de recordar en qué momento había ocurrido ese malentendido.

-Cuando estabas con Juvia… cuando las encontramos… Lucy me preguntaba ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-.

-Si bueno nosotros… sabes eso no importa será mejor que lo olvides- dije inmediatamente esperando que Natsu realmente olvidara ese incidente antes que llegara a la conclusión más obvia. -No necesitas recordar más- además comprendía el momento –Natsu ¿te confundiste con una frase inconclusa?-.

-No quise escuchar el nombre del tipo que… por eso te interrumpí antes que dijeras su nombre no quería saber el nombre del tipo ese… ¡Rayos nunca me imagine que yo…!- dijo bastante alterado recordé ese día con Juvia, justo cuando estaba a punto de decir su nombre, Natsu me había interrumpido, recordé cuando Michelle apareció en Magnolia, seguramente Natsu se había dado cuenta antes de su presencia pero fue hasta que yo… era cierto cada vez que había tratado de decirle lo que sentía por él… ahora todo estaba claro… Natsu era un tonto y yo muy cobarde y lenta para hablar con la verdad, sin embargo…

-Natsu sigo sin entender ¿Por qué otro? ¿Por qué no tú? ¿Por qué no pensar que eras tú quien yo…?-.

-Amigos, tu dijiste que solos seríamos amigos-. Suspiré al final la culpa la tenía yo.

-Natsu… el motivo por el que rechacé en aquel momento fue…-.

-No lo digas Lucy, no quiero saberlo, soy feliz si tú me quieres ahora- me dijo mientras me abrazaba con miedo, me sentí mal, Natsu tenía miedo de perderme tanto como yo temía perderlo a él, algo tonto por que nos amábamos.

-Natsu…yo- me sonrojé –quisiera que tu… que tú… y yo comenzáramos una relación y pues… - respire profundamente – creo que lo mejor es que todo quede claro- sentí la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y esconderme de nuevo pero eso no resolvería nada así que mantuve mi mirada con la de él –te rechace porque tenía miedo-.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?-.

-De perderte, te quiero demasiado, tanto que me da miedo que te alejes de mí, yo… yo no sabría que hacer sin ti-.

-Lucy, eso nunca va a pasar-.

-Tenia miedo de que si iniciábamos una relación y no funcionaba dejaríamos de ser amigos y… y me obligue a pensar que aquellos fuertes sentimientos no eran más que amistad, me lo repetí tantas veces que al final lo creí y… además ni siquiera creía que pasaría, tú siempre me has tratado como una amiga y yo creí que esa era la mejor forma de estar juntos y…-.

No pude terminar por que en ese momento sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, mi cuerpo nuevamente se estremeció y el calor en mi cuerpo aumentó, sentía como mis labios quedaban atrapados entre los suyos, sentía su aliento invadiendo mi boca y ya no pude contenerme más, mi mente se nubló y me aferré a su cuello lo quería más cerca de mí, no, no solo lo quería lo necesitaba y por la forma en que Natsu me abrazaba sabia que sentía lo mismo, él necesitaba de mis caricias tanto como yo las de él, envueltos por aquel sentimiento que compartíamos nos dejamos llevar convirtiendo aquel toque de labios en algo más, sus labios se volvieron demandantes, mientras los míos querían conceder cada una de sus peticiones, nuestras miradas se encontraron haciendo que cada uno entendiera las necesidades del otro, y como si una orden se tratara comencé a deslizar mis manos hacia abajo reconociendo cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo, él por su parte deslizaba sus manos hacia mi espalda baja deteniéndose en mi cadera, mi cuerpo se estremeció más y no pude evitar que un gemido saliera de entre mis labios, pude notar la picara sonrisa de Natsu complacido pero no me importo estaba disfrutando de aquello que tanto quería, al igual que él disfrutaba de mi.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero al sentir como Natsu daba por terminado el beso haciendo que mi mente regresara a la realidad y notara lo agitada de mi respiración y la sonrisa de Natsu, noté cómo mi corazón latía frenéticamente ante lo que acababa de pasar y supe que no había sido poco el tiempo que nos estuvimos demostrándonos amor.

A cualquiera le parecería que la distancia entre nosotros era inexistente ya que aun me encontraba en brazos de Natsu, pero para mí esa distancia era demasiada, yo quería continuar disfrutando de sus labios porque él…

-Me gusta, sabes muy rico- inevitablemente me sonroje ante sus palabras ¿Dónde había quedado él inocente Natsu?.

-Tu… tu también- murmure lo más bajo que pude, pero al levantar la mirada pude ver como su sonrisa se hacía mayor, me había escuchado.

Sentí como nuevamente me acercaba a su pecho, pude sentir como jugaba con mi cabello, e inexplicablemente podía saber que en ese momento estaba sonriendo, Natsu estaba tan feliz como yo lo estaba, así que también sonreí hasta que…

-Ahora si lo puedes decir-.

No entendía lo que hablaba hasta que una risa se escucho en la habitación, una muy conocida y burlesca risa que conocía muy bien, que de hecho había querido escuchar desde hacía mucho tiempo por que esperaba que me ayudara, pero ahora, escucharla ahora y más en la posición en la que me encontraba era… era… ¡Era extremadamente vergonzoso! Y más porque sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-Se gusssstan~-.

-¡Más fuerte!- grito Natsu sonriente

-¡Se gusssstan~!-.

Me volteé aun no necesitando hacerlo para saber quién era el dueño de esa burlesca voz, algo que confirmé cuando me encontré al pequeño felino sobre una improvisada cama que pendía del techo un buen lugar para pasar inadvertido y es que nunca se me ocurrió voltear al techo, había sido descuidada y ahora por eso tenía que soportar esa gran sonrisa burlesca dirigida específicamente a mí ¿Por qué solo a mí? ¿Qué acaso Natsu no estaba en la misma situación que yo? Bueno eso no importaba, estaba demasiado avergonzada por haber sido descubierta como para preocuparme por eso, lo importante era saber ¿Cuánto había escuchado Happy?, pensar en cuanto había escuchado y lo que haría con esa información comenzaba no solo avergonzarme si no atormentarme.

-A Lucy le gussssta Natsu~-.

-Y a Natsu le gussssta Lucy~- le imito Natsu causando que me sorprendiera.

-Lucy dijo, Te amo Natsu~- continuó burlándose Happy con esa cada vez más grande sonrisa -Yo Lucy Heartfilia amo a mi mejor amigo Natsu Dragneel~-.

Era evidente que Happy había escuchado todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, y por el brillo en su mirada sabia que se moría de ganas por ir a contarlo al gremio, eso me aterró aun más, tenía que detenerlo, voltee a ver nuevamente a Natsu pero el parecía encantado.

-¡Natsu!- le reclamé aun que mi voz me traiciono pareciendo como si fuera a llorar, aun que tal vez si lo haría –detén a Happy seguro que el va a ir a…a… a decirles a todos lo que paso entre… nosotros -.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- pregunto Natsu mientras yo lo veía incrédula -¿Qué tiene de malo que sepan que tu y yo nos queremos?- me pregunto haciendo que me cuestionara ¿porque quería evitar que Happy dijera lo que había pasado entre Natsu y yo? eso era lo mejor, ya que ahora nosotros éramos pareja ¿No?.

-Nada- conteste finalmente, causando que él sonriera y nuevamente me abrazara.

-Se gusssstan~- se burlo nuevamente, no me importó -se bessssan~- continuó burlándose, siguió sin importarme –duermen juntossss~- eso si me importaba y Natsu lo notó cuando y para mi pesar Happy también se dio cuenta haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciera aun más grande –Voy a decirles a todos que Natsu y Lucy se gustan~, se bessssan~ y duermen juntossss~- concluyó con ese burlona voz tan característica haciendo que me estremeciera al pensar lo que…

-¡No! ¡Espera Happy!- grite viendo con horror como sonreía mientras extendía sus alas para después salir por la ventana, seguramente en dirección al gremio -¡Happy! ¡No te vayas!- escuché la risa de Natsu, lo vi con terror –¡Natsu detén a Happy!-.

-¿Por qué Lucy? Seguramente su historia será muy divertida-.

-¡¿Por qué?!- es que Natsu no entendía, si normalmente Happy exageraba ahora que tenía toda esa información, no quería ni pensar lo que diría –¡va decir que dormimos juntos! ¡Van a malentender lo que paso!-.

-Pero es cierto, dormimos juntos- me contesto sin pensar realmente en lo que podía significar la frase dormir juntos.

-¡Pero no de esa forma!- grité.

-No te entiendo- suspiré ante sus palabras, qué más daba que todo se distorsionara, siempre y cuando fuera con él, con mi Natsu.

-Tienes razón no importa porque sé que tú me vas a proteger de la furia de Erza- dije mientras me recargaba nuevamente en mi cómodo lugar entre sus brazos.

-¿Erza?- su cuerpo se tensó.

-Sí, bueno… anoche hubo una pijamada en mi casa- comencé a explicar mientras me escondía mi rostro de vergüenza ante mi confesión -y pues… yo no podía pasar otra noche lejos de ti así que me escapé… supongo que a estas horas Erza se habrá dado cuenta que no estoy, y si Happy le dice donde pasé la noche pues… ¿Pero tú me protegerás verdad Natsu?-.

-Cla… claro… yo te protegeré Lucy- me respondió sin embargo su rostro estaba pálido seguramente pensando en quien podría protegerlo a él.

-Estamos juntos Natsu- dije sonriente ante la maravillosa realidad.

-Pero creo que sería bueno detener a Happy- su voz se escucho nerviosa, si, ese era Natsu quien podía luchar contra un gremio oscuro el solo sin sentir miedo pero que ante Erza se llenaba de pánico, lo entendí yo era igual pensar en Erza… prefería luchar contra el gremio oscuro sería mucho menos doloroso.

-Creo que tienes razón, Erza da miedo- confesé.

-También tengo que ir por Michelle al hotel-.

Me liberé de su abrazo como si su tacto me quemara, me herían sus palabras, ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Michelle? ¿Mientras estábamos juntos pensaba en ella? ¿Qué significaba yo? ¿Qué no había significado nada para él?, no, tenía que calmarme, tenía que pensar, Natsu me había dicho que me amaba, él correspondía mis sentimientos, me aferre a esa idea, él me ama, Natsu me ama, me repetí aferrándome a esa idea, sin embargo no era suficiente ¿Por qué Natsu pensaba en Michelle en estos momentos?.

-Lucy… Lucy- sentí como me sujetaba por los hombros -¿Lucy estas bien?- levante la mirada y me encontré con su preocupada mirada.

-Si- mentí.

-Pero estas pálida-.

-Estoy bien- volví a mentir.

-Lucy…-.

-¿Por qué te preocupa Michelle?- pregunte finalmente si poder contenerme más.

-Bueno es que ella…-.

-Ella ¿Qué?, Natsu no quiero que hables con Michelle-.

-Lucy yo…-.

-¿Natsu me quieres?- pregunte al borde de la desesperación.

-Claro, que te quiero-.

-También te quiero Natsu, por eso no quiero que Michelle te aleje de mí-.

-Lucy, ya te dije que…-.

-Tú le gustas- confesé, no era la persona más indicada para decirlo, sabía que corría un riesgo, Natsu podía sentirse atraído hacia la idea de Michelle enamorada de él, Natsu podía pensarlo y decidirse por ella, y dejarme a mí y mis sentimientos por él.

-Lo sé, ella me lo confesó-.

Sentí como algo oprimía mi corazón, la alegría que antes sentía comenzaba a desaparecer ante el posible futuro, Michelle había sido más rápida que yo, ella le había confesado sus sentimientos antes que yo, ¿Qué pasaría si Natsu la había aceptado?, Él me había dicho que correspondía mis sentimientos, pero ¿Qué pasaría si él ya se había comprometido con ella? ¿Qué pasaría si yo tenía su corazón, pero ella lo tenía a él?, no podía reclamarle nada a Natsu, no podía reclamarle nada a Michelle, Natsu era libre, yo así lo había querido, yo había dejado pasar la oportunidad de que estuviéramos juntos.

-¿Y qué paso?- pregunte con temor, ante la posibilidad de que su respuesta cambiara lo que había entre nosotros, yo no quería perderlo, no ahora que lo sentía tan mío, pero si él ya la hubiera aceptado y si ellos ya mantenían una relación, Natsu me había besado ¿En qué me convertía eso?, no quería pensarlo, no quería torturarme, mi respiración se detuvo cuando vi como sus labios comenzaron a moverse y…

::::::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas gracias a quienes se toman le dedican un poco de su tiempo a la lectura de esta historia, y como siempre agradezco especialmente a quienes se toman un poco de su tiempo para hacerme saber su opinión, muchas gracias._

_Yo… Yo… Yo… Yo… (Yo…)^14 estoy muy avergonzada ¿Qué me costaba escribir que se besaron y ya? Nada… y aun así no me pude contener, el pasado capitulo les dije que suavizaría este capítulo y lo hice y bastante, así que imagínense como es el original (que tengo bien guardado en mi computadora), sé que hay quienes escriben cosas más fuertes de hecho no hace mucho en una historia de FT leí algo mucho más fuerte y sinceramente no me atreví a leer a detalle esa parte, así que entenderán que para mí esto es… bueno aunque no lo parezca soy tímida y escribir este tipo de cosas me avergüenza, pero pese a todo me ha gustado, de hecho estoy muy feliz con este capítulo siendo mi favorito hasta ahora ya que tiene humor, romance, drama, y esa pequeña descripción de un beso que para mi cuenta como momento pícaro, y bueno después de tanto tiempo estos dos han dicho lo que sienten solo que Michelle al parecer ya hiso su movimiento ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ella y Natsu? Eso se sabrá el próximo capítulo que espero que lean… y también espero que este capítulo les gustara me extendí para compensar un poco el hecho de tardarme en publicarlo y sobre todo esperando que me disculpen porque aunque no estoy muy segura, pero es mejor avisar, probablemente no publique la próxima semana ya que mi tiempo se ha visto reducido bastante tratare de hacer todo lo posible pero bueno… nuevamente hay muy buenas historias que cuando nuevamente publique apenas si se habrá notado la ausencia de esta historia, por cierto ¿Qué les pareció la burla de Happy? Eso no es todo Happy se ha contenido mucho y todavía falta más, además de que aun no se aclara por completo el porqué de su comportamiento._

_**Cristi Sora Dragneel,**__ no te preocupes, mientras leas y la historia sea de tu agrado me sentiré feliz, aunque claro un comentario siempre se agradece ya que motivan bastante, sin duda muchas gracias, en cuanto a lo de Lucy que es valiente, creo que en una confesión en cualquier situación se requiere valor para confesarse, ya que es un momento donde se expone a ser herido, pero para fortuna de Lucy, Natsu correspondió sus sentimientos aunque en un principio fue pensó que era un sueño, bueno espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado._

_**PatashifyDragneel,**__ Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, Natsu es lento… pero también tierno (Natsu también es un poco pervertido pero bueno eso es otra historia) y espero haberlo demostrado en este capítulo, en cuanto a lo que hiso o está haciendo Michelle se verá en el próximo capítulo que espero sea de tu agrado._

_**Kurashi92,**__ Me da mucho gusto que el capitulo te gustara, también me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir aunque todavía no entiendo ya que solo escribo sin realmente ponerme a pensar en la forma solo concentrándome en las emociones, pero como dije muchas gracias y también mucha suerte en tu nuevo proyecto, y espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado._

_**bakuinu,**__ ¡Hola! Y si todo muy bien de hecho ¡Estoy Feliz! Después de la tormenta viene la calma al menos por ahora, me alegra mucho que el capitulo pasado fuera de tu agrado y espero que este no te decepcione, en cuanto a lo de Lucy atrevida, por eso pregunte tal vez muchos lo esperaban para el siguiente capítulo pero es que en ese momento yo estaba escribiendo estos capítulos, en aquel entonces estaba muy aventajada con la historia (Extraño esos tiempos), pero bueno la verdad que disfruto escribiendo una Lucy atrevida, más activa (no me gustan los personajes pasivos) que luche por lo que quiere y sobre todo por quien quiere, solo espero no haberme excedido en este capítulo con el que espero haber cumplido tu petición romántico y cositas entre esta linda pareja (leve pero lo hubo), nuevamente muchas gracias por tus palabras y buenos deseos que son correspondidos._

_**X10go,**__ me alegra que leas la historia y que esa confesión de Lucy te pareciera al estilo FT, supongo que por lo extraña y en este capítulo la extraña respuesta ¿Por qué quien piensa que es un sueño?, por cierto recuerdas que hace tiempo me dijiste que si se podría haber un beso entre Natsu y Michelle y te dije que si, a mi forma pero trate de cumplirlo, cuando me lo dijiste ya lo estaba preparando por lo que me alegro mucho tu petición, bueno nuevamente muchas gracias por tu lectura y tus palabras._

_**Heero Root**__, Que bueno que el capitulo pasado te gustara, me alegra mucho, la extraña reacción de Natsu al ver a Lucy en su cama pues… creí que era lo más lógico, además me pareció divertido que Natsu pensara en ese tipo de cosas y que Lucy se aprovechara del inocente y adormilado Natsu, lo de Michelle se verá el próximo capítulo que espero sea de tu agrado también espero poder volver a sorprenderte._

_**Huachi-sama,**__ me da mucho gusto que el capitulo te gustara, bien obtuve un 10, me encantan los 10 es un buen numero, espero que este (con el que estoy especialmente feliz) y el siguiente capítulo sean de tu agrado, nuevamente muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_**Noe,**__ me alegra mucho que te haga reir, ya que el humor que manejo es algo diferente a lo que normalmente se ve en las historias de FT, en cuanto a lo de Happy bueno el ya comenzó a divertirse y lo hará por algún tiempo ya que tiene mucho "material" para hacerlo, en cuanto a lo de su comportamiento extraño dame un poco más de tiempo y lo verás y espero que cuando eso ocurra sea de tu agrado._

_**KuroChan,**__ me tarde pero por fin aquí está el capitulo con la respuesta de Natsu a la extraña confesión de Lucy, espero que fuera de tu grado, a mi me gusto que pensara que todo era un sueño de ahí que Lucy fuera y se metiera en su cama, en cuanto a lo de Michelle, parece ser que ella no se quedo tranquila, y ya hiso su movimiento, eso se verá el próximo capítulo._

_**Aome020296,**__ Tanto tiempo, pues… si deje la historia ahí, y hoy la dejo hasta aquí, pero trate de hacer un capitulo largo para compensarlo que espero fuera de tu agrado ya que le tengo bastante cariño ya que en este después de haber pasado 18 capítulos por fin esta linda pareja habla de sus sentimientos, Michelle… ¿Qué habrá hecho Michelle? Bueno eso es para el próximo capítulo, en cuanto a Laxus y Elfman pronto, no falta mucho dame un poco de tiempo._

_**el pacifista,**__ Primeramente muchísimas gracias por brindarle un poco de tu tiempo a esta historia se agradece muchísimo que aunque ya esta avanzada haya personas que la comienzan a leer y por supuesto también se agradece que esas personas me lo hagan saber y sobre todo muchas gracias por tus halagos espero no defraudarte me esforzare para que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, nuevamente gracias por tu lectura._

_Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer otro capítulo más de esta historia, la verdad hay algo que quiero decirles pero tendrá que ser hasta el próximo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado cuando lo lean, y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura._

_Por cierto ¡ESTOY MUY FELIZ!_


	20. Chapter 20 ¿Una amiga o una rival?

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO XX

-¿UNA AMIGA O UNA RIVAL?-

-No quiero hablar de eso Lucy, lo que paso entre Michelle y yo no tiene que ver contigo- respondió dejándome perpleja ¡¿Qué no tenía que ver conmigo?!.

-¡¿Natsu estás jugando conmigo?!-pregunté indignada pero sobre todo molesta.

-No-.

-Natsu…- sabía que él me ocultaba algo y averiguaría que era -¿Crees que Michelle es bonita?-.

-Si- me dolió su respuesta, pero al menos era sincera.

-¿Crees que Michelle es divertida?-.

-Si- sentí que el alma me abandonaba, ¿Por que seguía preguntando cuando sus respuestas me herían?, sencillo deseaba saber la verdad.

-¿Natsu te gusta Michelle? ¿La amas?- le cuestioné sabiendo que de su respuesta dependía mi futuro, si la respuesta era no sería inmensamente feliz, pero en caso contrario…, no pude evitar imaginarlo feliz, sonriente y a su lado una mujer que no era yo, esa era Michelle… no soporté esa imagen seguramente si eso pasaba yo...

-Te amo a ti Lucy, no quiero a Michelle, te dije que ella solo es mi amiga- respondió haciendo que la vida regresara volviera a mi e inevitablemente sonriera y me lanzara a sus brazos como una niña pequeña que busca ser prodiga pero sobre todo amada.

-Te amo Natsu- me encantaba decirlo.

-También te amo y más que lo que tú me amas a mí, Lucy- y me gustaba más escuchar que él me lo dijera.

-No lo creo- murmure, mientras me acerque a sus brazos, los extrañaba tanto, pero una duda apareció en mi mente.

-Pero… ¿Crees que Michelle es bonita?- le volví a preguntar sintiéndome molesta ¿Si me quería porque pensaba que ella era bonita? Natsu no debía de andar pensando en otras mujeres ahora que me tenía a mí.

-Si- sonrió -se parece a ti- su repuesta me sorprendió.

-¿Crees que Michelle es bonita porque se parece a mí?-.

-Sí, cabello rubio- sus manos se deslizaron por mi melena –piel blanca y suave- sentí como su dedo paso por mi mejilla dejando un rastro cálido –su cuerpo… tu cuerpo –su picara mirada bajo recorriendo cada parte de mi figura centrándose en determinadas partes de mi anatomía, me sonroje ante ese gesto –me gusta más el tuyo, sus labios… bueno no se comparan con estos- sonrío para después darme un rápido pero tierno beso –no me provocan nada cuando los veo- me sentía avergonzada pero no quería dejar de verlo, quería disfrutar de ese momento y grabarlo en mi memoria para siempre.

-¿Entonces jamás me has podido olvidar?- Natsu no quería a Michelle no al menos de forma romántica.

-Lo intente… Michelle es bonita y me quiere- me molesté ¿Lo habían intentado? ¿Por qué seguía diciendo que era bonita? debería de dejar de halagar a otras mujeres en frente de mí.

-Natsu…no quiero que digas que otras mujeres son bonitas- le reprendí y él mostró su gran y encantadora sonrisa aunque podría jurar que había algo de satisfacción.

-¿Celosa?- preguntó divertidamente.

-Si- contesté sinceramente –pero no deberías provocarme o…- no se me ocurría nada –o algo malo podría pasarte- amenacé esperando que fuera suficiente él sonrió, sin embargo eso no duró mucho.

-Michelle me dijo que le gustaba- no pude evitar hacer un mal gesto ante lo repentino de sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo?-.

-Cuando llegó a Magnolia, yo no quería escuchar tu romance con el tipo ese-.

-No había ningún tipo, solo eras tú- le aclaré, no quería que se comenzara a hacerse extrañas historias.

-Lo sé, solo me gusta escucharte decirlo- su sonrisa volvió a aparecer sin embargo como antes desapareció rápidamente al recordar lo que había pasado –cuando la noté, pensé que era la mejor forma de escaparme-.

-Y llevaste a una mujer, no espera, llevaste a dos mujeres a tu casa- crucé los brazos mientras esperaba su respuesta tenía que ser muy buena.

-Sí, no fue mi mejor idea, creo que Michelle lo confundió aunque bueno… yo quería intentarlo-.

-Quiero que me digas que paso entre ustedes esa noche- dije deseando que aquello que Natsu me confesara no afectara nuestra naciente relación.

-Lucy…- le dirigí una mirada de advertencia, quería la verdad, quería que el confiara en mi, algo que al parecer entendió ya que su mirada se concentró su algún punto de la pared tratando de recordar exactamente lo que había pasado hacia apenas un par de días, aunque para mi había sido eterno –bien te lo diré, cuando llegamos a mi casa…

-Natsu tu casa es increíble y está muy ordenada, no pareces de los que limpian- dijo Michelle mientras entraba a mi hogar y veía en todas direcciones como si quisiera memorizar cada rincón, como si fuera algo especial, no entendí mi casa era de lo más normal, la casa de Lucy era mucho más bonita.

-¿Entonces qué parezco?- pregunté curioso siguiendo a Michelle que ahora parecía ver curiosa las misiones a las que había ido.

-Pareces de esos que no conocen la escoba- respondió sonriente, me gustaba su sonrisa me recordaba a Lucy -Natsu ¿Por qué tienes un traje de sirvienta?-.

-Es el disfraz que Lucy uso en la primera misión que hicimos como equipo- contesté alegremente al recordar aquella misión Lucy se veía…

-¿Te gustan las sirvientas?- pude ver como la cara de Michelle se enrojecía, se veía bonita sin embargo no entendí ¿Qué si me gustaban las sirvientas? ¿Qué quería decir?...

-Si- respondí después de un tiempo y solo cuando la imagen de Lucy en ese vestido apareció en mi mente, si me gustaba como Lucy se veía de sirvienta, una que solo me atendiera a mi.

-Me lo puedo probar- preguntó entusiasmada mientras me veía de una forma que no entendía.

-¿Probar?-.

-Si claro, este… este es más bonito que el traje que compró Virginia para mí y a ti te gusta ¿no?- se veía nerviosa y cada vez más roja, me comenzaba a preguntar si tenía fiebre, sin embargo cuando la vi tomar el vestido mis preocupaciones por ella se olvidaron.

-¡Déjalo! –Comencé a gritar -¡Es de Lucy! ¡Solo ella puede usarlo!- me sentí molesto Michelle era bonita y seguramente se vería bien pero… el recuerdo de Lucy con ese vestido era uno de mis mejores recuerdos, la verdad cada recuerdo con Lucy eran buenos recuerdos.

-Lo siento Natsu- dijo asustada, me sentía mal por ser tan grosero con ella, pero no pude controlarme, te arrebate aquella linda prenda y hundí mi rostro entre la tela deleitándome con el cada vez más débil aroma de Lucy en el vestido y todo porque era tan lamentable mi situación que cuando me deprimía abrazaba aquel vestido deseando que fuera ella la que estuviera entre mis brazos, imaginando lo que hubiera sido si ella me hubiera correspondido –no sabía que era tan importante-.

-Lo es… esto es importante pero sobre todo ella y su recuerdo son muy importantes para mí- aquello era sincero y Michelle pareció entenderlo.

-Natsu tu estas…-.

-¡Michelle! ¡Michelle eres tú!- era Happy que gritaba de alegría mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de nuestra nueva amiga, al parecer había pasado todo el día fuera –Me da mucho gusto verte ¿Y donde esta Virginia? Porque ella también está aquí, ¿Dónde está el pescado? ¡Me encanta el pescado! ¡Ya quiero que lo prepare! ¡Seguro sabrá deliciosos, y con lo grande que es!-.

-Claro Happy pero como supiste que…-.

-Es un secreto- dijo mostrando una sonrisa que yo conocía muy bien, Happy estaba planeando algo y por lo que veía sería algo grande, solo esperaba que fuera algo bueno, pero sobre todo divertido, me hacía falta reír.

-Natsu-san gracias por ofrecernos su casa para pasar la noche, estaba preocupada por la señorita- nos interrumpió Virginia cuando entró a la casa con esa sería y extraña mirada.

-¡Ya no soy una niña! seguramente hubiera encontrado un lugar donde hospedarnos no un lujoso hotel pero si una modesta posada- dijo con un tono muy infantil que me hiso sonreír, si, cuando estaba Michelle me divertía mucho casi tanto como cuando estaba con Lucy.

-No hay problema hay mucho espacio y como vez Happy te quiere mucho- y era cierto Happy la quería mucho lo había demostrado lanzándose a sus brazos, la noche que habíamos pasado en casa de Michelle, Happy no había dejado de decirme lo bonita que era ella, de lo divertida y… y… un montón de cosas que no recuerdo pero había estado de acuerdo con él y ahora que la volvía a ver sabía que era cierto pero…

-Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad Natsu- interrumpió mis pensamientos Michelle con esa sonrisa y ese color rojo en su cara que la hacía ver bonita, eso me hiso pensar, ella era bonita y me divertía estando a su lado tal vez… bueno yo le había dicho a Lucy que intentaría enamorarme y tal vez Michelle era la mejor opción.

Mientras Virginia preparaba la cena y Happy le hablaba a Michelle de las maravillas del pescado, yo me deprimía más había sido un cobarde había dejado a Lucy sola en la calle ¿Y si algo le pasaba? ¿Y si se enojaba tanto conmigo que jamás quería volver a hablarme? ¡Demonios! ¡¿Que pasaba conmigo!? ¿Por qué no habrá hecho lo que hiso Laxus con Mira… ¡No! Si yo le hiciera eso a Lucy… si yo a Lucy… ¡Maldición! ¡Yo no podría hacerle eso! Si yo lo hiciera ella jamás me volvería a hablar, ella dijo amigos, Lucy quería que solo fuéramos amigos… voltee a ver a Michelle se parecía tanto a Lucy, pero ella no hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, cuando la escuchaba decir mi nombre, ver la sonrisa de Michelle no me hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado eso solo lo podía hacer Lucy… ¡maldición aun la amaba! ¡Después de tantos meses la seguía amando igual! Me había rendido demasiado rápido, tal vez debí ignorar lo de mejores amigos y tratar que me correspondiera pero ahora era demasiado tarde ese maldito me había ganado, aun que cuando lo conociera me daría el placer de accidentalmente golpearle la cara y advertirle que si lastimaba a Lucy abandonar el reino sería lo mínimo que debía hacer si quería seguir viviendo.

-¿Natsu estas bien? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Nos escuchas?- me pregunto Happy, y nuevamente me di cuenta que me había perdido en mis sentimientos –creo que no ha escuchado nada de lo que hemos dicho Michelle-.

-Tal vez deberías descansar Natsu, no quiero que te enfermes tu… tu eres muy importante para mí-.

-No me pasa nada solo estoy cansado y hambriento- esperaba convencerlos me sentía mal ver la mirada de preocupación de ambos –Happy- le llame para distraer su atención- ¿Sabes quien por fin se atrevió a hablar?-.

-¿Quién?- preguntó sin tener idea, esto sería muy divertido cabeza de hielo no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Después de contar lo que había pasado con la nueva pareja, Happy y yo nos pusimos a planear en todas las bromas que le haríamos al idiota de hielo, Michelle se vio muy interesada, incluso hasta nos ayudó, ella era genial casi tanto como Lucy, cuando por fin Virginia terminó la cena corrimos hambrientos y comenzamos a comer, entre risas la cena resultó increíble trate de olvidar mis patéticos problemas amorosos y me concentre en lo divertida y debía admitirlo la muy bonita de Michelle, en lo extraña de Virginia que parecía creer todo lo que Happy decía acerca de los beneficios de comer solo pescado y siempre aparecía de la nada, asustándonos.

-Creo que es hora de dormir señorita-.

-¿Tan pronto… pero me estaba divirtiendo? Vamos un poco más Virginia ¿Si?- rogó.

-Señorita es muy tarde- le regañó, más que una sirvienta Virginia parecía una hermana cuidando a su pequeña hermanita –Natsu-san me podría decir donde dormirá la señorita-.

-Síganme- las llevé hasta el cuarto y señale mi cama, Michelle se sonrojó no entendí porque, Happy se quedo con ellas para según él para cuidarlas, así que me esperaba una incómoda noche en el sillón, me recosté y cerré mis ojos esperando dormirme pronto, tenía que ir en la mañana a recoger el equipaje de Michelle y Virginia, pero sobre todo tenía que ver que hacía con él tipo ese, tal vez le podría pasar un accidente y desaparecer…

-Natsu... Natsu… Natsu- una suave voz decía mi nombre, era de mujer pero no sabía de quien –Natsu... por favor despierta… Natsu necesito hablar contigo…- reconocí la voz como de Michelle.

-¿Qué pasa?- aun me sentía adormilado.

-Ya no puedo esperar más… tengo una confesión-.

-¿Una confesión?- abrí los ojos y me encontré con que Michelle estaba demasiado cerca de mí como si me quisiera besar… no eso no era posible, aunque si yo me movía un poco más seguramente nos besaríamos… mi primer beso… ¿Sería con Michelle?, aunque ella era bonita la idea no me gustaba así que me alejé.

-¡Ah! Lo siento Natsu, estoy muy cerca- se disculpó seguramente no estaba consciente de nuestra cercanía, si Michelle era bonita pero también muy torpe e inocente, sonreí.

-No hay problema, pero ¿Qué hora es? ¿No es muy tarde? O ¿Muy temprano?-.

-Es media noche pero… lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante… me prometí que te lo diría en cuanto te viera pero no he tenido valor- la timidez en su voz me sorprendió, seguramente era algo importante.

-Entonces escucho- le anime con una sonrisa, ella me vio y nuevamente ese color rojo apareció en sus mejillas, me senté en el sillón sintiendo como la espalda me dolía, maldito sillón.

-Desde hace algún tiempo te conozco… bueno no realmente, te conozco por revistas- bajó su mirada y yo me sentí muy confundido no entendía de lo que hablaba –bueno al menos quiero creer que te conozco… siempre te he admirado, tu valor, tu fuerza, tu lealtad hacia tus amigos, hacia el gremio… eres alguien muy especial Natsu-.

-Gracias- atiné a decir me comenzaba avergonzar jamás me habían dicho esa clase de cosas, siempre me decían idiota destruye casas, pueblos, ciudades… un cumplida era extraño pero agradable.

-Yo te idealice… cree historias donde tú me rescatabas de mi prisión y… y…-

-Si hubiera sabido que necesitabas mi ayuda, lo habría hecho aunque no fuera un trabajo- fui sincero Michelle la había pasado muy mal encerrada en esa solitaria casa, ella era buena no merecía sufrir.

-Muchas Gracias, sé que es cierto y es por eso que me enamore de ti Natsu- se sonrojó y me vio de una forma... –Te quiero Natsu-.

-…- no podía responder nada no me lo esperaba, era extraño, Michelle enamorada de mi –Pero cuando me conociste te desilusionaste- sonreí ante esa idea ella era como una de esas muñecas finas y yo… yo era demasiado escandaloso, seguramente cuando me conoció…

-No- dijo seriamente nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me avergoncé todo era demasiado raro –me gustaste aun más, Natsu realmente me gustas- confesó finalmente.

Al escucharla decir que le gustaba ¡Que yo Natsu Dragneel le gustaba no pude evitar sentirme feliz! ¡Yo le gustaba a alguien! ¡Alguien me quería! ¡Era amado! Pero… la euforia rápidamente pasó, ella no era Lucy, Michelle me quería sin embargo yo… ¿Yo la quería? ¿Correspondía sus sentimientos? Desde el primer momento que la vi pensé que era bonita y cuando la conocí supe lo divertida e inteligente que era, pero… decir que la quería de esa forma… no, no podía decirlo, yo no amaba a Michelle, jamás lo haría, ya había conocido el amor sabía lo que era amar, yo amaba a Lucy… ese era el problema yo aun amaba a Lucy, desde que conocí a Michelle, no había parado de compararla con Lucy, había sido un idiota dándole esperanzas aferrándome a Lucy, no pude evitar que el recuerdo de mi confesión apareciera en mi mente, comenzar una relación con ella de esa forma no era bueno, en definitiva me había comportado como un idiota con Lucy fui como un tonto a decirle lo que sentía sin considerar sus sentimientos, había forzado una situación que ella no quería y ahora nuevamente era un idiota por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

-Michelle…- me sentía incomodo, no sentía lo mismo que Michelle ¿Así era como se había sentido Lucy? –Yo… Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte- confesé sintiéndome miserable al ver como comenzaba a llorar -No llores…- aparte de idiota, me sentía inútil ni siquiera podía consolarla, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, ella llorando y yo como un tonto solo viéndola hasta que finalmente.

-¿Es Lucy?- habló entre sollozos.

-Si-.

-Lucy es muy bonita, inteligente, divertida, buena, y es maga… supongo que ustedes tienen mucho en común, harán muy buena pareja- quiso sonreír pero no pudo haciéndome sentir aun peor –seguramente cuando le confieses tus sentimientos ella estará muy feliz-.

-Ella me rechazó- no pude evitar que mi voz sonara patética.

-Lucy… ¡¿Lucy te rechazo?!- .gritó bastante sorprendida.

-Vas a despertar a Virginia y a Happy-.

-Lo siento- murmuró –pero no puedo creerlo… yo pensé que ella, bueno en el tren-.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté curioso, pero Michelle parecía pensar seriamente así que me callé esperé hasta que ella hablara.

-Natsu ¿Estás seguro que Lucy no corresponde tus sentimientos?-.

-Sí, ella está enamorada de un tipo, un idiota afortunado que no soy yo- dije con bastante resentimiento hacia ese maldito.

-¿Quién?-.

-No lo sé, ella ha tratado de decírmelo, pero no quiero saberlo, cuando sepa quién es él… las cosas entre Lucy y yo cambiaran- mi voz sonaba triste ante la idea que Lucy se alejaría de mi, todo por ese idiota.

-Pues yo creo que hay algo más, algo extraño, Lucy ella no parecía… bueno… parecía que tu… – pude ver como si dudara seguir hablando –Natsu ¿Quieres mucho a Lucy?-.

-Si- contesté sin pensarlo, la amaba y eso nunca cambiaría.

-¿Serias feliz a su lado?-.

-Claro- no entendía el por qué de sus preguntas, parecía seguir pensando seriamente, sus ojos aun estaban rojos por haber llorado, en definitiva me sentía mal por haberla rechazado pero creo que era mejor que engañarla.

-Natsu yo…-.

-¿Michelle? ¿Natsu?- hablo Happy con sus alas extendidas-¿Qué hacen ya es noche? Deberían de dormirse, mañana será un día muy divertido- sonrió mientras se colocaba en el regazo de Michelle.

-Tienes razón Happy- respondí, sintiendo que era la mejor forma de evitar a Michelle, me sentía demasiado culpable, pero sobre todo idiota por haberla hecho llorar, pero yo no la quería… no de esa forma.

-Está bien, creo que también necesito dormir- vi como me veía me sentí miserable.

-Lo siento Michelle- me disculpe queriendo calmar un poco mi conciencia.

-Está bien tu corazón ya le pertenece a ella pero…- nuevamente ese color rojo apareció en su rostro, Michelle era bonita pero no era Lucy –me gus… me gustaría que me dieras mi primer beso- confesó sorprendiéndome.

-También sería el primero para mi así que… lo siento- y me sentí más culpable y miserable pero no podía cumplir su deseo, voltee a ver a Happy esperando sus burlas pero jamás aparecieron, seguramente estaba demasiado cansado.

-Está bien… no perdía nada con intentarlo- dijo finalmente sonriendo haciéndola ver más bonita para después volver al cuarto junto con Happy, dejándome solo en la sala con mis pensamientos, escuché murmullos en la habitación pero me sentía demasiado cansado sin mencionar que había hecho sufrir a Michelle, ¿Por qué no le podía corresponder? Si quería enamórame otra vez ¿Por qué no Michelle? la respuesta, Lucy.

Después de eso no pude dormir, así que me fui a recoger las maletas de Michelle y Virginia a la estación, según Happy el día sería muy divertido esperaba que tuviera razón.

-¡Michelle te pidió que la besaras!- no creía lo que Natsu me acababa de contar Michelle había querido ser el primer beso de Natsu, tenía que hablar seriamente con ella.

-Si… bueno eso no es lo importante-.

-¿Qué no es importante? ¡Natsu ella quería que la besaras!- en definitiva ella y yo teníamos que dejar claras algunas cosas, ella no podía seguir pretendiendo que Natsu la besara.

-Te digo que ya no es importe bueno…- se sonrojó –Tú fuiste la primera ¿Yo fui el primero?-.

-Claro que si Natsu- ahora fui yo quien se ruborizo, en verdad de toda la historia eso había sido lo importante, afortunadamente para mí, Natsu no había podido cumplir su palabra –tú fuiste el primero y siempre serás el único-.

Su gran y característica sonrisa apareció haciéndome sonreír también, Natsu y yo estábamos juntos no había un pasado entre Natsu y… bueno ella Michelle seguía sin gustarme decir sus nombres juntos aun que eso no importaba porque ella jamás afectaría nuestra relación, todo estaba aclarado, él me amaba y yo lo amaba nada era más perfecto, tenía la certeza que para mi Natsu sería el único hombre en mi vida y haría todo lo posible por ser la única mujer para él.

-Hay otra cosa que me molesta-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Dijiste que Michelle era bonita… no deberías de decir eso-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Michelle es bonita-.

-No deberías de decir eso…-.

-¿Estas celosa?- preguntó de nuevo, al parecer disfrutaba de mis celos.

-No- mentí –solo no estés diciendo eso- sonrió de una forma… ¿picara? ¿Desde cuándo Natsu sonreía de esa forma?.

-Michelle es bonita- no pude evitar hacer un mal gesto, estaba molesta –Pero Lucy es Hermosa, tú eres Hermosa Lucy- sentí sus caricias en mi rostro y estaba segura que estas tenían un deslumbrante color escarlata ¡Natsu pensaba que yo era hermosa!.

-Tú eres atractivo- confesé tímidamente –la verdad muy atractivo- nuevamente esa sonrisa picara apareció, comenzaba a molestarme… bueno en realidad lo hacía ver extremadamente sensual y pensar que solo yo lo había visto así -Quiero que me beses- le pedí sintiéndome avergonzada, me estaba convirtiendo en una descarada pero no importaba siempre y cuando obtuviera mi recompensa.

-No tienes que pedirlo, estaba a punto de hacerlo- dijo mientras se acercaba a cumplir mi desvergonzada petición.

Nuevamente sentí su respiración sobre mis labios como una de sus brazos envolvía mi cintura mientras la otra acercaba nuestros labios, me sentí complacida al ver como sus mejillas se teñían de un lindo aunque sutil rojo, color que solamente era superado por mi avergonzado rostro, y así como antes mis manos acariciaron su bien delineado torso deleitándome con cada forma de él, de su cuerpo y como una niña impaciente me impulse para sentir sus labios aun más, haciendo que aquel beso fuera aun mejor que el anterior sintiéndolo en mi interior, sentí como la mano de Natsu comenzaba a deslizarse por debajo de mi blusa, como sus dedos quemaban mi piel deliciosamente, en definitiva este beso era mejor, aunque tal vez algo ¿Rápido?.

-¡Pervertido!- después todo fue rojo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias a quienes se toman se han tomado su tiempo para leer otro capítulo más de esta historia, agradezco especialmente a quienes me hacen saber su opinión, muchísimas gracias, espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado._

_¿Se acuerdan de mi? Más importante ¿Recuerdan esta historia? Espero que sí, quiero ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas por dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin que publicara este capítulo, complicaciones, mi nuevo horario me deja poco tiempo libre y pues… simplemente no hay justificaciones, lo lamento muchísimo._

_Ahora sí, creo que no fui capaz de engañar a nadie, quería hacerles creer que entre Michelle y Natsu había pasado algo pero bueno todos sabemos lo mucho que esta linda pareja se ama y pues no podía separarlos y como muchos se han dado cuenta esta historia está llegando a su final, como habrán notado este capítulo es el más extenso que he escrito hasta ahora y es que esta historia solo le faltan dos capítulos más tres si decido dividir el próximo que es bastante extenso aunque es probable sean dos y lo edite de forma que solo sea uno, el ultimo capitulo sería una especie de epilogo o algo así._

_En cuanto a este capítulo espero que después del pasado este no les parezca aburrido, sé que no hay mucho NatsuXLucy de forma física pero… quería que quedara claro que Natsu ama a Lucy y aunque aparezcan "rivales" Natsu solo ve a Lucy, además de un pequeño capricho que tenia de escribir desde la perspectiva de Natsu, tal vez fue un poco cruel que Natsu comparara a Michelle con Lucy (hombres no se atrevan a hacerlo las mujeres nos damos cuenta)._

_Uno de mis objetivos en esta historia era desarrollar una posible rival y que esta no cayera mal, que resultara linda, espero haberlo conseguido esta en ustedes decidir si logre mi objetivo o fracase, recuerdan que les dije en el segundo capítulo que había escogido a Michelle por una razón y esta no era solo por evitar a cierto personaje (cabello corto, blanco) era por su parecido con Lucy, cuando vi una imagen de ella pensé que era perfecta como rival por su parecido con Lucy, ya que cuando desarrollaba la historia que Natsu se "enamora" de alguien despues de amar a Lucy era difícil tenia que crear una relación algo le atrajera a Natsu y que mejor que el parecido con Lucy, bueno espero que quedara justificada mi razón de usar a Michelle._

_**bakuinu,**__ Me alegro mucho que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado, espero que este no te decepcione, los sueños de Natsu… creo que son importante algo y bueno esos besos… aun me avergüenzo repito hay quienes escriben cosas más fuertes pero yo voy a mi ritmo aunque creo que debo detenerme, la burla de Happy… eso no es nada el felino se ha contenido por mucho creo que debes esperar un poco más y bueno espero que este capítulo no te resultara aburrido pero como ya dije queria aclara lo que pasaba por la mente de Natsu, nuevamente muchísimas gracias por tu constante apoyo._

_**el pacifista,**__ Muchas gracias por tu halago, me esforzare para no decepciónate y pues si bien la historia no termino con el capitulo pasado ni con este te aseguro que pronto terminara espero que el final sea de tu agrado, y como antes gracias por tu lectura._

_**Chris,**__ me alegra mucho que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado trato de mejorar aunque siento que en este capítulo perdí el ritmo que llevaba tratare de recuperarlo para lo que sigue, en cuanto a la química me alegra que te agrade y muy de acuerdo contigo uno debe luchar por lo que quiere y si por diversas causas termina lejos pues… hay que luchar aun más, muchas gracias por tus palabras._

_x10go, Si bueno… me llevó 19 capítulos de sacar a Natsu de ese horrible lugar donde quedo el primer capítulo, pero bueno creo que salió de una buena forma con ese despertar y esos primeros besos, me alegro que la historia te siga gustando y hablando de historias… bueno en estos momentos no soy la más indicada pero… estoy esperando la continuación de la tuya, muchas gracias por tu lectura, por cierto ¿Cómo quedo el marcador final?._

_**Fairy-Osphim,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y tus palabras, me alegro que el capitulo pasado te dejara con la intriga para leer este y que bueno este no te decepcione, nuevamente muchas gracias._

_**Huachi-sama,**__ Me alegro que la historia te encante, y en cuanto imprimirlo solo puedo decir gracias por considerar esta historia entre tus favoritas y pues muy bien por lo de ser ecológico, me alegra que quieras conservar la historia pero ¿Por qué desaparecería? ¿He incumplido con algo y será borrada?, bueno otra vez gracias, espero no decepcionarte._

_**PatashifyDragneel,**__ Pues si todos felices, yo aun estoy feliz espero que tu también, y me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo anterior y pues como vez Natsu rechazo a Michelle aunque… bien por ella al menos intento pelear lástima que Natsu tiene dueña, espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado._

_**roci-chan heartfilia,**__ Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y agradezco enormemente tus palabras, y bueno si por algún extraño motivo Natsu hubiera aceptado a Michelle arruinando la hermosa relación con Lucy… tendrían que avisar inmediatamente que alguien me ha suplantado, como antes muchas gracias. _

_**Noe,**__ que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior y pues si Happy se ha contenido mucho eso de no molestar a Lucy con todas las oportunidades que había tenido pero sabes que Happy va hacia al gremio…, y bueno aquí está el capitulo xx espero fuera de tu agrado, en cuanto al sangrado nasal… si pudieras leer la versión no censurada del capítulo… eso y tu mente grafica (que al parecer es como la mia)… no somos pervertidas somos picaras… se escucha mejor aunque es lo mismo._

_**fanatico z,**__ Me da gusto que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado, me esforcé mucho y lo censure bastante pero bueno, gracias por el cumplido se que hay quienes escriben mejor que yo pero que pienses eso de mi en verdad muchas gracias hare todo lo posible para no decepcionarte en los últimos capítulos, gracias._

_**edward121,**__ Primero agradezco tu lectura y por su puesto tus palabras, me alegra enormemente que la historia sea de tu agrado y que el capitulo pasado te pareciera lindo, así tenía que ser después de todo lo que había pasado Lucy no podía sino tratar de escribir algo romántico. _

_**aome020296,**__ todos tenemos problemas… yo por ejemplo haberme tardado tanto, lo lamento, pero bueno lo que me alegra es que continúes leyendo esta historia eso te lo agradezco muchísimo, me vuelvo a disculpar por haberme retrasado una semana más de lo que había dicho pero bueno espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado como vez Michelle realmente nunca represento un problema en cuanto a LaxusXMira es para el siguiente capítulo creo, y para ElfmanXEvergreen no falta mucho además espero sorprender con esa pareja._

_**KuroChan,**__ Me alegro que te gusssste~ el capitulo (bueno el pasado), y claro Natsu tan despistado cuando pensé como reaccionaria fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, un sueño, y pues bien con este capítulo la rivalidad de Lucy y Michelle termina… y solo falta saber qué pasará con ella y otros detalles pendientes que espero sean de tu agrado._

_**Heero Root,**__ yo leo las historias por el celular y en cuanto tengo oportunidad comento, por eso es que a veces me tardo así que te entiendo y bueno me alegra que te gustara la reacción de Natsu me pareció lógica, cómo pudiste leer en este capítulo Natsu rechazo a Michelle pero al menos ella hiso su lucha en cuanto a la reacción de los demás es para el próximo capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo, ahora bien… en estos momentos no soy la representación de la puntualidad pero me has dejado esperando el siguiente capítulo de tu historia ¡Y yo quiero saber quiénes son esos personajes nuevos que han aparecido! Sin mencionar con que estoy ansiosa de ver como desarrollas las parejas así que seguiré esperando tranquilamente… bueno esperare pero que sea pronto ¿Si?._

_**AgathaxB, **__Hola tanto tiempo te extrañe pensé que después de que te dije que la situación era quien se declaraba primero (quería crear confusión respecto a Michelle) te había decepcionado, pero bueno me alegra que sigas leyendo esta historia, como vez Natsu rechazo a Michelle por que solo puede pensar en Lucy, en cuanto a que me paso a mi… pues mi tiempo libre se redujo bastante pero espero no volver a retrasarme tanto aunque claro ya no le queda mucho a esta historia, gracias por tu comentario._

_**netokastillo,**__ Primeramente muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia te lo agradezco enormemente, además gracias por tus palabras que me dan gusto que aunque ya van varios capítulos siga habiendo personas que les resulte interesante la historia, y bueno espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado._

_Gracias nuevamente a quienes han leído otro capítulo más que espero fuera de su agrado, disculpen la tardanza y los posibles errores de escritura, como dije antes esta historia pronto terminara espero que lo que siga sea de su agrado._


	21. Chapter 21 Novios

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO XXI

-NOVIOS-

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Me descuido un poco y ve como te encuentro! ¡Te he dado demasiadas libertades! ¡Pero eso terminó desde ahora te mantendré vigilado!-.

-¡Suéltame no soy un pervertido…! ¡Bueno tal vez lo soy pero…! ¡Detente me estas ahorcando!- suplicó Natsu.

-¡Espera Erza! ¡Natsu no es un pervertido!- comencé a gritar con desesperación mientras veía como Natsu era arrastrado por Erza fuera de la casa.

-¡No puedo creer que seas… a Lucy! ¡Te aprovechaste de sus sentimientos! La obligaste a… a…- la cara de Erza se volvió tan roja como su cabello y pude imaginar lo que estaba pensando… pues si no hubiera irrumpido en la casa tirado la puerta mientras gritaba "pervertido", estoy segura que entonces si algo hubiera pasado y la verdad yo estaría muy feliz.

-¡Natsu no me obligo a nada! ¡No se está aprovechando de mis sentimientos! ¡Erza ni siquiera a ocurrido nada!- trate de hacerla entrar en razón, pero si eso no ocurría y se atrevía a hacerle algo a Natsu… me encargaría de acusarla con cierto chico de cabello azul.

-Erza creo que deberías calmarte y esperar a que Lucy nos explique qué fue lo que pasó- intervino Mira quien junto con Juvia, Levy y ¿Gajeel? se encontraban tranquilamente en el sillón con unas pequeñas sonrisas bastantes molestas.

-¡Pero Mira, tú lo viste!-.

-Lo que yo vi, fue como un par de enamorados por qué eso son, ¿no?- asentí avergonzada, Mira sonrío –bien decía como una pareja se demuestra su amor con un inocente beso-.

-¡Pero ese no era solo un beso! ¡Vi claramente como este pervertido tenía su… su mano en… en la cin… cintura de Lucy y como comenzaba a deslizarse por debajo de su blusa!- señaló avergonzada al semiconsciente de mi Natsu eso me alertó.

-Erza por favor- comencé a suplicar -podemos discutir después todo lo que quieras pero por favor al menos deja respirar a Natsu-.

-Está bien- dijo liberando a mi amado de su agarre, corrí hacia él y lo abrace si Erza quería dañarlo tendría que enfrentarse a mí… tal vez no duraría pero al menos lo intentaría para proteger a Natsu.

-No entiendo porque tanto problema con el idiota Salamander- intervino Gajeel -si la coneja no es tan inocente acaso no viste donde tenía las manos-.

-Tienes razón- dijo Erza después de pensar un tiempo -Lucy estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Natsu y tú tendrán que recibir un castigo junto con Gajeel y Levy-.

-¡¿Pero por qué yo?!- preguntó alterado Gajeel a diferencia de Levy que parecía resignada.

-¡Porque estuviste en la habitación de Levy!-.

-¿Entonces Natsu-san y tu ya son pareja?- preguntó Juvia ignorando la pequeña discusión ente Erza y Gajeel donde este último ya estaba siendo sometido.

-Bueno… nosotros- en ese momento recordé que pese a que ambos nos amábamos confesado nuestros sentimientos y habíamos aclarado los malentendidos oficialmente no éramos una pareja –Natsu… Natsu... vamos Natsu despierta, quiero preguntarte algo importante-.

-Lucy tengo miedo, Erza da miedo- dijo abrazándose a mí con temor.

-Natsu… yo…- estaba nerviosa recordé sus palabras cuando me confesó sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?-.

-Te quiero Natsu, sabes esto es algo embarazoso pero si tu correspondes mis sentimientos quisiera saber si podríamos comenzar a salir más que como amigos, Natsu ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- pregunté finalmente, no era como yo imaginaba la verdad es que mi orgullo me decía que Natsu tenía que ser el que me lo pidiera pero… ¿A caso él no había hecho eso ya?.

-¿Quieres ser mi Novia, Lucy?- preguntó a modo de respuesta sonriéndome como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-Si- respondimos ambos y como antes me lance a sus labios empezando nuevamente con ese agradable juego con nuestros labios y…

-mu… muy… muy bien… pero sepárese- tartamudeo Erza alejando a mi novio, haciéndome pensar que también tenía que hablar con ella –Además Natsu tiene que explicar que hacía con Michelle paseando como una pareja, si estás jugando con alguna de las dos…- era cierto Natsu aun tenía que explicar que hacia paseando con Michelle por la calles de Magnolia.

-¿Pareja? ¿Jugando? ¿De qué rayos hablas?-.

-No mientas Natsu, te vi como estabas con Michelle en la pastelería-.

-Solo estaba mostrándole la ciudad y Michelle tenía hambre, recordé que ese lugar tiene pasteles muy ricos y la llevé-.

-¿Entonces ustedes no son…?-.

-Somos amigos-.

-Natsu a partir de ahora no puedes solamente salir con una amiga… eso se puede mal interpretar- intervine, Erza no tenia porque estar hablando esos temas con Natsu, eso me correspondía a mí.

-¿Por qué? Si somos amigos-.

-Porque ahora tienes novia- le recordé sabía que estaba siendo muy posesiva pero no me importaba, Natsu era mío y Michelle aun tenía esperanzas de no ser así porque después de que Natsu la rechazara y yo le confesara lo que sentía actuaba como si esperara que lo nuestro no funcionara .

-pero le debo una cena-.

-¿Cena?-

-Si, bueno Michelle me prometió que me ayudaría a que tú me correspondieras…- se sonrojó – dijo que si la acompañaba por la ciudad seguramente tu… bueno que tú me harías caso y bueno que si eso pasaba la invitaría a cenar- explicó haciéndome pensar que esa conversación con Michelle era urgente.

-Juvia cree que Natsu-san no debería cenar con Michelle-san, eso sería como una cita y sería muy inapropiado-.

-Sin mencionar que lastimarías a Lu-chan y tú no quieres lastimarla ¿Verdad?- dijo molesta Levy.

-¿Te molestaría que cenara con Michelle?- me preguntó, pensé en decirle que si pero me sentí extraña negar algo que Natsu quería no me gustaba ¿Qué había pasado con ser posesiva? Así que moví la cabeza en forma de negación –No lo haré hablare con Michelle y le diré que lo lamento pero que no podre cumplir- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Pero Natsu…- sentí como mi corazón latía alegremente.

-Es que a mí no me gustaría verte con otro, tu eres mía Lucy, solo mía- asentí.

-Eres un cursi Salamander- se burlo Gajeel.

Después de aquel intercambio de palabras y de que Natsu y Gajeel comenzaran una "pequeña" discusión que termino cuando Erza "tranquilamente" tomó el control de la situación, decidimos que lo mejor era desayunar, por suerte Mira había traído un cambio de ropa para mi, al parecer se imaginaba donde me encontraba ya que fue ella quien sugirió a Erza mi búsqueda en casa de Natsu, en cuanto a Gajeel al parecer apenas amaneció irrumpió en mi casa en busca de Levy, ya que ella solo le había dicho que pasaría la noche y no el día… por lo que supuso que podría recoger a su novia apenas el sol saliera así que aquel primer desayuno con mi amado y ahora novio Natsu no fue el más romántico pero si muy divertido, cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al gremio, no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando Natsu tomo mi mano aun teniendo que soportar la burla de Gajeel y la amenaza de Erza en cuanto al contacto entre nosotros, aquel momento me parecía mágico, caminando junto a mis amigos y al hombre que amo, nada podía ser mejor, nada arruinaría este perfecto momento, nada…

-Yo Lucy Heartfilia amo a mi mejor amigo Natsu Dragneel, Te amo Natsu~-.

-Se siente muy bien, deliciosamente bien, mejor de lo que imaginé, lástima que sea solo un sueño, ha sido el más real e increíble que he tenido, una deliciosa muestra de lo que jamás será mío~-.

-Natsu~-.

-¿Sí?, Lucy de mis sueños~-.

-Esto no es un sueño, querido Natsu, te amo Natsu~-.

-soy feliz si tú me quieres ahora~-.

-Te quiero demasiado, tanto que me da miedo que te alejes de mí, yo… yo no sabría que hacer sin ti~-.

-sabes muy rico~-.

-Tu… tu también~-.

Cuando atravesé la entrada del gremio sentí como la sangre se me fue a los pies, no podía creer lo que veía, ¡Un sueño! ¡No! ¡Una pesadilla! Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser de otra forma, no podía ser que uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida y más románticos hasta ahora estuviera siendo representado por un gato azul que abrazaba una zanahoria que seguramente nos representaba a Natsu y a mí, y todo aquello ante absolutamente todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que rodeaban al felino y reían escandalosamente.

-Te amo Natsu~- canturreo Wakaba.

-Lucy de mis sueños~- le contestó Macao mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-¡Ustedes!- grité exasperada por las burlas de uno de mis momentos más íntimos -¡Tu, gato chismoso!- volví a gritar una cosa era que bromeara, me esperaba las burlas pero no que montara un espectáculo -¡Vas a pagar por esto!- le advertí cualquiera diría que estaba exagerando pero yo no ¡Happy se había metido con mi precioso recuerdo y eso era imperdonable!.

-Vamos cálmate Lucy, Happy solo nos contaba que Natsu y tu…- quiso ayudar Wakaba.

-Tú también- le señalé.

-Vamos Lucy solo era una bro…- quiso intervenir en maestro pero al verme decidió callar y esconderse.

-¡Juvia!- se escucho un grito interrumpiendo mis mortales pensamientos -¡Juvia!- se volvió a escuchar haciéndonos voltear tras de nosotros encontrándonos con un agitado Gray -¿Dónde estabas?-.

-¿Qué le pasó Gray-sama?- preguntó Juvia al ver ojeroso rostro de su novio.

-¡¿Qué me pasó?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó a ti?! ¡¿Dónde estuviste tú toda la noche?!- cuestionó haciéndome recordar que Juvia no le había dicho a Gray de la pijamada, y ninguna se nos ocurrió que Gray la buscara.

-Juvia pasó la noche en casa de Lucy- respondió tímidamente.

-¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste?! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti?! ¡Te busque toda la noche!-.

-¿Gray-sama se preocupa por Juvia?-.

-Claro que me preocupo, eres mi novia me preocupa todo lo que te ocurra- explico Gray mientras se acercaba a la sonrojada y muy emocionada Juvia.

-Juvia lo lamenta, Juvia es una tonta-.

-No eres tonta, solo encantadoramente distraída-.

-¿Gray-sama perdona a Juvia?-.

-Sí, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- respondió haciendo que la felicidad de Juvia le impulsara a lanzarse a los brazos de su amado y como al parecer Gray se había olvidado que existían personas en el mundo además de él y Juvia no solamente la abrazó sino que todos fuimos testigos de la ternura y amor con la que el mago de hielo besaba a su amada novia.

-Se gusssstan~- se escucho de pronto provocando que Gray diera el beso por terminado y que yo volteara buscando al felino responsable, sin embargo este era hábil pero sobretodo rápido ya que había desaparecido.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Gray llevándose a Juvia hacia algún rincón del gremio donde nadie los interrumpiera mientras se escuchaban sonoramente las burlas de Gajeel y algunos otros miembros del gremio, provocando nuevamente mi furia ¿Es que no podían ver una pareja feliz sin burlarse?.

-Vamos cálmate Lucy- intervino Natsu tratando de ayudar a sus amigos, sabía que era el único que podía hacerme cambiar –solo se están divirtiendo-.

-Pero…- traté de defender mi punto.

-Además es lo mejor, así todos sabrán lo mucho que nos amamos- no encontré un argumento en contra, a mí también me gustaba la idea, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y me perdí en el remolino de emociones que me causaba deteniéndose solo cuando Natsu se apartó de mí, lo miré inconforme había sido demasiado corto -¡Lucy me ama! ¡Somos Novios!- gritó feliz -¡Y el que se acerque a ella se las verá conmigo!- amenazó elevando su puño cubierto de un temible fuego.

Después de aquello todo se volvió fiesta, desgraciadamente me vi separada de Natsu para reunirme con Mira, Levy, Erza y Cana, que inmediatamente comenzaron a interrogarme acerca de lo que Happy había contado, suspire no me libraría pero al menos podría contar mi versión omitiendo ciertos detalles.

-Hola- saludó Michelle quien había llegado al gremio e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-Bueno Lucy creo que es momento que te enteres de la verdad y agradezcas a Michelle- dijo sonriente Mira.

-¿Agradecer?- pregunté sin entender a que se refería.

-Claro sin su ayuda en estos momentos no estarías con Natsu-.

-También ayudé yo - dijo Cana mientras bebía alegremente licor -¿Quién fue la que adivino lo que pasaría? Esa fui yo, merezco mi recompensa-.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿En qué me ayudaron?- pregunté ignorando a Cana quien seguía bebiendo tranquilamente, aun que algo me decía que no debería de ignorarla.

-Pues verás Lucy, como ya te había contado Happy estaba muy decidido encontrar a alguien que amara a Natsu, que él fuera feliz y cuando conoció a Michelle creyó que ella lo podría conseguir- vi como Michelle sonrío –pero cuando te vio lo celosa que te comportabas desde que habían conocido a Michelle pensó que merecías una segunda oportunidad- así que Happy se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Natsu pero el malvado felino no me había querido "ayudar" -cuando llegaron del viaje Happy vino volando y me contó lo ocurrido-.

-Fue una historia muy divertida- se burló Cana- No sabía que eras tan celosa Lucy-.

-Si me permiten- dijo Michelle dirigiéndose a Mira y Cana para finalmente voltear a verme –Soy culpable, estuve de acuerdo en darte celos y más cuando supe que amabas a Natsu y lo habías rechazado, solo necesitabas un poco de valor y yo quería la felicidad de Natsu- recordé nuestra platica ahora que lo pensaba me preguntaba cómo no me había dado cuenta los ojos rojos de Michelle, eran señal que había llorado –así que mentí, lo lamento por eso, cuando dije que lucharía por Natsu, pero la verdad ya lo había intentado y él me había rechazado- dijo con una sonrisa aunque pude notar algo de tristeza.

-Lo sé, Natsu me contó lo que pasó-.

-Ya veo, Natsu confía mucho en ti ¿Verdad?-.

-Si- contesté orgullosa.

-Bueno lo que sigue creo que no lo sabes ya que Natsu lo ignora, después de hablar con él y conocer sus sentimientos Happy habló conmigo, me explicó lo que había pasado entre Natsu y tu, y de que él creía que tú te habías dado cuenta de tus sentimientos por que estabas celosa de mi, recordé cómo te habías comportado en el tren- voltee a ver a Happy, quien bailaba alegremente con unos ligeramente ebrios magos.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que estaba celosa?- pregunté.

-Creo que era obvio Lu-chan- explicó Levy –recuerdas "te mueres de celos" y si Michelle no se hubiera dado cuenta pensaría que algo anda mal con ella-.

-Era demasiado obvio- siguió Michelle mientras sonreía –y es por eso que cuando Happy me contó su plan no dude en aceptarlo, ya le había confesado mis sentimientos y él me había rechazado solo me quedaba ayudarlo a que fuera feliz, pero antes tenía que asegurarme de lo que sentías, por eso hable contigo-.

-Lo amo- aseguré.

-Lo sé y me alegran que sean felices -.

-Pero además de eso, no entiendo que otra cosa hicieron para ayudarme-.

-Vamos Lucy no te diste cuenta- dijo Happy apareciendo repentinamente y colocándose estratégicamente lejos de mi alcance –siempre te estuvimos ayudando- le miré confusa.

- Los celos para hacerte ver que podías perder a Natsu aunque… después de que escuchaste que él te seguía amando te confiaste por eso recurrí a Juvia- recordé como había comenzado la idea de Juvia-sensei ¡Había sido Mira! -la Pijamada fue para contarte la verdad sabíamos que esa era la mejor forma, Cana nos ayudaba con su magia, porque crees que aparecíamos tan rápido- dijo Mira haciéndome recordar como ella y Happy aparecían sin que supiera cómo habían llegado ¡Me estaban siguiendo! Sin mencionar con que parecía que sabían todo lo que ocurriría.

-También ayudé con el agua, Mira-.

-¿El agua?- pregunté sin comprender lo que Happy había dicho.

-Bueno si fue de ayuda pero eso no fue la idea original… eso fue una petición de Michelle que quería que te retrasáramos- Retrasarme, agua, recordé cuando Michelle se fue con Natsu y como "llovió" solo sobre mí sin que hubiera una nube en el cielo aunque en ese momento no le di importancia, tenía que hacer una lista de cosas que "agradecerle" a Happy.

-Si bueno… yo… yo quería un tiempo con Natsu…- dijo tímidamente Michelle –una cita-.

-¡Eso no era una cita!- aseguré y recordé que Michelle y yo teníamos que hablar seriamente.

-Bueno no… pero yo quería estar junto a Natsu, ¡no de la forma que lo que piensas!- se apresuró a decir al sentir mi mirada –bueno… tal vez un poco… después de todo además de querer a Natsu, lo admiro, es mi héroe, Natsu es quien me rescató-.

-Entiendo que lo que hicieron fue con buenas intenciones pero… yo estaba a punto de hacerlo… confesarme-.

-Eso no es cierto, tuviste muchas oportunidades, te seguí- declaró el maligno Happy.

-Lo que pasa es que Michelle aprecio y yo…-.

-Pues si hubieras tenido el valor eso no te hubiera importado- dijo Cana.

Suspire y me rendí al final les agradecía sus intenciones, vi como me convertía en asunto olvidado y se centraban en Juvia quien acababa de aparecer extremadamente sonrojada, aproveché esa libertad y me dedique a buscar a Natsu encontrándolo en la barra viendo en mi dirección y con una expresión de molestia aunque cuando lo vi su sonrisa hiso su aparición para después acercarme a mí.

-No me gusta que hagan a Lucy sufrir- dijo cuando finalmente llegó a mi lado, seguramente había escuchado la conversación con su agudo oído –si me hubieran dicho lo que Lucy sentía yo hubiera sido muy feliz-.

-Lo siento Natsu- dijo arrepentido Happy, y Natsu le sonrío aceptando su disculpa, después de todo Happy nunca tuvo malas intenciones pero eso me hiso pensar en…

-Entiendo porque lo hiso Happy, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste tu, Mira?-.

-Estaba sola y aburrida- dijo sonriente –además le debía un favor a Natsu-.

-No me debes nada-.

-¿Favor?- no entendía ¿Qué clase de favor?.

-Si bueno verás Lucy, recuerdas que te hable de la noche de hombres-.

-¡Dijiste que sería un secreto entre nosotros!- gritó Gray apareciendo sorpresivamente aun lado de Juvia.

-¿Gray-sama?-.

-¡Vámonos Juvia, no quiero que escuches!- alegó un avergonzado Gray que sujetando la mano de su amada se alejó rápidamente ante nuestras sorprendidas miradas, después de aquello Levy, Erza y Cana decidieron disfrutar del alegre ambiente dejándonos solo a Mira, Natsu y a mí.

-Elfman obtuvo en segundo lugar- comenzó nuevamente a hablar Mirajane.

-¿Elfman?- pregunté tratando de recordar la última vez que lo había visto… no podía recordar hacía tiempo de aquello, había creído que estaba en una misión pero…

-Con Evergreen- dijo Mira adivinando el curso de mis pensamientos- Elfman… no sé exactamente qué fue lo que hiso, solo que a la mañana siguiente llegó en compañía de Evergreen diciendo que viajaría por un tiempo-.

-Ahora si es un hombre- se escucho la voz de Laxus quien abrazaba a Mira de una forma que solo un…

-¡Ustedes dos!- grité sorprendida ante mi descubrimiento.

-Laxus ganó- dijo molesto Natsu.

-Yo siempre gano- aseguró el mago quien pude ver como cómodamente colocaba su cabeza sobre los hombros de la sonrojada Mira.

-¿Cómo fue?- pregunté emocionada y curiosa, Mira suspiró.

-Sentía curiosidad acerca de lo que ocurría con su pequeña e infantil competencia así que me acerque para saber quien había ganado, vi como Laxus sonreía, Elfman parecía muy pensativo, mientras Natsu y Gajeel murmuraban cosas incomprensibles al parecer inconformes con el resultado y finalmente Gray quien estaba pálido dándose cuenta de lo que haría.

-¿Quién ganó?- pregunté y Laxus sonrío aun más, dejando ver una increíble arrogancia algo que me molestó y sin saber cómo, ni en qué momento sentí como me encontraba atrapada entre la pared y los labios de Laxus que resultaban deliciosamente asfixiantes.

-Ahora eres mía- murmuro en mi oído haciéndome estremecer, Laxus era excelente besando, sabía exactamente como moverse para provocar a una mujer, para provocarme y sin tiempo para recuperarme de la impresión la mano de Laxus comenzó a deslizarse por debajo de mi vestido acariciando mi…

-¡Hey! creo que no deberías de decir eso frente a una inocente- interrumpió el relato Laxus mientras acariciaba el cuello de Mira con sus labios.

-¡Oh! lo siento Lucy creo que es demasiado fuerte- se disculpó Mira.

-No hay problema, la verdad es que me gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó- dije tímidamente esperando que saciaran mi curiosidad.

-No, es bueno que me detuviera eres demasiado inocente y no quiero pervertirte-.

-Eso lo debería de hacer Natsu, ya le enseñe como se hace- siguió con burla Laxus.

-Yo…yo…!Yo no me atrevería hacerle eso a Lucy!...aun- murmuró al final sin embargo eso no escapo a mis oídos ¡Maldición que habían hecho Mira y Laxus! ¡Me moría de la curiosidad! ¡¿Y Por qué rayos Natsu estaba tan rojo?!.

-Creo que todos deberíamos de festejar que al final ustedes están juntos-.

-Tal vez ellos quieran festejar de otra forma Mirajane, será mejor que los dejemos solos- dijo Laxus tomando por la cintura a su novia y alejándose de todos en dirección desconocida.

-Natsu ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?- pregunté demasiado curiosa algo que mi voz delató.

-Creo que deberíamos comer algo tengo hambre- me respondió ignorando mi pregunta.

-Respóndeme- suplique.

-También deberíamos beber algo antes de que Cana se acabe el licor-.

-¡Natsu!-.

-Si una buena comida acompañada de una refrescante bebida- siguió evadiendo, suspire ya tendría tiempo, toda una vida junto a Natsu, sonreí felizmente mientras me colocaba a su lado para reunirnos con aquel alegre grupo que conformaba Fairy Tail.

La celebración se extendió hasta tarde, me sentía cansada, había sido un día agotador y comenzaba a sentir como mis ojos se cerraban sin que pudiera hacer nada y teniendo las aun alegres voces de mis amigos de fondo decidí entrar al mundo de los sueños sin embargo antes que me pudiera adentrar algo llamó mi atención.

-Lucy-san está muy cansada, alguien debería llevarla a su casa- se escucho una tierna voz a la que identifique como Wendy.

-Yo me encargo de Lucy, soy su novio-.

-¡¿Ustedes son novios?!- preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, por fin me aceptó- por su voz seguramente estaba sonriendo –me costó mucho que lo hiciera- ¿Qué él había sufrido? Yo había sido la que pasó… bueno que más daba ahora estábamos juntos.

-Muy bien, entonces te lo encargo Natsu-san- se despidió la pequeña Wendy, dejándonos solos, después varios minutos de sentir la mirada de mi novio, sentí como Natsu me colocaba entre sus brazos y cuando sentí el frio de la noche en mi rostro habíamos salido del gremio en dirección desconocida.

-¿Dónde vamos?- murmuré.

-A casa-.

-¿A nuestra casa?- pregunté abriendo los ojos.

-Eso suena bien- me respondió sonriéndome tiernamente.

-Natsu, nunca me respondiste-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué es lo que sueñas, Natsu?- le interrogué aun tenía curiosidad.

-No… no… no creo que te guste saberlo- tartamudeo mostrando ese cada vez más familiar sonrojo aunque agradablemente sabía que solo lo era para mí.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que me lo digas-.

-Yo…Yo… yo lo… lo siento… jamás volveré a soñar esas cosas-.

-Sabes Natsu, creo que me gustaran-.

-¿En serio?- preguntó incrédulo, y yo me aferré a sus ropas con vergüenza por lo que diría, pero también felicidad por que ahora podía decirlo, porque ahora él estaba conmigo.

-Por supuesto, y la verdad es que me gustaría hacerlos realidad-.

-¡¿Todos?!- grito boquiabierto deteniendo su andar.

-Cumpliré todos tus sueños Natsu, ¿Tú cumplirás los míos?-.

-Te amo Lucy- dijo mientras con un avergonzado gesto me afirmaba que cumpliría con mis románticos caprichos.

-También te amo, Natsu- afirmé antes de sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los míos para sellar aquella promesa de amor en las oscuras y solitarias calles de Magnolia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas gracias a quienes han leído otro un capítulo más de esta historia agradezco especialmente a quienes se toman la molestia de darme su opinión, se agradece mucho y sepan que lo valoro mucho._

_Y bueno aquí tienen este capítulo que se podría decir que es el ultimo por que bien podría dejar la historia hasta aquí sin embargo como aun me queda un detalle por resolver habrá un siguiente capítulo que podrían considerar un epilogo, con el cual espero sorprenderlos (espero lograrlo), hay mucho que decir de este capítulo pero no quiero extenderme así que espero que quedaran resueltas la mayoría de sus dudas, espero que la confesión de Laxus fuera de su agrado y no los decepcionara me di cuenta que muchos tenían muchas expectativas para esta pareja y pues… no se me ocurría nada ya que lo que leyeron era lo que originalmente tenía pensado para ellos algo corto pero intenso (muy intenso a mi parecer)._

_Si quieren saber un poco más de este final los invito a leer "Sueño" creo que por el titulo se imaginan de que se trata y que escribí pensando en esta historia pero como el capitulo ya era demasiado extenso (algo que no acostumbro tengo miedo de aburrirlos, falta confianza, lo sé) además de que no quería subir de categoría esta historia, bueno espero esta historia les cause el suficiente interés para leer el siguiente y ultimo capitulo que tratare (tengo una semana difícil) de subir la próxima semana._

_, no sé si estás leyendo esto pero si es así muchas gracias nuevamente te ofrezco disculpas por mi descuido, y ten por seguro que leo y valoro cada uno de los comentarios, espero que la historia sea de tu agrado._

_**netokastillo,**__ Pues he aquí el "Final" de esta historia (aun falta el epilogo que espero que puedas leer) espero que fuera de tu agrado y no te decepcionara, nuevamente gracias por tu lectura y por tu comentario._

_**PatashifyDragneel,**__ Me alegra muchísimo que la historia te siga gustando, y pues si pobre Michelle pero Natsu tiene dueña así que fin, y bueno esperando que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado te animes a leer el ultimo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia._

_**bakuinu,**__ Sabes que me alegran mucho tus palabras y tu apoyo, espero en un futuro no defraudarte por que si tengo ya planeada otra historia (la verdad es que la tengo desde que escribía la primera, siento nostalgia), me da gusto que el capitulo pasado te gustara y pues si mi objetivo con Michelle era que fuera una rival que no causara sentimientos negativos aunque hiciera su lucha y como al parecer lo logré estoy feliz._

_**Huachi-sama,**__ Gracias por la lectura y tu comentario, espero que este capítulo sea de tu grado que como dije puede considerarse el final aunque falta un capitulo ya que solo será un y que paso después además de que aun falta algo y lo he planeado tanto que me sentiría frustrada si no lo publico._

_**AgathaxB,**__ Me alegra que te guste Natsu, a mí también me gusta la verdad es que me encanta no por nada es mi personaje favorito, muchas gracias por tu lectura y por tu comentario. _

_**aome020296,**__ espero que la declaración de Laxus no te decepcionara, trate de extenderla, darle algo de romanticismo pero no pude cambiar lo que tenía en un principio como dije antes algo rápido pero intenso, en cuanto a Michelle me parece que te refieres a Max, sin embargo no estoy segura de eso, vere que puedo hacer aun que ten por seguro que no tendrá un final triste._

_**KuroChan,**__ Gracias me encanta que me digas que Michelle te gustara como rival de Lucy, me esforcé mucho cuidando las palabras para que pareciera una digna rival aunque al final Lucy gano y bueno aquí tienes este capítulo que espero fuera de tu agrado. _

_**Noe,**__ así es no somos pervertidas solo picaras y si crees que esa última parte fue atrevida te invito a leer "sueño" que la escribí pensando en que hay personas como nosotros que dejan volar mucho su imaginación, gracias por tu lectura y comentario, por cierto la burla de Happy continuo en el gremio, después de aguantarse tanto tenía que liberarlo._

_**Heero Root,**__ ¿Sabes cómo puedes arreglar tu computadora? Con un buen golpe… al técnico para que se apure a arreglarla, por cierto sigo esperando… en cuanto a Michelle esa era mi intención para poder sorprenderlos ¡Sorpresa!, ahora ya sabes cómo reaccionaron todos con la noticia que no fue sorpresa gracias a Happy, aun me falta un detalle con el cual espero sorprender._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por su lectura y apoyo a esta historia y disculpen los errores de escritura, espero que lean lo que será el último capítulo de esta historia._


	22. Chapter 22 Una nueva Familia

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO XXII

-UNA NUEVA FAMILIA-

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquella noche donde Natsu y yo habíamos prometido amarnos, muchos dirían que nuestra relación no había cambiado pero yo sabía que si había cambios y todos habían sido para mejorar, ante todos él seguía siendo tan… Natsu, pero cuando juntos sin importar si estábamos acompañados o solos no solo cariñoso sino excesivamente afectuoso algo que no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Y qué se siente ser novia de Natsu?- preguntó Mira "inocentemente".

-¿Que se siente ser novia de Laxus?- cuestioné en respuesta mientras dirigía mi vista a ningún punto en particular.

-Te has vuelto muy hábil Lucy- me elogió mostrándome su peculiar sonrisa.

-Gracias Mira-.

Aquella conversación se repetía ocasionalmente y todo porque después del incidente con Happy al cual le había hecho entender "amablemente" que no debía de meterse donde no debía y si por error escuchaba algo, debía mantenerse callado y que para asegurarme que felino no se entrometiera en mis románticos momentos le había pedido a Wendy que lo aceptara en sus misiones y que ocasionalmente se quedara con ella a dormir, algo que la dulce Wendy había aceptado dándome a mi gratos momentos de intimidad con mi novio y a Happy largos momentos de sometimiento por parte de Charlie aunque el felino parecía disfrutarlo por lo que comenzaba a pensar que necesitaba hacer algo para "agradecerle" por su ayuda, algo que al parecer no era del agrado de Mira ya que había perdido a su espía.

-¡Lu-chan!- saludó Levy quien acababa de entrar al gremio.

-¡Hola Levy!- grite mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Por fin te encuentro Lu-chan-.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté preocupada ante culpable mirada de Levy.

-Lo que pasa es que Gajeel volvió de su misión hoy y quería estar con él… y pues él me invitó a…-.

-Y quieres saber si puedo cubrir tu turno con Evergreen ¿No es así?-.

-¿Puedes hacerlo Lu-chan?- vi la alegría en los ojos de mi amiga, suspire, no podía negarme tendría que hablar con Natsu y decirle que no podríamos vernos esta noche.

-Por supuesto Levy, cuenta conmigo, pero después tienes que contarme todos los detalles de tu cita, tal vez escriba una novela romántica- aseguré sonriente.

-¿Qué te cuente detalles de mi cita? Pero Lu-chan me parece que la que tiene que contar detalles románticos eres tú, o crees que no me he dado cuenta que Natsu y tu, se tardan demasiado en sus misiones- inquirió maliciosamente, haciéndome sonrojar al recordar aquellas misiones con Natsu, debía dejar de tratar de molestar a Levy sabía demasiado de mi y lo podía usar a su favor.

-No te vas a ir, si no lo haces ahora tal vez me arrepienta Levy- dije para librarme, ella solo sonrió triunfante.

-¡Muchas gracias Lu-chan!- gritó Levy mientras corría hacia la puerta, en verdad quería estar con Gajeel, quien últimamente salía a muchas misiones según Natsu, Gajeel estaba juntando dinero para el regalo de Levy quien pronto cumpliría años por lo que necesitaba ir a misiones pero al ser una sorpresa para Levy no la podía llevarla con él, aunque me parecía que mi amiga ya se lo imaginaba, mientras yo me preguntaba ¿Qué regalo tenía pensado darle Gajeel para que necesitara tanto dinero?.

-Pues yo te acompañaré esta noche- dijo Natsu cuando le explique qué cuidaría a Evergreen en lugar de Levy.

-No tienes por qué ir, yo me comprometí, además solo será esta noche mañana temprano regresa Elfman y planea quedarse a cuidarla hasta que…-

-Soy tu novio así que tengo que estar contigo- aseguró sonriéndome haciéndome sentir protegida como siempre que estábamos juntos.

-Gracias Natsu, Te quiero- dije dándole un rápido beso.

Natsu y yo salimos del gremio para encontrarnos con la única integrante femenina de los Raijinshuu, se hacía tarde y no podíamos perder mucho tiempo y menos en su condición a tan pocas semanas de…

-Así que ahora les tocó a ustedes- dijo una mujer con un prominente vientre que indicaba su avanzado embarazo.

-¡Hola!, trajimos comida- saludó Natsu.

-No entiendo porque siguen con eso, ya no me he sentido mal- dijo mientras le arrebataba la comida a Natsu y se adentraba en la casa, al parecer tenía hambre.

-Elfman nos pidió que te cuidáramos durante su ausencia y nadie se pudo negar- dije sonriente mientras entraba a la casa del matrimonio Stratuss.

-Es un exagerado, soy una mujer independiente y se cuidarme, por algo formo parte de los Raijinshuu, no soy débil-.

-Él lo sabe, pero se preocupa por ti y por su bebé- explicó Natsu mientras cargaba a Evergreen hasta la habitación para que descansara.

Todo había ocurrido un par de meses antes cuando un día sin que nadie lo esperara, habían regresado Elfman y Evergreen de su viaje en el habían decido casarse, esa noticia hubiera causado más impacto de no ser porque se vio opacada por el evidente y avanzado embarazo de Evergreen dándose a conocer la siguiente noticia; Elfman y Evergreen se habían casado a la semana que Elfman declarara sus sentimientos como un hombre debía hacerlo según sus palabras, al mes de matrimonio la señora de Stratuss quedó embarazada de su primogénito, según Laxus a quien "el hombre" como llamaba Laxus entre burla y Admiración por haberse casado con su temperamental compañera de equipo, Elfman había dicho que Evergreen quería regresar hasta dar a Luz para que nadie viera como la hermosa reina de las hadas perdía su figura, pero al avanzar el embarazo Elfman se preocupó de que su esposa tuviera complicaciones durante parto además de que Evergreen había tenido malestares, así que Elfman decidió regresar junto con su esposa, de aquello habían pasado un par de meses en los que algunos miembros del gremio nos habíamos turnado en cuidar a la señora Stratuss.

-Buenas tardes- se escuchó una voz femenina desde la puerta.

-¿Juvia?- me sorprendí -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Juvia quería visitar a Evergreen-san y saber cómo va su embarazo, ya que Juvia saldrá a una misión con Gray-sama-.

-¿Una misión, no será una cita? idiota de hielo- preguntó burlonamente Natsu a Gray quien todo el tiempo había permanecido a un lado de Juvia de la que después de que comenzaran su noviazgo pocas veces se les veía separados incluso nuestro equipo había sufrido las consecuencias al separarse, bueno… Natsu y yo igualmente habíamos decidido tomar misiones solo nosotros, por lo que no podía culpar de todo a Gray.

-¡Cállate! ¡Es una misión, yo no soy como tú!- gritó el mago de hielo iniciando nuevamente una pelea.

-Vamos para que veas a Evergreen- dije indicándole a Juvia que me siguiera a la habitación.

-¡Evergreen-san!- gritó asustada Juvia.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Pregunté alarmada mientras corría hacia Evergreen que se encontraba en el piso y al parecer con fuertes dolores ¡Estaba teniendo dolores de parto!.

-¡Claro que no estoy bien!- gritó lastimosamente -¡Necesito que me ayuden!- volvió a gritar olvidándose de su orgullo y provocando en Juvia y en mi, pánico, y al ver como Natsu y Gray entraban en un estado de terror cuando vieron lo que ocurría no ayudó mucho.

Los siguientes minutos fueron total caos entre las contracciones de parto de Evergreen que ocasionalmente la hacían gritar, la repentina lluvia por la cual Juvia se disculpó sin que realmente fuera su culpa o al menos eso creía, y los gritos de Natsu y Gray por la sala anunciando el nacimiento del bebé que solo me alteraban cada vez más.

-¡Cálmense todos!- grité llamando la atención de los presentes -¡Juvia cálmate no es tu culpa que llueva, a veces pasa es algo natural!- ella asintió y la intensidad de la lluvia bajó, tal vez si era su culpa -¡Ustedes dos dejen de hacer escándalo!- asintieron -¡Gray ve a buscar un medico! ¡Mejor aun busca a Porlyusica!- ordené.

-¡Si Lucy!, vamos Juvia- dijo tomando a su novia de la mano saliendo rápido y muy feliz al librarse de tener que estar en casa junto a una mujer a punto de dar a Luz.

-¡Yo también voy!- gritó Natsu mientras corría hacia la puerta tratando de escapar.

-Tú te que quedas, Natsu- ordené deteniéndolo en su huida.

-¿Pero por que solo el idiota de hielo puede escap… ir a buscar al médico?-.

-Por que ya va Juvia con él y tú no me vas a dejar sola sin mencionar con que tu magia resulta muy útil para estos casos- dije firmemente –¿Acaso no eres mi novio? ¿O tal vez debería buscarme otro?- le provoqué.

-¡No! ¡Yo me quedare contigo! ¡No permitiré que ese idiota se acerque a ti!- gritó alterado mientras me abrazaba acercándome a él de forma posesiva a su cuerpo -¡Tu eres solo mía!-.

-¿Solo tuya?- inquirí mientras entrelazaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello como otras tantas veces sintiendo como mi cuerpo se inquietaba al sentir como el brazo de Natsu envolvía mi cintura.

-Sí, y si otro se atreve a acercarse a ti… espero que sea resistente al fuego- contestó sonriendo satisfecho, y yo no podía más que disfrutar aquellas palabras, una semana después de que formalizáramos nuestra relación había descubierto felizmente que Natsu era casi tan posesivo como yo, algo que disfrutaba porque en esos momentos…

-¡Pueden dejar de besarse por un maldito segundo y ponerle atención a la mujer que va a tener un bebé!- gritó Evergreen dando por terminado mi momento romántico con Natsu.

Soportar a una mujer embarazada era difícil pero soportar a una en labor de parto era… lo más atemorizante que jamás había experimentado y por lo que veía Natsu estaba de acuerdo conmigo, su cara de terror me lo confirmaba.

¡Son un estorbo lárguense inútiles!-gritó Evergreen cuando Natsu y yo intentamos arreglar la cama para que estuviera cómoda -Por favor no me dejen sola, tengo miedo- Suplicó cuando aterrados decidimos que lo mejor era abandonar la habitación -¡Mataré a Elfman!- amenazó a su esposo ausente después de una fuerte contracción -Elfman te extraño tanto- dijo entre lagrimas de dolor y miedo -¡Tu hijo va a nacer maldito hombre! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!- gritó furiosa.

-Cállate aunque grites eso no resuelve nada- interrumpió en la habitación la calmada voz de una mujer –además siempre lo puedes matar cuando aparezca y yo no esté aquí para que me aturdas con tus gritos-.

-¡Porlyusica!- grite aliviada al ver aquella alta e imponente mujer.

-Será mejor que salgan de aquí y busquen al marido seguramente va a querer estar cuando su hijo nazca-.

-Sí pero… - callé inmediatamente al notar la fría mirada sobre mi –vámonos Natsu- salí de la habitación arrastrando a mi novio quien parecía perdido en algún lugar de su mente.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Evergreen-san está bien?- preguntó Juvia preocupada.

-Si… supongo ¿Y Elfman, ya saben algo de él?- pregunté a Mira quien había llegado junto con Laxus al enterarse del nacimiento de su sobrino.

-No, traté de comunicarme pero no lo conseguí, el maestro se quedó a cargo de eso- contestó nerviosa mientras se sentaba a un lado de Laxus.

Aquellas palabras fueron las ultimas que se escucharon esa noche, siendo solo los gritos de Evergreen la única voz que interrumpía el silencio en la casa, durante la noche varios miembros del gremio llegaron cuando supieron de la noticia pero apenas llegaban callaban, todos estaban preocupados y esa preocupación crecía conforme las horas pasaban y el sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte.

Un fuerte pero agudo llanto infantil se escucho a las 7:42 a.m. el primogénito de Evergreen y Elfman había nacido.

-Ya he acabado aquí- dijo Porlyusica tranquilamente mientras salía de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta permitiéndonos ver a una madre cargando a su bebé recién nacido, Natsu fue quien más rápido reaccionó adentrándose en aquella habitación, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos incluida yo.

-¿Ese es el pequeño hombre?- preguntó curioso Natsu, mientras el resto estábamos parado en la puerta viendo aquella extraña escena.

-Es Mujer- respondió ofendida Evergreen.

-Esta curiosa- dijo Natsu sonriente ignorando las miradas asesinas de la nueva madre.

-Esta hermosa, se parece a mí-.

-Pero está…-.

-Es hermosa-.

-Si… creo- dijo Natsu mientras veía con curiosidad a la pequeña recién nacida -¿Puedo cargarla?- preguntó mientras ofrecía sus cálidos brazos a la pequeña, Evergreen al principio no parecía dispuesta pero al parecer su cansancio por el parto era demasiado y cedió para después quedar profundamente dormida.

La imagen ante mí era una de las más hermosas que hubiera visto, Natsu cargaba a la pequeña recién nacida sus movimientos eran torpes pero a mis ojos no podía evitar pensar que era lindo, Natsu cargando una bebé era lindo, Natsu cargando a nuestra hija era maravilloso… nuestra hija.

-Natsu sería un buen padre-.

-Si- aseguré sin prestar atención a quien hablaba.

-La pequeña parece feliz de estar en brazos de Natsu ¿Por qué será?-.

-Su calidez, estar en entre sus brazos es agradable- contesté.

-¿Agradable?-.

-Sí, mucho- respondí de forma automática.

-Creo que tengo celos de la pequeña-.

-¿Qué? ¿Celos?... ¡Michelle!- me sorprendí ante la repentina aparición de mi antes rival y ahora hermana adoptiva -¿Cuándo llegaste?-.

Cuando Natsu y yo comenzamos nuestro noviazgo pensé que no volvería ver a Michelle pero me había equivocado ya que ella había decidido mudarse a Magnolia y aunque en un principio la idea no me gustó ya que significaba que Michelle estaría cerca de mi Natsu, sin embargo al pensar en la soledad de Michelle en aquella apartada mansión no pude más que apoyar a mi pequeña hermana, esperando a que respetara lo ajeno cosa que no había ocurrido ya que constantemente lo acosaba, algo que parecía era el nuevo pasatiempo de Michelle, ya que se la pasaba abrazándolo descaradamente ante mí.

-No hace mucho, pasé por el gremio y me encontré con el maestro que estaba bastante alterado- dijo Michelle sonriendo como si recordara algo gracioso –me contó lo que había ocurrido así que vine además Levy me pidió que le contara todos los detalles del parto pero creo que llegue tarde-.

-¿Levy?- pregunté sin comprender.

-Gajeel y Levy han salido de Magnolia para encontrarse con Elfman-.

-Lucy ¿No crees que es linda?- interrumpió Natsu sonriendo refiriéndose a la pequeña afortunada entre sus brazos.

-¡Natsu! ¡Tengamos un hijo!- gritó alegremente Michelle mientras corría hacia Natsu y acercaba demasiado su cuerpo al brazo de mi novio, a veces consideraba a Michelle como mi linda hermanita y otras tenía ganas de golpearla por acercarse demasiado a Natsu, y ella lo sabía bien y le gustaba provocarme.

-¡Michelle!- grité bastante molesta- ¡Suelta a Natsu!-.

-Pero es tan lindo- dijo de forma empalagosa acercándose aun más a él.

-¡Natsu deja de sonrojarte cuando Michelle te abraza!- ordené a mi tonto novio cuyo rostro mostraba un ligero rubor ante la cercanía del cuerpo de Michelle, si al parecer el lado pícaro de mi antes inocente novio había despertado y eso yo lo sabía muy bien varias veces había disfrutado el placer de aquella picardía y me gustaba ser la única que la conociera.

-¡Yo no me sonrojé!... al menos no por eso- contestó tímidamente haciéndome verlo con desconfianza.

-Vamos Lucy, tienes que ser compartida Natsu es un héroe y tiene que estar disponible- dijo juguetonamente mi provocadora hermanita, bien Michelle pagaría por esto.

-Entonces tu también tienes que ser compartida Michelle- contrarrestaré mientras me acercaba y tomaba de la mano a un chico que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio algo sorprendido por lo que ocurría.

-¡Suéltalo Lucy!- gritó Natsu enfadado, causando que Michelle lo soltara asustada haciéndome sonreír triunfante.

-Pero si es- me giré a ver a quien sostenía mi mano, un chico elegantemente vestido de castaños cabellos y ojos color miel podría de decirse atractivo… algo mucho menos que mi Natsu –tan lin…-.

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo Lucy!- gritó Natsu haciéndome enojar.

-¡Entonces tú no te sonrojes cuando Michelle te abraza!- le reclamé.

-¡Yo no me sonrojé porque me abrazó!-.

-¡¿Entonces por qué?!-.

-¡Porque pensé que me gustaría tener una niña contigo!-.

-¡¿Una niña?! ¡¿Tú quieres que tengamos una niña?! ¡¿Qué seamos padres?!- pregunté asombrada y por el silencio tras de mi creo que todos lo estaban.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera tener una niña contigo?- inquirió inocentemente causando que nos sorprendiéramos aun más todos.

-Nada.. no tiene nada de malo... pero… Natsu necesitaríamos estar casados- dije tratando de comprender lo que mi novio me decía.

-Pues nos casamos-.

-Natsu ¿Estas proponiéndole matrimonio a Lucy?- preguntó aun sorprendida Michelle y olvidándose de cómo antes había tomado de la mano a su reciente novio al que conoció en una fiesta hacia un par de meses.

-Si-.

-Se gusssstan~- dijo una felina voz pero todos la ignoramos.

-¡Hey Natsu pero tienes que decírselo de frente!- gritó Macao.

-¡Se lo estoy diciendo de frente!- respondió.

-¡Tienes que decirle Cásate conmigo!- dijo Wakaba.

-¿Te casarías conmigo Lucy?- me preguntó sonrojado el hombre que más amaba ¿Qué si me casaba con él? la respuesta era fácil.

-Yo…-.

-¡Se pueden callar de una vez! ¡Acabo de dar a Luz y estoy cansada! ¡Y mi maldito marido no llega!- interrumpió visiblemente exasperada Evergreen a la que habíamos despertado.

-¡Ever!- gritó una voz que todos reconocimos como Elfman haciendo que volteáramos a ver al nuevo padre quien "lloraba como un hombre" mientras recibía a su bebé.

-¡Elfman! Te extrañe, nuestra hija nació- dijo Evergreen olvidándose de que existíamos, algo que todos aprovechamos para salir de la habitación para dejar solos a la nueva familia.

-¿Y bien Lucy que respondes?- me preguntó Michelle quien sostenía la mano de su sonrojado novio, al parecer ya sabía lo que sentía cuando otra tocaba a tu novio.

-¿Responder qué?- deseó saber Levy quien igualmente tomaba de la mano a Gajeel, al parecer también era algo celosa.

-Yo…- comencé a responder sintiéndome avergonzada.

-Vámonos Lucy- murmuro a mi oído Natsu, mientras me abrazaba.

-Si- respondí tímidamente.

Fui arrastrada por Natsu en busca de una salida de aquel alegre lugar mientras escuchaba los gritos de alegría de mis amigos quien habían decidido que era momento de festejar el nacimiento de la nueva integrante de la familia Stratuss y al parecer las cercanas bodas de Gray y Juvia quien había decidido no quedarse atrás y simplemente le había dicho a Juvia que se casarían en tres meses a lo que Juvia asintió mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amado Gray-sama, y de Gajeel y Levy quien había aceptado después que su querido y tímido novio le dijo que jamás perdería contra Salamander y el hielito por lo cual se casarían en dos meses ocultando así sus verdaderos motivos ante todos a excepción de mi pequeña y dulce amiga Levy, y por su puesto Laxus que le había dicho a Mira que era su mujer y que si tenía que llevar un anillo para dejarlo en claro lo haría, lo que a mi parecer significaba ¿Te quieres casar con migo Mirajane?, ahora solo faltaba yo.

-Natsu- dije para llamar su atención –ya me cansé ¿Podríamos detenernos?-.

-Sí, claro… creo que estoy nervioso- confesó haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Por qué estas nervioso?- pregunté pero él no me respondió y soltó mi mano gesto que me desagrado así que la tomé de nuevo y me acerque a él.

-No me has contestado- dijo desviando su mirada al atardecer.

-Natsu ¿Sabes que te amo?-.

-Yo también te amo, Lucy-.

-Acepto Natsu, acepto ser tu esposa- contesté felizmente a su pregunta cuya respuesta era obvia, amaba a Natsu y quería compartir cada momento de mi vida con él, pude ver su sonrisa y entonces todo fue perfecto.

-Gracias, Lucy- dijo acercándose a mis deseosos labios que lo amaban al igual que mi corazón.

Y aquella noche antes las brillantes estrellas y la solitaria luna Natsu y yo nos juramos amor, juramento que pronto haríamos conocer a todos frente a un altar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Si están leyendo esto, significa que han leído este capítulo, lo que significa que han leído toda la historia, lo que significa que le han brindado un poco (o mucho) de su tiempo a esta historia por eso Gracias, ustedes no se imaginan lo agradecida que estoy con cada una de las personas que me han dado la oportunidad de contarles una historia teniendo como protagonistas a esta linda pareja, y como tantas otras veces agradezco esas maravillosas personas que atreves de los capítulos me dejaron sus comentarios y me ayudaron a continuar, Muchas Gracias._

_¡Por fin esta historia llega a su fin! Algunos pensarán que la prolongue demasiado no era mi intención pero no soy buena midiendo capítulos e incluso omití tres capítulos para no hacer más larga la historia, no quería cansarlos y al final terminaran aborreciendo esta historia._

_Mientras escribía esta historia muchas cosas pasaron en vida adquiriendo un tinte trágico por lo cual esta historia significa mucho para mí, esta es mi última oportunidad para tener contacto con ustedes a menos que me brinden una oportunidad cuando publique otra historia pero en caso de no ser así, igualmente muchas gracias ya que por medio de esta historia conocí personas maravillosas a las cuales sin duda alguna les tengo cariño ya que de alguna forma entablamos conversaciones atreves de sus comentarios y eso es algo que me gusta mucho a todos ustedes nuevamente gracias._

_La verdad tengo mucho que decir pero poco espacio sin mencionar con que me siento nostálgica al terminar esta historia pero a la vez muy feliz, y saben que ya llevo dos historias de más de 10 capítulos y cierta chica de corto y blanco cabello no ha hecho su aparición además de un conjunto de pretendientes para Lucy demostrando así que una historia NaLu puede ser llevada solo con esta pareja y claro mucha ayuda de los locos miembros de Fairy Tail un objetivo que me impuse cuando decidí escribir historias de esta pareja, espero que la historia fuera de su agrado y que este final los deje con un buen sabor de boca o al menos no los decepcione, al final todos terminaron comprometidos para una feliz boda futura._

_Y a quienes leyeron esta historia desde el principio o cuando ya estaba adelantada, sus impresiones se los agradecería muchísimo ya que su opinión me orientará en historias futuras, ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les desagrado? ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Les sorprendió el Final? Espero que si tuve mucho cuidado con esta pareja y escribí una mención de ellos en el capitulo pasado para poder sorprenderlos en este ¿Lo conseguí? Tenía que dejar algo para el final además creo que soy la primera en tratar a esta pareja de esta forma (o eso espero), por cierto para que no queden dudas Michelle conoció a su actual novio en una fiesta y ahora está en una feliz relación y solo abraza a Natsu para molestar a Lucy su "hermana mayor"._

_**PatashifyDragneel ,**__ Muchas gracias por tu lectura y tus comentarios cada capítulo fueron muy importantes para mí, me alegro que esta historia fuera de tu agrado y espero el final no te decepcione, en cuanto a tu comentario pues si esa pareja es bastante picara pero me gusta escribir así de ellos, nuevamente muchas gracias._

_**bakuinu,**__ Sabes que siempre agradezco tus comentarios, me has acompañado desde mi primera historia y siendo la primera persona con la que tuve contacto en Fanfiction sabes que tienes mi aprecio por que tus palabras tienen un lugar muy importante para mí, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus consejos que me han ayudado tanto para escribir como a nivel personal, muchas gracias y me alegro que la historia fuera de tu agrado espero el final también y si toda la historia se trato de un buen complot para ayudar a Lucy, en cuanto a la historia guardada pues… tengo tres capítulos listos pero falta transcribirlos pero espero hacerlo pronto._

_**Heero Root,**__ Gracias por tu apoyo a esta historia que espero fuera de tu agrado hasta el final, y originalmente si tenía planeado eso para Happy pero… la historia se estaba alargando y tenía miedo de decepcionarlos así que quite situaciones dejando solo insinuaciones algún día quiero escribir un HappyXCharlie me parece que el único es el tuyo, muy bueno por cierto, muchas gracias por tu apoyo._

_**Huachi-sama,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y por tus comentarios, y si todo tiene un final y esta historia no es la excepción y la verdad creo que la que más deseaba terminar la historia era yo, no quería aburrirlos y 22 capítulos son muchos al menos para mí ya que es mi segunda historia larga y al contrario gracias a ti por brindarle un poco de tu tiempo a esta historia que espero después de este epilogo siga siendo de tu agrado y en cuanto a mi espero poder volver a escribir algo que sea de tu agrado igualmente te deseo mucho éxito en tus proyectos._

_**netokastillo,**__ Bueno Gracias por tus palabras y por supuesto tu lectura, si me falta algo de confianza es algo en lo que estoy trabajando pero bueno… voy algo lento, en cuanto a mi perfil lo he cambiado varias veces unas 10 hasta este momento pero en esencia es lo mismo así que me alegra que simpatices con mi peculiar forma de pensar, por supuesto me gustaría tener contacto pero no sé tu msm igual por PM, por fin hace como mes y medio descubrí lo que era porque aquí entre nosotros no soy de tecnología pero creo que va siendo hora que me actualice, y como antes muchas gracias por tu apoyo a esta historia._

_**aome020296,**__ Como otras veces muchas gracias por tu lectura y por tu cometario me alegro que la historia fuera de tu agrado y bueno ahora si historia terminada y aunque fue muy sutil Michelle tuvo su final feliz aunque no fue con nadie en Fairy Tail ten por seguro que es feliz al igual que Mirajane, y bueno espero que después de este epilogo la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y bueno me despido por ahora agradeciéndote nuevamente tu apoyo, ya tengo preparada otra historia muchas gracias._

_**AgathaxB,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y tu comentarios que me ayudaron a continuar esta historia por que he de admitir que hubo momentos difíciles pero por todo eso muchas gracias, y es el ultimo y puedo decirte que seguiré escribiendo y espero sea de tu agrado._

_**fanatico z,**__ Muchas Gracias por brindarle tu tiempo a esta historia y muchas gracias por tus comentarios sabes que siempre los agradecí, y me alegra que esta historia sea de tu agrado me esforcé por no decepcionarte y bueno espero haberlo conseguido, y bueno me despido nuevamente agradeciéndote (has notado que lo hago mucho)._

_**el pacifista,**__ Bueno muchas gracias por haber apoyado a esta historia y por tus halagos a esta historia y a mí, no sabes cuánto me alegra que la historia fuera de tu agrado y espero que este epilogo también lo fuera._

_**KuroChan,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y por tus comentarios en verdad muchas gracias y bueno esta historia ha llegado a su final y ahora sabes cómo terminó todo, y espero poder escribir otra historia que llame tu atención y si lees las otras historias que he escrito Gracias por eso._

_**Anacoreta,**__ Muchas gracias por tu lectura y por tu comentario se agradece y me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado espero que el epilogo también. _

_Nuevamente gracias a todos por su apoyo a esta historia ya sea solo brindándole su tiempo leyendo cada capítulo o para quienes además me hicieron saber su opinión y si pueden déjenme su comentario y disculpen los errores de escritura._

_mikoblue_


End file.
